Pack Mates
by Dragon1990
Summary: After his mission to rescue Gaara, Naruto trains harder to make up for his mistakes. When he runs into Hana while she's in heat, things change in ways he never thought they would. This is the rewrite of my original story "Hana's Beloved Fox" I promised. Rated M so Mature Readers Only Please does contain Lemons!
1. A Night Of Passion

[Author's Note] This is the reboot of my original story "Hana's Beloved Fox" which will have a far better feel for it now that I've put some real thought into how to put the chapters together and I have a far better story planned out. Now I would like to tell all readers that the beginning will be happening a whole lot like the original story with some changes so you'll find it very predictable but I will be adding some major changes and new elements to it that I wanted to from the get go so please bare with me.

As part of a new writing style I've devised a new way to write the dialogue so it'll be easier to understand and here's how you'll know if someone is either talking or thinking.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

With all that said please enjoy.

[Team 7 Training Field]

It had been over a week now since Naruto came home with Sakura and Kakashi as well as Guy's team from their fight with the Akastuki and their rescue mission to save his friend Gaara. Although they were able to save him in the end thanks to Elder Chiyo's sacrifice, Naruto was still beating himself up over the fact that he wasn't able to save Gaara much sooner. He trained for 2 whole years with Jiraiya and in his mind, he felt he was barely able to beat back the rogues from that dangerous organization. If he couldn't beat the Akastuki, then how was he ever gonna bring Sasuke back? All these things he thought on the whole trip back to Konoha.

And so here he was at his team's training field trying to up his game and get faster and stronger to accomplish his goals. For the last few hours he's been battling his own Kage Bunshin to help sharpen his reflexes. He'd wait in the middle for the 6 surrounding him to attack at random so he could either block or dodge then counterattack. Each time one was dispelled, he'd summon another to keep the odds stacked against him. By now, he was drenched in sweat and extremely tired but still he fought on. From behind, a clone jumps in to punch him. Naruto dodges and then quickly grabs his arm to throw him into another clone causing both to poof away.

'I gotta keep going.' he thought after summoning another two clones to replace the ones he just dispelled. 'I haven't done enough. I need to go on a little while longer.'

Naruto would continue fighting for several more hours till the sun was beginning to set above the trees to the west.

[Inuzuka Compound]

Tsume Inuzuka was relaxing at the moment in her chair reading up on some clan business. One of the things she always didn't like about going to these meetings, is that they're all the same in the end. All the lords and ladies there want to argue over who's houses are the snobbiest or who's gold his the shiniest. 5 minutes in one of those meetings and she felt like she needed a strong drink just to take the edge off. Still, that's the kind of shit you got yourself into when you're a clan leader. There were days she wondered how her late husband was able to do it. Tsume sat and gently stroked her hound's head when her daughter came in through the front door with her dogs as well.

"Welcome home Pup!" she called out, looking over her shoulder to Hana. "I must admit you're home early. Everything okay at the clinic?" she asked her as Hana walked into the living room.

"Uh, yeah everything's fine Mom." replied the younger Inuzuka woman. "I've decided to call it a day. Things were running a little slow and the animals were already taken care of." she explained.

Tsume shifted in her seat just a bit looking at her eldest child. "Hana are you alright?" she asked her a little worried. "You look a little pale and under the weather." she told her.

Hana gave her a small smile. "I'm fine Mom." she told her. "I'm just a little tired, that's all." and she made her way to the stairs.

"Well can I get you anything?" she called up. "Maybe something to eat or drink?" she offered as she got up and followed her to the bottom of the steps.

"I'm fine Mom, I'm just tired." she called back down. "I think I just need some rest. I'm gonna go to bed early and maybe I'll feel a whole lot better." she said once she got to the top.

"Okay but you'll let me know if you need anything right?" Tsume called back up again.

"I will but please don't worry I just need to get some sleep." she replied and headed to her room.

Tsume walked back over to her chair and took a seat as she watched Hana's ninken the Haimaru Triplets walk upstairs to join their mistress leaving Tsume with her faithful war hound Kuromaru sitting next to her alone once more.

"Do you think she'll be okay Ma'am?" asked the old wolf.

"She says she's fine but I don't recall her ever coming home early from the clinic." replied the Inuzuka Matriarch. "She loves it there and enjoys her time with the animals." she told him looking back down and scratching him behind his only ear.

"Well maybe she's right and she's only tired." he replied. "Hana's a strong Pup so maybe she's right and we shouldn't worry." he said then closing his eye and enjoying the affection he received from his mistress.

"Not worry?" she asked with a small grin. "Telling me not to worry for both my Pups is like telling water not to be wet. It can't be done." she said and the resumed her reading.

[Team 7 Training Field]

Naruto had finally finished his workout and all the clones had dispersed leaving him hunched over and trying to catch his breath.

'Okay I think that should do it for today.' he thought standing up strait. 'But I sure could use a drink.' he thought as he turned to walk over to the tree where he left his stuff.

Naruto made his way over and leaned down to grab the water he brought with him and much to his delight it was still nice and cold. He uncapped it and started downing as much as he could till he stopped to breath again. Naruto didn't realize how tired he really was till he finally stopped training.

'Man am I bushed.' he thought turning around and sitting down with his back to the tree. 'Maybe I'll rest here a moment before I head home and get something to eat.' he thought as he lifted the water to his lips once more.

Naruto watched the sun setting in the back and couldn't help but smile. He liked sunsets. They always turned the sky his favorite shade of orange. He watched on taking a swig of water from time to time as the sky was beginning to change several shades of yellow, then orange to red and finally to shades of purple and dark blue.

'This is such a lovely sunset.' he thought as the sun was just beginning to disappear from view. 'You know? I feel like it's been years since I've just sat down.' he thought as he felt his eyelids getting heavier.

Without even realizing it Naruto was out like a light with his water bottle slipping from his hand and spilling out into the grass. Naruto smiled in his sleep dreaming of the life he was striving for so badly. To bring Sasuke back home and to see Sakura so happy to have the whole team together once more. He even saw himself as Hokage wearing the ceremonial robes and hat of Konoha's village leader. He looked proudly over the village as the people cheered for him and called out his name. This was his goal in life. His dream.

[Inuzuka Household]

It was the middle of the night now and Hana was stirring in her bed. She was sleeping fine not long ago but now she was wide awake trying to get comfortable enough to drift back to sleep but she couldn't do it. No matter if she was laying on her back, stomach or side she wasn't able to feel any need to sleep anymore and it was extremely frustrating for her. It was just after midnight now and she was wide awake feeling restless. And all because of her damned hormones. Hana had wondered as to why she was feeling the way she was back at the clinic but now it was obvious. She had gone into heat early this month and since she hadn't taken any medications for it she had to worry about her "Urges."

Not being able to take anymore of it she decided to do something about it. Hana sat back up and huffed in frustration then got out of bed. She quietly got dressed into her chunin uniform and walked over to her front door. Naturally of course her hounds heard her and were up as well.

Hana smiled down at her boys and got down to pet them real quick. "I'm sorry for waking you boys." she said as she pet each of them on the head. "I just couldn't sleep." she told them. One of the hounds yipped at her. "No I'm okay I just need to go out and run a bit." she told him. Another yipped as well. "No you fellas go back to sleep I promise I'll be back later tonight in a few hours." she promised. Each of them gave her a quick kiss and she was off.

Hana figured she'd run around in the woods outside of the forest for a few hours then once she started feeling tired again she'd head back to the house and get some sleep. Then she'll explain her situation with her mom the next morning so she can get her proper medications to keep her hormones under control.

[Team 7 Training Fields]

Naruto woke up startled and looked around then pouted.

"I fell asleep out in the middle of the training fields again didn't I?" he asked himself out loud. "I really gotta learn to stop doing that." he grumbled and stood back up.

Naruto didn't care to buy himself a watch so he didn't know what time it was but he could tell it was already way past late.

"Well so much for getting Ichiraku's on the way home." he said pouting again. "May as well go home, eat an instant ramen and then try and go back to sleep." he said taking off. "I hate waking up in the middle of the night. It's always so hard to get back to sleep afterwards." he grumbled.

Naruto dashed through the woods at top speed and looked up to see the full moon which was a lovely shade of silver/white.

'That's gotta be the most beautiful moon I've ever seen.' he thought smiling upwards at it. 'I don't think I've ever seen it that big before either.'

It was then the wind began to pick up and he already could feel the cool air hit his face.

'What a nice breeze.' he thought closing his eyes a little as he kept on running.

[With Hana]

Hana was running at top speed through the woods now working up a good sweat. She had been running for an hour now and truth told it was working wonders for her. Already she was able to take her mind completely off her little "Problem" and worry about it later. As she ran she looked up to see the full moon and all of it's glory.

'Oh my what a lovely moon.' she thought smiling up at it.

As she ran the wind began to pick up as well and she felt the cool breeze hit her face.

'Oh that's very nice.' she thought closing her eyes and enjoying it.

Hana made the mistake though when she sniffed the air and caught the scent of someone near by. Her eyes widened and her legs clenched together in an instant. The smells she caught were the scent of sweat and pheromones and they were strong. Worst of all they got closer by the minute and they smelled really good. She was able to tell that it was a man close by and that wasn't good given her current situation.

'Damn it!' she cursed in her mind as she felt weak in the knees. 'Why did I have to run into a man here and now?!' she thought beginning to panic. 'Maybe if I just hide from view I can wait it off and fight it. I just need to-'

She was cut off from her thoughts when someone not 10 feet dashed right past her. He didn't seem to really notice her but she saw him clear as day. She recognized him as her little brother's friend Naruto Uzumaki. The world seemed to move in slow motion when she saw him in that moment. He was much taller now then the last time she saw him and she had to admit she thought he was quite handsome now. It didn't help at all that at this range she got a full whiff of his scent and it was intoxicating. The sweat spelled out that he'd been training hard for hours and with his jacket off he was wearing only his shirt soaked with sweat and she got a great view of his torso even under the fabric.

Acting entirely on instinct she followed once he was a good hundred feet away. All the while drinking in the sweet aroma of his sweat and pheromones. She watched as she followed how he moved and it was almost hypnotic.

'Naruto-Kun.' she thought with wide eyes and licking her lips. 'I must have you.'

[Naruto's Apartment]

Naruto unlocked and opened the door letting himself in and closing it behind him. He dropped his keys on his kitchen table and stretched with a long yawn. He then went to the cabinet to grab his dinner of instant ramen. He poured the water into a kettle and set it on the stove to let the water heat up. Naruto left it there for just a moment to step out and get something from his room.

[Outside With Hana]

Hana was perched up in a tree hidden from view watching the blonde through the window. She had an almost predatory look in her eyes as she followed him through his house. His windows were open so she could still smell him which was really turning her on. She was breathing heavy from excitement and sweating from the thought of feeling his body against hers. Just then she smacks herself across the face with full force.

'Hana what the hell are you thinking?!' she shouted in her mind trying to snap out of her fantasies. 'He's your Brother's friend and he's 5 years younger then you! You shouldn't be having these kind of thoughts for him! You need to stop this now and head back before... before...'

Hana was cut off from her thoughts when she watched Naruto reenter the room with only a pair of pajama bottoms on. His bare chest was fully exposed now to her and when she saw him she felt her heart skip a beat. 2 years of training and Naruto had rock hard abs and glorious pecks. His biceps were astounding to gaze at and he hadn't showered yet so she still got the full scent of his sweat through the window of his apartment. Hana then felt her heart thunder against her rib cage and she could have sworn she felt a red hot brick of iron drop in between her legs. The Inuzuka blushed and panted as she was now soaking through her panties and could smell her own arousal.

'Never mind.' she thought licking her lips once again. 'This is happening tonight. I need this and to hell with the consequences.' And like that she vanished to look for a safe way into his apartment.

After everything she's smelled and seen nothing was gonna stop her from getting what she now wanted most of all. All common sense and reasoning have been replaced with lust and desire.

[Back With Naruto]

Naruto enjoyed the cup of ramen and once he was done he tossed it and then made his way back to bed to try and get back to sleep so he could begin his next major training session. Once he got in he noticed the lights were turned out which was strange because he didn't remember turning them off after he got dressed. Naruto flipped the light switch and turned only to shout and almost jump out of his skin.

"H-H-H-Hana-Chan?!" he freaked at the woman who sat on his bed. "What are you doing in my room?! And why the hell are you naked?!" he screamed as she smiled and stood back up to her full height.

Hana walked up not answering but smiled and blushed at the younger male before her. Naruto was blushing several shades of bright red from ear to ear looking at the fully naked woman in front of him. His eyes were practically drinking in her large and lovely breasts with exposed hardened nipples, her flat and well toned stomach with her hourglass like waist, her nice and curvy hips and long legs. He even had a nice view of her sex crowned with a small patch of brown pubic hair. Naruto was frozen where he stood as the sexy Inuzuka woman walked up to him and now stood less then a few inches from making physical contact. All the while Naruto can't understand why Kiba's sister was naked and looking at him like that.

Suddenly Hana reached up and grabbed him by the cheeks and brought him in for a searing kiss. Naruto eyes widened at the contact and feeling her tongue trying to enter his mouth. Finally with full control of himself again he reached forward and grabbed her by the shoulders to hold her out in front of him while Hana tried desperately to close the gap between their bodies.

"Hana-Chan what are you doing?!" Naruto yelled still freaking out.

Hana swatted his arms open and rushed in to embrace him wrapping her arms around his waist. "Naruto-Kun please don't force me away!" she begged resting her head on his shoulders. "Please touch me! Hold me! Take me please I beg you! I need you!" she pleaded looking back up at him with her shiny and beautiful onyx colored eyes. Naruto was pinned to the door of his room again when she kissed him. "Naruto-Kun please take me." she said as she then started kissing his shoulder. "Please I have to feel your arms around me." she kissed him again. "I need to feel your body against mine." she kissed again. "I want the warmth of your skin against me."

Naruto was panicking as she kept on kissing his shoulder and neck trying to seduce him. "Hana-Chan... I" he said feeling his heartbeat rising and sweat pour down the side of his face.

"Please Naruto-Kun." she begged again still kissing his neck and shoulder with her hands running up and down his body.

"But I... Sakura-Chan." he tried protesting.

"Please." she said not listening.

Finally Naruto couldn't take it anymore. Naruto wrapped his arms around Hana's and brought her close pressing her body against his. She looked up smiling and then both locked lips in a long and passionate kiss. Their hands ran up and down one another exploring their bodies while Naruto opened his mouth so he and Hana could start a heated battle with their tongues. Still keeping him close to her and their lips connected she guided him over to his bed and had him sit down. Naruto and Hana made out for what seemed like forever before they broke apart to get some much needed air. Smiling she reached down to grab him by his pajama pants to help him out of them.

"Hana-Chan." he said softly after she got him out of his pants. Hana smiled up at him then stood before the younger male.

Hana reached down to start stroking his now fully erect penis and she smirked when she saw him groan from her soft but firm grip. Hana kept on pumping him in her hand as Naruto's eyes were rolling back. He thought her jerking him off felt amazing. Her hand working his shaft sent shivers of pleasure up his body. Once she was done she got up over Naruto who's legs hung down over the side with his feet on the floor. Hana was on her knees before him and reached down once more to grab a hold of him again so she could line him up with her wet pussy which was dripping from arousal. Once she was ready she took a deep breath and brought herself down impaling herself on his cock.

Hana let out a loud yelp when she fully sheathed Naruto inside her and fell forward to hold him closely to her body from the sudden pain.

"Hana-Chan are you alright?!" Naruto asked panicking a little from her reaction. But Naruto was also lost in the feeling of being within Hana's body and thinking how good it felt for her tight vaginal muscles contracting around his cock.

"I-I-I'm fine." she said panting and sweating trying to adjust. "Please... just give me a moment." she told him resting her head on his shoulder.

When Hana had first taken Naruto's pants off of him she was surprised at how long and think he was despite his age. Clearly those of the Uzumaki bloodline were blessed to be well endowed because he had to be 8 maybe even 9 inches long. Hana wanted to get the first time penetration over quickly. It wasn't nearly as bad as she feared it would be but it still hurt for her first time at how he broke through her hymen thus claiming her virginity as well as how he really stretched her open. Hana laid into Naruto still panting as some of her blood ran down his shaft and balls. Once she was done and it was numbed a bit she sat back up and placed her hands on his shoulders.

Hana leaned in to lock lips with Naruto again and he reached around to hold her close while they kissed. He held onto her with his hands on her upper and lower back then she started rolling her hips to move him around inside of her. Both of them moaned into each other's mouths from the waves of pleasure they felt as Hana worked her hips over him sliding his manhood in and out of her. Naruto was dumbfounded by how good this felt. Her insides were soft and wet and how she sort of clamped down on him felt incredible. They broke the kiss for a moment then Hana fell back a bit but was still held out before Naruto who then started thrusting up into her body as well sliding in and out of her womanhood.

Both lovers started working their hips together and gazed into one another's eyes as they lost themselves to the passion and pleasure.

"Naruto-Kun." said Hana panting and huffing as she continued slapping her hips into his which now were making wet slapping noises from their love fluids soaking their crotches. "Harder (Huff huff) Faster!" she urged.

"Hana-Chan." Naruto gasped as he thrust himself up into her body. "You're so hot and tight!" he shouted barely able to control himself.

Naruto and Hana were now slamming their hips against each other's with great speed and power. Naruto's sharp and powerful thrusts had Hana bouncing up and down on his lap causing her to moan and whimper loudly from how wonderful he made her body feel. Hana crashed her hips into his with as much force as she could and Naruto felt like he was in heaven from how her body felt. All the while they both started sweating and breathing harder from how fast they were going and from the pleasure they felt every moment. Naruto's bed was squeaking as they rocked over it and the room was filled with moaning, groaning and wet flesh slapping against wet flesh. Soon both felt their orgasms fast approaching.

"Naruto-Kun!" she shouted looking at him with lust in her eyes and a blush on her lovely face. "I'm gonna cum!" she cried.

"Me too Hana-Chan!" replied Naruto loudly feeling the pressure building up within him. "I'm gonna cum too!" he said gritting his teeth from how tight her body was getting.

"Cum in me Naruto-Kun!" she cried out feeling the heat and the pressure rising to the breaking point. "Cum inside me!" she screamed.

"Is it okay?!" he asked looking up at her worried if it was such a good idea without protection.

"Fill me with you warmth and love!" she screamed with her eyes rolling back.

A few more thrusts and Naruto heard Hana scream as she threw her head back when her orgasm hit her hard. Naruto groaned from feeling her vaginal muscles tighten around him and with one last thrust trying to reach in as far as he could he shot his hot cum up into her body. Hana's eyes were rolling back and she panted as she felt spurt after spurt shoot up into her. The ecstasy she was in was truly incredible and the feeling of his hot semen inside her was indescribable. Naruto and Hana took a moment to catch their breaths from their combined climaxes with the Inuzuka resting her head on Naruto's shoulder like she did so before. Naruto's head hung back while he breathed hard.

Once both partners have had enough time to control their breathing Hana got back up to lock lips with Naruto again. Onyx colored eyes gazed lovingly into sky blue ones as their tongues battled it out within one another's mouths for dominance. Then the older woman lifted herself up so that Naruto's face was right before her chest.

"Suck on my tits Naruto-Kun." she pleaded while panting. "Please suck on my tits for me." she begged him.

Without even a moment to waist Naruto took her right nipple into his mouth and Hana started whimpering from him suckling on it with much eagerness. He also brought his hand up to squeeze and massage her other breast which made her moan even louder. Hana then felt Naruto move her over and lay her down onto her back while he continued pleasuring her. He then switched to her other nipple and started suckling, gnawing and gently tugging on her hardened bud causing her to moan and whimper in ecstasy. He also decided to return an earlier favor and snaked a free hand down to play with her wet pussy. Hana gasped and cried out in ecstasy from his actions.

Hana was breathing harder by the minute as she felt Naruto swiveling his tongue around her nipple. She brought her hands up to hold his head in place as if she were trying to increase the pleasure she was receiving. Meanwhile Naruto continued working his hand over her womanly glory with two of his fingers flexing gently within her tightening walls. Finally Hana cried out when her next orgasm hit her hard. Naruto felt her innards constrict around his fingers and her fluids gush out soaking his hand. Naruto then let her go and gently removed his hand from her lower body to let her catch her breath. Hana was breathing hard to regain her control and looked up to see Naruto on his knees upright with his cock at full strength again.

Naruto took another moment to admire the vision before him as Hana lay out on his bed smiling up at him with lust and desire in her eyes.

"You're beautiful." he said softly to her and causing Hana to blush and shy away a moment.

Naruto then leaned over on top and she smiled up as she wrapped her arms around him. They embraced and locked lips in another searing kiss which seemed to go on forever while their hands ran up and down one another's bodies. Hana felt the head of Naruto's shaft tapping against her so she reached down to grab him gently then line him up so he could reenter her again. Naruto pushed himself inside causing Hana to gasp and whimper at feeling filled again with him then she kissed him again to let him know she was alright so He could begin moving. Naruto started gently thrusting his hips forward working his cock in and out while Hana started bucking her own hips to meet his movements.

Naruto was groaning from how tight her body was around his shaft and from feeling the warmth of her skin on is. Hana out of excitement began digging her nails into his back as well as bite down growling into his shoulder which caused him to hiss a little from it. Naruto thought it both hurt and felt great at the same time and it encouraged him to keep going. Hana was loudly moaning as Naruto picked up speed and power. She then wrapped her legs around his waist to hold him in place and much to her delight he was able to reach much deeper inside of her with his thrusts. Soon the room was filled once again with the squeaking of the bed, the headboard hitting his bedroom wall and their moaning and heavy breathing.

"Naruto-Kun! Harder! Faster!" she cried as she tried to keep up with his power thrusts.

"Hana-Chan! This... feels... incredible!" he shouted back as he worked to double his efforts to bring her to another climax.

Hana smiled when she felt her heat rising and her next orgasm fast approaching and judging from how Naruto twitched inside of her she knew he wasn't far behind at all.

"Naruto-Kun!" she cried out finally reaching her end. "I'm cumming!" she screamed.

Naruto felt Hana's muscles clench tightly around his shaft to the point where it almost hurt. Naruto was groaning at how tight she was and after a few more thrusts he exploded within her filling her body with his hot cum again like he did before. Hana squealed and arched her back with her eyes rolling back after feeling him spurt load after load of his seed within her. Naruto fell forward but kept himself up by his elbows so as to not fall right on top of Hana. The two lovers remained joined at the hip still breathing hard with sweat trailing down their naked bodies. Once They had enough Hana rolled Naruto over and she got over top straddling him. Hana smiled down at the younger male beneath her and he at her.

Hana reached down to take his face in her hands and kiss him once more. Naruto wrapped his arms around the sexy Inuzuka woman above him and kissed back passionately. Both of their tongues started yet another heated battle for dominance and both were enjoying the rich taste of their partner's mouth. Naruto's hands trailed down her back and Hana moaned into Naruto mouth when she felt him grab her firm ass and give both her butt cheeks a nice firm squeeze. That was enough for her as she sat back up and reached down to take hold of Naruto's cock so she could feel him inside her yet again. Naruto watched as she lifted herself up, lined him up with her dripping entrance and sit down impaling herself on him.

Naruto groaned at the wonderful tight and wet warm feeling of his lover's body and Hana's eyes rolled back again from feeling him stretch her open once more then placed her hands on his shoulders and started rolling her hips over his pelvis like she did once before moving him around within her. Naruto responded by reaching forward to grab her by her hips and help her keep balanced while thrusting upward into her core. Hana smiled down again feeling him grinding himself inside her body and she thought it felt incredible. He was able to reach up in places that felt just right and it sent shock waves of pleasure shooting up her spine and all throughout her body. Hana was in absolute bliss.

She soon went from rolling her hips to bringing herself up and down on his shaft and soon the room was filled with the sound of both of their heavy breathing and moans, the squeaking of the bed and it's headboard slamming against the wall as well as the sound of wet flesh slapping against wet flesh. Naruto felt the pressure rising within him and it was only getting higher by the minute and he could tell from how erotic Hana's breathing got like him she wasn't too far from her next climax either.

"Hana-Chan!" he shouted as he lifted her up and slammed her back down on him. "I'm not gonna last much longer! I'm gonna cum again!" he shouted feeling himself reaching his breaking point.

"Me too Naruto-Kun!" she replied feeling him twitch inside her again signalling his next release. "Cum with me!" she cried loudly.

Both lovers screamed one another's names when both their orgasms hit hard. Naruto clenched his teeth and groaned from how tight she got around his shaft almost sucking him deeper within her. Hana threw her head back and screamed when she felt him fire several more massive loads of cum up within her. They both let out a gentle sigh as they were coming down from their pleasure highs and Hana collapsed forward where Naruto caught her. Both took another few moments to catch their breath as their sweat was now pouring down their bare skin. Finally Naruto saw Hana lift herself up off of him and much to his delight he saw her turn and get down on her knees and elbows.

From this angle Naruto got a great view of her backside and it got him back up to full strength again as he admired her wet pussy still dripping with her arousal, her beautiful heart shaped pillow of and ass and her puckered asshole. It all looked so inviting and Hana looked back with a look of longing for him to take her yet again. Naruto got up on his knees behind her, he smiled and sighed taking in the view of her ass once more before lining himself up with her dripping wet snatch for a forth time before pushing himself inside her yet again and becoming one flesh with the beautiful Inuzuka woman. Hana screamed in ecstasy from feeling him reenter her and she was delighted when he wasted no time pounding away.

Now Naruto wasn't fully familiar with Inuzuka Clan's customs or traditions so he just went for it. Pounding away into Hana's soaking wet pussy with his hands gripping her ass cheeks. He was almost hypnotized by how each time his crotch slapped against her ass it sent ripples through her flesh. But what he didn't know was if anybody realized what Hana was doing now, especially with an outsider to the clan they'd be shocked on several different levels all at once. The doggy style was more then just a position in sex to the Inuzukas. It was also symbolic. Hana was fully submitting to Naruto and letting him do as he pleased with her. She was Letting him dominate her which wasn't something an Inuzuka should do with an outsider. Especially with her as her family's heiress.

Out of excitement Naruto gave one of her ass cheeks a good spank and Hana screamed from it but only smiled from his actions. It was well known that Inuzuka women preferred rough, passionate and often dirty sex and although Hana was more gentle and less feral then other members of her clan she was no different. Hana looked back and smiled at her new lover and he at her while he continued pounding away within her. Naruto then leaned down with his chest resting against her back and brought her face to his in another searing kiss. Hana moaned into Naruto's mouth from feeling his shaft grinding away within her moist and hot walls. Then Naruto got back up but grabbed her by her wrists to hold on as he picked up speed and force.

The room grew so loud with Hana and Naruto's moans and screams as well as his bed slamming against the walls that it was beginning to bother his neighbors.

"Hana-Chan!" Naruto said looking down at the Inuzuka who was bent over for him and letting him pound away within her. "I'm gonna cum again!" he shouted as he felt the pressure rising in his groin.

"Cum with me Naruto-Kun!" she cried back as he rocked her back and forth with her wrists still in his firm grip and his crotch slapping against her ass with each thrust from him slamming his cock into her pussy. "Fill me!" she screamed feeling him twitching inside her again.

Naruto finally cried out from his strongest climax that night and exploded within Hana filling her to the brim. Hana moaned loudly almost howling from her own orgasm and feeling Naruto filling her womb with his seed to the point where it was now overflowing from her sore pussy and running down his shaft and balls as well as her thighs and legs. Naruto let Hana lay down now and he fell back on his backside as both lovers were now trying hard to get their breathing under control from their forth and final round of sex. Hana got up first and turned back to Naruto with a smile on her lips and a loving look within her onyx colored eyes. She crawled over to him on all fours and brought his smiling face to hers.

Hana locked lips with his as he wrapped his arms around her and brought her down with him on his bed. Naruto lay on his back with Hana laying on top of him and the both of them would make out furiously for several more minutes as their tongues battled for dominance. Then they parted with a small stream of saliva connecting their mouths and then Hana reached down and grabbed the sheets to bring them up to cover their sore and sweaty bodies so they could get some now much needed rest. Naruto let Hana lay into him and he rested with his arms around her holding her to his chest as if to not let her go. Hana felt a wave of exhaustion sweep over her as she rested her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat thinking that the rhythm was so soothing.

Within minutes both lovers were fast asleep with the light of the full moon shining down on them through his open window.

[Author's Note] So this is the rewrite I promised with a new writing style included. I hope you all enjoyed it and I really look forward to reading what you have to say.

P.S. And keep an eye out for my upcoming Naruto/Tayuya love story "The Forbidden Melody" all you NaruTayu fans out there!


	2. Awakening Feelings

[Naruto's Apartment]

The sun was beginning to shine through the window of Naruto's bedroom and on Hana's lovely face. She winced and then rolled over to her side so that when she opened her eyes she wouldn't get light directly in her sight. Her eyes opened up very slowly at first, then she yawned and rolled back over with a smile. Hana looked up to see her lover from last night sitting up and hunched over and watching the sun rise out his window. She was a little worried now about what his reaction to what they did the night before would be. Thinking back, she did follow him home, stalk him outside his house, sneak in through a window and scare the living hell out of him before basically molesting him in his own bedroom.

Hana got up a bit leaning on her elbow with a worried look.

"Naruto-Kun?" she asked getting no response at first. "Naruto-Kun is everything alright?" she asked finally getting him to turn to her.

"Huh?" was his response to the young Inuzuka woman. "Uh yeah I'm fine why?" he asked her.

"You're very quiet." she remarked.

"I was just thinking." he replied readjusting so he was sitting while facing her.

"About last night?" she asked to which he nodded. "Was it... bad?" she asked him.

"Wait what?" he asked a little alarmed by that. "No Hana-Chan last night was very nice." he told her.

Hana just stared with an unemotional expression. Naruto sighed before bringing his hand up to gently caress her cheek to which she responded by taking it in her own.

"Hana-Chan last night was wonderful." he told her with a weak smile. "I've never had such a wonderful night before in my life and I really enjoyed every moment we spent together and what we did." he told her.

Hana then puts his hand down and starts gently rubbing his arm, running her fingers up and down his biceps.

"Then what is it? What's wrong?" she asked now sitting up in a lotus position with the blanket still covering her naked body.

Naruto was quiet for a moment before answering. "Nobody's... ever wanted me before." he told her. "Nobody's ever needed me like you did. Nobody's ever held or touched me like you did." He brought his hand up again to gently caress her cheek, running his thumb over her clan marking. "Nobody's ever made me feel the way you did before in my life Hana-Chan." he finished.

Hana was genuinely surprised by that. Last night was her first time ever and Naruto made it a wonderful night for her. She figured that he must have gotten laid at least once while he was traveling with Jiraiya because he acted like he had some real experience under the sheets. She never would have guessed that he was a virgin too.

"So... what do you think about us now?" she asked wondering if he was comfortable with the idea of a relationship.

"Well." he began rubbing the back of his head. "I don't know really why we did what we did last night but I enjoyed the time I spent with you." he told her and he looked away for a moment. He was very nervous now about what he was gonna ask her. "And I wanted to know how you felt about it and if you liked it too." he finished.

Naruto got his answer when she got up and to his surprise let the blanket fall off her body. Hana was on her knees and took Naruto's face in her hands before gently kissing him on the lips once again. Once she broke the kiss she smiled brightly and saw him smile back.

"Naruto-Kun last night was so wonderful." she told him gently sitting back down with her legs beneath her. "And I would love to spend even more time with you if you want to as well." she finished.

This time it was Naruto's turn to take her lovely face in his hands and kiss her back on the lips. He broke the kiss and both lovers gazed lovingly within each other's eyes.

"I was hoping to see if this meant we could be boyfriend and girlfriend." he told her.

Hana smiled lovingly at his remark. "I would really like that." she told him.

Naruto got up on his bed so he was now sitting right before her.

"I was wondering..." he started.

"Yes?" she asked wondering what was on his mind.

"Well I was wondering if... if I could hold you in my arms again like I did last night." he told her.

Hana smiled and came closer to lean into his arms and she loved every second of it. When Hana leaned into his big strong arms she felt safe. Safe, warm, loved and accepted. Naruto loved holding Hana in his arms as well. For the first time in his life a girl wanted him and wanted to be with him. He felt now like he had a real chance now at happiness. The moment was ruined shortly after a few moments when Hana's stomach made a very unladylike noise letting them both know she was hungry. Naruto looked to see her blushing bright red from that.

Naruto smiled at her reaction. "Want me to make some breakfast?" he offered.

Hana smiled back. "I am a little hungry." she replied.

[Hokage's Office]

Kakashi was standing about 5 feet from the Hokage's desk where Tsunade was sitting with her hands brought up under her chin and her fingers laced. The blonde medical prodigy looked serious as she cast her gaze on the legendary copy ninja of Konoha.

"Kakashi Hatake." she began. "I have a very important mission for you that takes you to the Land of Water." she told him.

"What would you have me do Hokage-Sama?" he asked her.

"Through Jiraiya's contacts, we've learned the Kiri's civil war has finally come to an end and the tyrant Yagura was overthrown and slain." she replied. "With the death of the 4th Mizukage bringing a conclusion to the internal conflict, the rebel leader Mei Terumi has been chosen to succeed him as 5th Mizukage. The Council and I see this as a new window of opportunity to improve diplomatic relationships with Kiri like we've been meaning to. Possibly even forge a new alliance which would serve us all very well in the days to come should we need it." she explained.

"And I take it that's where I come in." he stated.

"Exactly." she replied. "I would like you to deliver this scroll to her immediately and await her response before returning." she instructed handing him a sealed scroll. "I don't know Mei personally but I've been led to believe that she's a very reasonable woman when it comes to her neighbors." she finished.

"I'll make preparations to go ASAP." he replied. "Am I going alone or should I take a squad with me?" he asked.

Tsunade sat back in her chair before answering.

"Sakura's working hard at Konoha General since we're a little understaffed at the time." she told him. "Yamato and Sai are both on different missions and I'm not sure Naruto would be the sort of person you'd wanna bring with you on this one." she said with a sympathetic smile. "He means well but his skills in diplomacy are sorely lacking." she finished.

"Well then I guess that this is where I handle this one on my own." he said smiling behind his mask. "Not that I don't enjoy the time I spend with my team but I'm really looking forward to the peace and quiet." he finished.

"Then I guess we've got nothing else to discuss." she said grinning. "Dismissed."

[Konoha's Rundown District]

Jiraiya was walking down the streets to his student's house. He'd been busy lately publishing his latest book and now wanted to work on another training session with Naruto. Plus he was actually unable to come up yet with another good idea for a story and it was really getting on his nerves. He'd spent that last 4 days peaking at the ladies side of the hot springs, through the windows of their shower stalls and even tried reading some of his past work and right now he couldn't get the next big idea for his next installment let alone the motivation. He figured he'd do some training with Naruto and take his mind off his work for a change and maybe something will come to him. Besides Naruto's training was just as important to him, probably even more so.

Jiraiya was probably a block away when he saw something that really caught his attention and then ducked behind the corner to peak out from behind. He had to rub his eyes just to be sure if what he saw was real and not a trick. Sure enough Naruto was standing just outside the door of his apartment and talking with who he believed to be only the most lovely young Inuzuka woman he'd ever seen and judging by their body language he could tell this was more then a simple visit.

'Well this is interesting.' Jiraiya thought to himself. 'The kid seems to have found himself a very lovely young vixen. I wonder if it's serious.' he thought listening in.

[With Naruto And Hana]

Hana wrapped her arms around Naruto in a hug and he hugged her back before they parted.

"Will I get to see you again tonight?" he asked smiling.

Hana chuckled at his question. "I have some work today at the animal clinic as well as a few other things to do at the house." she replied. Hana leaned in a little closer to the younger male. "But once I'm finished with all that I'd love to come over again tonight if that's alright with you." she suggested.

Naruto grinned at her response. "I have another training session today and if Granny says so some D Rank missions but after that I'm free for the rest of the day." he told her. "If you wanna come over sometime after dark I'll leave the door unlocked so just let yourself in." he told her.

"I'll see you again tonight then." she said with a smile and leaned in to kiss him one last time before she turned and was off.

"Well I gotta get ready for the Ero-Sannin to come and get me for another training session." he said watching her run off before turning back inside to get on his gear.

[With Jiraiya]

The perverted old toad sage saw the whole thing and his eyes lit up like a Christmas Tree. He saw the interaction between his young student and the Inuzuka girl and he heard what transpired between them. Suddenly he felt a fire in his blood as a new inspiration for a book came to his mind.

"Naruto." he said to himself. "You and that lovely young creature are gonna be the stars of my newest book!" he declared loudly like a madman.

[Inuzuka Compound]

Hana decided to sneak back in through her window so as not to raise an alarm that she was out all night and with someone. The last thing she wanted to do was get Naruto in big trouble with her mother or clan considering that he slept with her while she was in heat. She slipped in and quickly changed into her beige colored vet's uniform and then made her way over to her bedroom door. The moment she opened she was shocked to find her mother leaning against the door frame with her arms crossed over her chest and an irritated look in her eyes.

"Morning Hana." she said in an even tone.

Hana screamed to the top of her lungs and jumped back clutching her heart and gasping for breath.

"M-Mother!" she gasped. "You about scared the shit out of me!" she yelled.

"You think you're scared?" she asked calmly and standing up strait. Tsume walked forward and stopped about three feet from her daughter with her hands on her hips. "You weren't here this morning and I had no clue as to where you were." she told her.

"I was... out." she replied trying to remain calm.

"Well I was able to figure that out." retorted her mother. "What I wanna know is where were you last night?" she asked her tilting her head to the side a bit.

"Look Mom." she said closing her eyes for a moment then reopening them. "If you're worried about anything at all don't be. I woke up in the middle of the night and couldn't go back to sleep. So I decided to go out for a long run till I wore myself out then I'd come back home." she explained.

"And so you mean to tell me that you ran all night long until dawn then came back home at 10am to get ready for work after tiring yourself out?" she asked her to which Hana was getting nervous.

Hana didn't think about a good lie in case she was to get caught. While she was leaving Naruto's she was thinking more about getting home, going to work then coming back to him the following night.

"Furthermore." she added taking a step closer. "I can smell that you've taken a shower only just recently. I know for a fact that you didn't take one here because I was able to pick up your scent shortly after returning home to the compound." she said which was making Hana even more nervous. "And despite your best efforts to wash it off, you're not able to hide the fact that your hormone and estrogen levels are much higher then normal which can only mean one thing." she listed off now making Hana sweat. "You snuck out of he house to have sex." she finished hitting the nail right on the head.

"I..." she started not sure how else to explain. "Yes." she confessed.

"Hana." said the matriarch. "I wanna name and I want it now." she said sternly.

"Mom please don't." she said trying to defuse the situation. "It's not what you think." she told her.

"What else can it be?" she asked. "I wanna know who's sleeping with my Daughter so I can let him know who's family he's messing with." she said in a more angry tone.

"Mom please!" said Hana trying to calm her. "It's nobody's fault for what happened last night. Not really." she explained.

"Don't give me that!" barked Tsume. "I wanna know who took advantage of my little girl!" she shouted.

"He didn't take advantage of me!" she shouted back. "I'm... I'm in heat." she confessed while blushing.

Tsume's eyes shot wide open at that as she watched Hana look away shyly and sit back on her bed.

"Hana... " she started not sure if she could believe it. "Hana I don't understand how that could be. Your cycle starts at the end of the month not at the beginning." she said trying to make sense of it.

"I know." she replied looking back up. "I don't know why but I've gone into heat early this month." she explained. "I... I didn't intend to look for someone to... consummate with. I was hoping to run all night long till I wore myself out then I'd come back home and go back to sleep. Then I was gonna talk to you about it and hopefully get the medications I needed to keep it under control." she finished.

"But you ran into a man while you were out running didn't you?" she asked her to which Hana nodded.

"I thought I was being careful but I didn't anticipate that there'd still be someone in the woods late at night." she explained. "I tried to resist but I was able to smell in his sweat that he'd been training hard that night and the scent of his pheromones were so intoxicating." she said looking off with a small smile.

"Okay Hana I get it." replied Tsume realizing what Hana was up against.

"And once I saw him take his shirt off so I could get a good look at those well built muscles I swear to Kami and all things holy in this world that my heart just skipped a beat." she said with a bright blush on her face.

"Okay Hana I get it!" shouted Tsume.

"Sorry." said Hana in her embarrassment.

"No Hana... I... " said Tsume. "I should have made sure that you were better prepared for this." she told her.

"Mom." said Hana getting her mother's attention again. "To tell you the truth, I'm not ashamed of it." she told her. "The man I met is very nice and he wants to see me again tonight." she told her to which Tsume was surprised. "Now I know it's sudden and he was surprised as well but I have a really good feeling about... "

Hana was cut off when her mother held up her hand to silence her. "No." she said sternly.

"Mother!" cried Hana.

"I said no." she repeated. "I don't want you seeing someone while you're in such a vulnerable state." she told her.

"Mom please I wanna see where this goes between the both of us." she told her. "He said he really enjoyed last night like I did and I think he's interested." she told her.

"Well of course he'd be interested." she retorted. "All he wants is to get into your panties again." she told her to which Hana looked shocked.

"Mom that's not... " she tried to protest.

"Hana the only reason you wanna see him again is because you only want to get laid." she snapped. "You're not thinking logically, you're thinking about having sex." she told her.

The younger Inuzuka wanted to protest but she knew her mother was right.

"Hana." said Tsume placing a hand on her daughter's shoulder and getting her to look back up at her. "I'm not trying to discourage you for what you did and I don't want you to feel like I don't respect your privacy or independence." she told her. "But there's a reason Inuzuka women take care to keep our hormonal cycles under control so things like this don't happen." she explained. "Now I have some meds with me. I want you to... "

She was cut off when Hana took a step back. "No." she told her.

"Hana." said Tsume in surprise.

"I want to explore these feelings with him." she told her mother. "I want to see where this goes and start a relationship with him if he wants one." she told her.

"Hana I told you already that you're in a state where all you're thinking about is mating." she replied. "I'm just trying to help you keep it under control." she finished.

"And I gathered that." she replied calmly. "But you also said that you respect both my privacy and my independence." she told her.

"Well... yes." replied Tsume.

"Well as an Inuzuka woman I'm invoking my right to see this man while I'm in heat as part of our Clan's old courtship traditions." she stated crossing her arms.

"Hana I... " Tsume said before looking away for a moment then looking back. "Sweetheart I just don't wanna see you get hurt." she told her.

Hana leaned in to hug her mother and Tsume hugged her back.

"I know and I love you for that." replied the younger Inuzuka. "But I'm not a little girl anymore and you know that." she told her.

"You're my little girl." she replied.

"Mom you know that sooner or later I was gonna probably find a man one way or another." she told her. "This may not be the ideal way you were hoping for but it's not a bad thing." she told her. "I have a really good feeling about him. I think this will turn out very well in the end." she finished.

Tsume took a deep breath and then let out a sigh. "Hana I worry for you but you're right." she told her. "I can't challenge your right to court whoever you wish. But I wanna ask you this." she said in a almost warning kind of tone. "What if you're wrong about him? What if in the end you really were nothing more to him then a tumble under the sheets?" she asked.

Hana took a step back before bringing a hand up to grip her elbow and looked away.

"Well Kiba and I both know how much you really enjoy being the one to say I told you so." she answered.

"I'm not really sure I'll want to." said Tsume.

Just then they heard the front door open and close downstairs with Kiba calling up to them.

"Wait here." said Tsume to her daughter.

[Downstairs In Kitchen]

Kiba was looking about in his family's living room with his faithful hound Akamaru by his side when his mother entered the room.

"What's up Pup?" she asked walking in and placing her hands on her hips.

"Just wanted to swing by and say goodbye." said the younger Inuzuka male with a grin. "I've been summoned for a mission and I'm not sure yet how long I'll be gone." he told his mother.

"Well I'm sure I've told you plenty of times before to listen to your teacher, respect your clients and play nice with the other kids unless the other kids wanna fight because then you'll have to kick the other kids asses." she said with her own trademark grin.

"Love you Mom see ya." he said walking out the door.

Tsume waved him off then headed back upstairs to pick up where she left off with her eldest.

[Hana's Room]

Tsume walks in and sees Hana sitting on her bed again and could tell she was a little upset. The matriarch came over and took a seat next to her daughter.

"Hana." she spoke getting her attention. "I'm not against the idea of you looking for a spouse. I've always expected the days where you and your Brother will find someone special. What worries me is who this man is." she told her. "Mating while you're in heat isn't a small thing Hana. If he was another Inuzuka then I wouldn't have too big a problem with it really but if he's an outsider, then he's not bound by the same customs we are." she explained. "I'm only saying this because I worry." she finished.

"I know." replied Hana. "But I wanna give him a chance. He told me he wanted to get to know me better and we both wanna see how this turns out." she explained. "I want to give him a chance and I'm hoping you'll let me handle this." she finished which Tsume nodded.

They were both quiet for a moment before Tsume decided to pick up the conversation again.

"So who is he?" she asked with a smug.

"W-What?" she asked back.

"Well who is he?" she asked again. "Wait let me guess... he's a Hyuuga." she said to which Hana was speechless. "I mean I can't really blame you for wanting a Hyuuga boy. Sure they all walk around like they have a frozen poll shoved up their asses but they can be easy on the eyes." said Tsume jokingly.

"Uhhh no he's not a Hyuuga Mom." replied Hana.

"Oh?" she asked. "Well then is he a Nara? No wait wait! He's a Yamanaka!" she said getting excited.

"His name is Naruto Uzumaki." said Hana finally.

Tsume was at a loss now and looking at her daughter like she just swallowed a live kitten whole.

"... The Hokage is gonna kill you." she said finally.

"I know." said Hana looking away nervously.

"Hana you know how attached she is to the kid." she said standing to her feet. "Tsunade will never admit it but she thinks of the kid as a surrogate Son or Brother." she told her. "If she finds out that he's been having sex with a woman who's five years his senior no matter if you were in heat or not she's gonna kill you." she finished.

"I said I know!" shouted Hana standing up and surprising her mother. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap at you." she said looking down a little ashamed. "I mean I'm still trying to figure out how I'm gonna tell Naruto the truth." she added.

Tsume wasn't expecting that. "Naruto... doesn't know?" she asked her.

"Mom please try and see it from this angle." she replied. "Naruto told me he's lived most of his life all alone with never even being with a woman physically. He's not used to these kind of feelings and I think that's why he wants to continue this. He feels like someone really cares for him." she explained.

"Well do you?" she asked her eldest.

"Well... yes. I do." she replied.

"Then he deserves to know the truth Hana." she told her.

"I know he does." said Hana now beginning to pace. "But I don't know how I'm gonna explain it to him in a way that won't hurt him. If I tell him now I'm worried he'll think I'm just using him as a sex toy while I'm in my cycle and if I try and tell him at the end and make the offer he... he may think I'm just demanding that he take responsibility." she added then taking a seat. "I want to tell him the truth but I'm worried I may not handle it the right way." she finished.

"Hana." said Tsume getting her to look back up at her. "There's nothing wrong with taking the meds now and ending it while you still can." she told her.

"No Mom I told you that I wanna try and work it out." she told her. "I just... I just need to think about how I'm gonna do it." she finished.

Tsume sighed again. "I'll let you handle it Hana." said Tsume. "But if you need me..." she told her.

"I know." replied Hana.

Both mother and daughter would hug for a long moment before Hana had to get her boys and head on down to the clinic. All the while she was worrying about how she was gonna tell Naruto the truth.

[With Naruto And Jiraiya]

It had been several hours now since Naruto and Jiraiya started their training session together and Naruto was thrilled that his mentor was really putting him through his paces. This last session with the old toad sage was one of the best he'd have with him in the last two years and he could already tell he was only getting stronger and faster. At the moment both teacher and student were hunched over with their hands on their knees and breathing hard from the exhaustion with sweat pouring down their faces. Jiraiya was the first to fall finally landing on his backside followed by Naruto.

"I'm (Huff Huff) not done (Huff Huff) yet Ero-Sannin." he boasted.

"I told (Huff Huff) you not (Huff Huff) to call (Huff Huff) oh whatever." he replied now falling back and laying down.

"Hey come on!" shouted Naruto trying to get the toad sage up. "I told you that I'm not done yet!"

"Well that's because you're never done." he replied not moving. "But I think now's a good time to call it a day kid." he told him.

"Oh come on!" he shouted.

"Naruto." replied Jiraiya sitting back up again. "I know you wanna get stronger. You're more motivated then any student I've ever trained before you and I'm pretty sure you're more so then any I'll ever train again." he complimented with a smile. "But you gotta learn to try and take things a little easy from time to time." he explained.

"But I." said Naruto.

"Naruto it's a really bad idea to push yourself to the point where you can barely move." he told him. "Training is important but so is rest and right now you're in need of it." he finished.

"I told you that I..." Naruto was stopped by a sudden wave of exhaustion then fell back on his butt. "Hee hee. Okay maybe I could use a break!" he chuckled.

Both Naruto and Jiraiya would take a few to laugh before they'd clean up and get ready to call it a day.

"When's our next big training session Ero-Sannin?" asked the blonde.

"I'll come and get you when it's time." he replied. "I have some things I need to take care of first both personal and for the village." he explained. "In the meantime take some time to enjoy yourself and relax a little." he advised.

"Well I guess I should head home for the night and see what tomorrow holds." he replied.

"There you go kid." said Jiraiya. "You have a good day now." he told him and he watched as the blonde ran off. 'Head on home and wait for that lovely young lady to come knocking at your door tonight.' he thought with a wicked grin.

Off in the bushes were a pair of eyes who've been watching them the whole time.

'Oh Naruto-Kun.' thought the young Hinata Hyuuga. 'You work and fight harder then anybody else in Konoha. I wish I could be more like you.' she thought in a dreamy way.

"Hinata." said a voice from behind her scaring the poor thing half to death.

"Sh-Sh-Sh-Shino-Kun." she gasped.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you but we've been selected for a mission." he told her.

"Oh... right let's go." she replied and they were both off.

[With Hana]

It was getting late now and Hana was already heading to Naruto's apartment with her boys the Haimaru Triplets. Part of her was still wondering about how she was gonna tell Naruto that the reason she followed him home was because she was and still is in heat. Another part of her was excited that she'd get to spend another night with Naruto and have some more awesome sex with him. While they walked one of the boys to her left looks up and barks.

"Don't you worry at all." she said to her faithful hound. "Naruto's very nice. I like him, he likes me back and I know he's gonna like you too." she told him.

Another one to her right then barks to her.

"I'll have to ask him but I'm not sure he's got any dog treats with him." she explained getting a small whine. "But I'm sure he'll have something for you. Something for all of you." she promised.

[Naruto's Apartment]

Naruto heard a knock at the door and opened to see Hana smiling and standing right outside waiting for him.

"Good evening Hana-Chan." said Naruto grinning as he looked the lovely young Inuzuka woman over.

"Good evening to you too Naruto-Kun." she greeted back with her own sexy grin.

One of her dogs barked and they came in.

"I know it's been a few years since you've seen them but these are my boys the Haimaru Triplets." she told him.

Naruto smiled and got down on one knee to pet them. "Yeah I remember you guys and it's good to see you again." he said to them getting all three tails to wag.

Hana walked in and up to Naruto once he stood back up. The dogs watched as they locked lips in a long searing kiss. Once they broke it she caught the whiff of some food.

"Do... I smell something cooking?" she asked with a grin.

"Yeah I thought I'd make you something to eat." he replied. "I mean you are my girlfriend now so I should offer you a nice meal. I hope you like breaded pork chops and vegetable fried rice with egg." he told her.

"Oh that sounds delicious." she replied happily. 'He's already providing for me.' she thought touched at the sweet gesture.

[Hokage's Office]

Kurenai and her team stood at attendance before the Hokage who was leaning forward in her chair with her fingers laced under her chin.

"Team 8." she started. "Our most recent client as asked for you personally for a very important mission." she told them.

'Oh Kami this again.' thought Kiba with an annoyed look on his face.

"The Daimyo of the Land of Fangs has asked you to spy on the Daimyo of the Land of Claws because he believes he's conspiring to start a war for land." she explained.

'Knew it.' he thought with his eye twitching. 'Son of a bitch.' he thought.

"Your team will have 3 hours to make ready to leave Konoha and head to the Land of Fangs where he'll be waiting for you all and to give you his recent information on the Land of Claws. Dismissed." she instructed.

[Back With Naruto And Hana]

Naruto and Hana sat at his table enjoying the dinner he prepared for her arrival and he noticed that from time to time one of her dogs would come up and beg. She'd smile and offer them some of the meat off her plate.

"Hana-Chan." said Naruto getting her attention. "Is it common among the Inuzuka Clan to feed your dogs food from your own plates?" he asked asked her.

"Of course it is." she replied. "In the Inuzuka Clan our dogs aren't our pets Naruto-Kun. They're our most dearest friends and companions so it only makes sense we feed them more then just dry dog food." she explained. She also realized that she is the guest within his home and he did make the dinner for her. "I... hope that's okay with you given you're the one who prepared it." she told him.

Naruto responded with a smile and called one of the boys over offering him a pork bone.

"If it's something you're used to doing then I have no problem with it either." he told her with his foxy grin.

Hana smiled at that. 'He's respectful of my Clan's customs and kind to my boys.' she thought.

Once dinner was done they were gonna head back to his room for the night when she stopped and turned to the dogs who were following her.

"I'm sorry boys but I can't let you sleep with Naruto-Kun and I tonight." she told them. "He and I need our privacy." she explained getting all three of them to whine lowly and drop their ears back.

"I have an idea." said Naruto getting all their attention.

They watched as he took all the cushions off his sofa then pulled out a collapsible mattress.

"It's a sofa bed." he said grinning again. "You three can sleep here for the night on a nice soft mattress." he told them.

The three Haimaru Triplets barked happily and jumped up onto the bed to get settled in while Hana watched with a touched heart.

'He's so kind and considerate even to my boys.' she thought gazing lovingly at him. 'Naruto-Kun. You're a very rare and unique man to find.' she thought to herself.

Both lovers took one another by the hand and made their way to his bedroom where they'd have some privacy for the night. Once inside with the door closed and locked, Hana would swing Naruto around and push him back on the bed then climb up over top of him. Naruto smiled at the beautiful and sexy Inuzuka above him and she at him. She leaned down and the both would lock lips in a long and passionate kiss with their hands roaming up and down their bodies.

'I can tell tonight's gonna be even more fun then last night.' she thought as he flipped her over so he was on top.

[Outside Naruto's Bedroom Window]

For the last 2 hours now a dirty and perverted old toad sage was hiding up in a tree watching Naruto and Hana having at it like a pair of dogs in heat. Hana was currently bending over with Naruto pounding her from behind with his crotch slapping her bare ass while he thrust his cock in and out of her womanly glory. All the while the both are moaning loudly like a pare of porn stars and he's busy giggling and taking his sights off the love birds to scribble more notes into his note pad.

'Naruto, Hana you two are pros!' he thought jogging down more. 'If I had any doubt that your story would be the basis of my next big installment of Icha Icha then they've all died! You two are gonna be stars!' he cheered to himself. 'Seriously this kid's better then his father was on his wedding night.' he said inwardly as he looked back up to keep watching. He then heard both Hana and Naruto begin moaning in a higher pitch. 'Oh here it comes.' he thought with excitement. 'Another finale!'

Jiraiya watched as Naruto and Hana both climaxed together and to Jiraiya's surprise Hana let out a long and very loud howl like a wolf. Jiraiya brought up his note pad once again.

'That settles it.' he thought scribbling some more. 'I'm calling this next one "The Fox And The Hound" and it's without a doubt gonna be my greatest masterpiece!'

[Author's Note] As always thank you all so much for reading my stories and I look forward to reading your thoughts on this latest chapter :-)


	3. Lack Of Secrecy

[Naruto's Room]

Naruto was resting comfortably in his bed with his eyes closed and one hand behind his head. The other held his lover close to him while she leaned into his chest, enjoying his warmth. Naruto smiled a little when he felt a gentle sensation on his cheek. He opened his eyes and smiled a little wider to see Hana smiling down at him while gently stroking the whisker markings on his face with her thumb, barely touching the mark on his skin. Naruto reached over with his hand from behind his head to stroke the fang marking on her cheek as well and she leaned into his fingers from his contact.

"Hey." she said softly as she continued stroking his cheek.

"Morning Hana-Chan." he greeted still caressing her lovely face. "Did you sleep well?" he asked her.

"Yes Naruto-Kun, I slept very well." she replied. "Now I was simply watching you sleep." she told him.

Naruto adjusted so he was sitting up a little and Hana got up to meet him.

"And now that I'm awake?" he asked her.

Hana smiled and leaned in to lock lips with him like she'd done many times before. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck as he held her. The two lovers would kiss for several moments before they heard his door open. Naruto and Hana stopped making out and turned to see the Haimaru Triplets run into the bedroom barking.

"Boys wait!" shouted Hana but it was too late. All three of her dogs jumped up into the bed to greet the couple. Hana sighed from some minor irritation at her dogs ruining the moment. "Naruto-Kun I'm sorry." she said apologetically. "As you can see, my boys are real morning dogs." she explained.

Naruto only smiled as he pet one of them. "It's alright, no harm done." he told her. "Good morning to you too Boys." he said as each hound came forward to receive some affection from their mistress' new lover.

[15 Minutes Later]

Hana exited Naruto's bathroom in a robe he let her borrow after taking a shower. She got dressed and entered the kitchen where he had just finished breakfast. Much to her delight, Naruto prepared eggs, bacon and sausage links, extra bacon and sausage of course so she could share them with her hounds, along with some smoothies. The Inuzuka Heiress took her seat at his table where he set her plate before her and then he'd sit across from her on the other side. By now, Hana was really beginning to enjoy these meals she was having with her young lover. Her dogs seemed to enjoy his cooking as well as they'd come over and receive some meat from either hers or his plate when offered. Of course the sex she'd been having was the best of all.

"This is delicious." she commented as she took another bite of the eggs. "I had no idea that you were such an excellent cook." she told him.

"Thanks Hana-Chan." replied Naruto, taking a quick bite of bacon. "I've never made a meal for someone else before, so I had no idea if my cooking was really all that good." he told her.

Hana leaned forward a bit from hearing that. "You... don't have very many guests do you?" she asked him.

"Not really no." he replied. "Not a whole lot of people I know really enjoy coming where I live." he told her.

"Why live here at all then?" she asked him. "Isn't there someone you could stay with till you find a better place?" she asked.

"Who would take me in?" he asked her. "I'm an orphan. No Mom or Dad, no siblings or extended family that I know of. I have lots of friends, but I can't really move in with any of them simply because the place I live now." he explained.

Hana was a little worried now that she may have crossed a line she shouldn't have. "I'm sorry Naruto-Kun." she said cursing herself for forgetting that her brother once told her he was an orphan living on his own. "I didn't mean... that is..." she fumbled.

Naruto only smiled brightly at the young woman sitting across from him. "Hana-Chan it's alright." he replied trying to reassure her. "I'm used to it." he told her.

"Is living alone really something you should be used to?" she asked him, feeling sorry for him.

"It's all I've ever known." he replied looking down for a moment thinking back to all the times he spent wondering the streets of Konoha, either watching as other children play or receive the love and affection they had from their mothers and fathers. The love he'd never known but always wanted.

'It's not right.' she thought looking across at him with a sympathetic look in her eyes. 'Nobody as kind, compassionate and loving as him should have to live a life of loneliness.'

Naruto then watched as Hana got up from her chair and walk over to him then take a seat in his lap. "Naruto-Kun." she said softly before leaning in to catch his lips in hers in another searing kiss. They both parted and she smiled at him. "I want you to know, that you're not alone anymore. I'm here with you and will stay with you for as long as you want me to." she told him.

Naruto smiled back up at her and brought her in for another kiss. Once they broke, she rested her forehead against his. "I'm glad you're here with me." he told her closing his eyes and enjoying her company. He held her tightly in his arms as they shared one another's warmth.

Once both were fully dressed, Hana let her dogs out the front door but Naruto was surprised that she neither followed them, nor let him leave yet either.

"Wait outside for me Boys." she told them. "I'll be out shortly to take you all on your walk before work." she promised.

Naruto watched as the sexy Inuzuka woman closed the door and turn to him with a smirk, almost a hunger in her eyes. Naruto smiled, knowing well by now that she wanted something from him. She walked over and wrapped her arms around his neck and shoulders while he wrapped his around her waist to hold her against him.

"How about a quickie to start our day?" she asked with a toothy grin.

"To the bedroom then my sweet Hana-Chan?" he asked with a smile.

"No Naruto-Kun." she replied bringing a hand down to grab him, making him gasp from her hand on his crotch. "I want you take me now." she almost ordered.

"Now?" he asked surprised.

"Right her and now!" she barked. She was still in heat after all and Naruto was a sex machine

Naruto locked lips with her and she responded by jumping up into his arms, wrapping her legs firmly around his waist while he held her up. Naruto walked her back to his living room and set her down on his couch. Once they broke the kiss, Naruto watched as she undid her shirt, letting her beautiful tits fall out for him to see. She then turned and got onto her knees before pulling her shorts and panties down, giving her lover another great view of her backside before bending over for him. It was definitely stereotypical for an Inuzuka woman to do doggy style, but Hana loved it when Naruto plowed her from behind. Each time he slammed his cock into her, he'd hit all the right spots and send shock waves of pleasure up her spine.

Naruto would spend the next several minutes on his couch, with his pants pulled down to his knees and his hands on her hips as he thrust his hips forward, grinding his cock inside Hana's moist, tightening caverns. Hana was moaning and whimpering from pleasure as her young lover charged his hips forward, slapping his crotch against her ass cheeks with each thrust. Naruto then leaned forward, laying his chest against her back and Hana gasped when Naruto brought one of his hands up to grope and massage one of her breasts, while his other hand snaked down to play with her clitoris, thus increasing her arousal further. Hana brought one of her own hands back to guide his face to hers so they could lock lips again in another heated kiss.

Naruto would continue pounding into her till he heard her moaning louder and in a higher pitch then she was before. Within moments, Hana was screaming as she started cumming, her vaginal muscles tightening around his length like a Boa Constrictor. Naruto leaned back up strait and grabbed her hips before charging his hips forward as hard and as fast as he could. All the while, Hana was riding out her orgasm with Naruto slamming his cock into her with such speed and strength, it left her on her elbows barely able to support her own weight and panting like a dog while her eyes rolled back in their sockets. Finally, Naruto groaned from her tightness and blew his load all over her insides. Hana was whimpering in ecstasy as she felt his sperm flood her womb.

The two lovers remained joined at the hip to catch their breath, before Naruto gently pulled out and helped Hana back up onto her wobbly legs. She smiled up at him as he held onto her and she to him for balance.

"You... have been blessed by the gods... Naruto-Kun." she told him leaning into his arms. "I pretty sure I'm addicted to you." she told him still trying to breath.

"Then that... makes the both of us." he said holding her close to him in his arms.

[Outside Naruto's Apartment]

"So I'll see you again tonight then?" she asked with a smile and with one hand behind her back like a flirting school girl.

"I'll be waiting and have another dinner ready for you when you get here." he promised.

She leaned in to kiss him one more time. "It's a date." she said before turning and heading off to walk her dogs who followed her. Naruto watched her walk away, all the while, his eyes following her sweet ass.

"What did I do to deserve such an awesome Girlfriend?" he asked as he turned to head off to the training fields. Naruto was really looking forward to getting to the fields today because he was informed that Sai and Yamato returned from their mission.

[Otogakure]

In his private chambers, Orochimaru was in his bed coughing and wheezing from the side affects of transferring from one body to the next for so many years.

'Damn it all!' he cursed inwardly. 'I don't have much time. I need Kabuto to either bring me my medications, or to finally take Sasuke's body for my own!' he thought.

As if on cue, the door to his room exploded and on the other side stood his apprentice, the runaway Uchiha Sasuke. The Snake Sannin looked to see an all to familiar look in his dark, onyx colored eyes. The look of killer instinct.

"So Sasuke-kun." said Orochimaru to the young but now very powerful Uchiha. "Have you come to either fulfill your part of the bargain, or have you come to betray me?" he asked.

Sasuke was quiet but drew his sword from his scabbard.

"I see." said the pale man in his bed. "Such a shame. I suppose I'll have to take you by force then." he said with a sneer. "Fight if you must. It'll only make my victory all the sweeter." he declared.

Sasuke then watched as he rocketed from his bed and lunged forward with madness in his eyes.

"YOU ARE MINE SASUKE UCHIHA!" he roared.

[Team 7 Training Ground]

Naruto was walking with his hands behind his head while he thought of his morning with Hana. All the while blushing and thinking how lucky he was to have such an awesome girlfriend.

'I wonder what I should make her for dinner next.' he thought really contemplating what she'd like. 'It would have to be something that the Boys could eat with us since she enjoys feeding them from her plate. Maybe some steaks.' he thought with a grin. 'It'll be a bit pricey, but Hana-Chan deserves it.' he thought some more.

It was then he saw his team waiting for him at the training ground. Sakura was there and it looked like she was chatting with Sai and Yamato. Sakura then turned and smiled before waving him over. Naruto smiled and waved back as he picked up pace and ran over to join them.

"You're late Naruto." said Yamato crossing his arms.

"Sorry Yamato-Taichou." replied Naruto rubbing the back of his head.

"It's not like you to be late for training Naruto." said Sai with his trademark grin. "That's usually what Kakashi-Sensei does." he added.

"Yeah where were you?" asked Sakura raising a brow. "We've been waiting for nearly twenty minutes for you to show up so we could begin." she told him.

For a moment, Naruto's mind went back to this morning where he slept in a little longer then he should, then had breakfast, followed by a quickie with his new girlfriend. Naruto's only response was "I'm sorry guys, I was caught up in the middle of something." which was the best excuse he had.

"What kind of something?" asked the pinkett.

"What difference does it make?" asked Yamato cutting in. "What's important is he's here now, so let's get started." he ordered.

[With Hana]

Hana was walking to work with her dogs and all the while, she was thinking about her new boyfriend.

'I wonder what we could do to make things a little spicier.' she thought, remembering their last rump. 'He seems to really like my ass, so maybe anal?' She smirked and felt a jolt of excitement from the idea. 'Mmmm, it maybe a little too soon in our relationship to try something like that. Oh! We haven't tried oral yet.' she thought with an even bigger grin and a blush forming. 'I'm sure Naruto would love a blowjob and maybe I can convince him to eat me out too.' she thought as her grin spread even wider. 'Oh the things he and I are gonna do tonight. I can't wait, I just can't wait!' she practically cheered in her mind.

While she walked, an all too familiar jonin in a brown trench coat shoots over, taking her off guard.

"Hey Hana!" shouted Anko scaring her half to death.

"Anko!" shouted Hana holding her hand over her chest. "Please don't do that!" she yelled resulting in the jonin laughing.

"I'm sorry Hana." she said with a grin, rubbing the back of her neck. "It's been a while since you and I've hung out, so I figured I'd drop by and see how you're doing." she told her.

"Right." replied Hana a little more relaxed. "Well it's good to see you again my friend." she said now smiling.

Hana and Anko were old friends. Ever since Hana became a chunin, she and Anko became good friends after her promotion and did a lot together from missions, to just hanging out and enjoying one another's company. There were days the Snake ninja took things a little too far, but Hana still enjoyed the time she spent with her friend non the less.

"So how have you been?" asked Hana putting a hand on her hip.

One of her dogs came over to Anko who smiled and knelt down to pet him. "I'm been well." she replied standing back up. "And you?" she asked.

"Busy but all is well." she answered. "I'm heading off to work right now." she told her.

"Right, the animal clinic." she said with a grin. "And after work, wanna drop by my place for some dango and a movie?" she asked her. "We haven't had a night to ourselves for a while and I think it's long overdue." she explained.

"That sounds like a lot of fun." replied Hana. "But I already have plans for tonight." she told her friend.

"Aww come on." she replied tilting her head a bit. "It's a brand new porno, hottest one on the shelves." she told her, getting the young Inuzuka woman to blush.

That was another dirty secret between the two of them. They enjoyed watching porn together at Anko's house while they ate and drank.

"That's very... generous." she replied. "But I'm afraid I've already got plans for tonight." she told her.

"More important then hanging out with a friend?" she asked her with a mock pout.

"Anko please." she replied. "It's not that I don't want to spend time with my friend, but I already have plans for tonight." she explained.

"Well that's never stopped us before." she replied with a smirk. "So what are you doing tonight?" she asked her.

"... That's private." she replied.

"That's a very polite way of saying mind your own damn business." she replied with another smirk.

"Anko I..." she was about to speak when her friend held her hand up to stop her.

"Don't worry about Hana." replied Anko with her witty smile. "If you don't have time, then you don't have time. It's all good." she said as she turned to walk off. "Another time maybe?" she asked looking back with a grin.

Hana smiled as she walked off to go to work. "I'd love to." she replied.

"It's a date." said Anko walking on her way.

'I'm glad that went well.' thought Hana reaching her destination. 'I was a little worried for a moment I sent the wrong message but I'm glad she's willing to understand.' she thought as she opened the door and clocked herself in.

Meanwhile, Anko was heading to her workplace, replaying what went on between her and her friend. 'Hana's never refused an invite to my place.' she thought. 'Especially if we're gonna watch a dirty movie. She's hiding something and I'm gonna figure out what it is.' she thought with a wicked grin and licking her lips.

[Team 7 Training Ground]

It had been several hours of hard training before Yamato decided that it was time to call it a day. Once he finished, he'd compliment his team on how well they all did, offer helpful criticism in areas they needed to improve and then compliment them again. Afterwards, he'd head off on his own to take care of some personal matters, leaving the three teens alone. Naruto was relaxing now when Sakura walked up to him.

"Hey Naruto-Kun." she greeted with a smile and getting him to turn to her.

"Oh hey Sakura-Chan." he greeted back with his own grin. "What's up?"

"So I was wondering." she began, bringing her hands behind her a little shyly. "I'm not doing anything right at this very moment and you did invite me out to Ichiraku's with you once. If the offer still stands, would you like to... go out?" she asked with a small blush which surprised Naruto a great deal.

Sakura had a few years now to get over Sasuke and now she was thinking that maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea to say yes to one of Naruto's requests for a date. She stood before him eagerly awaiting him to be super excited to finally take her out on a date like he'd always wanted to.

"Oh..." he replied. "Well Sakura-Chan, I'd like to, but I'm afraid I've already got plans for tonight sorry." he told her rubbing the back of his head.

The pinkett wasn't expecting that and was taken back by his answer. "Oh..." she replied.

In her mind, there awoken a dark and terrible, once believed long forgotten evil spirit that was only known as Inner Sakura and she was apocalyptically pissed off for being rejected.

'WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'VE ALREADY GOT PLANS TONIGHT?!' screamed Inner Sakura who's eyes were glowing a bright crimson red from fury. 'I HAVE HALF A MIND TO SHOVE YOUR HEAD UP YOUR OWN ASS FOR THAT!' she shouted before fading away once more so Sakura could return to reality.

"I see." said Sakura now feeling a little awkward.

"Sorry Sakura-Chan." he said again rubbing the back of his head, hoping he didn't hurt her feelings.

Naruto did want to say yes, but he had to remind himself that he was with Hana now and he was pretty sure she wouldn't appreciate it if he was being unfaithful to her by dating other girls.

"Oh no everything's fine Naruto-Kun." she said smiling and bringing her hands up to reassure him.

'GIVE ME ONE GOOD REASON NOT TO KICK YOUR SORRY ASS!' threatened Inner Sakura cracking her knuckles.

"I mean if you don't have the time, then you don't have the time." she finished.

Naruto smiled and walked away waving to his former crush. "Well I'll see you later then Sakura-Chan." he told her heading off. "Later Sai." he said to his newest teammate.

"See you tomorrow Naruto." said Sai with his usual grin.

"Have a nice day." chimed Sakura with a smile.

'I'M GONNA KILL HIM!' screamed Inner Sakura raging on.

[The Land Of Fangs]

The Land of Fangs' Daimyo was sitting at his table with a grin, greeting Kurenai and her team who had only just arrived. He always liked Team 8. They got their job done real quickly and every successful mission they did for him made him feel a little better about having to be neighbors with the Land of Claws. Nobody would dare say it to his face, but the guy was a whole new level of paranoid.

"I'm pleased that you're all here." he greeted from behind his fan as he viewed the whole team. "You've only arrived not a moment too soon." he told them.

"The Hokage informed us you have reason to believe that the Daimyo of the Land of Claws is conspiring against you." replied Kurenai, standing strait while presenting herself to him.

"Indeed." he replied. "My scouts caught one of his patrols near my borders which could either mean he's gathering intel on me, or he's preparing for an invasion." he told her.

'Same old story every single time' griped Kiba inwardly with an irritated look. 'The borders between Fangs and Claws are side by side. You're gonna see them from time to time, that's nothing to get all excited about.' he thought.

"You're mission is simple Kurenai-San." said the Daimyo as he had a scroll brought to her and her team. "Infiltrate the Land of Claws and find out what they're plotting. If there isn't a plot to invade my country, then find evidence to prove me wrong." he finished.

"My team and I will set out at once my Lord." she said with a bow followed by her teammates.

[With Sakura And Ino]

The two kunoichi were camped out on a rooftop across the street from the apartment where Naruto lived and were in the middle of a stake out. When Yamato dismissed the team, Sakura hung out with Ino for a few hours and eventually told her how she offered to accept Naruto's invitations to go out with him, even to his favorite eatery and was rejected. It got on her nerves how Ino reacted to the news. When the platinum blonde haired girl heard the story, she was laughing so hard, she nearly peed herself. This of course ended when Sakura explained her plan to spy on Naruto and figure out what he was doing that was so important, that he'd reject her once she'd finally decide to go out with him after he'd asked her out only a million times.

Ino had to come along as well. This was just too much and she was dying to know herself. Ino found it odd that Naruto would say no when Sakura finally asked him out for a change. It was no secret that Naruto had strong feelings for Sakura all throughout their academy years and after. So why would he decide not to take her up on her offer? This didn't add up so she wanted to find out as well. So for the last few hours, both girls stalked the blonde, orange clad ninja around the village. He made a few stops and they found it a little strange when he grabbed a 30 pound bag of dog food which one of his Kage Bunshin carried for him. He also stopped at the store and brought home with him a few bags of groceries.

Both kunoichi were now sitting on the roof of a building, watching his apartment, waiting to see what was going to happen. Night was beginning to fall and both girls were a little bored now.

"Sakura this is getting really boring." said Ino, laying back with her hands behind her head. "How much longer are we gonna have to wait here?" she asked her old friend and rival.

"I wanna know what Naruto's up to." replied Sakura still watching his apartment like there's a terrorist cell plotting inside. "Naruto's up to something and I wanna know what it is." she told her.

"Well I am curious as to why'd he'd say no." said Ino. "But don't you think a steak out is a bit much?" she asked her.

"Ino, he said no to me." said Sakura turning for a moment to face her friend. "ME!" she shouted like it was so hard to believe. "After all the times he's asked me out on dates with him, I finally ask him out and he decides he's got plans? What could be so important?" she asked turning back to the apartment.

'Maybe he just knows better.' thought Ino to herself.

It was then the blonde kunoichi saw someone in the distance. "Hey, isn't that Hana?" she asked pointing to the Inuzuka woman casually walking down the street.

Sakura turned and was surprised as well. "Hey yeah." she replied. "What's Kiba's Sister doing here?" she asked.

Both girls watched as she and her dogs walked right up to Naruto's door and knock. They saw the door open and Naruto greet her. Then both their jaws dropped when they saw the Inuzuka woman wrap her arms around Naruto's neck while he brought his hands around her waist as they locked lips in a passionate kiss before he welcomed her and her hounds in.

"Shut... the front... door." said Ino in absolute disbelief while Sakura was at a loss for words

[Naruto's Apartment]

Naruto and Hana sat across from one another at his dinner table like they did for breakfast and dinner the day and night before. Naruto made some rib eye steak with steamed vegetables and rice for her that night and Hana was delighted in the well prepared evening meal he made for her. Something her hounds would really appreciate, was there were bones for them to chew on in the steaks once Naruto and their mistress were finished eating. Both Naruto and Hana were completely unaware of the two ninjas who were sneaking around the outside and watching them through the apartment window.

"Ino, do you see this?" asked Sakura watching as Naruto and Hana interacted.

"I see it, I just don't believe it." replied the blonde with the most sinister grin on her lovely face. "This, is gonna be the greatest, juiciest gossip in the history of Konoha." beamed Ino quietly, much to Sakura's annoyance.

"That'll do Pig, that'll do." said Sakura looking back through the window at the couple while they ate.

Ino couldn't tell now which was funnier, the fact that Naruto rejected Sakura for a different girl, or the fact that he rejected her in general. Both watched on as they continued their meal and before long, their plates were clean. Sakura and Ino blushed when Hana smiled in a sexual and alluring manner before getting up from her chair and walking over to sit on his lap to begin kissing him passionately. They both couldn't move as Hana went from sitting in his lap, to straddling him on his chair. Naruto kissed back more furiously, sliding his hands down her back and causing her to moan into the kiss when he gave her ass cheeks a nice firm squeeze. Hana then broke the kiss for only a moment to look back at her boyfriend.

"Wait Naruto, not in front of my Boys." she told him with a smirk.

"Oh yeah good point." he replied with grin.

Naruto and Hana stood up and the kunoichi outside watched as Naruto set up his sleeper mattress for her dogs before the both of them retired for the evening in his bedroom.

'I can hardly wait to see how Kiba will react when he learns that Naruto is sleeping with his older Sister.' thought Ino with an evil look. 'He is gonna freak.' she thought inwardly.

[Naruto's Bedroom]

Naruto and Hana tumbled into the bed together, locked in a furious battle by their lips as their hands rummaged their bodies and helped one another out of their cloths. Once the two of them were in their natural forms, Hana got up and off of Naruto who sat up in his bed.

"Hana-Chan?" he asked looking at the Inuzuka Heiress.

"It's alright Naruto-kun." she replied with a sexy smirk while stroking him off getting his eyes to roll back a bit before groaning from her angel like touch. "I have something I'd like to try tonight if you'll bare with me." she told him, looking up at her lover with lust fueled eyes.

"Uh sure." he replied. "What's on your mind?" he asked.

Naruto got his answer when Hana got off the bed and on her knees while still stroking him off in her hand. Hana was still in awe of his size for someone his age. Naruto was shocked when she gave his cock a quick lick on the tip.

"Hana-Chan." he gasped in disbelief.

"Trust me Naruto-Kun, you'll love this." she promised.

Hana then gave his cock another lick, only this time from the base, all the way up to the tip. She did this a few more times, all the while Naruto was lost in how good it felt. She then took the top of it in her mouth and slid it into the warmth of her throat. Naruto was groaning in absolute pleasure as she sucked him off, bringing him in a little deeper inside each time she bobbed her head. Soon she was bringing her head up and down on his shaft real quickly and now moaning from the taste which sent shock waves of pleasure coursing through Naruto's body from the vibrations of her voice.

"Hana-Chan... that... feels... incredible!" Naruto said in between gasps for air as she continued blowing him.

The Inuzuka started working her hands around his shaft as well and smiled around his manhood as his groaning became more intense. She then felt him twitch inside her mouth which was the signal that he wasn't gonna last much longer.

"Hana-Chan... I'm... gonna cum!" he warned.

Naruto placed his hands on the back of her head and brought her as far down as he could, berrying his cock into her mouth before cumming down her throat. Hana struggled for only a moment before she started swallowing it all down in large and loud gulps. She was drinking him for only a few moments before Naruto finally stopped cumming. She then stood back up smiling and licking her lips.

"Well I must say." she spoke while wiping her mouth. "It's a very interesting flavor, I liked it. Did you enjoy my treat Naruto-Kun?" she asked.

Naruto's foxy grin spread across his face once he caught his breath. "That was amazing Hana-Chan." he replied.

Hana smiled and sat back down next to him before they'd lock lips again. Naruto gently lay her down on her back before climbing up over top of her. It was then he had an idea as well and thought he'd return the favor. Naruto started off by kissing her lovely neck and working down to her hardening nipples, all the while she was whimpering and moaning from the affections she received from her lover. Hana was gasping and moaning loudly as he switched back and forth between both her tits, suckling, nibbling, gently gnawing and tugging on her hardened bugs with his teeth. All the while, Hana was in bliss from his skilled mouth. He then started kissing again, working his way down south past her navel to her womanhood.

'Oh fuck the hell yeah.' she thought inwardly as she felt his breath on her soaking wet pussy.

Naruto gave her pussy a quick lick which made Hana shiver. He then started working his tongue over her folds in an up and down motion which was making her moan loudly and squirm from the pleasure he made her feel.

"Naruto-Kun don't stop." she moaned while breathing hard. "Please don't stop." she begged.

Naruto was switching back and forth between the folds of her womanly glory and her clitoris which each time he licked it, much to his delight, sent shock waves of pleasure shooting up her body and made her gasp loudly from his actions. Hana reached one hand behind her head to grip his sheets tightly in her fist while another hand reached down to hold his head in place. Naruto then brought both his hands in to stir things up a bit. He used his fingers on one hand to spread her folds open, giving him an excellent view of her innards while his other hands played with and massaged her clit. Naruto dove his tongue inside of his lover, making her scream his name. All the while, Naruto was loving the rich taste of Hana's sweet pussy.

"Naruto-Kun!" she gasped feeling her heat rising to a boiling point. "I'm not gonna last much longer! I''m gonna cum! I'M CUMMING!" she screamed as she arched her back and unleashed her orgasm like a stampede of wild horses.

Naruto wanted to prolong her climax as long as he could so even after she squirted, he continued licking away within her, lapping up her sweet nectar and enjoying the rich flavor as it slithered down his throat. Once he finished cleaning up, he got back up and sat down on his bed next to Hana who was panting. Hana was gasping for breath but managed to look back up at Naruto who was licking his lips as he savored the taste which was only serving to make her even hornier now.

"You know Hana-Chan." he said leaning in till he was inches from her smiling face. "You taste really good to." he told her.

Hana wrapped her arms around him once again and soon, both lovers were locked in another fierce battle of kissing and licking. Naruto climbed up and over top of her again while she spread her legs for him. Hana smirked into the kiss when she felt his stiff member pressing against her soaking wet entrance. She broke the kiss and let him begin kissing her neck and shoulder while she reached down to line him up with her womanhood, then guide him inside her. Hana then wrapped her arms around him, holding him tightly to her as he wasted no time pounding away within her body, his cock grinding inside her moist and tightening caverns while her large and lovely breasts squeezed against his strong upper body.

Soon the room was filled with moaning, groaning and heavy breathing along with the wet slapping noises of flesh smacking against flesh from the contact of their sweaty bodies. Naruto and Hana both blushed bright red and gazed into one another's eyes before locking lips again in another heated and passionate kiss. Hana was digging her nails into Naruto's back again, causing him to break the kiss again and hiss from both pain and pleasure. Hana was beginning to moan and whimper in a higher pitch as she felt with each of his thrusts, he was bringing her closer and closer to another climax. And from the way he was twitching inside of her body, she could tell he was nearing another orgasm as well.

"Naruto-Kun! I'm not gonna last much longer! I'm gonna cum!" she called out as her eyes were starting to roll back.

"Me too Hana-Chan!" he gasped feeling the pressure build up to a breaking point. "I'm gonna cum again!" he warned.

"Cum with Naruto-Kun!" She gasped. "Cum inside of me please!" she screamed.

Hana stared crying out in a long and loud moan when her orgasm hit her like a train. Naruto was groaning from how her innards coiled around his shaft like a Boa Constrictor and worked to double his efforts to ride out her climax before finally he gasped, gritting his teeth and slamming his eyes shut as he exploded inside of her. Hana cried out again when she felt him fire off several rounds of semen into her body and she was panting like a dog from the ecstasy. Naruto fell forward but kept himself on his elbows so as not to fall on Hana. The two of them remained joined at the hip, trying to regain control of their breathing before Naruto gently removed himself from her body and lay on his back.

Naruto would spend a few more minutes breathing hard before he felt Hana's weight on his pelvis as she climbed up over top of him. Naruto smiled up at his lover and she down at him.

"I hope you're not done already Naruto-Kun." she said in a sultry manner while leaning forward closer and closer. "Because I'm not done loving or being loved tonight." she told him with a sexy smirk.

"I haven't even gotten started." Naruto boasted.

Hana leaned forward and locked lips with him again. Naruto would first wrap his arms around her back before sliding them down to her firm and sweet ass again before giving her butt a nice squeeze, causing her to moan into the kiss again.

[Outside Naruto's Bedroom Window]

Unknown to the lovers, there was another who was watching them. This kunoichi had been watching them the whole time through Naruto's window and loved every second of it. Anko Mitarashi was curious as to why Hana didn't want to come over for a visit like she always did when the two of them had time off and when she followed her friend here of all places, she was both shocked and thrilled to see why. For the last few hours, she'd been watching Naruto and Hana having sex like a pair of dogs in heat through the window of Naruto's bedroom. She had finished her meal of dango, sweet red bean soup and green tea not long ago and was now furiously masturbating up in the tree where she was hiding while watching the two lovers have at it.

'This beats a porno by a long shot.' she thought to herself with an evil smirk as she saw Hana riding Naruto like a cowgirl.

[Naruto's bedroom]

It had been several hours now and Naruto and Hana were finally done. Hana rested her head on Naruto's chest, listening to his heartbeat while he ran his hand up and own her back, his fingers lightly trailing her spine. Both of them were sore and soaked with sweat but they felt great. Hana for a moment got up and made eye contact with her lover. Beautiful onyx colored eyes gazed into bright blue ones which sparkled in the moonlight.

"Naruto-Kun." she said speaking softly.

"Hana-Chan." he replied gently.

Both lovers locked lips one more time for only a minute before they broke the kiss to rest their foreheads against one another's.

"I love you." they said in unison before drifting off to sleep for the night.

[Author's Note] As always, thank you all so much for reading my stories and I look forward to reading what you thought of the chapter :-)


	4. The Truth Comes Out

[Naruto's Apartment]

The following morning, Naruto and Hana were enjoying one another's warmth and company. Naruto rested comfortably on his back, his head on the pillow while Hana laid into him, her breasts pressing against his chest. Hana smiled down at her young lover and he at her. Onyx colored eyes gazed lovingly into bright blue ones as she gently stroked the whisker markings on his cheeks. Her thumb, barely touching his skin as it lightly trailed over his middle whisker. Naruto did the same with his lover. With one hand, he gently stroked one of her red fang markings on her cheek, his thumb lightly touching her soft and smooth skin.

"You look like you have something on your mind." said Hana, as she then shifted and got up on her elbows.

Naruto only smiled again. "I was just thinking about you and what you most remind me of." he replied, still gently caressing her cheek.

"Oh?" she responded. "And what do I remind you of?" she asked him.

"The Stars." he replied.

Hana was actually intrigued by that remark and sat up, now covering her body with Naruto's blanket.

"I'm curious, why the Stars?" she asked, smiling still.

"Because like you, they're bright, they're beautiful and I love gazing at them." he replied. "When I was traveling and training with Ero-Sannin, we went to some pretty cool places. Sometimes, I'd train till night had fallen so I'd take some time to watch the stars. On nights that were clear of any clouds, the starlit skies were always so beautiful and I'd find myself gazing into them for hours and hours until Jiraiya would bring us back to our hotel or I'd fall asleep." he told her.

Hana smiled at that and would lean into him again.

"And that's why you remind me of the Stars Hana-Chan." he continued. "The way the light shines in your eyes at night remind me of the beautiful night sky and all of the stars." he finished.

Hana kissed him real quickly before replying. "That's very sweet of you Naruto-Kun." she answered. "But do you know what you remind me of?" she asked.

"What?" he asked her.

"The Morning Sun." she answered.

"Really, why?" he asked.

Hana started caressing his cheek again. "Because just like the Sun, you're big, bright, orange, warm and comforting." she told him, listing off all the things she loved about him. "And when I wake up in the morning, you're the first thing I see. That is why I feel like you're my Morning Sun. When I'm in your arms, I feel warm and comfortable and you're the first thing I see every morning when I wake up." she told him, to which he smiled brightly.

"I love you Hana Inuzuka." said Naruto to the beautiful woman who gazed into his eyes lovingly.

"I love you too Naruto Uzumaki." she replied to her handsome blonde lover.

Hana leaned in again and she would kiss Naruto passionately. Naruto closed his eyes and brought both his hands up to hold her close to him while she brought her own up to hold him tight. The two would make out for a few more minutes before they'd be interrupted by Naruto's bedroom door swinging wide open and the Haimaru triplets come rushing in and barking happily to greet their mistress and her lover. Although a little annoyed by the interruption and wanting to make out some more, Naruto and Hana figured they were just some dogs being dogs. Both of them sat up as all three huskies jumped up into Naruto's bed.

"G'morning Boys." said Naruto as he started petting one hound while Hana the other.

One of them barked and Hana chuckled. "Yes I'm happy to see you this morning too and so is Naruto-Kun." she told him.

"I guess this is where it's time for breakfast." said Naruto, turning to Hana. "I'll make some for the Boys real quick before I begin for us. You go ahead and get your day started Hana-Chan." said Naruto.

"Thank you Naruto-Kun." she replied happily before getting up and wrapping a bathrobe around her figure and heading off to take a shower.

Naruto led the dogs to his kitchen to pour them some dog food before he'd begin making breakfast for Hana and himself.

[Hokage's Office]

Tsunade sat behind her desk with the most shocked look on her face. Sakura stood before her with her arms crossed over her chest after telling her mentor what she saw what happened between Naruto and Hana. Shizune was just as shocked to hear what the young pinkette just explained, standing in the room with wide eyes and a gaping jaw while holding Tonton. After about five minutes, Tsunade finally snapped back to reality.

"THEY WERE WHAT?!" she yelled, slamming her hands on her desk and standing to her feet.

"I saw it myself." replied Sakura calmly. "Hana Inuzuka came to Naruto's apartment, they had dinner and then he led her to his bedroom." she told her.

"I cannot believe this." said Tsunade, sitting back down. "When did this happen? How did they get together in the first place and why?" she asked. "And why would you follow Naruto to his house?" she asked Sakura, raising a brow.

"I was suspicious." she replied quickly. "Naruto was acting very weird yesterday, well weirder then Naruto usually is. I wanted to know what he was up to so I waited outside of his house to see what was going on." she told her, half explaining the truth.

The truth of the matter was Sakura wasn't pleased that Naruto, who for years chased her would one day reject her when she tried asking him out. She would never admit it, but she was acting completely out of jealousy.

"Um, Tsunade-Sama?" said Shizune finally, getting both women to look in her direction. "I can understand the shock and all, but is it really so bad that Naruto's gotten together with someone?" she asked.

"With someone five years older then him and he barely knows? Yes it most certainly is." replied Tsunade. "Inuzuka women have a reputation for hooking up with younger men just for the sexual thrill and I won't let Naruto be the victim of such abuse." she told her. She then turned to Sakura again. "I want you to send for Tsume and deliver a message." she ordered.

[Naruto's Bathroom]

Hana climbed into the shower and turned it on, letting the hot water run down through her hair, down her face and over her body. While she washed, she was now freed from Naruto's pheromones and could think more clearly. Her once cheerful smile she was wearing not long ago dropped and she frowned as she leaned against the wall of his shower stall. She realized that she still hadn't told him the truth about how this all started. She was beginning to feel really guilty about not telling him because he deserved to know the truth. He needed to know that she followed him home because of her damned hormones and that she was still in heat. She had probably a few days left before her cycle ended.

Hana climbed out and wrapped a towel around herself, then started brushing her hair while looking at herself in the mirror. Once her hair was tied back in her usual ponytail, she made the decision to tell him the truth. She wasn't gonna be distracted by his scent and tell him that she was in heat. She told herself that it had gone on for far too long and it was time. Naruto was a good guy and she was confident that he'd understand. Once she finished getting dressed, she walked over to the door, but stopped herself from opening it. But what if she was wrong? What if when she told him, he got mad? What if he really did feel like she was only using him? What if he thought it was gross that she went into heat like a dog?

'No! Don't start thinking like that now Hana!' she thought, clenching her fists. 'Naruto wouldn't think about you like that at all. Naruto loves you and you know it. He said it himself and you know he was telling you the truth.' she told herself.

Hana took a deep breath, then left the bathroom to meet Naruto in the kitchen.

[Naruto's Kitchen]

Hana entered the room to see Naruto at the stove, cooking breakfast for her like he usually does and her hounds eating their food together. Naruto must have heard her because he turned to see and smiled.

"Hey Hana-Chan, breakfast is almost ready." he tells her.

Hana walks over to the table and takes her seat while Naruto fixes their plates. Once he got their food together, he placed her plate down before her before taking a seat at the table himself.

"Hana-Chan?" said Naruto. "Are you okay?" he asked, noticing that she looked troubled.

She figured that it was now or never.

"Naruto-Kun, there's something I wanna talk to you about." she told him, feeling more nervous now. "Something important." she added.

"Well, what is it, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Naruto-Kun I..." she began before being cut off.

Naruto and Hana heard Naruto's front door knocking loudly.

"Hold that thought." he said, getting up and walking over to answer.

As the young blonde male went to answer his door, Hana took a moment to sniff the air. 'Mom?' she thought, recognizing her mother's favorite shampoo and body wash.

Naruto opens the door and sure enough, there stood the Inuzuka Clan Alpha and Matriarch.

"Oh, Inuzuka-San, hey." greeted Naruto, a little surprised by a visit on such short notice.

"Naruto Uzumaki." she said, not really smiling but not in a bad mood or anything. Her arms were crossed and her look was more serious. "Is my Daughter here? I'd like to speak with her." she requested.

Naruto stepped aside and gestured for her to enter so she did. Her hound Kuromaru entered as well, walking up to the Haimaru triplets to talk to his grandsons.

"Mom, this is a surprise." said Hana, standing up and walking over to her.

"I just had a message delivered to me this morning." she replied. "The Hokage has summoned you to her office." she told her.

"W-What for?" she asked, a bead of sweat forming on the corner of her brow.

"She's found out about you and Naruto." she replied.

There was a long and somewhat uncomfortable silence till it seamed that the info full processed through Hana's brain.

"SHIT!" she freaked, causing Naruto, Tsume and all the dogs to jump from shock. "How did she find out?! What am I gonna do?!" she shouted, waving her hands in a panic.

Naruto placed his hands on her shoulders and gently turned her towards him.

"Hana-Chan what is it, what's wrong?" he asked her, want to know why she was upset.

"It's the Hokage, she found out about us." she replied, still freaking out.

"...So?" he asked her, not really getting it.

"Oh, um, well Naruto-Kun..." she began, trying to regain her composure. "Everyone knows that the Hokage has a very strong attachment to you, right?" she told him.

"Yeah, she's always acted somewhat like a Mom or a Sister to me, why?" he asked, still not getting it.

"Well Naruto-Kun, she may not approve of the two of us given our age differences or the fact we barely knew each other before we started sleeping together." she explained, not even realizing that she was kinda playing with her fingers like some kids do when they get in trouble. "I don't know how, but she may have found out that you and I have been having sex so she maybe really pissed off." she finished.

Naruto looked at her for a moment before responding finally. "...Well, why is that any of her business?" he asked, raising a brow.

Both Tsume and Hana were taken back by the question a bit. "W-What?" she asked as if not hearing him.

"Why is it any of her business?" he asked again like he did before.

Tsume looked over to Hana with a smirk. "The Kid's got a point." she said.

Hana found herself calming down and somewhat feeling really silly about the whole thing. The thing was, Naruto was right. It's not Tsunade's business as to who's sleeping with who. Hell it's not even the Hokage's business. Hana felt all the worry washing away and the fear long gone.

"Hana-Chan?" asked Naruto, getting the lovely young brunette to look at him again. "Would you like me to go with you and speak with her together?" he offered.

'Even now, he wants to be there for me.' she thought, touched by his offer. "No Naruto-Kun, it's alright." she replied. "She summoned me so I'll talk with her and see you again later." she told him.

"Don't let her try and force you to break us up." he told her with his bold and confident look. "She doesn't have to approve of us, but I'm not some little kid that she's babysitting. Tell her that I'm fifteen years old and I'll sleep with whoever I want to." he told her.

"I will." she replied with a confident smile of her own. "So, I guess I'll see you again tonight once I get off work?" she asked.

"I'll have dinner ready." he replied.

"I love you Naruto-Kun." she said before heading over to the door.

"I love you too Hana-Chan." he replied, unaware of the other Inuzuka woman smiling at the interaction between the two lovebirds.

"Come on Boys." she called over.

The Haimaru triplets got up and walked out the door with their mistress, leaving Naruto alone with Tsume and her hound. Naruto was uncertain what to do, being alone with a clan leader. So he figured he'd be hospitable and offer her something.

"Fresh cup?" he asked, reaching over and holding up a pot off coffee.

"Thanks." she replied, taking a seat while Naruto poured her a mug.

"Do you like cream or sugar?" he asked about to grab some.

"Nah, I like my coffee black." she replied. Once he brought her a cup and took a seat, Naruto saw what looked like a real sinister smirk. "So Naruto, would you like to hear some stories of Hana when she was a little girl?" she asked.

[At A Local Tea House]

Ino, Tenten and Temari (The Suna jonin was there on a diplomatic visit between both villages) were all sitting around a table at a local tea house. Both the Konoha weapon specialist and the Suna wind master were just listening to Ino's story about how Hana went to Naruto's apartment the previous night for a romantic dinner before a tumble under the sheets.

"Shut up, really?" asked Tenten who just put her cup down.

"I'm serious, Naruto Uzumaki and Hana Inuzuka are actually having an affair." replied the smiling, platinum blonde gossip girl. "He opened his door to her and the first thing they do is lock lips before he welcomes her inside." she tells them. "I'll tell you what, Naruto's more of a romantic then I originally thought he'd be. I watched as he prepared a well thought out and romantic dinner for Hana and everything." she told them.

This got Temari's attention. "He cooks her a meal?" she asked, raising a brow. "I sure wish Shikamaru would do me the courtesy." she said before taking a sip from her tea.

"Don't tell me he makes you do all the cooking in your relationship." said Tenten, turning to the other blonde.

"I've prepared a few meals for us in the past and he likes them sure," she answered. "But Shikamaru couldn't cook a meal if his life depended on it. I won't lie, I would like it if my man would make a nice dinner for me for once. It doesn't need to be anything fancy, but I'd appreciate the thought." she finished.

It was then Ino turned to see her team coming up and it looked like they were looking for her.

"Alright guys, I gotta go. Training today." she told them before walking away and waving.

Both Tenten and Temari smiled and waved back as they watch her leave.

"So why is it such a big deal that Naruto got together with someone?" asked Temari, turning back to the brunette.

"Because from what I heard, Sakura was rejected by him first when she asked him out." she replied.

"Oh, that's right." said Temari, sitting back in her chair. "But I thought he liked her." she remarked.

"There was a time Naruto asked her out all the time." said the weapons master. "Naruto would have done anything for her when they were younger and now that Sakura finally decides to give him a chance, he's already gotten over her. Ino's thrilled to spread the story because Sakura's been rejected." she explained.

"Sounds to me that Naruto's finally gained commen sense." remarked Temari with a smirk. "From what I heard, not only did she reject him each time he asked her out, but she was very abusive too." she added.

"I don't know what Naruto ever saw in Sakura either." replied Tenten. "But I'm glad he was able to move on and find someone better for him." she added.

"And it would seem that Naruto has a thing for older and more mature ladies." said Temari. "Could be very good for him." she added.

[Hokage's Tower]

Hana makes her way up the stairs to the Hokage's office when she runs into Anko. The snake jonin had on the most sinister look she'd ever seen. An all too familiar look actually.

"Some-body's-in-trou-ble" chimed Anko in a nah nah nah boo boo tone like a little kid does.

Hana, now very angry, shoots right up, getting in her face and pointing a finger at her accusingly. All the while, Anko was still smiling at the angry Inuzuka.

"You have beautiful eyes." she said in a mock, dreamy tone to her friend.

"This is all your fault!" shouted Hana. "You found out about Naruto-Kun and I and told the Hokage on me!" she yelled.

"Hana, you think I would act the part of the tattle tail without being ordered to do it?" she asked, clutching her hands over her heart like Hana just hurt her.

Hana raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't tell her anything alright?" she asked. "Why would I even want to tell the Hokage? So her favorite boy found out that he's got a penis and is learning how to use it. Why would that be Tsunade's business?" she asked.

Hana, now calming down, regained her composure. "I suppose that tr-" she cut herself off when a thought entered her mind. "How did you know about Naruto-Kun and I?" she asked.

"Well for starters, I was curious as to why you didn't want to hang out when I invited you over to my place." she replied. "I'm not saying you hurt my feelings or anything, but it's not like you ever said no to coming over and watching a dirty movie with me before. I was curious and followed you after you got off work and when I saw you lock lips with the Gaki, I couldn't believe it." she explained with her devilish smirk.

"How much... did you see?" she asked, trying not to blush.

"A better question would be, how much didn't I see?" she asked, now Hana turning a bright cherry red. Anko casually walked away leaving Hana alone in the room after saying "I never thought of you as the type to go after younger men, but given that the kid could shame a horse, I can't say I blame ya either. Later Hana!" she called and she was gone.

[Hokage's Office]

Tsunade was going over a few files when she heard the door knock.

"Come in." she called.

The door opened and she looked up to see the woman she summoned. She turned her attention to Shizune and Sakua who were standing off to the side.

"Leave us." she ordered.

Both her students would make their way to the front door and Hana noticed the dirty look Sakura shot her before the door closed behind them, leaving Hana alone with the single strongest kunoichi in Konoha.

"Sit." she ordered her.

Hana walked forward and took a seat before her. The two were quiet for a moment before Tsunade finally spoke.

"I've heard some things just recently about you and Naruto." she said to Hana, lacing her fingers under her chin. "Some very inappropriate things about the both of you." she added.

"Who told you about Naruto-Kun and I?" asked Hana calmly.

"Doesn't matter." she replied. "Are these things true?" she asked.

"Naruto-Kun and I are Boyfriend and Girlfriend yes." she answered. "Where are you going with this?" she asked her village leader.

"Where am I going with this?" she asked, her brow raising and a bit of hostility in her tone. "Where am I going with this?!" she asked, now her eyebrows forwarding in anger. "Don't you think I have a reason to be concerned for him? I not gonna sit by and let him be abused!" she yelled.

"I'm am not abusing him!" shouted Hana in her seat, now getting angry herself. "Naruto-Kun loves me, he said so himself and I love him." she told her, trying to remain calm.

"Do you really expect me to believe that?!" snapped the Hokage. "Naruto just recently came back after two years, away with Jiraiya and you mean to say that you both are in a deep enough relationship to the point where you're sharing a bed? I don't think so!" she shouted. "I don't know what kind of game you're playing here, but there's no way I'm gonna sit by and let you use him!" she finished.

"I am NOT using him!" shouted Hana, now standing to her feet. "The both of us truly love one another and I don't understand why that's so hard for you to believe." she said to the blonde medic.

"Naruto's too young to understand how relationships really work!" she shouted back, now standing to her feet as well. "He's also very trusting and gullible, once you've opened your legs to him, you slut, he'll believe you if you tell him that the sky is green!" she yelled.

"He's not a little kid Tsunade-Sama!" she shouted back. "And you know full well that the relationship between two consenting adults isn't within the jurisdiction of the Hokage!" she yelled.

"The hell it isn't!" she screamed. "I will not just sit by and let you use him for your own means! As your Hokage, I order you to end it now!" she shouted.

"I will do no such thing!" she shouted back.

"Don't make me repeat myself!" she warned, raising a finger.

"Tsunade-Sama, am I facing criminal charges?" she asked, trying to calm down.

The Hokage was quiet for a moment before putting her hand back down. "No." she answered.

"Did Naruto-Kun and I do anything illegal?" she asked.

Tsunade sat back in her chair, her nails now scraping against the wood of her desk. "No." she hissed.

"Then I do believe that our business is done." she stated, standing up and leaving. "I see no point in fighting with you anymore since you're convinced that I'm a slut, so I'll take my leave. If you'd like to talk to Naruto-Kun about it, you're more then welcome to, but I promise you, he'll just tell you the same thing I did." she said, closing the door behind her.

Tsunade sat in her chair, mad as hell but not just with the fact that this woman feels she's free to sleep with Naruto anytime she wants to, but she just walked right out of her office and she couldn't bring herself to stop her. Tsunade just got up and headed over to grab herself a drink.

[Naruto's Apartment]

Naruto had been talking with Tsume for about an hour now and he'd been told one funny and cute story about Hana when she was a kid after another. Tsume would go on and on about how cute baby Hana was in the bath tub.

"Honestly, she was two when she decided that she didn't want to wear any cloths anymore." said Tsume while chuckling. "She hated all the dresses that her Father and I would get her. She'd take it all off first chance she'd get and I'd have to chase her around the compound, trying to catch her while she's running around naked and giggling, thinking she's so funny." she told him.

Naruto was having a great time with the Inuzuka Matriarch, just laughing and enjoying her company.

"Sounds like it must have been pretty hard, raising a kid I mean." he remarked.

"Hana was surprisingly very easy actually." she replied. "Kiba was the real stinker between the two." she said with a smirk. "Did you know I couldn't get him to use the toilet till he was nearly four?" she asked.

"Kiba, really?" asked Naruto, grinning and trying not to crack up.

"Hana was a smart kid, even at the youngest age." she replied. "She actually taught herself how to use the toilet properly when she was only three. Kiba would just hide in his closet and shit his pants, thinking I was none the wiser." she told him.

Naruto was beside himself with laughter now. Kiba was always the kinda guy who acted real cool, but these stories were evidence that he didn't start out that way. Naruto would stop laughing after realizing that this was a story being told by their mother. Suddenly, he felt a sense of depression wash over, knowing that he didn't have what either Hana or Kiba did.

"Naruto, you alright?" she asked, getting him to look to her. "You've grown pretty quiet all of a sudden."

"Uh, yeah I'm fine." he replied quickly with a smile.

Things were now quiet between them and a little awkward too.

"So." said Tsume, breaking the silence. "You're my Daughter's new Boyfriend." she pointed out.

"Yeah, Hana and I've been together now for a couple of days. I think she's awesome." he remarked, smiling and remembering all those wonderful nights. "Uh, you're okay with her and I right Tsume-San?" he asked.

"I'll admit, I have my own reasons to disapproves of you both." she replied. "But Hana's made her choice and it's not my place to decide where her heart lies." she told him. "I hope you're being good to her." she told him in a calm but firm tone.

"Of course." he replied. "I wouldn't do anything to hurt her or anything at all like that. I love her and she loves me." he stated.

Tsume smiled and stood up. "Alright then, I'm glad to hear you say that." she told him, walking away. "Thanks for the coffee kid. Kuromaru, let's go." she called out to her hound.

"Yes Ma'am." replied the old wolfhound. "Thanks for the steak Naruto." he said walking by him.

Naruto watched as Tsume and her dog left, leaving him alone.

"...Did her dog just talk to me?" he asked, not believing it.

Naruto would take the next couple of minutes to clean the dishes when he heard another knock at the door.

"I'm getting a lot of visitors today." he said out loud.

Naruto walked over to his front door and opened it to find Sakura on the other side.

"Oh, hey Sakura-Chan." he greeted happily. "It's real nice to see you again." he told her.

"I can't say the same." she said in a really bad mood.

Naruto was beginning to feel a little uncomfortable now. "Did, I do something wrong Sakura-Chan?" he asked her.

"I know about you and Kiba's Sister." she said coldly.

"You, do?" he asked.

"Yes Naruto, I do." she snapped. "Naruto, do you have any idea how inappropriate it is for you to have an affair with one of your friend's sister?" she asked him.

"Sakura-Chan, please just let me explain." he said, trying to defuse the situation. "Hana-Chan was the one who came to me. She told me that she needed me and that she wanted me." he told her, only going over what she said the night she appeared in his house. "Hana and I love each other and are Boyfriend and Girlfriend now so what's wrong with that?" he asked her plainly.

"Everything you pervert!" she shouted. "Naruto, you shouldn't be sleeping with someone that you barely even know! As far as you know, she's only using you for her own sick, perverted needs." she said coldly.

Now it was Naruto's turn to get angry. "Hey! Hana-Chan's not a pervert and neither am I!" he shouted back to his teammate. "I told you, I love her and she loves me, why are you so completely against it?" he asked.

"Naruto, you haven't even been back a month yet." she told him. "There's no way you could build such a close and truly meaningful relationship with someone in so short a time, let alone sleep with them." she shouted.

"Hey! What Hana-Chan and I do together is our business and none of yours!" he snapped back. "I don't expect you to understand at all what it's like between us, but I love her and trust her no matter what you say." he said, crossing his arms.

"Really?" replied the angry pinkette. "Did you tell her about the Kyuubi? Does she know now what you have inside of you?" she asked as well.

Naruto was quiet, not even realizing that he never even thought about it before.

"So you haven't told her then." said Sakura, getting him to look back up at her. "And I thought you said that you trusted her, but you won't even tell her the truth about the Fox?" she asked.

"...None of that matters." he replied, trying not to show that what she said stung. Mentioning the Kyuubi brought back a lot of old and very painful memories. "It has nothing to do with our relationship." he told her.

"A Relationship is built on trust Naruto." she told him. "If you can't trust her with the truth of the Kyuubi, then how can you be sure that you can really trust her at all? Do you think once you tell her about the Kyuubi, that she'll still love you like you say she does?" she asked.

"NOBODY LOVED ME WHEN THEY KNEW ABOUT THE KYUUBI SAKURA-CHAN AND SHE DOESN'T HAVE TO KNOW! I'M SICK AND TIRED OF BEING ALL ALONE!" he shouted to the top of his lungs, actually scaring Sakura a bit.

Naruto would slam the door shut and she'd hear it lock, but she also saw right before it closed, tears rolling down his cheeks.

'Naruto.' Sakura thought, suddenly feeling a pang of guilt for hurting her friend and teammate.

[Later That Night]

Hana would arrive later in the night with her ninken and Naruto would greet her like he usually did. They'd kiss and he'd welcome her inside to a nice, clean house and a well prepared dinner. The boys were sitting around the table while the couple ate and from time to time, they'd come up like they did every night at dinner to beg and receive a sample of their mistress' or Naruto's meal. The day however left both Naruto and Hana without much to say. Both had a very uncomfortable talks with people who was so completely against them being together. Why was it such a bad thing that Naruto and Hana wanted to be in a real relationship with someone they loved? Why were Tsunade and Sakura so opposed?

"Naruto-Kun, are you okay?" asked Hana, breaking the silence. "You're less talkative then usual." she remarked.

"I'm fine Hana-Chan." he replied before taking another bite of rice. "So how'd your talk with the Hokage go?" he asked.

Hana was about to tell him that she may as well have told the old woman to go jump in a ditch, but she couldn't get out of her mind what Tsunade accused her of. Saying that she was using him.

"Not the most pleasant talk I've ever had with our village leader." she told him. "But to be honest, my Mother yells at me more then she does so it's no big deal." she finished.

"I told you that you had nothing to worry about. It's none of her business that you and I are dating." he replied with a grin. "She doesn't have to approve of us, but the worst she'll do is simply chew you out over it. But hey, I get chewed out all the time and it's never ruined my day." he told her.

Hana smiled, but she noticed that Naruto looked like he was a little upset as well. "But what about you?" she asked. "Are you well Naruto-Kun?" she asked.

"I'm fine." he replied. "I just had a very bad fight with Sakura-Chan earlier today, that's all." he explained.

"Your pink haired teammate?" she asked, raising a brow. "Whatever for?"

"Well apparently, she doesn't like it that you and I are together either." he told her, to which Hana rolled her eyes.

"What is everyone's problem?" she asked, placing a hand on her hip.

"I don't get it." he replied, looking down at his food. "It's like they're completely and totally against us being happy. Sakura even had the nerve to say that you were using me, can you freaking believe that?" he asked her.

Hana's serious face dropped when he asked her. Tsunade's words came back and so did the other reality of their relationship. That the whole reason they even got together was because she was still in heat and followed him home to lay with him. Now she understood where others were coming from in this. For her to start mating with him out of the blue, it's only natural that they'd be concerned for Naruto and that she was using him to satisfy her sexual needs and to a certain level, she was. Hana was beginning to feel and overwhelming sense of both dread and guilt while Naruto talked on.

"And I mean, why is it even any of their business?" he asked, now standing up and pacing the floor of his kitchen. "I mean, if any of my friends were to get together with someone they thought was special to them, I wouldn't be sticking my nose into it, let alone try to break them up." he said. "Right Hana-Chan?" he asked, turning around to face her.

Naruto was surprised to see her looking very distressed now and was beginning to worry. "Hana-Chan?" he asked.

The Inuzuka Heiress lifted her head and met his eyes. Naruto was surprised to see the look on her face. Hana had to tell him now. She put this off for far too long and she couldn't keep it a secret any longer. So with great determination, she mustered the courage to finally tell him the truth.

"Naruto-Kun." she said in a shaky voice. "There's something I have to tell you."

[Author's Notes] As always, thank you all so much for reading my stories and I look forward to reading your thoughts on the chapter:-)


	5. The Joining

[Konoha Bar]

Konoha's 5th Hokage, Tsunade was at a local bar, slumped over the counter with a glass half full in her hand. It was late at night now and she was the only person there at the very moment. She'd spent the last several hours now, really hitting the bottle and ordering more expensive drinks. The Bar Tender had given up on the idea of trying to talk her out of any more because the first time, she threw down a stack of bills and told him to serve her as much as she could afford and once she had clearly had way too much, he tried suggesting that enough was enough only for her to glare daggers at him if he stuck his nose in her business again. By now, she was barely even awake and he was only waiting for her to leave so he could clean up and go home.

Once she woke herself up completely, she figured now was a good time to call it a night and go home. She left one more tip and walked out. If anyone were to see their Hokage like this, it would be the scandal of the century. She was swaying left and right as she walked, her cheeks were flushed and she even stumbled over to the side of a building to vomit a couple of times before wiping her chin and heading back. It was at that very moment that she was found by an old friend and teammate of hers.

"Something troubling you Tsunade?" she heard. The blonde medic turned and sure enough, there was Jiraiya looking at her with genuine concern in his eyes.

"What do you want Jiraiya?" she asked, mildly annoyed at the thought of him trying to pull something perverted again.

"I just wanted to see if you were alright that's all." he answered. "I haven't seen you binge drink like this in a very long time and if I know you as well as I believe I do, I can tell that you only do this when you're really upset about something." he explained to her.

Tsunade was quiet for a moment before letting out a sigh and crossing her arms. "I'm fine Jiraiya. I just had a rough day at the office, that's all." she told him.

She then saw him walk up to her. "Would you like some company as you walk home?" he asked. "You don't live far I know, but I figured you could use the company and you look like you have something you wanna talk about." he offered.

She wasn't really in the mood at the moment but she figured, what the hell. So Tsunade would spend the next twenty minutes explaining the whole story of how first Sakura came to her office, dropping a massive bombshell of how Hana was going over to Naruto's house almost every night to have sex. She explained her concern for Naruto, given that the both of them barely even knew one another and shouldn't be sharing a bed in the first place if they've only been in a relationship for only a few days, or if they could really call it a relationship at all. She tried explaining this to Hana who in turn got mad, they had a fight and she walked out of her office just like that. In the end, she was drinking herself into this state out of concern for Naruto.

"... I mean, is it so bad that I'm only worried for him? I just don't want to see him get hurt and I don't think it's healthy for him to sleep with a woman he barely knows, let alone with such an age difference." she finished.

Jiraiya had listened to all her ranting and could tell where she was coming from. She may not have been handling it very well, but he could see that she at least meant well.

"Tsunade, I know you're only trying to look out for the kid. Believe me, I try looking out for him as well, but you and I both know you're not his Mother." he explained.

"I'm not mothering him." she tried arguing. Jiraiya raised a brow in a skeptic manner. "At least... that's not what I." she tried saying.

"Tsunade, it's natural for you to worry about someone that you deeply care about, I can understand that." he told her. "But Naruto's not a little kid anymore and he's long since outgrown the need for parents. I'm sure he would have liked having a mother or a father for him when he was younger. But now, he's only doing what he's always been doing and that's both looking out for himself as well as pursuing his own happiness." he explained.

It was then they reached her front door. "Tsunade, have you thought that maybe, rather then talk to Hana and start a fight with her out of your feelings for Naruto, shouldn't you have tried talking to Naruto first and just inform him of the risks?" he asked her.

Tsunade had to scold herself for such a thing. She was so quick to react and act the way she did, that she should have gotten the full story. Instead, all she did was yell at someone who actually didn't do anything wrong at all.

"Why don't you try talking to Naruto about this whole thing and get the full story." he suggested.

Tsunade let out a sigh in response. "You're right. I should have talked to him first and handled the situation with Hana better then I did." she admitted. "I'll talk with him first and get the whole thing, then ask Hana to forgive me tomorrow. Can't say that I'm looking forward to the hangover though." she said, unlocking her front door.

"Good night Tsunade." he said with a smile. "I hope you sleep well." he wished her.

"Hey Jiraiya, can I ask you something?" she asked him, getting him to turn back to her when he was about to walk away. "Do you ever worry about Naruto?" she asked.

Jiraiya responded with a soft smile. "I'm his Teacher, his Godfather and his Friend." he replied. "How can I not worry about him from time to time?" he asked her back.

"Then how do you get over it?" she asked him. "How is it you stop from worrying?"

Jiraiya shrugged his shoulders. "I don't think I'll ever stop worrying for the little guy." he replied. "I've trained him, made him as strong as I could make him, now all I can do is simply hope for the best." he told her.

"That's not very reassuring." she responded.

"Tsunade, just remember one very important thing about each generation." he started. "We're not always gonna be able to protect them, all we can do is help prepare them and hope it'll be enough. And in the end, we all die." he finished.

And like that, Tsunade entered her house and Jiraiya headed off back to his house.

[Naruto's Apartment]

Naruto and Hana sat across from one another at his table within his kitchen/dining room. It was undoubtedly the longest and most uncomfortable silence Hana ever felt in her young life. She had just finished explaining to him that the whole reason this thing between them started was because she was in heat, caught his scent while they were both out and then fallowed him home to mate with him. Naruto was sitting back in his chair with a look that was very hard for her to read. Was he mad? Was he sad? She couldn't tell. How long has it been since she finally confessed her situation to him? It could have been ten minutes, it could have been twenty, it could have even been thirty. What was gonna happen between them now?

The Inuzuka Heiress could no longer stay quiet. "Naruto-Kun?" she spoke finally. "Naruto-Kun, will you please talk to? Please, get angry or yell at me, just say something please." she pleaded.

"I thought." he started, finally looking up from where he was looking down at the ground. "All this time, I thought I found someone who actually cared for me." he said in response.

"Naruto-Kun... I" she began, starting to panic.

"I wanted it." he continued, not really talking to her, so much as he was talking to himself almost. "I wanted to believe that someone really, truly loved me." he said sadly.

Hana shot up from her chair and stood before Naruto. She was nervous at first, but she placed her hands on his which were in is lap and much to some relief, he didn't pull away from her.

"Naruto-Kun." she spoke again, feeling her emotions in turmoil. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you the truth sooner. I should have explained myself to you since the first morning we woke up together. I admit that and I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." she told him, getting him to look at her with sad eyes. "But please, please believe me when I say that even if I am in heat, it doesn't mean that I don't love you." she told him with tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

"And what happens when your cycle ends?" he asked her. "Will you be done with me and move on?"

"Never!" she cried. "Naruto-Kun, just because an Inuzuka woman is in heat while she's with a man, it doesn't mean she doesn't feel anything for him." she argued. "In fact, her desire for love and companionship becomes only stronger then ever." she tells him.

"And if you weren't in heat when we first slept with one another, would you still want me?" he asked her, wondering what her answer would be.

"I only wish that we could have been brought together sooner." she replied. "Naruto-Kun, you are a truly wonderful man. You're kind, compassionate, caring, you listen to me, you provide for me and not only me, you're kind to my Boys as well and I can't tell you how much that means to me." she told him, her voice beginning to shake. "There are so many wonderful things about you, I see it so clearly. In fact, all your qualities are what I've been looking for in..." she stopped herself for a moment.

"...In what?" he asked, hardly able to believe everything he's heard so far.

"In a Pack Mate." she answered. "In someone who would be my one and only." she told him.

Naruto was baffled by everything she had told him so far. She sounded so very sincere, but something else came to mind. Something Sakura fought with him about not long ago and now he knew, this was the moment of truth.

"Would you still love me, knowing who or... what I really am?" he asked her.

"W-What?" she asked, not getting it.

"Hana-Chan, I... I'm a Jinchuuriki." he confessed. "My body is the prison of the Kyuubi No Kitsune. I was the human sacrifice that the 4th Hokage chose long ago to imprison the Fox and safe the village." he told her.

Naruto had always dreaded the idea of having to tell someone he cared about, this dark and terrible secret. But he had to know once and for all, if Hana truly loved him for him.

"So, do you still want me as your Pack Mate?" he asked, looking away and readying himself for the inevitable moment where she'd tell him how much she was disgusted and how she hates him now. He readied himself for the pain of being all alone once more.

Instead however, he felt her soft hand on his cheek and felt her turn him to face her. "Naruto-Kun, it never mattered to me at all if you held the Kyuubi or not." she told him in a soft and compassionate voice.

Now he was dumbfounded by that. "You... knew?" he asked, unable to believe it.

"For some time now." she answered.

"Then why didn't you... didn't you feel like I was..." he couldn't even put the right words together.

"I wanted you to come forward and tell me on your own time, when you were ready." she replied. "I've heard from my Mother that you were the container of the Kyuubi and I know from stories how cruel and unfair life is on people who're forced into that kind of life. I didn't say anything because I thought that it may have been a very painful subject for you to talk about. I thought I'd wait for you to come forward and tell me when you felt you could trust me." she finished.

Naruto was at a complete and total loss for words. He was so sure that she was gonna hate him forever for not telling her the truth behind the demon within him.

"I know, in my heart of hearts, that you're not the demon sealed away within you Naruto Uzumaki." she continued. "There's no way a demon could be so kind and loving like you are." she said with a hopeful smile, only for it to drop. "And it's realizing this, that I was afraid to tell you the truth behind me being in heat. I was afraid that you wouldn't understand or even feel disgusted in me for going in heat like dogs do. What other humans do that?" she asked.

Naruto was beginning to realize that telling him the truth was way harder then even he could understand.

"Naruto-kun, if there's anything I could do right now, to convince you to give me a second chance, to not cast me aside, please tell me." she begged. "Please Naruto-Kun, I love you so much and I can't bear the thought of losing you." she confessed, right on the verge of breaking down into tears.

Suddenly, she was surprised when Naruto tackled her in a firm hug. Holding her tightly to him as if desperate not to let her go.

"Hana-Chan, I can't tell you how badly I've wanted to hear someone say those words." he said in her ear, tears rolling down his cheeks as he wept. "I've waited for so long to tell someone what was within me and for them to say, that they didn't care at all."

Hana was then shocked when he held her out in front of him and then brought her forward in a searing and passionate kiss. Hana herself just melted into it and the two of them made out furiously for several moments before breaking apart from one another to catch their breath.

"Hana-Chan, I love you." he said, smiling with tears of joy running down his whiskered cheeks.

"I love you too Naruto-Kun." she told him back with tears flowing as well. "I love you so much." she told him.

"Hana-Chan, I don't want to be alone anymore." he told her. "I don't want to leave you and I hope you'll never leave me either." he confessed.

Hana realized that this was the perfect time to make the proposal. "Naruto-Kun, I want you to return with me to the Inuzuka Compound." she told him, feeling her excitement rising.

"You want me to move in with you?" he asked, smiling.

"Better." she replied. "I want you to take the Joining Ritual with me and become my Pack Mate. For us to join ourselves to one another now and forever." she told him, taking his hands in hers.

"Like getting married?" he asked her.

"Not in the same sense as you would imagine it, but yes. you and I would be husband and wife, both in the eyes of the village and the Inuzuka Clan." she explained. "We'd be Pack Mates."

[Naruto's Bedroom]

Seconds later, Naruto's bedroom door crashed open with both he and Hana kissing furiously and the older brunette kicking the door closed so they could have some privacy. They kissed and ran their hands up and down one another's bodies before Hana pushed the younger blonde down onto his bed, followed by climbing up over top of him.

"How do we take the Joining?" he asked her.

"Just follow my lead." she replied, smiling down at him.

[With Team 8]

In the Land of Fangs, Kurenai Yuhi and her squad were now reporting to the Daimyo. It was pretty much the same exact results as all the other times they were sent to spy on the Daimyo of the Land of Claws.

"Kurenai-San, I'm pleased that you've returned." said the Daimyo, sitting in his seat from atop. "What news?" he asked.

"We've completed our investigation of the Daimyo of the Land of Claws." she replied. "We found no evidence that he was planning any invasion of your land at all." she told him.

"Are you sure?" he asked from behind the fan he held in his hand.

"We've tracked the patrol your men encountered on the road and read through all of their records of the reports they've made from their patrols." she replied. "It seems that while your Samurai may have seen them they didn't see any of yours and didn't report anything else beyond their usual patrol routs they take. We can confidently confirm that the Land of Claws is making no plans to invade or even spy on the Land of Fangs at all Sir." she explained.

"I knew that I could count on you." he replied with a smile. "I'll be sure to send the appropriate funds to the Hokage, along with my compliments on your team's efforts to help preserve the peace." he told her.

"You do us all a great Honor." she said with a bow along with her squad.

"Please, allow me to offer you my own personal thanks." he said, standing to his feet. "I've had my chefs preparing a banquet for your return and I do believe that it's ready for you." he told them, ushering for them to follow him.

As Team 8 let him lead them on, Kiba shrugged his shoulders and smiled. 'Well, as boring as this mission is, it's nice to get free food and some real appreciation.' he thought.

[Naruto's Bedroom]

Naruto's bed was creaking loudly as the headboard was banging against the wall. Hana was bent over on all fours, gripping the sheets tightly in her hands. Naruto was behind her, plowing her furiously and almost violently as he thrust his cock in and out of her soaking wet pussy. Sweat was pouring down their now naked bodies and both lovers were moaning loudly from pleasure as their bodies were joined in the motions of love making.

"Naruto-Kun... do you... oh Kami... do you love me?!" she shouted over at him from behind her as he rocked her back and forth on the surface of his bed.

"Yes Hana-Chan, I love you!" he shouted back, his smile never leaving his face.

"Will you take me... Naruto-Kun?!" she asked him, barely able to keep her thoughts strait as his crotch slapped against her bare ass loudly.

"I will!" he replied, giving her butt cheek a quick spank which she really liked.

"Will you... Fuck!... will you accept my pledge to you as your Wife and Pack Mate?!" she cried out as she felt the heat inside her reaching a boiling point.

Naruto leaned in, laying his chest on her back while he continued pounding into her. "I accept your pledge Hana-Chan!" he shouted in response, feeling the pressure in his loins growing by the second as his cock was grinding away within her tightening womanhood.

"Claim me!" she screamed.

Naruto smiled as he looked her in the eyes. "Hana Inuzuka, I Naruto Uzumaki claim you as my Wife and as my Pack Mate! I'll never let any other man have you ever! You're mine and mine alone!"

And with that, he bit down as hard as he could onto her right shoulder. Hana gasped from feeling his teeth break the skin and soon the wet feeling of her warm blood leak down her back. Naruto leaned back up strait again and doubled his efforts to bring them both to a climax.

"Naruto-Kun, I'm gonna cum!" she cried out as her eyes were beginning to role back.

"Me too!" he shouted, feeling like he was gonna burst.

Within moments, Hana let out a long and loud moan as she reached her first orgasm. Naruto felt her vaginal muscles tighten around his manhood to the point where it almost hurt. With a few more thrusts, he let out a loud groan and came, burring himself as far inside her as he could. Hana was in bliss as she felt him ejaculating, his cock shooting several large spurts of sperm within her. They remained joined at the hip and took a moment to catch their breaths before Hana let him slip out of her and turn to flip him over onto his back. Naruto smiled up at her and she down at him. Hana first straddled his waist and then leaned in to lock lips with him again like she had done so many times before.

Hana then reached down between them while they made out and smiled as she felt Naruto groan into the kiss from her stroking his cock back to full strength.

"Now it's my turn." she told him.

Naruto watched as she sat back up, lifted herself up so she could line his penis up with her womanhood before sitting back down and impaling herself with his cock again. Hana let out a pleasurable moan from feeling him stretch her open again and from feeling him reach far up into her. The Inuzuka heiress wasted no time in bouncing up and down on him, slipping his cock in and out of her. Naruto reached forward to grab her by her hips and started thrusting up into her and soon, the both of them had a steady rhythm going. Hana smiled down at Naruto and he at her. Naruto reached up to her chest and Hana held his hands in place as he began to squeeze and massage her breasts.

"Naruto-Kun... I love you... with all my heart I love you!" she shouted, feeling wave after wave of pleasure wash through her body.

"I love you too Hana-Chan!" he shouted back to her, marveling at how beautiful she looked in the dim light of his bedroom.

"Will you give yourself to me Naruto-Kun?!" she asked as he bounced her up and down.

Naruto was groaning from how tight she was around his shaft. "To you and only you Hana-Chan!" he cried out.

"And do you... oh Kami... do you pledge yourself to me as my Husband and my Pack Mate?!" she asked him, trying to remain focused.

"I pledge myself to you Hana-Chan!" he answered loudly. "I swear, I'll have only you and I'll never allow myself to be with any other woman but you!" he promised.

Hana let go of his hands so he could prop himself up on his elbows. Hana leaned in, placing her hands on his chest and gazed into his eyes lovingly.

"Naruto Uzumaki, I Hana Inuzuka claim you as my Husband and my Pack Mate!" she shouted as she kept riding him. "I will never let any other woman have you! You are mine and my alone!"

And just as Naruto did minutes ago with her, she leaned in and bit down as hard as she could onto his right shoulder. Naruto gasped and clenched his teeth from the sharp pain of her biting him. In half a second, she broke the skin and Naruto felt his blood leaking from his new wound and trail down his chest. Hana let go and sat back up. Naruto noticed that the wound wasn't healing quickly like it usually did when he was cut, but he didn't care. He smiled as Hana licked her lips and savored the taste of his blood. She then placed both her hands on his shoulders and he laid back down before gripping her hips to help her keep balance. Naruto kept thrusting up into her, causing her to bounce wildly on top of him.

The room was filled with their moaning, heavy breathing and the creaking of the bed. Hana felt another climax fast approaching and she could tell from how Naruto twitched inside of her he was gonna blow again real soon.

"Naruto-Kun, I'm about to cum again!" she shouted, arching her back and picking up the pace.

"Me too Hana-Chan!" he shouted, feeling the pressure inside him reaching a boiling point.

Naruto and Hana kept rutting as hard and as fast as they could for a few moments later till they finally reached the end.

"Naruto-Kun, I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum! I'M CUMMING!" she screamed to the top of her lungs.

Naruto heard her scream and felt both her muscles clamp down on his cock like a boa constrictor as well as her womanly fluids gush out, soaking their crotches. Naruto grunted several times as he kept thrusting up into her hot, tight and soaking wet caverns before groaning loudly as he exploded inside her again. Hana's eyes rolled back as she felt him fire several large spurts up into her body, painting her womb with his seed. She then collapsed forward into his arms and the both of them to another moment to catch their breaths and let the pleasure high wear off. Hana took a few more moment to pant before looking up into her new husbands eyes lovingly.

"Naruto-Kun." she said softly and in a dreamy way. "It's done. Tonight, we're joined together as Pack Mates. As Husband and Wife in the eyes of the Clan."

Naruto was still trying to catch his breath before finally replying "Now and forever." he said loving to her.

Hana leaned in to kiss him again and the both of them made out for what felt almost like forever before Hana gasped from Naruto flipping her over onto her back. She smiled up at him and he down at her as he adjusted himself so he was comfortable between her legs.

"Be gentle this time Naruto-Kun." she told him.

Naruto was actually a little surprised by that, given that she always liked it rough and passionately. He was about to ask why, but the look in her eyes as she gazed into his gave him the answer.

"Alright Hana-Chan." he replied.

Hana's eyes lit up when she felt him push his member into her once again, sheathing himself fully inside her body. Hana then brought one of her hands up to his cheek and he responded by leaning in to lock lips with his new wife once more. The two lovers made out for a few moments, before Naruto started firmly but gently thrusting himself into her body at a slow and steady pace. Hana was gently moaning from Naruto's loving motions and brought her arms around him to hold him against her. She brought both her legs around his waist so as to hold him in place and so he could reach further in. This slow love making was a whole new and wonderful moment between Naruto and Hana.

Each time Naruto would thrust back in, he felt her tighten around him a little bit more. Naruto picked up the pace only a little bit, but kept it sweet and gentle. Hana could feel herself just about ready to cum again and was digging her nails into his back as her climax was around the corner. She smiled when she felt him twitch inside her again, signaling that he was about to cum as well. Hana lay back down and had Naruto look back down at her while he kept gently thrusting his cock into her womanly glory. Hana started moaning in a higher pitch and Naruto felt her cumming again as her fluids kept gushing out and her innards coil around him tightly. Naruto picked up the pace just a little bit more then finally gasped before cumming one more time.

Hana felt she saw stars as the ecstasy washed all throughout her being. Naruto gently rolled over, now spent for the night and lifted his arms up so Hana could lean into him, laying her head on his chest and finding the rhythm of his heartbeat nice and soothing. Both lovers laid together as the moonlight shown in through the window of the bedroom.

[With Team 8]

In the Land of Fangs, Kurenai and her squad were just about to leave through the front gate of the Daimyo's castle. An Ashigaru opened the gate for them and stepped aside so they may pass.

"Kurenai-San, Kiba-San, Hinata-San, Shino-San, thank you all once again for all your help." he said as they walked past him.

"Of course." replied the Jonin who then led her team on.

Twenty minutes past the gate and Kiba was free to talk again. "This is really annoying." he complained. "A real pain in the ass. Nothing ever happens on this mission and it's always our team he calls. I can't understand why he always asks for us to scout out the Land of Claws whenever he sees their patrols." he said in annoyance.

"Well, I imagine that we may have made quite the impression on him during our trials in the Chunin Exams." replied Shino in his calm and even tone. "From what the Hokage told us the first time he hired us, he told her that he couldn't think of anyone better for the job." he added.

"I suppose that's not so bad." replied the Inuzuka boy. "Still, I wish this mission was just a little more exciting." he complained.

"Now now, there's no need to be so down about it Kiba." said Kurenai. "In a Shinobi Village, a mission's a mission and what's important is that it's done." she told him.

"And besides." Spoke Hinata who was talking in her soft tone. "He's always really happy with our results and is very generous in showing his gratitude by offering us such a lovely banquet." she told him, remembering how good the food from tonight's dinner was.

"Hinata is right Kiba." Kurenai replied. "Not only is it a well paying mission, but he rewards us with the best cooking anyone could ask for." she added.

"If Choji knew how this mission ended, he'd be begging to take our team's place." said Shino.

"I guess." replied Kiba with a shrug. "But that doesn't make this mission any less boring." he said with a tooth hanging from his mouth.

Akamaru, who was walking at his master's side, looked up and barked real quick to get his attention.

"Hey, who's side are you on you Mutt?" he asked in an irritated tone.

Hinata giggled at Kiba's behavior before Kurenai interrupted. "Alright everyone, we're about a day and a half away from Konoha and we're gonna need to finish this mission by making the report to the Hokage quickly." she ordered.

"Yes Ma'am." they all said in unison.

[Naruto's House]

Hana was propped up on her elbows, looking down at Naruto who looked back up at her. Sky blue eyes gazed lovingly into beautiful onyx colored ones. The older brunette gently ran her thumb over one of his whisker markings and he mimicked that by running his over her clan fang marking on her cheek. The two of them would only continue caressing one another's cheeks and gazing into each other's eyes till Hana decided to speak finally.

"Naruto-Kun, I can't tell you in words how happy I am right now." she told him softly as she continued to marvel at his strong and handsome features.

"I've never felt this way before in my life Hana-Chan." he replied. "I don't want this feeling to ever end." he told her.

"We're One now Naruto-Kun." she told him. "Tonight, you and I have made a bond with one another that will never be broken, till death do we part." she said dreamily.

"I can't wait to see what the future holds for us." he told her.

"First thing we're doing tomorrow, is moving all of your things to the Inuzuka Compound." she replied. "You're a part of my Family now so you're going to be living among us." she added.

She then noticed that he was starting to look down from hearing that. "Naruto-Kun?" she asked.

The younger blonde looked back up at her. "Are you sure your Clan will accept me?" he asked her.

Hana could understand where he was coming from. He had been rejected and an outcast within his own village for so long, it was probably a very sacry thing for his life to change so quickly. Even if that change is positive.

"Naruto-kun." she said softly and lovingly. "I won't lie to you, there may be some who won't be happy about it." she told him and she started up caressing his cheek again. "But how they feel means absolutely nothing to us at all. The marks we've made on our bodies are proof that you and I won't be parted. You and I are Pack Mates now and you're a part of the Pack." she told him.

"But what about you?" he asked her. "Are you sure this won't hurt you in any way at all?" he asked.

"I don't need the approval of my Clan Naruto-kun." she answered. "And you and I won't be alone in this. Once Mom knows of our decision, she'll stand with us and nobody within the Clan will oppose her so long as she's our Pack Alpha." she told him. "It'll take some time for the Clan to accept the change and our choice, but they'll accept it sooner or later. I promise, you have nothing to worry about at all." she finished.

"I wonder what Kiba's gonna think when I tell him that he and I are now in laws." he said with a big foxy grin.

"I'm sure he's gonna be in for a big surprise." she replied. "But I'm sure he's gonna be happy for us, just as Mom will." she promised.

Naruto started gently caressing her cheek again and Hana leaned into his hand as he did so.

"I love you my Evening Stars." he told his beautiful new wife.

"I love you too my Morning Sun." she told him back.

Hana leaned in to kiss him one last time before Naruto turned out the lights and allowed her to lay into his chest where she fell asleep to the soft rhythm of his heartbeat. Naruto smiled and gently ran his fingers along her spine, barely touching her soft and fair skin. He was still a little worried about what the future would hold for him, but he was glad that he didn't have to face it alone. He was happy in knowing that he would have Hana by his side for the rest of their days. Within minutes after she drifted off to sleep, Naruto fell asleep, holding her within his arms. Tonight, was truly the happiest night of his life.

[Author's Note] As always, thank you all so much for reading my stories. I hope you all enjoyed this latest chapter and I look forward to reading your thoughts either in a review or a PM.

P.S. Merry Christmas everyone!


	6. A New Day

[Author's Note] Warning, this chapter gets pretty strong near the end. Otherwise enjoy.

Naruto and Hana's morning together started out in the shower. When Naruto woke up first, his new wife insisted on following him and they inevitably started fucking five minutes after Naruto started the hot water. At the very moment, Hana was facing away from him with her hands against the wall and bending over a bit. She was blushing a bright red and moaning as Naruto who was on his knees now, was pleasuring her with his lips and tongue from behind. Hana was in bliss while he ran his tongue in and out of her snatch, tasting her womanly fluids as she got wetter and wetter. Finally, Naruto got back up, lined his cock up with her moist entrance, grabbed hold of her hips and pushed himself inside her warm, wet womanly glory.

"Naruto-Kun!" she cried as Naruto rocked her back and forth. "Faster! Harder!" she screamed as his crotch slapped against her bare ass loudly.

Naruto kept pounding her violently as she cried out from wave after wave of pleasure that washed through her body from each of his thrusts. 'I know she's in heat and all and will be for at least a few more days, but I can't help but feel like ever since we've gone through our joining together, she's gotten even hornier then before.' he thought.

Soon, the young blonde felt the growing pressure in his groin and Hana felt him twitch inside her again, signaling that he was gone cum soon. The Inuzuka Heiress herself was also reaching her limit and was moaning in a higher pitch. Naruto leaned in to lay his chest against her back and he also began to squeeze her tits to increase her stimulation. Within moments, Naruto felt her vaginal muscles tighten around his cock like a vice while gushing her nectar out all over his shaft. Naruto kept pounding away within her to ride out her orgasm till he finally groaned loudly and filled her up with his hot cum. Hana's eyes rolled back in ecstasy when she felt him fill her womb up with his seed.

Once the both of them finished washing and getting clean, they got out and started drying themselves off. Hana noticed that Naruto was looking at his reflection in the mirror and rubbing the mark on his shoulder. He smiled when she came up behind and hugged him.

"Does it hurt?" she asked him with that beautiful warm smile of hers.

"No, not at all." he replied, bringing his hand behind himself to take hers in his own. "It's just a little strange for me to see it on my skin." he told her, looking at the new scar she left on his shoulder from when she bit him. "I've never had a scar before because of my healing factor. Now I have one and it's... I don't know." he explained.

Hana kissed his shoulder and replied. "During our joining, I focused some of my chakra into my teeth and once I broke the skin, I released it." she told him. "It's something Inuzukas can do during their joining rituals. My chakra temporarily stopped the flow of the Fox's chakra so scar tissue could form." she explained to him.

Naruto smiled again. "I guess that makes sense." he replied and turned around to hold her in his arms. "And it'll stand as proof that you and I belong to one another." he said, looking into her beautiful onyx eyes.

"And only to one another." she said back just as lovingly.

"Now and forever." he stated.

"I love you my Morning Sun." she said, leaning in and resting her head on his shoulder.

"I love you too my Evening Stars." he replied before bringing her face to his in another kiss.

[Naruto's Living Room]

Breakfast was pretty much served from a toaster while Hana helped Naruto pack up. Naruto also delighted his new dogs, the Haimaru Triplets with all the leftover steaks in his fridge. Naruto didn't have a whole ton of things in his apartment to pack up but they still needed to use at least a few sealing scrolls to pack up all his things. Once everything was done and they've all had their fill, Naruto followed Hana and the boys to the front door. Hana opened it and let her boys out first and waited for Naruto to follow her. She noticed that he stood there for a moment to look over the now completely empty place that was once his apartment.

"Naruto-Kun?" she asked him.

Naruto was quiet for a moment before replying. "Did you know I ran away from the orphanage when I was only five years old?" he asked her.

Hana wasn't expecting to hear him say that. "I know you're a Stray yes, but no I didn't know that." she answered.

"I spent two days on the streets after I left." he told her. "I was sleeping either in an ally way or on a park bench. When the Hokage found me, I was wet, cold and very hungry." he explained, remembering how rough it was for him as a child. "The old man brought me here and from time to time, he'd come by and visit." he said with a smile. "He was one of the few people in Konoha who was very kind to me and would visit to see how I was doing." he told her.

"I had no idea." she replied.

"When the the old man finally died, I rarely got visits from anyone unless they were my teammates telling me that I had to get ready for another mission." he told her. "But now that I'm finally leaving this place behind, all the memories of the 3rd Hokage came back. I really miss him sometimes, y'know?" he asked, looking back at Hana.

Hana leaned in to kiss him again before replying. "I have no doubt that he loved you Naruto-Kun." she told him. "He loved everyone in his whole village and believe me, I miss him too. But I'll bet he's looking down right now thinking of how happy we are together and I believe he himself couldn't be happier." she said to comfort him.

Naruto nodded at that. He then took one more look inside before closing the door and locking it. Naruto and Hana would then make their way to the Inuzuka compound together where Naruto would be living with her from now on before they'd head on up to the Hokage's office where they'd have to tell Tsunade that Naruto has moved.

[Ten Minutes Later]

Naruto and Hana walked together hand in hand after leaving his old apartment. Hana couldn't be happier right now. Her smile was as bright as could be.

"I can't wait to tell Mom the news." she said, leaning into his shoulder. "I can't wait to tell her that we're Pack Mates and that you're joining the Family." she told him.

"Are you sure she'll be okay with it though?" he asked her.

Hana smiled again. "Naruto-Kun, I know she'll be more than happy for us." she told him. "Knowing Mom, she's gonna welcome you with open arms to the family and clan." she said to reassure him.

"And what about Kiba?" he asked her. "It's gonna be weird to tell him that he and I are brothers in law now." he acknowledged.

Hana had to think on that for a moment. She knew that Kiba was pretty protective of her and their mother, but she didn't think this was gonna be a huge problem. "I'm sure he'll be surprised sure." she replied. "But once we explain everything to him, I'm sure he'll understand and be completely okay with it." she told him.

Naruto smiled at that and thought of how cool it was gonna be to have a brother in law. The both of them would walk in silence for a few more minutes before Naruto decided to ask her something.

"So what's the future gonna hold for us?" he asked.

Hana smiled and turned to face him while they talked. "Well, I can promise that tonight, we're gonna fuck until my bed breaks." she says, getting him to chuckle.

"Gonna want more sex tonight huh?" he asked.

Hana raised a brow before replying. "I am gonna be in heat for at least a day or two longer Naruto-Kun you know that." she said smiling. "But even if I wasn't, is it so bad that I want Husband to make sweet love to me?" she asked.

Naruto replied with a big foxy grin. "I didn't say that." he answered.

"But all that aside, we're gonna be going on lots and lots of dates together." she told him.

"I like the sound of that." he replied.

"Good, because there's this awesome new romance movie that came out last night and I've been dying to see it." she told him. "And we're also gonna have a romantic dinner after it." she added.

"Alright, dates then." he replied. "Movies and dinners I can do." he told her.

"Oh, and we're gonna have kids too." she told him blissfully. "Just imagine it. Our own little Naruto and maybe, our own little Hana too." she said while trying to envision the images of little kids running around and playing in their backyard. Hana was surprised though when Naruto stopped walking.

"...Kids?" he asked, his smile having vanished.

Hana wasn't expecting this kind of reaction to the idea of having children. "Well, yes Naruto-Kun." she replied. "I was hoping to have some children one day. I've always wanted to become a Mother." she told him. She saw Naruto look down at the ground beneath him with an expression she couldn't really read. Then an idea came to mind that really worried her. "Naruto-Kun, do you not want to have children?" she asked, a little worried about what his answer would be.

Naruto looked back up after hearing the question and saw the worry on his wife's face. "Oh no, Hana-Chan it's not like that at all." he said quickly, giving her a kiss and trying to reassure her. "I'd love to have kids with you. Yeah, I think it's a wonderful idea." he told her.

"Well then, why did you become so quiet all of a sudden?" she asked him.

Naruto sighed before he answered. "Hana-Chan, I don't know anything about being a Dad." he confessed. "All my life I thought of parents as these wonderful people that other kids had. But I never had parents who loved me or raised me. How am I supposed to be a good Father if I had nobody to teach me how to be one?" he asked her.

Hana came in and hugged him tightly for a while before answering. "Naruto-Kun, I can't imagine how that must feel, growing up like that." she told him. "I mean, Mom was very strict when raising Kiba and I but she loved us both with all her heart and I couldn't have ever imagined what life would be like if I didn't have her." she said softly.

"I just... I just wanna be the best I can be but I don't know how." he told her plainly.

"Well, it'll take a lot of hard work sure, but I know you and I have faith that you have all the means to become a wonderful Father Naruto-Kun." she told him.

"How can you be so sure?" he asked her.

"Because you're very kind, compassionate and loving Naruto-Kun." she answered. "And the most important thing any parent must do to be a good parent, is to love your child always and be there for them when they need you the most." she explained.

"But there's gotta be more to it though." he told her.

"I know the idea seems a bit scary Naruto-Kun, but just remember that I'm gonna be just as new to being a parent as you will be." she told him. "It'll be a learning experience for us both and I'm sure we'll figure it out together." she said confidently.

Naruto smiled again and started walking again with her to her family's compound. "So, we will have kids then?" he asked.

"I'd like to start with one or two." she replied. "And if things go well for us, a third or even a forth too." she added. "Of course we're also gonna have lots of fights too Naruto-Kun." she told him.

"Fights too huh?" he asked with a raised brow.

Hana chuckled a bit before replying. "Oh yes Naruto-Kun, lots and lots." she said as though it was a promise. "Don't forget that you did marry an Inuzuka woman Naruto-Kun. One thing all Inuzukas have in common is we're all very stubborn and we have very domineering personalities." she told him.

"You sound quite sure that's gonna be a certainty." he said with a chuckle of his own.

"Naruto-Kun, I've had fights with my Mother and I've had fights with my Brother." she told him. "Trust me, you and I are gonna have plenty as well from the smallest of disagreements to the most heated arguments where we're yelling at one another from across the room." she said smiling. "And even after the years have gone by, after all our children have grown up and moved out of the house to have families of their own and after the both of us are nothing more than a couple of wrinkly old fossils who's hair and teeth are falling out, we'll still have lots of fights." she finished.

Hana was surprised when he pulled her into another hug, holding her close to him. "And we'll kiss and make up after all these fights right?" he asked her with that ever so handsome smile of his.

Hana smiled back at the question. "After each and every one of them." she told him before leaning in to steal another kiss from him. They then parted and Hana took him by the hand again. "Now come on, let's go tell Mom the news." she said, leading him away.

Hana led Naruto away with both of them completely unaware of the three pairs of eyes watching them from the shadows.

"I told you they were hitting it off." said Ino with her mischievous smile.

"Well, if I ever had any doubts, they're gone now." said Tenten who was smiling as well.

"This beats Reality TV by a long shot." said Temari with a smirk.

[Inuzuka Compound]

Tsume was going over some scrolls while she had her breakfast when she heard a knocking at the door. She got up and went to go and answer it and there stood her daughter and much to her surprise, Naruto Uzumaki as well.

"Hana, is everything alright between you two?" she asked.

Hana's smile became even brighter. "Mom, Naruto-Kun and I have something wonderful to tell you." she said happily.

Naruto sat next to Hana with Tsume sitting across from them at her table. The both of them told her the whole story and once they finished, Tsume smiled at the news.

"So, you're joined to my Daughter as her Pack Mate and choose to join our Clan. That about right?" she asked Naruto.

"Yeah, I do Tsume-San." he replied.

"Okay, first rule in our Family." she said, placing a hand on her hip and leaning on her other elbow which was on the table. "If you're Hana's Pack Mate, that makes you her Husband which make you my new Son in law." she told him. "I don't want you calling me Tsume-San, Tsume-Sama or any fancy titles like that understood? You call me Mother or Mom." she said with a smirk.

Naruto smiled back, feeling a little awkward at first. "Yeah I can do that... Mom" he replied. It seemed pretty weird to actually say it to another woman. He's always wanted one sure, but to call someone that, it was just so alien to him.

"Clearly we're gonna need to work on that." she said after laughing a bit. "We're also gonna need to get you two kids a place of your own. I can get one of the houses on the compound sure, but it'll take a day before I can do it." she told them.

"That's fine." said Hana. "Naruto-Kun and I were planning on going to the Hokage's office tomorrow anyway to get a Marriage Certificate and let them know he's moved here now." she told her.

"Sounds good to me." said Tsume getting up from her chair. "I've got some other things to take care of but I'll see you both tonight once I'm done. We'll have a nice dinner and I wanna take some time to get to know my new Son in law better." she stated.

"I look forward to dining with you then Mom." he said, feeling more comfortable already.

Tsume chuckled. "I'm gonna really like you I'm sure." she said heading to the other room to do some work. "Oh, and one other thing." she said turning to them with a smirk.

"Yeah?" asked Naruto.

"I want you both to give me a Grand Baby." she said with her shit eating grin. "The sooner the better." she added. Her smile dropped when she saw both of them blush a bright shade of red at her request for a grandchild. "What? I'm not getting any younger and I wanna hold a bundle of joy within my arms soon. You two can do that can you?" she asked as she exited the room.

Hana would spend the rest of the day giving Naruto a grand tour of the compound and telling him about all the things they do among the Inuzukas. It warmed her heart to see Naruto take such an interest in her clan's history, culture and way of life and she was overjoyed that her mother took the news of their joining so well. Now all they had to do was simply break the news to Kiba in a way that wouldn't give him a heart attack. Now that she really thought about it, the idea of having to tell her brother about how this all happened so quickly and all actually made her pretty nervous. However, she soon brushed it all off and told herself that Everything was gonna be alright. Will Kiba be shocked? Of course but he'll understand.

Later in the evening, Naruto had dinner with his wife and mother in law and like they did when she came over to eat at his house, Naruto saw Tsume and Hana feed their dogs from their plates. Naruto was even happy to share some of his food with Kuromaru and the boys when they'd come over to beg. Once dinner was done, Tsume was delighted when Naruto offered to help out with the dishes. Once they were done, Hana led Naruto up to her bedroom and Tsume had the feeling she needed to go for a walk. A good long walk with Kuromaru.

"Ma'am, is everything alright?" asked the old wolf hound.

"Everything is fine Kuromaru." replied the Inuzuka Matriarch. "I just think now's a good time to go out for the even, at least for a few hours." she told him as she put her flak jacket on. "Besides, I get the feeling that tonight, we're gonna get a very unwelcome visitor coming to our compound." she told him.

[Hana's Bedroom]

Hana had her hands planted firmly on her vanity and was bent over as Naruto plowed her from behind, causing her to moan from the feeling of how he stretched her open and rammed his cock inside of her.

"Naruto-Kun! Faster! Harder!" she screamed.

Naruto kept thrusting his manhood in and out of her furiously within her body. Sweat poured down their naked forms as he plunged his cock in and out of her and the sound of his crotch slapping against her ass could be heard throughout the room.

"Hana-Chan! You're so hot and tight!" he grunted. "You're driving me insane!" he shouted.

Hana started whimpering in a higher pitch from feeling her orgasm fast approaching and she smiled when she felt her husband twitch inside her as well which meant he wasn't too far behind from reaching the end as well.

"Naruto-Kun! I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum! I'M CUMMING!" she screamed.

Naruto was grunting at how she coiled around him to the point where it felt like she was sucking him deeper within her. Seconds later, Naruto groaned and fired another large load of semen up into her and Hana started panting like a dog as she felt the intense heat of his seed in her body. They both remained joined at the hip before Naruto's limp cock withdrew from her and he stepped back to sit on her bed. Hana turned and walked over to him, smiling at the wonderful man who was now her loving husband.

"I hope you're not finished just yet Naruto-Kun." said Hana as she started gently stroking his cock in her hand. She smiled when it sprung to life almost instantly.

"You know me better than that." he replied.

Naruto watched as Hana got down on her knees, still stroking him off in her hands before giving his dick a quick lick. then she gave it a nice long lick strait from his balls all the way up to the head. Naruto moaned softly from the work she was putting on his manhood. He then let out another moan when she chose to fully engulf his cock completely, fully taking it to the back of her throat. Naruto placed his hand on the top of her head while she bobbed it up and down while sucking him off and moaning herself from the mixed flavor of his and her own sex juices.

"Hana-Chan, that feels incredible." he said, barely able to focus.

Hana then took her mouth completely off but kept pumping his erection in her hand while she smiled up at him. "If you liked that, then you're gonna love this." she said with a sexy smirk.

Naruto let out a startled but pleasurable gasp when she sandwiched his cock in between her large breasts and squeezed them together. She then licked the head of his penis before taking it back into her mouth to start sucking him off again. Naruto placed his hand on her head again and started pumping up into her mouth through her tits and the feeling was amazing.

[Outside The House]

Jiraiya sat on top of the roof of a neighboring building, watching through the window as the young couple continued their evening of love and passion. All the while, he'd giggle to himself as he watched them through his spyglass and stop from time to time so as to jog down more notes in his note pad.

"Naruto, Hana, you two are pros." he said out loud as he jogged down some more notes. "I should just come here for my research from now on rather then the hot springs because this is gold." he added. Jiraiya would continue watching them through his spyglass till he heard someone behind him.

"Hey asshole." he heard a low and menacing voice say just right behind him.

Jiraiya felt a very cold chill shoot up his spine as he slowly turned around to see who was behind him. After turning a full one eighty, he came face to face with a very mean looking wolf hound who was missing an eye and ear which started snarling, his razor sharp teeth just inches from his face. Behind him, stood who he could only guess was the dog's mistress who was glaring down at him with glowing red eyes while she cracked her knuckles.

"You had better have a pretty damn good reason for sneaking into my Clan's Compound in the middle of the night and peaking through one of the windows of my home, while my Daughter and new Son in law are having a very emotional and spiritual night together." Tsume growled with murder in her eyes.

Jiraiya turned a pale white from fear and muttered something incomprehensible before her hound turned back around to her. "Ma'am, requesting permission to eat him." he said, turning back to the toad sage who was frozen in fear.

"Permission granted." she replied.

Within moments, Jiraiya was running for dear life as fast as his legs could carry him. All the while, Tsume through kunai and shuriken at him while threatening to castrate him herself and her dog just inches from him, snapping at his ass only barely missing each time he tried to bite him.

"Well this is something new!" shouted Jiraiya as he ran for dear life. "I actually have a woman chasing me for a change and I don't like it!" he screamed.

Jiraiya's night would be very long and very very unpleasant.

[Hana's Bedroom]

Hana was laying on her back with one hand gripping the sheets of her bed and the other down between her legs, holding Naruto's head in place while he pleasured her.

"Yes Naruto-Kun! That's it! Right there!" she cried out as she felt herself nearing the end.

Naruto worked his tongue around inside of her, swiveling it within her moist, wet caverns which were beginning to constrict around his tongue. Finally, Hana let out a loud cry from pleasure and Naruto felt her squirt her love fluids out onto his tongue and into his mouth. Hana rode out her orgasm while Naruto worked to clean up as much of her sweet womanly juices before getting back up and licking his lips from the rich flavor of her nectar. Hana got back up and locked lips with him again, moaning into the kiss from tasting her own fluids on his breath. While they made out, she guided him down so he was relaxing on his back so she could straddle him from on top.

Naruto smiled up at her and she down at him for a moment as she rested comfortably above him.

"Kami, you're so beautiful." he told her, marveling at her in the pale light of the mood and making her blush a little.

Hana then leaned down to make out with him for a few more minutes before rising up again. She reached down to take hold of his cock and smiled when he moaned from her firm but gentle strokes, before lifting her self up so as to line him up with her entrance before sitting back down and impaling herself on his long, thick shaft. Hana started rolling her hips forward over the younger male and Naruto responded by reaching up to grab hold of her large, perky breasts to begin squeezing and messaging them in his hands. Hana moaned from the motion of his hands and brought her own hands up to hold his in place to help her with raising her arousal.

"Hana-Chan, I love you so much!" Naruto gasped from feeling how she moved him around within her.

"I love you too Naruto-Kun!" she called back feeling the head of his cock tapping against her womb.

Within minutes, Hana went from rolling her hips to bouncing up and down on top of him while Naruto took hold of her hips to help her keep balanced so he could up thrust into her warm and tight innards. Both of them were panting loudly and breathing heavily while Hana's bed began to creak and slam against the wall of her room. The both of them had a steady rhythm going as Hana bounced up and down on top of him and Naruto was completely lost in her magnificent breasts which heaved and bounced up and down while she rode him like a cowgirl. Hana felt the heat in her core reaching a boiling point as her next orgasm was just around the corner and she was delighted when she felt Naruto twitch inside her again which meant he wasn't far behind.

"Naruto-Kun! I'm...I'm!" she shouted, barely able to focus.

"Yeah, me too!" he shouted back, feeling the pressure in his loins about to burst.

Within seconds, both lovers cried out in another combined climax as Hana's vaginal fluids gushed out, soaking their crotches while her inner muscles tightened around him as hard as they could. All the while, Naruto fired off several more rounds of cum up into her body and now it was leaking out of her and down his shaft. Hana fell forward a bit but held herself up by placing her hands on Naruto's shoulders. Both of them took a few moments to catch their breaths while remaining joined with Naruto cock still inside of her. Once she had her breathing under control, Hana got up off of him, letting his limp member slip out and sat up with her legs folded beneath her. Naruto sat up as well once he could breath regularly again.

"Would you like to go one more time?" Naruto asked her. "Because I think I could go one more round if you're able to." he told her.

A thought then crossed her mind and she smiled before responding. "Actually, yes I would indeed Naruto-Kun." she replied. "But I wanted to try something new and kinky, if you'll bear with me." she told him.

"Well, what did you have in mind Hana-Chan?" he asked her, not really knowing what else they could try tonight.

Hana was nervous at first for suggesting it, but she figured there was no real harm in asking. In a relationship, you had to sometimes push the boundaries. Hana took a deep breath and then said it plainly to him. "Naruto-Kun, I was wondering if you'd be willing to have anal sex with me tonight." she told him.

Naruto was taken back by that for a second and he was wide eyed at her request. "I...must admit Hana-Chan, I didn't expect you to actually ask me to do that with you." he replied.

Hana smiled playfully. "You don't think a woman can enjoy taking it up her ass, or do you think that's something only gay men do?" she asked.

"Well, it's just, I've always thought that would be something women only did in a porno or in Ero-Sannin's filthy novel series." he replied. "I'm not saying I'm against it, I just didn't expect women to actually like that sort of thing." he explained.

Hana shrugged at that. "Well I'm not sure about other women, but I'd be lying if I said I wasn't at least a little curious." she told him. "I figured, who else to ask then my Husband?" she asked him.

Naruto smiled back at her. "Well, if it's really what you want me to do for you, I'll give it a shot sure." he told her.

Hana looked thrilled now from his answer. "Great." she replied and made herself ready. Naruto watched as she turned and got down on her elbows and knees, presenting her backside to him like she'd done so many times before. "Go ahead and explore a little if you want Naruto-Kun." she told him, angling herself so he'd get a full view of her anus. "Don't worry, I keep myself nice and clean and I know you'll enjoy it too." she told him.

Naruto took a moment to observe her dry, puckered hole before bringing his index finger up to experiment. Hana felt the tip of his finger pressing against her back entrance and she smiled when she felt him push in and penetrate her rear end. She grunted a bit as he pushed further in and moaned when she felt him twist it around and flexing within her rectum. Naruto grinned at the feeling of his finger up her ass. He enjoyed feeling her bear down on his digit. Once she felt she had enough of his playing around, she turned around and smiled to get his attention.

"Enough teasing me already Naruto-Kun." she said in a playful tone. "Give me what I want." she told him.

Naruto withdrew his finger from her asshole and got up on his knees right behind her. Naruto looked one last time at his wife before making his moves.

"I'm gonna push it in now Hana-Chan." he told her. "If it begins to hurt too much, you let me know. Just say one word and I'll stop right there and then, no questions asked." he explained.

Hana smiled without facing him. "I will Naruto-Kun, I promise." she replied. "But remember that I'm not made out of glass. If I was worried about getting myself hurt from time to time, I wouldn't be a ninja." she told him confidently.

Naruto smiled and sighed as he stroked himself a few times. Hana took a deep breath and bit down on her lower lip when she felt the head of his erection pressing against her back entrance. Naruto took a deep breath and then with one quick thrust, buried himself all the way up to the shaft, his cock vanishing completely within her ass. Hana grunted from the deep burning and stretching pain from first time anal penetration. She grit her teeth and gripped the sheets of her bed tightly within her fingers.

"Hana-Chan." Naruto said, half worrying if he was hurting her while the other half was lost in this unbelievable feeling.

"I'm fine." she grunted. "Just keep going, I'll bear with it." she gasped.

Naruto gripped her hips firmly and started the motions of thrusting his cock in and out of her ass. Naruto was lost in this incredible feeling of how hot and tight it felt. If Hana's vagina was heaven, then her asshole was hell and it was the most amazing hell he'd ever felt. If this was something Hana wanted him to do for her from time to time, he certainly wouldn't have a problem with it in the future. As Naruto continued to pound away within her, Hana kept grunting from each time he pushed himself all the way in. She'd feel slight relief when he began pulling back out and then would tense up again when he'd thrust himself back inside her. After a minute or two, Hana looked back at him.

"Naruto-Kun, do you like it?" she asked in between grunts.

"Hana-Chan...this...feels...amazing!" he replied in between thrusts.

Hana smiled at that. "Good." she gasped.

Naruto then decided to take things a step further. He leaned in, reached down and grabbed her by her wrists before pulling back as he straitened himself up. Hana was feeling him reach even deeper inside her now, probably from the new angle he was impaling her in. Naruto smiled when he heard Hana moaning now instead of grunting. Something Hana noticed very quickly, it stopped hurting now. She felt him there of course but the pain had completely subsided. Furthermore, she was feeling an all too familiar sensation she loved. Hana was bent completely over with Naruto driving his manhood furiously up her ass while he kept a firm grip on her wrists as if he didn't want her to escape.

And she thought it felt amazing. This feeling of being vulnerable and at Naruto's mercy in which he wasn't showing her any. Hana thinking that if anyone from her clan were to see her new, bent over like a slut and being used as nothing but a hole to fuck, they'd kill over and die of a heart attack from seeing the Inuzuka Heiress being used in such a manner. Hana knew that Naruto loved her of course and wouldn't really think of her like that no. But the idea was hot none the less. Naruto continued pounding away mercilessly into Hana's ass, moaning from how the muscles of her rectum continued squeezing, almost sucking him into her. Hana thought Naruto fucking her ass felt great and was moaning like a porn star.

Hana's breathing suddenly changed and she started whimpering in a higher pitch. She was terrified of the chances that she was gonna cum first. She couldn't possibly do that. Not from first time anal, it would be disgraceful. She silently praised Kami when she felt Naruto twitch inside her ass and smiled, hoping to hold out long enough so he'd cum first. With a few more thrusts, Naruto buried himself as far up into her as he could before he finally groaned loudly and exploded inside her. When Hana felt him ejaculating strait up her ass, she threw her own head back and moaned loudly from her own climax finally. Naruto's cock shot several more rounds of semen up, filling her rectum to the brim.

Hana thought she was seeing stars as the ecstasy washed over her. She was so completely out of touch with reality, being caught in a pleasure high that she didn't even realize she was peeing. Her golden urine either pouring down underneath her or running down her legs and thighs, soaking the bedding. Naruto finally withdrew himself gently from Hana and laid back to catch his breath while Hana fell forward to do the same. As she did her best to regulate her breathing, she felt the oozing sensation of Naruto's warm cum leaking out of her now swollen anus and onto her bed covers.

'Well, that's the end of these sheets.' she thought, still panting like a dog.

[Konoha's Gates]

Kurenai and her team made it finally at one o'clock in the morning. She looked behind herself to see all three of them were completely exhausted. She smiled sympathetically for all three of them as they've all been walking all day to get here.

"Alright everyone, I'm gonna go ahead and go strait to the Hokage to file the report." she told them, getting their full attention now. "You all go strait home and get some rest. Also, I'm letting you have tomorrow off for some additional relaxation so I'll see you all again in two days at our training field." she instructed.

"Okay thanks Sensei." said Kiba who walked past her with Akamaru by his side.

"See you in two days then Sensei." said Shino.

"Have a pleasant evening Kurenai-Sensei." said Hinata who then walked past her with a yawn.

"Sleep well kids." she said and she headed off to make her report.

While he walked, Akamaru looked up and barked at his Master. "Hm? Nah I know we were planning on dropping by Mom and Sis once we got home, but it's too late now Buddy." replied Kiba to his faithful hound. "They're both probably asleep by now and truth told (Yawn) I wanna get some shuteye as well." he told him.

And with that, Kiba and Akamaru headed back to their home, planning on their visit the next day.

[Hana's Bedroom]

Naruto lay back with his wife laying into him. She smiled as she rested her head on his chest, listening to the rhythm of his heartbeat while Naruto ran his hand up and down her back, his fingers only lightly trailing her spine.

"I love you my Evening Stars." said Naruto while his eyes grew heavy.

Hana kissed him one more time before replying "I love you too my Morning Sun."

And within minutes, the both of them were out for the night.

[Author's Notes] Sorry it took so long. These last few weeks have been a pain and the holidays were flat out brutal. They're over now, thank God. I should be able to start updating my stories more frequently. As always, thank you all so much for reading my stories. Please leave a review or a PM because I love getting em from my readers.

This is Dragon1990 hoping you all have a wonderful day!


	7. Emotions In Turmoil

[Hana's Room]

Naruto would stir in his sleep when he'd feel the rays of the sun hitting his face. At first he'd roll over and then he'd open his eyes and yawn before sitting back up and stretching to wake himself up. He'd look around, not recognizing the room at first only to remember that he'd left his old apartment and moved in with his lovely young wife Hana Inuzuka. Naruto would get up and grab the bathrobe that Hana left for him on the side of the bed. He also found a note telling him that she was gonna wash all their cloths and her bedding before they'd spend the day packing up and moving into the new house that her mother was gonna get for them. Naruto put his robe on and headed over to the bathroom to take a leak before heading to find Hana.

As he walked down the hall, he'd be welcomed to the delicious fragrance of eggs and bacon cooking over a stove. 'So that's where Hana-Chan went this morning.' he thought, licking his lips in anticipation for breakfast.

[The Kitchen]

Hana was at the stove at the very moment, cooking eggs and bacon over the stove and smiling while thinking about what the day was gonna have in store for them. One of the things she'd really hoped for was she, Naruto and her mother could all be there when Kiba gets home from his mission so they could give him the whole story. The last thing she wanted to do was drop this kind of bombshell on him when he gets home and really upset him. Her mother would have the best idea on how to approach the scenario with the least amount of damage done. All these things she thought on when she heard her dogs get up from where they were and run to the doorway where Naruto was entering the room, all barking happily and excitedly when he entered.

"G'morning Boys." Naruto greeted as he got down on one knee to pet his new dogs. One of them barked up at him when Naruto finished petting them. "Yeah, I'm happy to see you guys too." he said with his bright and happy grin.

Hana smiled when she felt him standing behind her and grab her hips gently. She shivered with delight when he kissed her on the shoulder where her scar was. "Good morning my love." she said softly and lovingly as she turned to face him.

"Morning Hana-Chan." Naruto said with a warm smile of his own before kissing her on the lips.

Once they parted, Hana let Naruto take his seat at the table so she could finish up on making their morning meal. Naruto watched her while she worked and her smile never left her face. "You're in a very good mood Hana-Chan." he said finally. "Did you sleep well?" he asked.

The Inuzuka heiress first scooped some eggs on some plates and then loaded some bacon on before walking them over to hand Naruto his plate before taking her seat. "Oh yes Naruto-Kun, I slept very well." she replied. "You gave me exactly what I wanted when it came to the motions of love making. Honestly, you're gifted by the gods my love." she told him.

Naruto was feeling very proud at that moment and leaned back in his chair with a big foxy grin. "Well, I didn't want to disappoint you." he replied. He then reached over to take her hand for a moment. "And you know I love you more than anything or anyone else right?" he asked her back.

Hana smiled and squeezed his hand back. "And I love you too." she told him before they'd lean in for a quick kiss and then start eating.

The next few minutes would be the two of them enjoying scrambled eggs and bacon with milk or orange juice. From time to time, one of the boys would come up to Hana or Naruto and beg before receiving some bacon. It always made Hana happy to see how Naruto acted toward her dogs and how they were comfortable enough to come up and beg him from his plate. To Inuzukas, sharing food from your plate is a very important way to show trust between the Inuzukas and their dogs. The fact that Naruto has this level of trust with her triplets shows that he really does belong here at the Inuzuka compound and in her family. After a few more minutes of eating quietly, Naruto decides to break the silence.

"Hey Hana-Chan, I know this may be a bit random, but can I ask you a question?" he asked her, getting her to look up from her plate.

"Naruto-Kun, you can ask me anything you want to." she replied with a loving smile.

"Why an Animal Clinic?" he asked.

Hana wasn't expecting it but she figured it was a fair question. One of her boys came up to her and she started petting him. The expression on his face told Naruto he really enjoyed his mistress' love and affection. "I'm sure it's no secret to you at all that I love animals right?" she asked him back. "Especially Dogs. I trained as a medic and as a vet for two reasons. The first is because the role of a medical ninja is very important in the shinobi world. Less than one out of five ninja who enter and then graduate the academy train as medics which leaves us with less than what we really need. The second is because of my Boys." she added as another one came forward for a piece of bacon.

"Because of my position as Heiress of the Inuzuka Clan, I was given three Ninken for my protection." she told him. "This was why Mom picked out the the Haimaru Triplets for me when I was old enough. I'm supposed to succeed her as the Alpha of the Clan when my time comes which is why I have three dogs in place of just one. I know my boys, they'd lay down their lives for me if they had to do it so I became a medic so I can help them with the best emergency skills I can learn for them." she explained.

Naruto nodded and smiled as the third brother came up so Naruto would pet him too. "I guess that makes sense." he replied.

"As for the clinic itself, like I said before I love animals and veterinary clinics are great places to help dogs, cats and all manner of animals." she told him. "Personally though, I just wish it was enough." she added with a small frown.

This got her husband's full attention now. "What do you mean?" he asked her.

"Dogs are man's best friend, you know that right?" she asked him back.

"You don't have to tell me that Hana-Chan." he replied with a grin.

Hana smiled before continuing. "Yet, a very large number of dogs are still cruelly abused or neglected." she told him. "They live on the streets, eating out of garbage cans, looking for warm or dry places to sleep at night while people treat them like vermin. Even here in Konoha, lots of dogs still live in very poor conditions and are treated even worse." she said, looking down at one of her boys who wined a bit. She then looked back up to Naruto. "My goal in life, my dream is to open a Dog Shelter." she told him confidently. "In fact, I wanna open the largest one ever opened here in Konoha that's big enough to give all dogs a warm and comfortable place to sleep, plenty of clean and healthy food to eat and a second chance to find a life with a family who'll love them." she said with a smile.

"I want to make Konoha a village where dogs no longer live on the streets and are treated like trash but are loved and taken care of by the humans they share their village with." she finished.

Naruto couldn't help but smile at that. He wasn't surprised at all that she had such a good and noble goal in life. "That sounds like a wonderful dream to have." he told her. "I take it though that you can't open it yet?" he asked her to which she shook her head.

"My biggest problem is money." she confessed. "I am at Chunin level and can only go on certain missions. Even with a second job at the clinic, I haven't even put a dent in making the money I need to open the Dog Shelter I want so badly. To open a Dog Shelter big enough for every stray dog in Konoha would require a tremendous amount of money to pay for staff, food, bedding, the list goes on." she finished.

Hana then felt Naruto place his hand on hers and he smiled at her again. "Then let me help you realize your dream Hana-Chan." he told her.

"You wanna help me?" she asked with a smile.

"Damn right I do." he told her. "I don't know how I can help and I don't know how long it'll take, but I want to see your dream come true just as badly as I want mine to. I'll do whatever it takes to make your dream a reality Hana-Chan and that's a promise." he declared.

To say that Hana was touched by that would have been a monumental understatement. Hana knew even before she got together with him that Naruto was a man of his word. Kiba told her before that Naruto had never broken a promise and if he made one to you, you could bet your life that he'll honor it in the end. Naruto watched as she got back up from her seat and came over to sit in his lap before wrapping her arms around his neck and shoulders. Both of them gazed into one another's eyes lovingly as Hana rested her forehead against his. "I love you my Morning Sun." she told him softly.

"I love you too my Evening Stars." he replied before they closed in for a searing kiss.

The Boys knew now what was about to happen and quietly got up and left to give Naruto and their mistress some privacy. Naruto noticed that Hana went from simply sitting on his lap to straddling him while he sat up in his chair. He then groaned into the kiss when she snaked one of her hands down to rub him in between his legs. Naruto knew what was about to happen and broke the kiss to lay back while she continued stroking him through his bathrobe.

"Hana-Chan." Naruto gasped through her firm but gentle touch on his now hardening erection. "We're in the kitchen, is this really the place or time?" he asked, his eyes barely able to focus.

Hana giggled from seeing him almost melt from her touch. "There are no rules as to where you can make love Naruto-Kun." she replied. "Besides, it'll be fun." she said with a sexy smirk.

"But what if someone sees us?" he asked as he felt her reach under his robe now to take hold of him.

"Mom's not here and we have the house to ourselves." she replied as she leaned in to lick at his lower neck and up to his ear. "Are you opposed?" she asked.

Hana then gasped as she got her answer when Naruto reached around to grab her by her ass and give it a nice squeeze. "I didn't say that." he replied with a smirk of his own.

The both of them started making out furiously as Naruto lifted her up and sat her on the table, causing plates and silverware to fall to the floor. As they kissed, Hana reached down to grab Naruto by his cock and started stroking him a few times in her hand before lining him up with her now moist entrance and allow him to thrust himself into her. Hana let out a pleasurable moan from feeling that wonderful sensation of him stretching her wide open and reaching deep inside of her. Both of them started breathing heavily as Naruto wasted no time thrusting away within her. Hana wrapped her legs around his waist to hold him in place while holding him tightly to her. The both of them were so into it, they didn't hear the front door open and close.

Hana started blushing and whimpering in a higher pitch as she was being brought to an end quickly. She buried her face into Naruto's shoulder as he picked up his pace, riding out her orgasm. Hana smiled when she felt him twitch within her and seconds later they both gasped as Naruto came inside, his seed pouring into her in several spurts. Both of them remained joined at the hip as they were panting to catch their breath. Hana rested her head on his shoulder and enjoyed feeling his warmth. "Oh Naruto-Kun (Huff Huff) You're too good at this. (Huff Huff) I swear I..." she stopped herself and then paled in horror at who was standing in the doorway to the kitchen. "KIBA!" she screamed.

Naruto turned around to see his old friend and classmate standing at the entrance to the kitchen with Akamaru standing right next to him. Kiba's eyes were wide as dinner plates and his jaw was practically hanging down to his belt at the sight that was before him.

"Uh...hey Kiba...I, uh..." Naruto was at a complete and total loss for words at that moment. Hana had talked to him about how they were gonna tell Kiba the news that he and her were married now but this was as far away from the plan as it could be. The younger Inuzuka brought his hands up to rub his eyes, not believing it at first, then he went from a horrified to an enraged look. His eyes were glowing a bright crimson red as he now locked onto Naruto with killer intent. "Uh oh." Naruto squeaked.

[The Hyuuga Compound]

Hinata got up to stretch and yawn once she felt the rays of the sun on her face. Once she finished making her bed, she went to the bathroom to freshen up and then headed towards the dining room for her breakfast. Upon entering, she saw her father Hiashi and her younger sister Hanabi.

"Good morning Father, good morning Hanabi." she greeted with a bow as she entered the room and with a smile.

"Morning Onee-Chan." replied Hanabi.

"You overslept Hinata." her father remarked.

Hinata took her seat next to her father before replying. "I apologize Father." she said with a small bow. "I got home late last night from my mission and just wanted to get a little extra sleep. I hope I didn't miss anything."

Hiashi listened to her while she talked and responded with a nod. "I had heard that you got home late, that is true." he replied. "And no, you didn't miss anything at all so I suppose there's no harm at all in having another hour of rest." he added.

Hinata smiled and bowed again. "Thank you Father." she told him.

Hiashi poured tea for her and let her have a sip before speaking. "I take it your mission went well?" he asked her.

Hinata put her tea back down on the table before answering. "Oh yes, no problems at all, everything went very smoothly." she answered.

The Hyuuga clan leader nodded his head at that. "That is gratifying to hear." he remarked. "I'm curious to know though if you're training today." he told her.

Hinata shook her head a bit. "Oh no, Kurenai-Sensei is giving us an extra day to rest. We won't have to meet back up until tomorrow." she told him. "Why do you ask?"

"There was a change in plans for a meeting I was supposed to have with the Clan today so I have a whole day to myself." he answered. "I was hoping to relax and spend some much needed quality time with my Daughters." he told her.

Hinata smiled at that. "It has been a very long time since we could do so, what did you have in mind?" she asked him.

"I was going to go today to pay my respects to your Mother." he told her. "You and Hanabi are welcome to come along." he said calmly.

Both his daughters smiled at that. "I'm sure Mother would love that." Hanabi said to her father and older sister.

[Inuzuka Compound]

The house was in chaos. The place was absolutely wrecked as the three people and their dogs within destroyed it. Naruto was running for his life with Kiba throwing kunai knives and shuriken while Akamaru was snapping his jaws at him, his teeth just inches from his ass. Behind them was Hana and the Haimaru Triplets who were trying to stop Kiba from killing her new husband.

"Kiba please!" cried Naruto who spent half his running either dodging a kunai that would whistle past his head and the other half barely able to keep his butt cheeks intact while Akamaru tried to bite him. "Don't kill me I'm begging you!" he shouted as he turned down a hallway again.

"You're dead Naruto!" shouted an extremely angry Kiba. "I'm gonna kill you! You come over to my house while I'm away and start sleeping with my Sister?! I'm gonna force feed you your own dick and shove your nuts up your own ass!" he threatened as he drew another kunai.

"Kiba please calm down!" cried Hana, trying to catch up with her little brother. "Please let me explain!" she begged.

Eventually, Naruto would turn a corner again but take a wrong step and trip, causing himself to stumble over the ground and then land with his back against the wall. The worst part was he was now cornered and saw that both Kiba and Akamaru were closing in on him while cutting off his retreat.

"Kiba, please have mercy I'm begging you." he cried with tears rolling down his cheeks comically.

"You're not talking your way out of this one Naruto." Kiba growled as he now had a kunai in each hand. "I'm gonna skin you and hang your pelt from the gate of my family's compound." he said with absolute malice in his eyes.

Fortunately for Naruto, Hana dashed in and she put herself between Kiba and her husband with her own hounds to her left and right. "Back off Kiba!" she ordered with a stern voice.

"Get out of my way Hana!" Kiba snapped back. "You're not saving him!"

"I said back off!" she ordered again.

"Hana, I'm going to kill him!" he shouted. "You're not going to save him from this now get out of my way!" he barked.

"Kiba, I will not let you harm my Husband!" she shouted, not breaking eye contact with him.

"Hana, this is not up for debate!" she shot back. "Now either you're going to move out of my way, or I'll...HUSBAND?!" he freaked.

He then watched as Hana turned around and undid her bathrobe just enough to reveal her right shoulder to him. At first, he didn't know what she was trying to show him, but his eyes widened when he saw the scar on her skin that resembled teeth markings from where someone had bitten her. He knew that the scar upon her skin was left by Naruto because she defended him and claimed that he was her spouse now. There's no way she'd do that unless she truly meant it and the scar on her skin was all the proof in the world.

"And if you check Naruto-Kun's shoulder, he has the same scar I gave him." she said, covering herself back up. "You know the customs and traditions of our Clan Kiba. Naruto-Kun and I have undergone our Joining together and are Pack Mates. By village law, we're Husband and Wife now." she finished.

"Hana I..." Kiba said in disbelief.

Hana turned back to him, now more calmly. She was confident he wasn't gonna try anything now. "Kiba, I am very sorry for what you saw." she told him. "Naruto-Kun is sorry as well. It wasn't our intentions for you to find out about us this way. We thought you'd be away on your mission for at least a few more days. We didn't know you were already back and coming over, we had hoped for a better way to break the news to you, not have you see...what you witnessed." she said with a small blush. She then straitened up and looked him in the eye again. "But your behavior towards Naruto-Kun wasn't right either. Naruto-Kun is my beloved Husband and a member of our Family. Now I believe that you owe your Brother in law an apology." she said calmly but sternly.

Kiba was silent but he did look back over at Naruto with no small amount of anger in his eyes. "Kiba." Naruto said, hoping he wasn't still mad at him.

"Well?" asked Hana, crossing her arms. Instead of apologizing, he turned around and began to walk away, calling Akamaru to him. "Kiba." she called out as he walked down to the end of the hallway then turn the corner. "Kiba!" she called out again louder before hearing the front door open and then slam shut. "Damn it all to Hell!" Hana cursed and stomped her foot. "I swear to Kami and all things holy, he can be such a huge pain in the ass!" she complained before turning and then seeing Naruto looking pretty down. She got down on her knees to see him looking very distraught. "Naruto-Kun?" she asked, feeling worried about him.

"This is all my fault." he said after a moment of silence.

"What? No of course not." Hana replied.

Naruto stood to his feet and clenched his fist. "I shouldn't be here, I should go." he said as he tried to step forward only for Hana to stop him.

"Naruto-Kun please no!" she cried in desperation. "This isn't your fault, please stay." she urged him.

Naruto sighed before looking back up at his wife. "Hana-Chan I...I just don't know which is worse. That fact that I just ruined my relationship with one of my friends or the fact that I just ruined your relationship with your Brother." he confessed.

Hana gently placed her hand on his cheek and Naruto reached up to hold it there. "Naruto-Kun, nothing has been ruined." she told him. "Kiba's angry yes but nothing has been ruined and it's not your fault at all, it's mine. You were right, the kitchen wasn't the appropriate place for us to do what we were doing but the timing was just bad." she told him.

"But Hana-Chan, he looked so angry." he replied. "I don't think I've ever seen him so mad or look at me like that before. He must hate me now." he said, trying to hold back the despair.

"Naruto-Kun, Kiba's only upset because of what he saw and because he's only worried about me." she told him, taking both his hands in hers. "Please try to understand what life was like for Kiba and I. Both of us lost our Father when we were very young. Mom and I were devastated but the thing is, Kiba was only one when Father died. Unlike Mom and I, he doesn't remember him at all and it's been difficult for him too, but in a different way. While Mom's the one in charge of the house and the Clan make no mistake, Kiba has always seen himself as the man of the house and goes out of his way to be a little overprotective of Mom and I. Kiba maybe mad but he doesn't hate you, he just doesn't want to see me get hurt." she explained to which Naruto nodded.

"To be fair, Kiba has every right to be mad after seeing what he saw." she continued. "And I had hoped he'd have found out in a better way, but he was probably gonna be angry or at least upset when we told him in a better way. What's important is that he knows now and the worst part of it is over. He just needs time to adjust to the changes and accept it." she told him before coming in to hug him. "So please don't believe that he hates you and that this is your fault and please don't leave. We're Pack Mates now, Husband and Wife. Your home and your Family is here, with me. But if you feel you must leave, then fine but I'm going with you." she finished.

Naruto smiled and hugged her back and for a moment, the two of them just stood there in one another's arms and enjoyed the warmth. "Thank you Hana-Chan." he finally replied. "I'm glad you were willing to talk with me when I needed it. And thanks for the help back there with Kiba when he was chasing me." he added.

Hana smiled as she rested her forehead against his. "Anytime you need me my Love." she said back in a soft and loving manner. "Now come." she said, turning around to look at the state of the hallway which matched the state of the house. "We should clean up so Mom has a nice clean home to get back to. She should have gotten us a lovely new home by now and I want her home to look just as nice." she told him.

Naruto grinned as he followed his wife. "Sure thing Hana-Chan." he replied. Naruto felt the boys walking with him and they received some pats on the head from him. "And thank you guys too for your help back there. Good Dogs." he said which got all three of them to bark happily.

One would have thought that after two Inuzukas and an Uzumaki had destroyed a house as badly as they did, it would have taken forever for them to get it back into a state fit to be seen. Fortunately, Naruto summoned a small army of Kage Bunshin and they got the place back together in less than fifteen minutes. Hana had to admit, Naruto could be very creative when it came to Kage Bunshin. Once the place was nice and clean again, Naruto and Hana had a shower, (And some steamy shower sex as well) then got dressed. The both of them would sit in the living room and talk for a time with Hana petting two of her boys while Naruto the third until finally, Tsume walked in with Kuromaru by her side.

"Hi Mom." Hana called out with a smile.

"Hi Hana, hi Naruto." she said, smiling as she entered her home. "Two things, I've found a beautiful new home for the two of you here on the Compound. I'd be happy to help you both pack up and move into it once I've had something to eat." she said as she closed the door. "I also ran into Kiba on the way here." she said with her smile dropping. "I take it he knows now?" she asked.

Naruto and Hana looked at one another then back to the Inuzuka Matriarch. "He knows now yes." replied Hana. "But he certainly could have learned about it in a better way than he did." she added.

"...I can only wonder what happened to make him so mad." she remarked but deciding not to ask.

Tsume chatted with Hana and Naruto while she made herself something to eat. Once she was done, they would grab some sealing scrolls and work on packing up all of Hana's furniture and things. One of the awesome things about sealing scrolls was that you could carry an almost unlimited number of items effortlessly and unpack all your things just as quickly as you pack em. Naruto had just grabbed the last scroll and walked out of the room with Hana. But the Inuzuka heiress stopped and turned to see Tsume standing in the middle of the room with a slightly sad look on her face.

"Mom?" Hana asked as she walked up behind her and placed a hand gently on her shoulder.

Tsume turned and smiled weakly at her oldest child. "This day seems so unreal." she replied. "My last child is now leaving and I'm gonna have this house all to myself with only Kuromaru keeping me company." she said smiling and gently petting her hound who was at her side. "It's gonna be lonely without you here now Pup." she said to her.

Hana leaned in to embrace her mother who hugged her back. Truth was, this was harder on Tsume than she let on. Ever since she lost her own husband, her children were her whole world to her. Kiba was the first to move out once he graduated from the academy cause he was super eager to get a place of his own as a young adult does. Even if he visits all the time, it was still a little hard for her, standing in Kiba's empty room once he moved out. Now she was repeating this with Hana but this time, she'd have nobody left to live with her other than Kuromaru. It seemed so unrealistic now that both her kids have moved out so soon. She felt like one moment she was bottle feeding and changing diapers and the next, they're just gone.

"Mom, I don't want you to feel like I'm leaving you for good." said Hana, smiling to her once the hug had ended. "I'll come and visit just as often as I can like Kiba does and most importantly, you're welcome to our house whenever you wish to come for a visit or a nice dinner." she told her, then turning to her pack mate. "Right Naruto-Kun?" she asked him.

"Sure thing, I'd love to have you over Ts...Mom." he said, correcting himself.

Tsume chuckled at that. "Still getting used to it?" she asked him, then opened her arms up. "Come over here. You're a part of my Family so I wanna hug from you too." she told him. Naruto smiled and came in to hold Tsume and she him. Naruto enjoyed her warm embrace. While it was still a very new feeling, he was loving his new family. "Please take good care of Hana for me Naruto." she said once they let go. "She may be an adult as well as your Pack Mate but she is still and always will be my precious little Girl." she told him.

"I promise Mom, I'll be as good as gold to her." he promised seriously.

Tsume smiled at that. "I think my Daughter made the right choice." she told him. Tsume then turned back to Hana and this time did her best to avoid letting tears slip from her eyes. "Now Pup, I know you're starting a new life with Naruto, but I promise that I'll always be there if..." she stopped herself for a moment to bring a hand up to wipe her eyes.

"Mom, please don't cry." said Hana who was starting to feel a lump in her throat as well. "Because if you start crying, I'll start crying and I'll probably wined up changing my mind and moving back in with you." she said trying not to lose it right there in front of her.

Everyone laughed at that before the three of them shared one really big group hug. Once all the drama was over, Tsume walked with Naruto and her daughter to the new house she'd gotten them. The house they had was very nice. It wasn't too far away from where Tsume lived at all and it was just perfect for a newly wed couple. The living room was large enough to throw decent sized parties, the dinning room could sit a whole family and then some, the kitchen had the perfect work space like counter tops, an island and a booth with chairs already set up. There were three bathrooms, two downstairs and one with a shower and bath tub upstairs. There were also several closets, a room that would be perfect for a study and two bedrooms.

"What do you think?" Tsume asked with a grin and her hands on her hips.

"Mom, it's beautiful." Hana answered with a smile and another hug.

"It's great Mom, thanks." replied Naruto with a smile of his own.

Once Hana stopped hugging she looked to her mother again. "Mom, Naruto-Kun and I didn't part with Kiba on very good terms." she told her. "I don't wanna impose or anything but..." she was stopped when Tsume spoke up.

"I'll speak to him when I get the chance." she told her.

Tsume gave Hana and Naruto one more hug before she'd depart for her home. While she walked, Kuromaru looked up to his mistress. "You really like him, do you Ma'am?" he asked her.

"I think Hana found a great guy." she replied. "I honestly can't understand why more people don't like him, he's got a great personality and a good heart beating within his chest." she remarked.

"You'll get no argument from me Ma'am." he replied. "Hana alone seems to love him like no other." he added.

[That Night]

Naruto would take the next few minutes to help his wife unpack everything they had. At the moment, they didn't have any real furniture so the downstairs was quite empty. They both made plans to go out shopping for furniture and decorations for the new house tomorrow after their meeting with the Hokage. While Naruto and Hana were now Pack Mates in the eyes of the clan, they still had to be legally recognized as a married couple in the eyes of the village and that meant getting a marriage certificate from Tsunade. Hana was a little uneasy about having to see her again given how they left on such bad terms the last time she was at her office, but Naruto promised that he was gonna back her up and he wasn't gonna leave her, even if the old woman disapproved of them.

They also had to inform her that Naruto had moved in with her at the Inuzuka compound and that his address had changed. So the plan was to get a marriage certificate, change Naruto's address to the house were they were living now and then go out shopping for new furniture for the house as well as decor. Tonight though, they were gonna work with what they had and at least get the bedroom set up. Naruto helped set up Hana's bed, dresser, vanity, end tables as well as all of her other important items such as ninja gear and personal belongings. Naruto smiled when she set up several pictures of her family on the end table on what was her side of the bed and on the dresser where she kept all of her cloths. They also unpacked all of Naruto's things and soon the bedroom was done.

The boys had their bed set up just outside the bedroom door so they'd have a comfortable place to sleep. It may not have seemed fair to have them sleep in the hallway and all, but things were different now and a married couple needed their privacy. Naruto promised them that he'd set up his old sofa mattress for them sometime and they could have it to themselves from now on and that made the three huskies very happy. They'd shown to really like Naruto's old couch. Neither of them really felt like cooking so they got take out and once they'd eaten, Hana inevitably took Naruto by the hand and would lead him to their new bedroom so that she could make sweet love to him once again.

Tonight would be the last night Hana would be in heat so she wanted to go at it with him for as long as possible. One of the things she really admired about Naruto was his near limitless energy. That night, they broke a record and went at it five times. By the time Hana and Naruto had finally had enough, Hana needed him to walk her to the bathroom because she could barely stand on her own two legs. Hana knew she was gonna be walking with a limp tomorrow when she'd go to the Hokage's office and she knew that if Anko saw that, she'd never let it drop. But she didn't care. Right now, Hana could never be happier, laying into the arms of the man she now loved more than life itself. The Inuzuka heiress was so happy to be held in his arms as he breathed softly from his sleep.

Hana had no idea what the future held in store for her, but she was glad that she didn't have to face it alone. As she lay into his chest, listening to the gentle rhythm of his heartbeat, her thoughts as well as one of her hands drifted to her lower abdomen. It would be foolish to think after nonstop unprotected sex that she wasn't, but it didn't hurt to hope right? Hana's last thoughts before her eyes closed as she drifted off to sleep that night was a prayer for the silent miracle that she hoped would take place within her womb. Now, more than anything else, Hana wanted to give Naruto a child.

[Author's Notes] So I hope you all enjoyed it. I loved writing it and I look forward to reading Reviews or PMs from all of you. Also, I was wondering to my readers that if any of you are writers as well, do any of you have a problem with one of your stories just up and vanishing? My story of "The Forbidden Melody" had vanished on me this morning and I have no clue as to why that is. I like only updates the third chapter and it was getting pretty popular and then the next thing I know, it's gone and I haven't been able to recover it. I was really hoping to do this Naruto/Tayuya love story and I can't tell you how both infuriating and demoralizing it is for your work to just disappear and have no way to recover it. To say I'm both mad and sad would be a monumental understatement :-(

Anyway, I'll stop ranting on about my problems. As always, thank you all so much for reading my stories, please leave me either a Review or a PM as I love hearing from my readers and I hope you all have a wonderful day.

This is Dragon1990 signing out :-)


	8. Home Improvements

[Naruto And Hana's Room]

Hana was the first to wake up and smiled when she felt Naruto laying next to her with his chest against her back and an arm around her waist, holding her closely to him. She felt his breathing on the back of her neck whenever he exhaled and it tickled a little bit but she was okay with it. She just laid comfortably on her side and enjoyed the warmth of his embrace while they slept. She then noticed another sensation near her backside and it made her smile a bit. She gently turned over a bit as well as reach a hand back to try and wake him up. Naruto didn't move much at first but he did smile in his sleep when he felt her hand lightly tickling his ear. After a couple more seconds, Naruto would yawn and then open up his eyes to see his lovely young wife smiling at him.

"Morning Hana-Chan." he greeted. "Did you sleep well?" he asked her.

"I slept very well Naruto-Kun." she replied. "And judging by the pressure I'm feeling against my rear end, I'd say you did too." she joked.

She watched as Naruto took a moment to look under the blankets and start blushing from seeing his member at full strength against her bare ass. Hana smiled and laughed from his reaction.

"Naruto-Kun, it's okay." she said, sitting up with her legs over the side of the bed. "We're a married couple now and we've been intimate plenty of times at this point. Hell, we're both completely naked so I'm not gonna be surprised to wake up with my Husband's erection pressing against my ass." she said, still smiling from seeing the bright red blush that didn't leave his face. "Now come on, we have a big day ahead of us." she told him as she got up to put on a bathrobe.

As the both of them got ready for their day, Naruto couldn't help but notice that there was something different about Hana. She was still kindhearted and loving like she always was, but she wasn't super clingy or extremely horny like she had been all week. He could only guess that she was no longer in heat so her constant need for sex was over for now. Which was totally fine with him of course. In fact, he was actually kind of relieved with that. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy all the sex they'd been having together no, but while she was still in heat through the whole week, it was just constant. Even for a guy with near limitless stamina like him, he needed a break because even he needed to admit that he had his limits. He was glad to just spend time with her now.

Both of them would take quick showers and get dressed. Once they were done, they had a quick breakfast of toast and cereal with juice and Naruto went out of his way to feed the boys. They had a lot they were gonna need to get for the house today. The house came with a fridge and stove which was nice and it had heating and air conditioning too. But they still needed furniture such as couches and tables to go. Hana also suggested that they stop by a nice store that she knows for some decorations. She saw some lovely pictures there that were still on sale so they could hang them on their walls. In addition, they also wanted to get some shelves for some scrolls and books that the both of them had for training or business and such.

They also made a mental note to go shopping for some much needed groceries. Once they had enough to eat and the boys had their walk, Naruto would allow his wife to leave first before closing and locking the door behind them. As they walked, Hana leaned in to loop her arm with Naruto's. The boys both walked to the young couple's left and right while panting happily. As they were making their way to the gates of the compound, they ran into Tsume and Kuromaru.

"Morning Mom." Hana greeted.

"Hey Mom." said Naruto.

"Morning you two." she greeted back. "You about to head out?" she asked.

Hana smiled and nodded. "Naruto-Kun and I are gonna head first to the Hokage's office to get our Marriage Certificate and then we're gonna order some furniture and buy some decorations for the new house." she answered.

While they talked, the Haimaru Triplets came over to speak with their great grandfather.

"How's it goin Boys?" Kuromaru asked them. "Do you like the new house?" he asked. One of them would bark back in response. "That's good to hear. Tsume was hoping you and Naruto would like it." he responded. Another would bark in response to that. "Yeah, Tsume really seems to like Naruto too. He seems to be a good fella. She and I both think that Hana made a good choice in her Pack Mate." he finished.

Meanwhile Hana and Naruto were finishing their talk with Tsume. "So what are you doing today Mom?" Hana asked.

"I have a couple of meetings today but that's all." she replied.

Hana looked off to the side for only a moment as a thought came back to her before turning to her mother again. "Have you had a chance to speak with Kiba yet?" she asked her.

Tsume shook her head. "I haven't seen him this morning so I can only guess that he's still pissed." she replied. She then smiled, seeing that Hana was still a little distraught over how her little brother was doing. "But don't worry, I'll hunt the Pup down and speak with him." she told her.

"Thanks Mom." replied Hana with her smile returning.

"Anyway, I gotta go now, you kids have a nice day." she said as she called Kuromaru to her side.

"I'll see you again soon Mom, love ya." she said waving her off.

"Later Mom." said Naruto as he and Hana walked off with their arms still looped together.

Naruto and Hana would walk together for a while and chat about what they planned on doing today. Once they neared the Hokage Tower, Hana stopped. She was starting to feel uncomfortable with the idea now, given what happened the last time she spoke with their village leader. But she felt better instantly when Naruto placed his hand on her shoulder and gave her one of his confident smiles.

"We're in this together." he told her.

Hana smiled back and they entered the building, ready to speak with Tsunade.

[With Hinata]

Hinata Huuga was on her way to her team's training ground and she was in the best of moods right now. Yesterday, she had a wonderful day with her father and little sister Hanabi. They went to Konoha's graveyard to clean off Lady Hitomi's grave and pay their respects to her. They also went out to have a nice dinner together at a very nice restaurant. Yesterday was very nice because she had a chance to spend some quality time with her family without having to keep things super uptight. They were all able to simply relax for a day together and just be themselves. Hinata was happy and she saw that Hanabi and their father were too. In fact, the time they spent was one of the few times they've seen their father smile.

Now she was on her way to meet up with Kurenai, Shino and Kiba. She felt in her heart, she was gonna have a good day. She had a nice day yesterday with her family, she had a nice long rest and now she was ready for a long day training with her team. After a couple of minutes later, she arrived to find her whole team waiting on her. She smiled and waved as they saw her approaching.

"Good morning Kurenai-Sensei." Hinata greeted. "Good morning Kiba-Kun, Shino-Kun." she greeted as well.

"Good morning Hinata-Chan." replied Kurenai to her female student.

"Hinata-Chan." said Shino from behind his hood.

Kiba remained silent as he worked on his equipment as well as petted Akamaru.

"Kiba-Kun?" Hinata asked.

"Kiba's in a very bad mood right now." said Shino.

Kurenai was wondering why that was the case herself. "Kiba, is there something wrong?" she asked him.

Kiba was quiet for a moment before turning to respond. "I'm fine." he told them. "Yesterday was just a bad day for me, that's all." he told them.

"What happened?" asked Shino.

"I came home to visit my Mom only to find out that Naruto was having sex with Hana." said Kiba which shocked all three of them. "I'm not kidding. I walked in to see my friend fucking my Sister in our kitchen. When I confronted them, she told me that they were married now." he finished.

"...That's heavy." replied Shino in disbelief.

"I swear, I've never been so mad in all my life." he said getting back up.

"I'm sorry Kiba, we shouldn't have pried." said Kurenai.

"It's fine." replied Kiba. "I don't have to like it but I can't really do anything about it either." he told them.

"Alright, now let's get this day started." said Kurenai.

She led them to the center of the grounds where Kiba and Shino were following her. Kiba then turned to Hinata. "Hey Hinata-Chan, are you coming? We're about to begin training." he told her.

Hinata was frozen where she stood, still trying to process everything she heard Kiba say. 'Naruto-Kun and Hana-Chan...are married?' she asked inwardly, not able to believe it. 'What happened while we were away on our mission?' she asked again. She then started forward to catch up with her teammates but was still trying to figure this out. 'It can't be true. It can't be, I've followed Naruto-Kun for so long. How could Hana-Chan be the one he marries? I need to see this for myself.' she thought.

[Hokage's Office]

Tsunade was sitting silently behind her desk with her eyes fixed on the young couple before her. She had hoped to talk to Naruto alone when she had the chance to explain that sleeping with someone that he barely knew wasn't very healthy for a relationship. Instead, both Naruto and Hana came in and in the span of twenty minutes, they explained that they had gone through a special bonding ritual in the Inuzuka Clan that made them formally husband and wife in the eyes of the clan. (They didn't tell her at all what the ritual entailed) Now they told her that they wanted her to write up a marriage certificate for the both of them so they could be recognized as a married couple in the village too. This request did not make her happy at all.

"A Marriage Certificate." she said finally with an annoyed look.

"You don't have to approve of us at all Obaa-San." said Naruto while he held Hana to him. "But this was our decision to make and we're not backing out of it, even if the whole village is against us." he said calmly but firmly.

"Well, I'm glad to know that I can still disapprove." replied the blonde Sannin. She then let out a tired sigh before continuing. "But you're right, this is your decision to make and I can't involve myself in the life choices of others, only in matters that effect the village." she added.

"Then you'll do it?" asked Hana, glad to see that this is going well and that nobody was yelling at either of them.

She got her answer when Tsunade first got up from her seat and walked around her desk, heading to her filing cabinet. She reached in and pulled out some blank sheet. She then headed over to her door, walking past the couple. "Wait here." she told them and she headed to the door to her office.

Naruto and Hana stood there in the room alone, waiting for the Hokage to return. Hana looked over and smiled to her husband and he smiled back.

"Thank you for coming along and standing up to her with me." she said lovingly.

Naruto brought his arm up and held her closely to him. "Anytime you need me Hana-Chan." he told her.

After a few more minutes, Tsunade reentered the room and walked over to take her seat behind her desk. She then placed the certificate on the desk and slid it forward to the two of them so it was facing them.

"All I need from the both of you is to sign this." she told them. "Than I'll stamp it with my seal of approval." she added.

Naruto took the pen first and signed his name where he was supposed to. Then he handed the pen to Hana and she signed it as well. She added Inuzuka as her maiden name now with her new family name being Uzumaki. Then she put the pen down and turned the certificate over to her village leader. Tsunade read it and nodded when she saw that everything was in order before taking out her stamp and leaving the Hokage's seal of approval on the paper. Then she handed it back to the young couple before her.

"As of today, you are both recognized as Mr. and Mrs. Uzumaki." said Tsunade. "You're both now legally Husband and Wife in the eyes of the village." she told them. Naruto and Hana smiled as they read the certificate they held in their hands. They then looked back up when Tsunade cleared her throat to get their full attention. "I really wish you would have talked this over with me before making such a hasty decision Naruto." she told him. "You're only fifteen and a marriage is a very big step to take in life for someone of your youth." she explained.

"I've never been more sure of anything Obaa-San." he replied. "Hana-Chan makes me happy and I love her. There's nobody else in this world that I wanna be with." he declared and Hana smiled brightly at his bold statement. That fact that he was willing to stand up to one of the Sannin for her as something else.

"I know Naruto I know." she replied. "Once you've made up your mind, nothing on Earth can change it. I simply wish that you came and spoke to me first." she told him.

"Why do I need your permission?" he asked. "You're not my Mom." he told her.

Tsunade was shocked by that response. "I...that doesn't mean that I don't worry about you Naruto." she told him, trying not to get angry.

"I'm just tired of being alone Obaa-San." he replied. "I've found someone who makes me happy and loves me for me. Why can't you be happy for me for once?" he asked.

Tsunade was quiet for a moment and let out a sigh before sitting back in her seat. "I am happy for you Naruto." she told him. "But that doesn't mean that I don't worry about you either. I just don't wanna see you get hurt." she told him.

Naruto calmed down as well. "I know. And I promise, I know what I'm doing." he told her.

Hana took Naruto by that hand and led him to the door. It was time for them to head out and start shopping. Tsunade watched as the door closed behind them.

"You mean more to me than you know Naruto." she said when he left.

[With Naruto and Hana]

The young couple were at a furniture store looking at various sets of living rooms they thought would look good in their house. One set that really caught their attention was this lovely soft blue three piece sofa, love seat and stand alone chair set that came with a discount for any coffee table and end table sets that were for sale. While there, Hana also introduced Naruto to one of her friends, a woman named Mika who was overjoyed for Hana for finding a man at last. She promised that she would talk with her manager about cutting them a large discount for any sets they wished to get as a way to show how happy she was for the both of them. In the end, Naruto and Hana placed the order for the three piece set along with a very nice coffee table and end table set. Complete with lamps.

Once they were done there, the two of them decided to go out for lunch. Naruto wanted to go to the Ichiraku's, but he wound up having to scratch that idea because they didn't allow pets and that wouldn't have been fair for the boys. In the end, Hana chose to show Naruto one of her favorite eateries, a place called the Shushuya's. It was a great place to simply relax, get some great food and it allowed dogs and other pets so it was naturally very popular with members of the Inuzuka Clan like her. Naruto and Hana had already placed their orders and were simply sitting and waiting for their food to arrive. Hana had two of her boys to her left and right while one of the others sat next to Naruto. Both husband and wife would pet their dogs while they waited for their food.

"Well look who we have here." they heard. Both of them turned to see Jiraiya.

"Hey Ero-Sannin." said Naruto. It was then he noticed something off about him. "What the hell happened to you?" he asked him.

Jiraiya was covered in bandages as well having his left arm in a sling. Jiriaya's eye twitched at his student's question as it brought him back a couple of nights ago.

[Flash Back]

Jiraiya was running for dear life as the furious Inuzuka Matriarch and her Wolf Hound chased him with the intentions of basically either killing or emasculating him for sneaking into her clans compound and peeking at her daughter and son in law while they were having sex. He spent half his time dodging kunai knives and shuriken being thrown at him and the other half trying to keep his butt cheeks away from the jaws of her ninken. The idiot wasn't really paying too much attention to where he was running and wound up tripping and falling over the edge of a building he was running on. As if his luck couldn't possibly get any worse, he lands in the ladies side of the public bathhouse. He gets up and the color drains from his face when he realizes how screwed he is.

In the ladies side of the bathhouse were including but not limited to Yoshina Nara, Mebuki Haruno and her daughter Sakura, Makino Yamanaka and her daughter Ino, Choko Akimichi, Shigure Aburame, Tenten, Temari, Anko Mitarashi, Shizune and Tsunade. To say that they looked pissed would have been a monumental understatement.

"Jiraiya, would you care to explain just what the hell you're doing here?" asked Tsunade who was now cracking her knuckles and glaring at him with crimson red eyes.

Jiraiya was about to respond when he felt the sharp pain of a dog sinking his teeth into his ass which caused him to scream. Tsume then jumped him as did all the ladies. It was the worst night of his life to say the least.

[End Flash Back]

"...I had a very rough night a couple of nights ago." he replied finally.

"No shit." replied Naruto.

Jiraiya then smiled and turned to Hana. "Hana Inuzuka, it's very nice to meet you." he said. "Or I suppose I should call you Mrs. Uzumaki, congratulations." he added.

Hana smiled and bowed her head in respect to the Sannin. "Thank you very much Jiraiya-Sama." she replied. "Nobody's more happy than I am. Naruto-Kun is so wonderful and he makes me so happy." she told him.

Jiraiya was happy to hear that. "I don't doubt that." he replied. "The Kid's got a way to draw people to him and I'm glad he's found someone special." he told her.

"So what brings you by Ero-Sannin?" asked Naruto.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing." he answered. "And I wanted to meet the lovely young lady you've chosen to marry and I've gotta say, nice." he commented.

"You have no idea." said Naruto with a grin. "Hana's the best and I couldn't have asked for any other girl to spend my life with." he told him.

'Looking back, these two remind me too much of Minato and Kushina.' he thought, looking over the both of them. This gave him an idea that's been on his mind for a long while now.

"Ero-Sannin?" asked Naruto, wondering why Jiraiya got so quiet all of a sudden.

"Everything's fine Naruto." replied his sensei. "I just remembered, I've got something I need to attend to. Hope you both have a nice day, it's very nice to meet you Hana." he said with a bow.

"And you as well Jiraiya-Sama." she replied.

Within minutes, Jiraiya was gone, leaving the young couple alone and just in time for their hot meals to get there. Naruto and Hana would do as they usually do when they had a meal together by chatting and sharing food from their plates with the Haimaru Triplets from time to time. At one point, Naruto and Hana looked into one another's eyes lovingly before they'd lean forward and share a passionate kiss. Both Naruto and Hana were completely unaware as they kissed of the pair of lavender colored eyes who watched them from the shadows. Off to the side and around the corner, Hinata stood and watched as the boy she loved for so long share a long and passionate kiss with another woman. Hinata's hands reached up to cling to her heart which was breaking every second she watched.

This just didn't make any sense to her at all. Ever since she was a child who joined the academy at the age of eight, she spent so long watching Naruto and everything he did. She enjoyed watching how he'd interact with the other kids in her class with such a bright and colorful personality and how he'd tackle every obstacle as a challenge to improve himself. No matter what was in his way, he'd show a level of confidence that made her want to believe that he could accomplish anything. Overtime, she came to really admire him. Later on, she loved him. Over the years, she used to have dreams and fantasies of being able to tell him how she felt and to have him sweep her up in his big strong arms and tell her that she was his.

But now it looked like that would never come to pass. She didn't want to believe it when Kiba told her that Naruto had gotten together with his older sister Hana. So once she finished training with her teammates, she raced off to go and find him and see if what he said was true. And now here he was, sitting at a table with her on a romantic dinner date and kissing like they were truly and deeply in love with one another. The whole scene of Naruto's lips on Hana's was shattering her heart into millions of pieces every second she witnessed it. Finally, Hinata couldn't take it anymore. She would dash out of the restaurant as fast as she could, find a quiet and secluded place to hide and weep bitterly for losing the chance to be with the man she loved.

[With Kiba]

Kiba decided to relax once he was done training with Kurenai and his team at his favorite hangout. He sat comfortably in his chair while gently petting Akamaru who sat next to him. He still couldn't quite get over seeing Naruto with his sister the way he was. In addition to to being angry about seeing his friend having sex with Hana and in their kitchen no less, but he still couldn't understand how any of this even started. What on earth happened while he was out? Naruto had only been home a couple of weeks and he had only gotten home recently after his mission to Suna. So how did this whole thing start? All he did was leave Konoha for one mission, not even gone a whole week and he comes home and so much has change.

He was so deep in thought, he didn't hear the bell to the door of the diner ring which signaled another customer entering.

"Welcome Ma'am." said the lady behind the counter. "Please sit wherever you like, we'll be with you shortly." she told her.

Kiba then felt a familiar hand on his shoulder and looked to see his mother standing right behind him with her soft motherly grin.

"May I join you?" she asked her son.

"Yeah of course." he replied and watched as she took a seat across from him at the table.

Kuromaru and Akamaru went outside to talk, leaving Tsume alone with her son. The two of them were silent for a moment. The waitress from earlier came up to them to ask what Tsume wanted to drink.

"What can I get for you Ma'am?" she asked with a pen ready for her notebook.

"Coffee." she replied.

"And how would you like it?" she asked her again.

"Hot." she simply answered.

The waitress just added that she'd bring cream and sugar and let her add it if she wanted to. She would then leave Tsuma alone with her son once more.

"So." she finally began. "I hear you had a little incident with Hana and her new Pack Mate. Care to explain what went down?" she asked him.

Kiba sighed and looked a little tense before replying. "Yesterday morning, I came over for a visit because I wanted to see how you and Hana were doing. I came back from a mission the night before and I was hoping to catch up again, y'know?" he started. "I enter and hear some strange noises. When I walk in, I see Naruto and Hana both having sex on the kitchen table. They didn't even notice I was standing in the doorway till they finished. It was the most horrifying thing I've ever seen in my life." he told her, trying to remain calm and quiet so as not to disturb the other customers but couldn't help feeling angry at the same time.

Tsume's eye twitched from hearing that. Hana told her that Kiba found out in not the best way, but even she wasn't expecting to hear him say that. 'Sweet Kami, I had breakfast on that table this morning.' she thought.

"I swear, I couldn't tell which was worse." he continued, still sound pretty angry. "The fact that Naruto was having sex with her in our home or that Hana was whoring herself off to someone who was supposed to be one of my friends." he stated.

Now it was time for Tsume to feel a little upset. "Hana wasn't whoring herself out Kiba." she said calmly but sternly. "She was in heat. She went into heat early this month and chose Naruto to be the one to court, that is all." she told him.

"Then that just means he was taking advantage of her when she was vulnerable." he replied. "Why should I believe that this is genuine if he doesn't know anything at all about our Clan or our customs?" he asked her.

"Kiba, I understand your concern for your Sister, I was worried for her too." Tsume told him. "But Hana told me that she wanted to try and see if his feelings for her were real and I trusted her to make the right choice. In the end, she proved she made the right choice in Naruto because he accepted the invitation to join our Clan. When Naruto told me that he loved Hana, he meant it and I believed him. I don't think he would have gone through the joining if he didn't love her." she finished.

Kiba calmed down a little more and let out another tired sigh. "It's just, I know Naruto's a good guy and all, but I never thought of him as a potential in law." he replied. "The guy was always a complete and total joke throughout the Academy. He was always dead last behind everyone else and pulled so many pranks it quickly got out of hand. I know he's a nice guy and all, but this is still so sudden and I don't wanna see Hana get hurt." he finished.

That was when he noticed his mom was smirking as he talked. He was about to ask why, but she beat him to it. "It's amazing really." she said, still smiling at her son. "You were so young when your Father died and yet, you grew up to not only look just like him, but sound and act like him too." she then leaned back in her chair and looked out the window. "I miss Keiji." she said with some mild sadness as she remembered the man she once loved.

"Mom." said Kiba as he watched her look out the window quietly for a moment.

The waitress from earlier came buy and got Tsume her coffee. She would take a few sips from time to time as they talked and would later finish it in a few short swigs.

"Did I ever tell you how your Dad reacted when both of you were born?" she asked him finally.

"I don't think so, no." Kiba replied.

"The first time your Father held you in his arms, he was thrilled." she said with a smirk. "He laid out his plan on how he was gonna show you all of the ropes, how to be the top dog on the streets and how to mark your territory. Funny thing was, I never could tell if he meant that figuratively or literally." she joked. "But when Hana was born, it was a little different. It was when we first became parents and the feeling was something completely new and awesome. When Keiji held our child in his arms, he promised he was gonna keep her safe from everything from our Clan's enemies and rivals, right down to any boy who tried to ask her out." she told him.

Kiba then smirked as well. "I can only imagine what Dad would have done if he was the one to catch Naruto in the kitchen with Hana and not me." he remarked.

"Knowing your Dad, he would have torn him apart limb from limb and fed him to all the hounds in the Clan." she replied. "Which is why I'm not too surprised that you were gonna react the way you did when you'd learn about Naruto and your Sister. One thing you got from your Father was your devotion to Family and the desire to protect those closest to you." she told him. She then reached forward to take his hand in her's gently. "But Pup, you should have known the same thing I knew from the get go as I watched Hana grow up. That I wasn't always gonna be there to protect her and that one day she was gonna get married." she told him.

"I guess." Kiba replied. "It's just weird that she'd choose Naruto of all people. He's one of my friends, but I never thought he'd be dating my Sister, let alone marry her." he explained.

"Pup, nobody tells you who you're supposed to fall in love with, it just happens." she replied. "And I haven't seen Hana so happy since the day she first brought him home and told me that the both of them have been joined as Pack Mates." she told him. She then finished her beverage and stood back up before calling Kuromaru back to her. "I'm not gonna blame you for being mad at them for what you saw and you're free to be as angry as you wanna be for as long as you like." she started again. "But please, don't take forgiveness off of the table. Not yet." she finished.

Kiba watched as she paid for her cup and was out the door, leaving him alone now with his hound Akamaru and a lot more to think about.

[Meanwhile]

Out in a remote area far away from the Land of Fire, the traitor Sasuke Uchiha was now confronting one of the members of the very dangerous organization known as the Akatsuki. A blonde rogue from Iwa with a fetish for blowing things up and calling it art.

"So, you're Itachi's little Brother Hm?" asked Deidara to the man who now stood in his way. "You'll have to forgive me if I'm not at all impressed. Itachi had a very impressive reputation long before he joined the Akatsuki but I only learned of your existence from him. I gotta say, I was expecting more from one of the last of the Uchiha Clan and if you really are Itachi's little Brother, then standards must have fallen way down." he mocked.

"I don't really care what you think of me." Sasuke replied. "And I'm not wasting my time with someone who isn't even worth killing. Now tell me where Itachi is." he demanded.

Deidara sneered as he opened his coat to reveal his bags of explosive clay for his jutsu. "Well, at least you have the arrogance to match someone of the Uchiha Clan so I guess I shouldn't have a problem hating you." he remarked. "But I'm not gonna just tell you what you wanna know simply because you feel like you have the right to demand it." he told him.

"I don't like repeating myself." said Sasuke, now getting a little annoyed. "Tell me where Itachi is or you die." he warned.

"You shouldn't make such strong remarks." said Deidara as he reached into his bag. "It only makes you look weak." he stated as he pulled out some clay.

Without saying a word, Sasuke dashed across the field with blinding speed and his sword drawn as Deidara counter attacked. The battle between both Orochimaru's Apprentice and the Rogue from Iwa was about to begin.

[Naruto And Hana's House]

The next morning, Hana was the first to wake up and smiled as she felt Naruto's breath lightly tickling the back of her neck when he breathed. She really enjoyed the mornings where she could just relax and lay into her husbands warmth from his chest against her back and an arm around her waist, holding her to him. She wasn't gonna be needed for work at least for another hour and a half and they already took care of everything they had to do yesterday so she wanted to do nothing more than to sleep comfortably in her loving husband's embrace at least for a little while longer. Hana's eyes were slowly, bit by bit closing as she listened to the soft and gentle rhythm of Naruto's breathing while he slept. Soon, she was gonna fall right back to sleep with him.

But all that was changed when she heard a knock at the door. Hana's eyes opened and her smile dropped as she groaned in annoyance from the interruption. She had silently hoped that this was just a door to door salesman who would give up and go away if he got no answer from her. After only a few seconds, she heard another more louder knocking which meant that it clearly wasn't someone wanting to sell them something. With a scowl, Hana got out from underneath the covers of her bed, gently so as to let Naruto sleep some more, then threw on a bathrobe to cover her nightgown as she headed downstairs to answer. To say she was in a foul mood now was an understatement. She was having a very nice morning and now it was ruined.

The knocking came one more time before she swung it wide open. "What?" she almost growled. Whoever this was, they'd better have a pretty damn good reason for bothering her this early in the morning.

The man in question was an Anbu Black Ops Guard with a Falcon mask on. "My apologies Mrs. Uzumaki." he replied. "I didn't mean to disturb you." he tried explaining.

"It's fine." she replied. "Now what do you want?" she asked him.

"Naruto Uzumaki has been summoned by the Hokage and is to report to her office immediately." he answered. "She has a mission for him." he explained.

[Author's Notes] As always, thank you all so much for readings my stories. Please leave me either a Review or a PM as I love getting em from my readers and I really enjoy reading your thoughts and ideas.

This is Dragon1990 hoping you'll all have a Happy Easter :-)


	9. Mission To Sea Country

[Naruto And Hana's Bedroom]

Naruto was currently in his joint bedroom that he shared with Hana and getting dressed after his shower. He was awakened not long ago by his wife and told that the Hokage had summoned him for a mission and that it was urgent. Neither of them liked having to part ways so soon because they've only been married for a couple of days. They didn't even get to have a proper Honeymoon together. Naruto made it a mental note to ask Tsunade if he and Hana could have a vacation together once he got back from his mission because the both of them certainly wanted to spend some more time together rather than be parted so quickly. Hana even thought this may have been payback for her fight with the Hokage but even Tsunade wasn't that petty.

Once Naruto had his orange trousers and white tee shirt on, Hana entered the room with a smile. "Naruto-Kun, I have something for you." she told him.

"You do?" he asked, turning to her. "What is it?" he wondered.

Hana stepped in holding something that she got for him. "It's a gift." she answered.

Naruto smiled brightly at the awesome new jacket she got him. The jacket was mostly black with the same red swirly design on the back and with orange flames decorating the bottom and the sleeves. It also came with a hood that could be zipped inside of the collar for concealment. Hana stepped behind her husband and helped him into it. She stepped back once he got his arms through the sleeves and zipped it up.

"Do you like it Naruto-Kun?" she asked, watching him check himself out in the mirror.

"Like it? I love it!" he replied. He then turned back to her and started rubbing the back of his head. "But now I feel bad because I haven't gotten you anything." he told her, trying not to look ashamed.

Hana responded by leaning in to hug him. "You can get me anything you want to when you get back Naruto-Kun." she told him. "But right now, what I want more than anything else is for my Husband to promise that he'll come back home to me safe and sound." she said softly.

Naruto hugged her back before speaking lovingly in her ear. "I promise Hana-Chan, I'll come home to you." he told her. "And I never go back on my word." he added.

"I love you Naruto Uzumaki." she replied. "I love you so much." she told him.

"I love you too." he told her just as lovingly before meeting her lips in a long and passionate kiss.

[The Gates Of The Compound]

About ten minutes later, Naruto was at the gates to the Inuzuka Compound with Hana and the Boys. Hana was now wearing her work outfit because she had some work to do at the clinic today. Naruto kissed Hana one more time before getting down on one knee to pet the Huskies.

"You Boys be good now you hear?" he asked as he pet one of them behind their ears where they liked it. "I'll be sure to bring each of you treats when I get back from my mission." he told them which got all three dogs to bark happily from their new master's promise.

Naruto then headed off to the Hokage's Office while Hana walked with her Boys to her clinic. Along the way, she felt she was being followed and sure enough, she turned to see a familiar friendly face.

"Oh, hey Anko." she greeted as she stopped to talk with her old senpai.

"Hey Hana." she greeted back as she walked up to talk. "I understand that congrats are in order." she remarked, hearing about how she and Naruto were now married.

Hana blushed a bit. "Thanks." she replied. "Naruto-Kun and I are very happy together, Mom and the Boys love him and I have really high hopes for the future." she told her.

Anko would walk with Hana now to the clinic and all the while, she walked with her hands behind her head and a smirk on her face. Hana knew her friend very well and as time went on, she became more and more irritated with the Jonin. After about fifteen minutes or so, she couldn't take it any longer and turned to face her.

"Anko, you and I both know what's on your mind." she said with annoyance.

"Come on." said Anko. "Now that you're married, you're allowed to talk about sex without being considered a slut or a pervert." she replied.

Hana sighed and looked forward while they walked. "Then just go ahead and get it out of your system." she told her.

Anko smirked again and turned to her while they kept walking. "So, how is he under the sheets?" she asked her. "Is he the one who's dominating you, or is it the other way around? I'm only asking because I've seen you both switch from top to bottom." she told her.

"Have you...been watching Naruto-Kun and I while we have sex?" she asked her.

"You really should learn to make sure your windows are closed." she remarked, seeing Hana's eye twitch.

"And I take it that you enjoy watching people have sex?" she asked her.

"Not as much as I enjoy having it." she replied. "But seriously, I have to ask if you're the Dom in the relationship or if he is." she told her.

Hana took a moment to think on that before answering. "Personally, we prefer to call it leading and following." she replied. "But I suppose if that's the term you wish to use, we take turns. There are times he's the one in control and then there are times he lets me take the lead. Now if you're wondering who dominates who, Naruto-Kun doesn't really have the personality to be a Dom. He's too soft and gentle for be the dominant type in our relationship. However, he won't let me dominate him either." she explained.

"Glad to hear that the kid can at least please ya." she responded. "But let me know if you two want someone to act as the filling of a Naruto and Hana sandwich." she joked.

Hana about lost her cool and turned to shout at her. "NEVER!" she barked. "Naruto-Kun and I have taken our sacred vows to one another during our Joining. Naruto-Kun and I will never have anyone else but one another until death do we part." she finished sternly and actually scaring Anko a bit.

"Easy Hana, easy." said replied with her hands up in defense. "I was only joking...a little." she replied quietly saying the last part.

"I'm sorry it's just..." replied Hana. "The bond he and I have now goes far beyond just sex. He and I are one and I can't bear the thought of loosing him." she told her.

Anko smiled and responded by placing a hand on her friend's shoulder. "I'm sorry Hana, I didn't mean to make you upset." she told her. "Tell you what, since Naruto is on his mission and I've got nothing I'm really doing tonight, how about you come over and we'll watch another porno together. You may even learn some fun new tricks to practice with Naruto in the bedroom for extra spicy nights." she winked, making Hana blush a bit.

"I think I could make some time to visit my friend for a dirty movie." she replied. "If there's some Dango and Sweet Red Bean Soup involved too." she added.

"It's a date." she replied and like that, Anko was off and Hana clocked herself in at the clinic to begin work.

[Hokage's Office]

Naruto arrived in the Hokage's office shortly after he'd been summoned. Upon entering, he saw Tsunade sitting behind her desk with Shizune behind her and as always, holding Tonton in her arms as well as Neji, Tenten and Lee standing before her. They all looked like they were waiting for him as well.

"Baa-San." said Naruto, walking into the room and up to the desk. "Hey guys." he added, addressing Gai's team.

"I'm glad that you're here Naruto." replied Tsunade, simply ignoring the Baa-San remark even if it pissed her off to be thought of as an old woman. "I'm asking you here because Neji, Tenten and Lee are about to go on a mission and I'm adding you to their team for additional support." she told him.

"Well, I'm ready for whatever you have for me." he told her, forming a fist and punching the inside of his other hand.

"Glad to here it." she replied, before addressing everyone. "I'm sending all of you to the Land of Seas in the south. There's a group of pirate ships that are attacking local trading vessels. For the Daimyo of the Land of Seas and all their Nobility, Trading is crucial to their economy and when you have a small fleet of Pirates attacking their ships and looting their trading goods, they're at a risk of a collapsing economy and their people losing jobs and money. You're mission is to go to the Land of Seas, meet with the Daimyo and then find the Pirates and deal with them." she explained to all of them. "Any questions?" she asked.

Naruto did raise his hand and got a nod from her to ask. "No offence, but is a fourth member to this team really needed to deal with a bunch of Pirates and if so, where's Gai?" he asked her.

"Both of those are good questions and I'll answer them for you." she replied before leaning forward in her seat and placing her elbows on the table while lacing her fingers under her chin. "First of all, Gai's on another mission and will still be away for a few more days. By then, you'll already be on your way to the Land of Seas." she explained. "Secondly, this is an A Rank Mission because we've received intel that the Captain of these Pirates is a Rogue Jonin from Kirigakure. His name is Rokuro and he's a very dangerous Assassin." she finished.

"That's truly disgraceful." said Lee, balling his hand into a fist.

"I agree completely." replied Neji. "For someone to overturn his loyalties to his village and become a bandit or a pirate is absolutely disgusting." he added.

"Well, what are we waiting for then?" asked Naruto. "We should be off to the Land of Seas." he told all of them.

"Tsunade-Sama, when are we to depart?" asked Tenten.

"I'm giving your team three hours to get ready, then I want you out the southern gate and on your way to the Land of Seas." she replied. "And please all of you, especially you Naruto Uzumaki." she said, pointing a finger at him accusingly. "You're meeting with a Feudal Lord and his Family. Furthermore, the Land of Seas are our friends and allies. Be on your best behavior and be on time. We've sent a message to him in advance, telling him that you'd be there in five days." she told them.

"Yes Ma'am." said Lee with a salute.

"Yes Tsunade-Sama." replied both Neji and Tenten in unison.

'Why am I always the one she says "especially you Naruto" when she sends us to meet a Feudal Lord? I'm not that bad am I?' he asked in his mind.

"If that is all, then you're dismissed." she ordered and the four of them were off.

[Down The Hallway]

Naruto was walking down the hallway, with Gai's team when he crossed paths with his mentor and friend, Jiraiya who looked a whole lot better now. Naruto smiled and stopped for a second after telling Neji, Tenten and Lee that he would meet them at the gates.

"How's it going Ero-Sannin?" asked Naruto to the old toad sage.

"Much better." he replied. "You look like you're going on a new mission." he remarked.

"Yeah, I'm filling in as the fourth man for Gai's Team and headed out to the Land of Seas with Neji, Tenten and Bushy Brow." he told him.

"Really?" asked Jiraiya. "You've only been married to Hana for a couple of days and you're already leaving her?" he asked with a brow raised.

"Yeah." he replied, rubbing the back of his head. "Hana-Chan and I didn't really think things all the way through before we undertook our Joining. She and I are gonna talk to Baa-San when I get back and ask for a vacation together as a Honeymoon." he explained.

Jiraiya smiled at that. "I'll try and talk to her about that as well." he told him.

"Thanks Ero-Sannin." he replied smiling before walking past him. "Anyway, I'm headed to Ichiraku's for a couple of bowls of Miso Ramen before I leave. I'll see you later." he called back to him as he made his way out.

Jiraiya smiled and continued to make his way to his destination.

[Hokage Office]

Tsunade was going over some more paperwork at her desk when she heard a knock. She replied, saying that it was open and then looked to see Jiraiya enter the room. The old toad sage's smile vanished when he saw his old teammate staring at him with that cold and hard look. He knew she was still pretty mad at him.

"Now Tsunade, I know you're still angry but please don't look at me like that." he said with a bead of sweat rolling down the side of his face. "I told you, what happened at the bath house was an accident. I didn't mean to fall into the ladies side, I was running and I tripped." he explained.

"And why were you running again?" she asked with a brow raised. "Because I recall Tsuma Inuzuka looking pretty steamed before you fell in." she remarked.

Jiraiya was sweating more and rubbing the back of his neck. "Tsunade, what happened-" he began before she cut him off.

"What do you want Jiraiya?" she asked, not looking mad but just annoyed. She really wasn't interested in hearing him try and lie his way out of this.

"It's about Naruto." he replied.

"Well, what about him?" she asked.

"I've had something on my mind for a while now and since you're the Hokage, I have to get your permission before I can go through with what I want to talk to him about." he told her.

Tsunade seemed genuinely interested now because Jiraiya looked like he was really serious when he brought this up. "I see." she replied. "And just what is it that you want to talk to Naruto about and why do you need to talk with me first?" she asked him.

[Ichiraku's]

Naruto was currently eating at his favorite shack, the Ichiraku's. He was getting as much as he could now because he wasn't sure how soon he'd get to have ramen again. Based upon what he learned from Neji and Tenten, they were gonna be gone for at least a few weeks and he wasn't sure if the Land of Seas had any good ramen like home did. Naruto had just finished his third bowl before his friend Ayame handed him a fourth one. Naruto was surprised actually because he didn't order a fourth bowl this time and this wasn't a standard miso pork ramen which was his favorite, but the special which was actually the finest and most delicious as well as the most expensive. Naruto turned his gaze to the lovely young ramen waitress who smiled brightly at him.

"Um, Ayame, I didn't order a fourth bowl." he confessed. "Especially one of your most expensive bowls." he added.

"Yeah I know." she smiled again. "But this is on the house. Dad and I wanted to offer you our personal congrats for your marriage." she told him.

Naruto was surprised by that. "Wait, when did you?" he asked.

Teuchi laughed and stepped forward from the back of his shack. "Your friend Ino is quiet the gossip." he replied. "She stopped by yesterday for her usual diet ramen and told us how you married a lovely young lady from the Inuzuka Clan. That is true right?" he asked.

Naruto smiled. "Oh yeah." he answered. "Hana-Chan and I couldn't be happier together." he told him.

"Well, please bring her by sometime for a bowl. We'd really like to meet her." said Ayame.

"I'll talk to her about it sure." he answered.

"Enjoy your ramen Naruto." said Teuchi as he stepped back into the back again. "And once again, congratulations." he added.

Naruto smiled and looked down at his bowl of ramen which had such a large selection of meats and beans along with eggs and even seafood. Naruto took his chop sticks and lifted some noodles to his mouth and his eyes lit up at how good this stuff tasted. Naruto was gonna leave his village today with a very satisfied feeling.

[Konoha Streets]

Naruto made his way to the gates of the village shortly after he finished his lunch. He couldn't help but notice how good his new orange flames jacket looked and how comfortably it fit on him. Now that he really thought about it, he received very few gifts from anyone. His potted plant which he moved to his new home with Hana was given to him by the old man shortly after he was moved into his old apartment when he was five years old. When he was twelve, Iruka gave him his first leaf headband which symbolized his status as a Konoha ninja. Truth told, he actually had to earn it like any other student in the academy, but he felt like it was a gift because it wasn't just your average Hitai Ate. It was Iruka's and he asked to wear it so many times and in the end, he gave it to him.

The point was, very few people have ever given something to him that they didn't have to. Hana's gift was special like the few others he had because it was given to him out of love. Naruto had plenty of people in his life who were precious to him, but Hana was someone who he loved now more than anyone else and who he knew loved him back just as much. Naruto kept thinking about these things as he made his way down the streets towards the gates. He really wanted to take some time to shop around for a gift for her and surprise her with it when he got home. She went out of her way to show her love for him by buying him a very nice gift and now he wanted to do the same for her. Maybe something like a necklace or a pair of earrings.

While he walked, he heard talking up ahead and looked to see Sakura and Ino. He stopped where he was for a moment and just looked on as the girls kept walking and talking till they both noticed him and stopped as well.

"Hey Naruto." said Ino smiling only to wonder why the long silence.

Naruto and Sakura just looked at one another for a long while with the pinkette feeling a little awkward now as Naruto just looked on at her with a totally emotionless expression.

"Naruto I..." Sakura began before stopping herself.

Naruto then picked back up and walked right past them both. "I have a mission with Neji, Tenten and Bushy Brow." he replied, not even looking back at his teammate. "I'll see you again in a week or two." he added.

Ino turned to look at Sakura who let out a sigh. "I take it things are still tense between you and Naruto." she observed.

"Several days ago, he and I had a really bad fight." she admitted. "It ended when I said something and really hurt his feelings. I wanna make things right, but he's done everything to avoid me." she told her.

"Why would you even pick a fight with him in the first place?" Ino asked her. "Was this about him and Hana?" she asked.

"Well...yes." she answered. "I wanted to know how and why he got with her and so quickly." she explained.

"And what happened?" she asked her.

"Like I said, I said something I shouldn't have." she replied. "It's been several days now and he still won't talk to me and he hasn't shown up to our training field with Sai and Yamato-Senpai." she told her.

"Well, I think you should give Naruto a little more time to himself." Ino advised. "I'm sure he can't stay mad at you forever and once he's been angry about it long enough, just say you're sorry. Naruto's a really nice guy and you're one of his friends so I'm sure he'll forgive you." she told her.

Sakura and Ino would continue talking as they made their way to Konoha General where they'd work throughout the day.

[Konoha's Gates]

Shortly after his encounter with Sakura, Naruto would arrive at the gates of his village and meet up with Neji, Tenten and Lee. Once everyone was ready to go, they headed out and took a turn to go southward so they'd be taking the road towards the Land of Seas. Naruto did take one last look at the village as they walked and thought about Hana. Thing was that he had gone on many missions before this one and always had known he was gonna make it back once it was done. This time however was different. This was his first mission away from Hana shortly after they've been married and he felt this sense of responsibility to make good on his word and come home to her to take care of his wife. Naruto had a real sense of being a husband now.

After only a couple of minutes, Lee decided to talk with Naruto. "Hey Naruto, I noticed the new jacket. Where'd you get it?" he asked him.

"Oh, Hana-Chan." gave it to me." said Naruto grinning. "In fact, she gave it to me as a gift before I left the house this morning. Isn't she awesome?" he asked with his face looking all happy and dreamy while he thought about her.

"I had heard that you have recently been married to Kiba's Sister." said Neji. "I'm curious as to how this came about." he added.

Naruto blushed as the thoughts and images all rushed through in how only a couple of days, they went to her sneaking into his bedroom, seducing him, later them both professing their love for one another, confessions of what they both kept secret from one another, their joining and later moving into a new house together on the Inuzuka compound after less than a week.

"It's a long story." Naruto finally told him.

"Well, I'll tell you what Naruto." said Tenten who smiled as she remembered hearing the whole thing from Ino. "You should get her a gift when we get back." she told him.

"I was thinking the same thing." Naruto replied. "I just don't know what yet." he confessed.

"Well, a lot of woman do love jewelry so I'd recommend something like that." she suggested. "The Land of Seas has a lot of different gift shops as well so it may be worthwhile to consider shopping around for a decent present to get her." she told him.

"Yeah, that's actually a really good idea." Naruto thought. "Thanks Tenten." he added.

The troop of four would continue on the road and talk to pass the time. On occasion, Lee would challenge Naruto to a race and Naruto, not being one to back out of a challenge, would accept with Lee promising that if he lost, he'd continue the rest of the trip to the Land of Seas on his hands. Tenten and Neji would watch on in mild irritation.

[Hokage's Office]

Tsunade sat behind her desk with Jiraiya standing before her. The both of them have talked for a while now and Jiraiya had just finished explaining what his plans for Naruto were when he got back. The blonde medical ninja sat back in her seat before letting out a tired sigh and then responded to his request.

"I'll admit Jiraiya, I can see why you wanted to come to me about this." she told him. "When you said this was important, you certainly weren't kidding at all." she added.

"So, have you come to a decision?" he asked his old friend and teammate.

"I hope that you'll understand why I'm a little hesitant in granting you your request Jiraiya." she replied. "I know where you're coming from and Naruto does have the right to know the truth, but telling him now puts not only his life in danger, but the village as a whole." she explained.

"Life is full of risks Tsunade." he retorted. "Not that I don't see your point at all and I understand your position as Hokage is to only ensure the safety and security of the village, but things are much different now. Naruto's much older and a lot more stronger than he used to be." he explained. "Lastly, it's been nearly two decades since Minato and Kushina had died and I'm not even sure if his Father's enemies are still looking for revenge anymore." he added.

"That is true." she replied, crossing her arms and really thinking about it. "Naruto's a lot stronger now and has shown this during his last battle with the Akatsuki in the Land of Wind. If he was strong enough to take on S Ranked Criminals like the ones within that dangerous organization, then maybe he really is ready to know the truth." she figured.

"Also, he's almost sixteen years old." Jiraiya added. "The Kid's a married man now and has been through a lot his whole life. If things were different, I would have told him who his Parents were shortly after he graduated the academy. The only reasons I haven't told him yet is because I needed him to focus on getting stronger and to know what was at stake if he was to go up against either the Akatsuki or Orochimaru. Now that he has an understanding of these, I think he's ready. More importantly, he's married into a powerful Clan in Konoha and I think he deserves to know about his own Heritage and where he comes from." he finished.

"Yes, I see your point." replied Tsunade. "With the Inuzukas willing to accept him and his own progress as a capable Ninja, I think it's time to tell him too." she agreed.

"Then you'll do it?" he asked. "You'll tell him everything?" he asked.

"When he gets back from his mission to the Land of Seas, we'll tell him together." she replied. "I think it's best if both of us explain it to him since he places a great deal of trust in the both of us." she added.

"I see your point." he agreed. "And maybe, we can talk about having Kakashi present as well. He was Minato's student and friend for a very long time just as Naruto is his now. He is also someone who Naruto trusts and looks up to, not just me." he explained to her.

"Yes, I like that." she replied. "But what's the best way to approach it?" she asked him. "You know how excited he can get and this could be a lot to take in all at once." she told him.

"Well, maybe we'll warn him first of the dangers of knowing the truth before we tell him." he answered. "Naruto may be shocked when he hears this and he may have a hard time fully accepting it. This way, he'll understand why the truth was kept from him." he suggested.

"Then when he gets back, we'll all meet at Konoha General." she decided. "It's mandatory for all Village Shinobi to receive check ups at the Hospital after they return from a mission. You, Kakashi and I will tell him then when he arrives for his examination." she told him to which he nodded his head.

"Then the time has come for Naruto to finally know who his Parents are and what happened." replied Jiraiya. "It's time for Naruto to know that his Father was the Yondaime Hokage of Konoha." he stated.

[Anko's Apartment]

Hana would arrive later that night at Anko's with her boys and once Anko answered the door, she invited the Inuzuka heiress into her apartment so they could relax and enjoy one another's company. One of the nice things about Anko's place was she didn't mind if the dogs wanted to either play around on the floor or sit on the couches anywhere because she did a weekly cleaning every Saturday. Hana took a seat on the couch with all of her boys sitting with her, leaving one last seat for Anko. The snake Jonin walked up and handed Hana her bowl of sweet red bean soup and a plate of dango before sitting down with her friend. She was also kind enough to grab some treats for the boys. Big and thick animal bones for them to chew on.

She then looked over to her friend with her perverted smirk. "Which do you wanna watch first?" she asked. "Raising Ryan's Privates", "Schindler's Fist" or "Glad-He-Ate-Her"?" she listed off.

"Why do you have to always grab the ones with the most disturbing titles?" she asked her.

"Because creativity within the name means it could be a decent story and some of the hottest sex scenes." she answered. "So which one first?" she asked again.

Hana pointed over to the first one. She hadn't scene a good gay porno in a while and figured it be a great way to kick off the evening. While Hana and Anko watched the movie, the Jonin would look over to her friend with another smirk. "Y'know, we should invite Naruto over one night." she suggested. "He could learn a thing or two about sex just from watching a few of these." she told her.

"Maybe." replied Hana after taking a sip of her soup. "Problem is Naruto's not very comfortable with pornographic material like movies or novels. It's one of the reasons why he and Jiraiya had such frequent arguments during his training trip. Naruto wanted Jiraiya to focus more on his progress in training as a Ninja, while Jiraiya wanted him to focus on peaking at girls while they bath." she told her.

"Do you think Naruto was a peeper?" she asked with a brow raised.

"Well, I don't really know." she answered. "Truth be told, I never really thought about that much. I don't really believe that he's the sort to peep outside women's locker rooms or the ladies side of the hot springs. But then again, I wouldn't be surprised given that he was a prepubescent boy during his travels with a notorious pervert so it would only make sense if Naruto was peeking at women when they were naked." she told her.

"And that really doesn't bother you?" she asked her.

"Why should it?" she replied. "I've been watching porno with you since I was sixteen. So far, you've made me watch everything from fantasy and role playing sex scenes right down to pissing orgies. I'd only be upset now if Naruto was cheating on me and there's no way that he would. He loves me and I love him and that's all there is to it." she finished, turning back to the screen.

"Well, I'm happy for ya." said Anko. "Now all I need is someone who's willing to put up with me." she said, turning back to the screen as well.

"I'm sure you'll find the right guy." said Hana. "There's someone out there for everyone and that includes you." she smiled.

[Days Later]

Naruto would travel with Neji, Tenten and Lee for several days, heading southward till they'd crass the borders through the Land of Tea where'd they'd take a ship and set sail for the two day voyage and reach the Land of Seas. Naruto remembered his trip here years ago with Sakura and Sasuke and seeing the old harbors to the island nation made him feel a little nostalgic. Still, he got off the boat and would follow Neji, Tenten and Lee to where they were to then stay at their next inn. It was the dead of night and they'd have to travel a few more hours before they'd reach the palace of the Sea Daimyo. Neji personally tutored Naruto on how to present himself properly to someone as high as a Feudal Lord. It was an annoying process for the young Hyuuga, but he manged.

Meanwhile, Hana was over visiting her mother's house. The both of them were having a nice evening together, chatting and having a nice hot cup of tea while they talked. Not long after they started talking however, there did come a knock at the door. Tsume smiled when she caught the scent of who it was and got up to answer. Hana then saw her little brother enter the room with his hands in his pockets and by the look on his face, a lot on his mind too.

"Kiba." said Hana, seeing her younger sibling for the first time in days.

"Hey Sis." he greeted back.

Kuromaru got up to greet Akamaru and soon, he left with all his grandsons following so they could talk while leaving Tsume alone with her own children. Soon, it was Tsume, Hana and Kiba alone in the living room.

"We're having Tea right now Kiba." said Tsume, breaking the silence. "Would you like me to make you a cup? Water on the stove is still nice and hot." she told him.

"That would be great thanks." he replied, followed by Tsume nodding and leaving the room to her two children.

Kiba was quiet at first and then looked back up to meet his concerned sister's eyes. "Kiba?" she asked.

"Hana, can we talk please?" he asked her.

Hana smiled and got up. "Of course we can." she answered. "What did you want to talk about?" she asked him.

"About what happened days ago with you and Naruto." he replied. "I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry for the way I acted." he confessed, looking off to he side.

Hana smiled again and brought her arms around her little brother to hug him and was delighted when he hugged her back. "Apology accepted." she told him before leading him over to the couch she was sitting so he could sit with her. "Like I said before, Naruto and I are both sorry for what you saw when you came home. We had hoped for a more...appropriate time to tell you the news. We simply didn't expect you to come home as soon as you did." she explained.

"It's just...I never expected something like this to happen between you and one of my friends." he told her. "Naruto's a nice guy, but even I never would have thought of him as the sort you'd wanna settle down with." he explained to her.

"Then I'm guessing that you've got a lot of questions you'd like to ask me." she replied.

Kiba nodded and sighed before asking "How and when did this all happen?"

[Author's Notes] So as you can see, I've finished yet another successful chapter of the story and I really hope that you all enjoy reading it just as much as I enjoyed writing it. As always, thank you all so much for reading my stories, please leave me either a Review or a PM with all your thoughts and ideas as I love hearing from my readers.

This is Dragon1990 signing out :-)


	10. Plans For Pirate Hunting

[The Land Of Seas]

Naruto got up early the next morning when Neji and Lee shook him up from his sleep. They took a quick bath and met back up with Tenten in the lobby of the inn they were staying at before making their way to the Land of Sea's Feudal Lord who was waiting for them in his palace. While they walked, they passed villagers who were going on about their day. Naruto saw them working on ships near the docks and even fishing boats far out at sea casting out to catch some fish. Before coming, Neji explained to him that fishing was one of the biggest things they actually sold. More than 80% of fish sold to the other lands came from the Land of Seas. Therefore, taking out these pirates was important because it helped a lot of other people, not just the people here.

After about thirty minutes, they arrived at the front gate to the Daimyo's palace. There were Samurai guards stationed to the left and right of the door with one of them stepping forward when he saw them approaching.

"Are you the Ninja from Konoha that our Lord as asked for?" he asked them.

"Yes, I am Neji Hyuuga." Neji answered. "With me are my Teammates Tenten and Rock Lee with the addition of a friend of ours Naruto Uzumaki." he told him.

"His Lordship will be happy to hear that you've arrived on time." he replied. "Please follow me." he asked, turning around and leading them through the front gate.

The Samurai led them into the entrance to the castle after they removed their sandals and put on some Tabi socks that they were instructed to put on. They then followed him through a series of hallways and up several stairways to a pair of sliding double doors made of wood and rice paper. Once they were granted permission to enter, the sliding doors opened, the Samurai bowed and stepped in followed Naruto and his friends following suite. The four of them sat side by side with their legs beneath them. The Sea's Daimyo sat on his chair with a fan closed in one hand. He was a middle aged man with grey hair and a long but neatly trimmed beard that went down to his stomach. He took a few moments to look them over before finally speaking.

"I am grateful that the Hokage has sent you as soon as she did." he began. "The timing couldn't be better because we're running out of options in dealing with these Pirates." he told them.

"We're pleased that we could come as soon as we could your Lordship." replied Neji. "My Team and I will do everything we can within our power to bring these raiders to justice and restore peace to the Land of Seas." he promised.

"Then I hope you're ready for a tough fight. As the Hokage may have told you, the Captain leading these thieves is a Rogue Ninja from Kiri." he replied.

"Yes, she has told us that. May I ask, what can you tell us of this Rokuro?" Neji asked him.

He leaned back in his seat and brought his fan to his other hand, gripping it in his palm. "I have never met the man personally, but I've heard he's had quite an impressive reputation as an Assassin and Strategist. Several times in the past, I've had ships acting as escorts for my trading vessels and even when he was clearly outnumbered, he'd win one upset victory after another. I've lost a lot of very good loyal Sailors and Samurai because of him and hundreds of thousands of Ryo in trading goods to his Pirates. This man must be stopped or the Land of seas will face economic collapse." he explained.

"I understand completely your Lordship." replied Neji. "I promise, my Team will bring an end to his raiding and theft. The Land of Seas' trading network will be restored." he promised.

The Daimyo smiled at that and nodded. "Thank you young man. Your promise has put my mind at ease." he told him before standing to his feet. Neji, Tenten Lee and Naruto bowed when he arose as you're supposed to when a Feudal Lord stands to his feet. "You four may leave if you wish and enjoy what the Land of seas has to offer, but I would like to invite all of you to my home for dinner tonight with my family." he told them.

Neji and everyone were actually surprised by that. "That's very generous of you your Lordship." Neji replied.

"I'll see you this evening then everybody. Good day." he told them, bowing his head to the four Konoha Ninja who bowed even lower as you're supposed to do when a Feudal Lord bows his head.

Once everyone was dismissed, Neji turned his attention to Naruto. "You did very well Naruto. Clearly, our lessons didn't fall on def ears because you handled everything as you were supposed to." he complimented.

Naruto blinked and smiled at that. "Thanks Neji, but I didn't even say anything." he told him.

"Exactly." replied Neji which got on Naruto's nerves.

"Neji, do you know why the Daimyo would invite us to dinner before letting us complete our mission?" Tenten asked the young Hyuuga.

"He has something else he has to tell us, but feels it best to do so in private." he replied. "This dinner is actually a cover for a private talk." he explained.

"How do you know that?" Naruto asked.

"There is very little that can hide from my eyes Naruto." Neji responded. "His body language told me that he has more to tell us about this but had to hold back for now." he told him.

"That is the power of the Hyuuga Clan's Kekkei Genkai!" Lee replied energetically.

"Then I guess that we're having dinner with a Feudel Lord tonight." Naruto said.

"Even if it does have a different purpose, it's still an honor." replied Tenten.

"In the meantime, let's look around and see what else we can learn." Neji instructed.

Naruto smiled and put his hands behind his head. "This would be a good opportunity to look for a gift for Hana-Chan." Naruto said with a grin.

The four of them went their separate ways and agreed to meet up again later, about an hour before dinner with the Daimyo.

[In Another Land Far Off]

In an isolated land to the far northeast was a castle that was carved out of the side of a mountain. It was a dark and grim place with fields of gray dying grass and withered trees all over. On the top floor was the private quarters of the land's Daimyo who was currently busy going over various scrolls in his office. He was a man of a pale white complexion with long raven black hair and onyx grey eyes. He was in his mid forties and his body was covered in intricate crimson red tattoos which were mostly concealed by the white cloths he wore covering them with the exceptions to the ones on his face. While he worked behind his desk, he heard a tapping at the door of his office and looked up, granting permission for entry. A Samurai in black armor entered.

"My Lord." he said from behind his silver mask that covered his face which resembled a skull.

"Captain." replied his master in a calm and smooth voice.

"My Lord, our spies within the Hidden Leaf Village have discovered a very interesting secret." he told him.

"Oh?" he replied, closing his scroll. "What have we revealed?" he asked him.

"Turns out that the story of Minato Namikaze's bloodline dying with him was a lie. He has a Son who has survived and has been living in Konoha to this very day, living under a different name." he told him.

The Daimyo smirked and sat back in his chair with a pleased look. "I figured Konoha would have taken such steps to keep that bloodline a secret. The Hokage has always been on the paranoid side of things." he responded.

"The Sandaime Hokage as been dead now for nearly three years." the Samurai replied. "The Godaime is the one who has revealed it while she spoke with Jiraiya and one of our spies hidden within his own network just tipped us off." he explained.

"And what is the name of Minato's last living Son?" he asked.

"Naruto Uzumaki." the Samurai answered.

"Then here are my orders." he told him. "First, assemble my Specter Black Ops and send for their Captain to my Office, I need to speak with him." he ordered.

"Yes my Lord." the Samurai replied with a nod.

"Second, send an Assassin to kill the Spy in Jiraiya's network who sent this information to me." he told him. "Now that he's served his purpose, I have no further use for him." he added.

"I'll dispatch one of our Shadows immediately." he replied with another nod.

"Lastly." he continued. "I'll need a number of human sacrifices for the ritual I've been preparing for this day. There's a farming village in the Land of Lightning that borders our lands. Kill half the people and clap the rest of them in chains before bringing them to me." he finished.

"I'll assemble of regiment of my most skilled warriors immediately." replied the Samurai who bowed before being dismissed.

Once alone, the Daimyo got up from his chair and looked out the widow over the lands he ruled.

"Soon, the world will kneel before me." he sneered. "The world will know the wrath of Kabuki Seigan." he declared.

[The Land Of Seas]

Naruto was at the market district of the city and checking out various stalls with gifts. He was hoping to find a nice gift for Hana for when he gets home after the mission. Hana got him this really cool jacket he was wearing now and he wanted to get her something just as nice. He loved her and he wanted to show that to her by getting her a present she'd really like. Tenten told him to consider jewelry and although it can be very expensive, he thought she'd be worth it. So far, he's seen various rings, necklaces and earrings and while many of them were very lovely, none of them really cliched with him. He sighed as he kept on shopping because this was getting harder than he thought. He figured he'll move on and find another shop.

'Man, this is getting harder than I thought it would be.' he thought to himself as he walked with his hands in his pockets. 'Maybe Tenten could give me some advice on other ideas for gifts. I mean, maybe Hana-Chan would like something else.' he thought with a smile. 'Come to think of it, she really likes perfume so maybe I can get her a kind she doesn't have yet.' he figured.

Just then, something caught his eye and he looked to see another option at the jewelry stalls. When he saw it, his eyes lit up with delight.

'It's perfect! Hana-Chan will love this!' he cheered to himself. He then turned to the lady who worked the stall. "I'd like to buy this please." he told her, holding up the gift he chose.

The woman smiled as she took a quick look at it. "For a Lady Friend I take it?" she asked.

"Better, she's my Wife." he replied with a smile.

"Then she's a very lucky Woman to have someone like you." she commented before getting ready to make the sale.

Naruto was walking back now, satisfied with the gift he got for Hana. 'Sure was expensive, but Hana-Chan is worth it. Besides, I'm gonna get paid once this mission is over and done and if the worst should come, I can always buy a few lottery tickets and solve that problem.' he thought as he walked, placing the gift he got for Hana in his coat. 'Now I should probably meet back up with Neji, Tenten and Lee.' he figured and soon, he was headed back to meet up with Team Gai.

[Hokage's Office]

Tsunade was currently in her office at the very moment and sharing some sake with Tsume. Tsunade wanted some insight on Inuzuka customs and traditions. She wanted to fully understand what exactly went on between Naruto and Hana when it came to them marrying so quickly. Also, she wanted to make things right between the young new couple but she was still a little embarrassed about what went down between her and Hana. Tsume came when she was called and while sparing the more "Mature" details, she explained that Hana went into heat and that Naruto was in the wrong place and time. But in the end, what started out as an accident became something wonderful which resulted in Naruto and Hana truly falling in love.

"I had no idea members of the Inuzuka Clan could go into heat." said Tsunade, pouring herself another glass.

"It's a carefully guarded secret among us for two reasons." replied Tsume who lifted her glass to her lips for another drink before waiting for the Hokage to pour her another. "The first is other humans don't and we don't want them thinking we're animals simply because our females have a mating cycle." she told her.

"I can understand that." replied Tsunade. "But the other reason?" she asked.

"To protect our Women." she told her. "Like all girls, Inuzukas reach puberty when they're somewhere close to or are entering their early teen years. The first time an Inuzuka girl goes into heat, it's extremely important that her family helps her keep the date a secret so our men don't try to exploit them. an Inuzuka woman should have the right to decide who she wants to court and who she shares herself with, while at the same time not being sought after by men who just wanna get laid." she explained.

Tsunade took another drink of sake before pouring herself another glass then speaking. "Sounds like when Inuzuka women are in heat, it's a very serious time for them huh?" she asked.

"It's at this moment when she's at her most vulnerable." she replied before taking another drink. "When her hormones reach that point, she's constantly needing sex and will go after the first man she's not related to if her drive is strong enough." she told her.

"How do you keep it under control?" Tsunade asked.

"When Inuzuka women go into heat, we have specially made medications and diets to help keep it in check." she replied. "After about a week or so, her cycle ends and it's safe to resume your regular diets or stop taking the meds. It's important because I'm sure the men in Konoha would appreciate it if our women didn't molest anybody only to demand that they take full responsibility afterwards." she told her.

"But I don't understand, why didn't Hana take her meds before this whole thing started?" she asked her.

"Sometimes if Inuzuka women go too long without sex, we can go into heat early." she answered. "Hana's cycle started a week earlier then it was supposed to and as a result, she ran into Naruto while she was needing sex." she told her.

Tsunade sat back and crossed her arms. "To think, I thought she was the one who was taking advantage of him but it was all just the results of Naruto and Hana being in the wrong time and place." she said. "I just have to ask, did you know that the both of them would fall in love in the end?" she asked the Inuzuka Matriarch.

Tsume took another swig of sake before answering. "To be honest, I had no idea." she answered. "It was just as much a leap of faith for me as it was for Hana. As far as I know, he could have had his fun and then cast her aside once he was done but he didn't. And now, I've never seen my Daughter so happy." she smirked.

Tsunade smiled as well. "And how about you? How do you feel about Naruto?" she asked her.

"I've met the kid a few times before when he was much younger." she replied. "He was friends with my Son and would play with him often at the park or the academy. I never would have thought he'd end up courting and marrying Hana in the end, but I like him. He's a good kid and his heart is in the right place and I look forward to getting to know my new Son in law." she told her.

"I'm happy for them." said Tsunade, sitting back in her chair again. "And I wasn't being very understanding or supportive of them either." she added.

"Yeah, Hana told me about her talk with you." replied Tsume.

"I wanna make it up to her and Naruto, I just don't know how to talk with them about it." she confessed. "I can't tell if it's because I'm too embarrassed about what happened or if they'd even want to talk to me about it." she added.

"Hey, you shouldn't have to worry about it anymore." replied Tsume drinking another cup of sake. "Hana's already forgiven you for it and I'm sure Naruto will too. He's very fond of you Tsunade." she told her, getting the Hokage to smile. "Although, if you really wanted to make things up to them, there's a way you can." she added.

"Alright, how?" she asked her.

"Once Naruto gets back from his mission, the Clan is going to throw the both of them a Celebration for their Joining." she replied. "Kinda like a wedding reception, only without the ceremony y'know? Afterwords, Naruto and Hana were hoping to have a Honeymoon together so maybe you could..." she smirked.

Tsunade smiled again. "I suppose I can spare a few weeks for both of them." she answered.

Both ladies would continue chatting and eventually empty another bottle of sake together.

[The Land Of Seas Palace]

Naruto and Gai's team arrived later that night at the Palace of the Daimyo. Once again, everyone took off their shinobi sandals and put on the white tabi socks that were provided for them. Then they followed a servant several flights of stairs and down a hallway to another pair of double sliding doors. The doors were opened and the four of them were permitted to enter. Sitting at a long table was the Daimyo and his wife along with three young ladies who Naruto could only guess were his daughters. Like he was shown, Naruto bowed before entering the room and took the seat assigned to him next to Tenten. Soon, Neji, Lee, Tenten and Naruto were comfortably sitting at the table and once the servants were permitted to leave, the Daimyo addressed his guests.

"Welcome Shinobi, welcome to my home." he greeted. "I hope you had a pleasant day since our last meeting." he said to them.

"The Land of Seas is very nice and the City is wonderful." replied Neji.

"If I may, I understand that you're a Hyuuga." the Daimyo said. "Would happen to know Lord Hiashi Hyuuga?" he asked.

"He's my Uncle." Neji answered.

"Then I am truly glad that you're here." replied the Daimyo with a smile. "We have a decent trading relationship with the Hyuuga Clan and I consider Hiashi-Sama to be an invaluable partner and business associate. Please send him my warm regards once you return to Konoha young man." said the Daimyo.

"I will be sure to tell him as soon as I see him and thank you your Lordship." replied Neji bowing his head in respect.

"And what of your Squad Mates? I don't believe I've had a chance to learn any of your names either." he implied.

Lee brought both his hands up and slammed one fist into the palm on the other hand and smiled. "I am Gai-Sensei's protege and Taijutsu Master, Rock Lee." he declared, introducing himself in his very enthusiastic way he does things.

"Ah, I've met Might Gai once before when he came here on another mission. You're indeed blessed to have such a skilled and powerful man for a mentor." he replied.

Tenten's eye was twitching when she heard him say that. 'The very moment Lee tells Sensei he said that, we'll never hear the end of it.' she complained inwardly.

"And how about you young lady?" the Daimyo asked her.

She straitened up and smiled when the Daimyo addressed her. "My name is Tenten. I'm our team's weapon specialist and Fuinjutsu expert." she told him.

He nodded and then turned his attention to Naruto. "And you?" he asked.

"My name's Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto told him with his bold smile. "I'm filling in as an extra for their team during this mission but I'm actually a part of Team Kakashi back home and I'm also a student to Jiraiya." he said proudly.

The Feudal Lord was pleasantly surprised to hear Jiraiya's name. "You are apprenticed to Jiraiya?" he asked. "The Author of my favorite novel series?" he asked as well.

Naruto raised a brow at that. "You read _"Icha Icha"_?" he asked him.

"Jiraiya-Sama is undoubtedly one of the most talented writers ever, of course I do." he replied, getting his wife and children to hang their heads in shame with the whole "Seriously Dad?" look on their faces. "Anyway, it's very nice to be speak with you all more casually. Allow me to introduce my family." he continued. "This is my lovely Wife Suzuki and my Beautiful Daughters Sayuki, Miyaki and Misa." he listed off as each of them bowed their heads to Naruto and his friends.

A couple of minutes later, the chefs entered the room and everyone watched as treys of food were being brought in and set out on the table before them. Naruto could smell the amazing aroma of the hot food as each dish was placed down before them and the covers being taken off with the steaming hot food that was presented to them. Naruto saw just about everything that could be offered straight out of the book cook now laid out before them. His brow twitched as he looked over everything and sighed thinking 'Over twenty different dishes and not one bowl of Ramen.' he complained inwardly. The Daimyo then nodded his head, granting permission to his chefs to leave them be. Everyone then took their chopsticks and would begin eating.

After a couple of minutes, the Daimyo decided to break the silence once again. "Now that we have our privacy, I believe now is the time I tell you everything." he began more seriously.

Neji finished swallowing before responding. "I was wondering if there was more to our mission then simply taking down a rogue ninja who was leading a pirate gang." he replied.

"You are very observant young Hyuuga." said the Daimyo. "Yes, I was holding back information on purpose and I'm sorry for having to do so, but I needed to speak with the four of you at a safer time and place. This is why I actually invited the four of you to dinner tonight. I needed to speak with you in a room with only the people I can trust." he explained.

"Are you saying that you can't trust anybody else other than us?" Naruto asked him.

"Actually, there are only two others I can truly trust." he replied, followed by snapping his fingers which alerted the doors on the side of the room to open again. Everyone turned to look and see two more older gentlemen enter the room. One was a Samurai dressed in less casual wear with a Katana at his hip while the other was someone who was dressed in fine clothing of someone who was in a position of importance. "This is my Guard Captain, Soichiro Hasugawa and my Harbor Master Mori." he said, introducing them as they took their own seats at the table with them. "Next to my own Family, these men are the only people I know I can trust." he finished.

"May I ask, why are you in this position?" Tenten asked.

"Rokuro's raids on our ships have been a problem ever since he came one month ago." he answered. "But turning to Konoha Ninja for help wasn't actually our first option. We've actually had some ships acting as escorts for my trading barges with armed Samurai on board. And each and every time, he's sunk all the ships, stole all our goods and killed me people. I've thoroughly went over each and every plan with my Guard Captain and my Harbor Master before they'd relay the plans to their workers and Rokuro has outmaneuvered us each and every time." he explained.

"That does seem really suspicious." Naruto commented.

"I agree, it doesn't sound like an outsider could be doing this well without inside help." said Neji.

"That's exactly what our Lord and I have concluded." said Captain Hasugawa. "There's obviously a security leak and we need to deal with them too, not just Rokuro." he added.

"And I take it that we're here to plan this all out." said Lee.

"Yes." replied the Daimyo. "Not only are we gonna get rid of these pirates, but we're gonna weed out these traitors as well." he told them.

"Any leads?" Neji asked.

"There's no need to look for the spies young Neji." replied the Harbor Master. "The Guard Captain and I have already put a plan together to catch the people responsible for this. We're discussing the plan with all of you here because we need them to think that they still have the upper hand." he told him.

"Alright, then what do we do?" Naruto asked.

Neji, Tenten, Lee and Naruto would plan together on how they would engage Rokuro and his pirates while the Daimyo and his people put together their plan to catch the traitors who've been leaking him this information. Once they had everything planned out, Gai's team was given permission to leave. They all thanked him for the delicious meal and then headed back to the hotel they were staying at. Lee and Neji practiced some sparing while Tenten sorted her scrolls containing her various ninja weapons and tools. Naruto was in his room and reached into his jacket to pull out the tiny box that contained his gift to Hana. He opened it to catch another glimpse and smiled as he watched the pale moonlight glisten off of the shiny metal.

'I really hope you love this Hana-Chan.' he thought to himself as he put it back into his jacket and got ready to go to sleep.

[Konoha]

Hana was currently walking home from work with her boys walking to her left and right. She was in a really good mood that evening. Over the last few days, she's had some nice visits with her mother, had a chance to reconcile with her little brother Kiba, go out and enjoy some quality time with all her friends who've all been awesome in their support for her and her marriage to Naruto. Furthermore, she's also been either visiting or having Anko visit her at her new house and the two would do what they usually did whenever they had a night together. Eat loads of Dango and sweet Red Bean Soup while watching several filthy movies. But there was only one thing that was bothering her. Naruto was away on a mission and she missed him something awful.

Although she didn't really show it, it really bothered her when the Hokage called Naruto away for his mission because it was still so soon after they took their joining and she wanted some more time alone with her new husband and pack mate. Still, she didn't let this get her down. She just promised herself that she was gonna make Naruto's return home something wonderful for him. She's spent several days with her mom now really hitting the cook books. She figured what better way to welcome your husband home from his mission then with a hot and well prepared meal. She just wished now that she knew how to cook ramen like the Ichiraku's could because she knew that ramen was Naruto's favorite food. Still, she knew he'd like what she'd make.

While she walked, one of her boys looked back up and barked at her. "Yeah, I think I'm just gonna call it a night, take a shower and go to bed." she told him. "Today was really rough at the clinic and I would like to get a little more sleep in this time." she told him. Another one then barked up, getting her to turn her attention to him. "No, I haven't heard from Naruto or his team yet so I imagine that they're still on their mission and they will be for several more days." she admitted. The third boy then whine a bit from hearing that. "Yeah, I know and I miss him too." she told him. "But don't worry, Naruto's very strong and I'm sure he'll be back home as soon as he's done. Nothing bad will happen to him on this mission and I know it." she said, getting happy barks from them.

Hana would continue walking and as she did, she then felt that strange presence again. She would stop and turn to take another look behind her. One of her boys started growling lowly too, sensing what she could feel as well. "Yeah, I know but easy boy I feel it too" she told him.

Hana just stood there with her Ninken, waiting for something to happen or someone to approach her. After a couple more moments of dead silence, she thought she felt that strange feeling of someone watching her go so she put away the kunai knife that she had drawn and told her boys to follow her as they headed back home. Hana would make it back home safely and would enter her house, unaware of the lavender colored eyes that were watching her from the shadows.

'Why her?' Hinata asked while hiding in a tree about a hundred feet from the Inuzuka compound. 'Why would Naruto-Kun choose her? I've loved him for so long and yet he chooses her?' she thought to herself as she then dashed out and headed back home.

Ever since she found out that Naruto and Hana were married, it tore her up inside. She'd cry herself to sleep for several days at a time, doing her best to keep all of it a secret from her father and family of course as she wasn't allowed to show any sign of weakness. Once she was done crying, she began watching Hana from a distance. At first, she only felt envy. Over the last few days though, it's building up into a deep seeded hatred from the Inuzuka Heiress. Hinata would now stalk her and watch her from the shadows, all the while hating and cursing the woman who she felt stole the man she loved away from her. Why should Hana have him? She was the one who used to dream of falling in love, getting married and bearing children with Naruto, so why Hana?

All these things she thought as she returned home to her family and clan's compound. Hinata wasn't gonna stand for this. She wasn't gonna let some other woman take Naruto away from her. Hinata was determined to get him back, one way or another. She wasn't going to lose her one and only hope for happiness in life.

[The Land Of Seas]

The next day, Naruto would meet back up with Neji, Tenten and Lee at the docks. The four of them agreed to do one more rundown of the plan before they'd be off to deal with Rokuro. Today was extremely important because not only was their team supposed to either capture or kill Rokuro and his pirate gang, but they were also gonna help the Guard Captain capture the traitors. Timing was everything now and if everything went just right, they'd be saving an entire nation from economic collapse.

"Alright, so let's do the rundown one last time." said Tenten.

"We're Team Shadow." Neji began. "Naruto's gonna use his Kage Bunshin to act as the crew of the trading vessel that will be used to lure the Pirates into attacking. Once they all attack and board the ship, we all spring our own trap, taking out as many of these thieves as we can. The one thing that cannot happen is Rokuro escaping. Once we spring our trap on him, he'll know that we know about his spies and he'll disappear only to reappear and cause havoc once more. Rokuro is known for his strategies and comprehensive thinking and he'll simply change tactics again so that it'll be harder for us to catch him. Today is the day that his raids on the Land of Seas comes to an end. If he escapes, we fail the mission." he warned them.

Naruto then did as he was instructed and conjured up over a hundred different shadow clones which then all preformed the Henge No Jutsu to change their outer appearance to look like sailors and tradesman. Naruto, Neji, Tenten and Lee would take their positions and hide where they'd have to, simply playing the waiting game now for the rogue ninja and his pirates to attack. Naruto had to steel himself for this moment. From what he had learned already, Rokuro was a very skilled and dangerous assassin from Kiri which meant that he was probably gonna have some nasty tricks up his sleeves like Zabuza. Naruto wasn't afraid at all, but he was determined to get back home to Hana safe and sound. He made her that promise.

Within minutes, the ship was off and it was headed in the direction of of the Land of Tea. From here, it would be several days before they'd make port but the whole point was to bait a pirate and his crew. Naruto and his friends from Gai's team were in for a real fight.

[A Secret Island]

On another island several miles away from the Land of Seas and shrouded in mist, there was a hideout where pirates, slavers and all manner of rogues lived. A completely deplorable and lawless place for thieves, murderers, rapists and all other criminals of every stripe to hide from the law. In one mansion, a pirate was heading up the stairs to speak with his captain. He was running very fast and looked excited, like he just couldn't wait to see the look on his captain's face when he hears the news. He runs up and opens the door before coming in.

"Captain." he called out.

In his bed, a man with silver colored hair, pale white skin and onyx colored eyes stirred in his bed before getting back up and sitting on the side. "I hope you've got a pretty damn good reason for waking me up Rat." he growled, bearing his sharpened, almost shark like teeth.

"Sorry for bothering you Captain, but you told me to inform you if another trading vessel had left the ports from the Land of Seas and our spies just said it's a really big one." he told him. "She's huge in fact. Fat and slow." he added.

Rokuro now sneered and stood up to his feet, leaving the two naked ladies he was sharing his bed with still fast asleep. He then walked over to get dressed into his black shinobi uniform with metal wrist guards and shin guards before slinging his Katana over his shoulders and clicking it into place. "Get Takeo and Shinobu." he said after getting dressed. "Tell them to assemble the crew and get ready for another payday." he ordered with a sneer.

"Yes Captain." his crew mate replied before dashing off.

[Author's Notes] So as you guys can probably tell, there's a lot going on now and I'm really excited about doing my first battle scene for this story. I imagine many of you will have some questions regarding some of the new characters I've added to the story as well. Feel free to ask about them if you want, but bear in mind that I don't wanna spoil anything so my answers will be limited.

As always, thank you all so much for reading my stories, I really hope you enjoy them. Please leave me either a Review or a PM letting me know what you think or if you have any ideas for the story you wanna share. I love getting em so please lay em on me.

This is Dragon1990 signing out :-)


	11. War On The High Seas

[Out At Sea]

A Land of Seas trading vessel was sailing down it's chosen trading route and on it's way to the Land of Tea where it's goods can be delivered to their respectful customers who'll be able to sell them. It was a clear and sunny day and there was a strong breeze pushing the sails of the ship. Up on deck, the crew was about doing their jobs on aboard the ship such as cleaning the deck, pulling various ropes and moving supplies about. Of course, this was all a ruse. All of the crew were actually Naruto's Kage Bunshin wearing a Henge to look like crew members. Also, Naruto, Neji, Tenten and Lee were wearing disguises as well and below deck, there weren't any trade goods that the pirates would even want but a hundred Samurai waiting for battle.

Not long into the afternoon, Neji who was disguised as the ship's captain looked and saw another ship that was hiding behind the rocks emerge and turn in their direction. The ship was probably half the size of the trading vessel which was why it was slowly catching up. Neji even saw a black flag flying it's colors. The flag showed the images of a snarling devil's skeleton holding a bloody severed head.

"PIRATES!" Neji shouted as one of the men to his left began ringing the bell.

As planned, Naruto's clones started running around in circles in terror. Neji, Tenten, Lee and Naruto played along as well in pretending to be scared while the Samurai hiding below deck doubled down and readied for the signal so they could launch their attack. Their number one job was to focus on the pirates while the Leaf Ninja were to go straight after their captain, the rogue ninja Rokuro. This part was crucial because even if they were to stop all the pirates who were here now, the problem could only resurface because Rokuro could return with another crew and be more damaging and even more well prepared than now. Rokuro had to be stopped here and now. Whether they capture him alive or kill him here and now, today he had to be stopped.

On the pirate vessel, the crew were lining up grappling hooks and preparing to board the ship. Others were also getting swords and clubs while some even grabbed bows and arrows. Up at the helm, Rokuro stood behind the wheel with two other ninja to his left and right. One was a guy with red spiky hair and grey eyes. He wore no shirt and blue shinobi trousers and sandals. The other was a woman with blonde hair and brown eyes and wearing a yellow kunoichi's blouse with a red vest and an orange battle skirt. She had a mask covering her mouth and nose while her hair was tied up into a bun with a pair of chopsticks in them. She also carried a large scroll on her back which held all her weapons for battle.

Rokuro shouted loudly to get the full attention of his crew as they were nearing the trading vessel. "ANYBODY WHO DIES WITH A CLEAN SWORD, I'LL RAPE HIS FUCKING CORPS!" which further motivated his men.

Takeo looked over and smiled at that. "You've always had a gift with motivational speeches Captain." he commented.

"Make ready to board them!" shouted Shinobu to the crew.

The pirate vessel was now side by side with the trading vessel and the pirates started shouting and brandishing their weapons while throwing grappling hooks to pull their ship closer to them. The crew of the trading vessel were frozen in fear as the pirates started jumping onto the deck and sneering. Once Neji had a view of Rokuro though, that was when he gave the signal.

"NOW!" he shouted.

Suddenly, all the clones began to releasing their Henges and turning back into their original forms. Naruto, Tenten, Lee and Neji removed their disguises as well and that's when Naruto's clones jumped in as well. The pirates, although surprised by the revelation of them being shinobi shadow clones, still charged into the fight. But that was there mistake because once they engaged the clones, three hatches opened up and fully armored Samurai charged out to attack and overwhelm the pirates. The pirates themselves were well trained in fighting, but the Samurai's superior training, armor and weapons gave them a clear advantage and very soon, the clones were no longer needed as the pirates were now fighting a desperate fight for their lives.

Meanwhile Naruto, Neji, Tenten and Lee flashed over to the deck of the other vessel and were now facing Rokuro and his fellow rogues.

"Do you know who we are?" Neji asked, looking the captain dead in the eyes.

"A group of brats who've cost me a lot of time and money today." snarled Rokuro. "You know who I am don't you?" he asked back.

"The Daimyo has told us who you are and what you've been doing here." replied Lee. "And that's why he's hired us to take you out." he added.

"If he's told you who I am, then you should have given him back his money and gone home." he said while crossing his arms. "The very moment you decided to interfere with my work, you signed your own death certificates." he warned.

"We're not Genin fresh out of the Academy Rokuro." Neji stated. "We've delt with Bandits, Pirates and all manner of rogues." he told him.

"And I've killed more Leaf Ninja in my line of work than you've seen days in your life." he retorted. "Your Hokage and the Daimyo have sent you to your deaths." he told them. He then looked over to his subordinates. "Takeo, Shinobu, deal with em." he ordered.

"Aye Captain." replied Takeo as he and Shinobu jumped forward, flipping and landing on the deck before the Konoha Ninjas.

They then dashed forward towards the four Konoha ninjas and very quickly, Naruto engaged the guy with the red hair while Tenten the blonde woman. Both Neji and Lee dashed past them and jumped up on the upper deck to face Rokuro who took a few steps back to ready himself for combat.

"You seem very eager to die." he said in a low menacing tone.

"We're not going to let you escape." said Lee now taking his battle stance.

"That's not your decision to make Boy." he replied, taking his black coat off, now wearing a sleeveless shirt and a sword hanging over his shoulders. "Once I'm done here with you and your teammates, I'm gonna find the real shipment and claim what's mine." he told them.

"I hope you're successful in finding them without your spies." said Neji who was taking a stance as well.

This actually got a reaction from the rogue Kiri ninja. "What are you talking about?" he asked.

"The real shipment took an alternative route to the Land of Tea. The only reason you're here is because your spies told you that this was the real one. You've grown overconfident and complacent and so have your spies." he replied. "The reason you're here and not intercepting the real shipment is because your spies were unable to relay this information do to them being arrested and their messages being delayed." he added. "Your spies will not be helping you any longer." he finished.

Rokuro now actually looked even madder than he was already. "I'm going to enjoy this way more than I should." he said while reaching behind himself and drawing his sword.

Neji and Lee watched as he drew his Katana and much to their surprise, he ran the razor sharp end of the blade along the palm of his hand. His blood leaked out and began running up the length of the sword as if it were alive till the once shiny metal was now stained a dark crimson red.

"Lee, be careful." Neji warned his teammate. "My Byakugan reveals that the chakra in his blood is lethal." he told him.

"Got it." replied Lee as they then dashed forward to meet their enemy in combat.

Meanwhile, Tenten and Naruto were caught in their own battle against Rokuro's fellow rogues. Tenten was dodging and deflecting kunai and shuriken by throwing some of her own weapons into them and knocking them right out of the air. Each time the other kunoichi summoned up a hand full of weapons and threw them, she would counter it just as easily, leaving them to either clatter to the deck or stick upward by the ends they'd land on.

"I must admit, you're really not half bad." said the enemy Kunoichi as she took a more natural stance.

"You're pretty good yourself." replied Tenten.

"However, I think I'm done with our little pissing war." she said as she flashed a pair of sickles called Kama in each hand. "We've got places to be, stuff to steal and a profit to be made. Time to finish this." she told her.

Tenten smirked and summoned a Bo staff which she twirled in her hands before taking a stance. "I agree, let's finish this." she replied before dashing forward to meet the other Kunoichi.

Naruto was struggling with his own opponent. He was just knocked back and slammed against the mast of the ship before falling to his knees and coughing.

"You are such a pathetic loser." shouted Takeo who cracked his knuckles. "Your technique is very poor and your attacks are not only very predictable, but have way too many opening. How in the world did you even graduate the Academy?" he asked with a smug expression.

Naruto forced himself back up onto his feet and spat out some blood in his mouth. 'Man, this guy's Taijutsu is crazy. I think he could give Lee a run for his money.' he thought to himself.

Naruto then dashed forward again while his enemy smirked and readied himself for another frontal assault. Naruto threw several wild punches and kicks and the guy dodged or blocked and redirected them easily. All the while, he was smirking which was getting on Naruto's nerves more and more. Once he saw another opening in Naruto's form, he then struck him once in the stomach, which knocked the wind out of him, then he slammed two sharp blows to his face causing him to stumble back a bit before jumping up and kicking him in the face and sending sliding across the deck and slamming against the railing of the ship.

"You are such a loser!" the guy laughed. "Seriously, this is getting embarrassing." he added.

Naruto was getting more and more irritated as the fight went on and decided to change tactics. He brought his hands up to form his trademark hand sign and summoned several clones. The guy took a more defensive stance and readied himself to counter the barrage of attacks coming his way. Naruto and his eight clones charged forward from several angles at once. He dodged, blocked and countered several clones at a time too easily. Once he found a suitable opening, he grabbed one clone by the leg and swung him around and knocking back several clones at once and causing all of them to vanish once they hit the deck of the ship. Naruto attacked again and the guy simply blocked and dodged his attacks again with that same stupid smug.

He then knocked Naruto back again with several sharp blows to the face again. 'I think I should hurry this up.' he thought as he now switched to a more aggressive stance. Naruto lunged forward and swung his fist only for the guy to use and elbow block and then strike Naruto in his torso. Naruto gasped in the immense pain he felt now. "Hurts when you get struck in the Diaphragm doesn't? Makes it pretty hard to breath." he commented as Naruto was gasping for air and sweating intensely. He then tried again only for the guy to kick him in the side which sent another torrent of pain coursing through his body. "Blood in urine is an early indication of Kidney failure" he said as Naruto stumbled back gasping again.

The guy then delivered three blows to Naruto face with lightning quick speed before doing a roundhouse kick causing Naruto to almost fall to the ground. "You should be seeing double right about now." he went on. Naruto then tried to kick him only for the guy to catch his foot and then bring his weight down on the leg with an elbow strike to Naruto's lower leg. Naruto cried out and fell to one knee before him who smirked down at him in amusement. "That would be a torn Meniscus." he finished before kicking him again and sending him sliding across the deck like he did before. "You're such a pathetic loser. Honestly, an embarrassment to Shinobi." he said before turning and walking away. 'Now to see how Shinobu is doing.' he thought.

"I'm not finished with you yet!" shouted Naruto. The guy turned to see Naruto standing back up to his feet.

'He can still get back up after that?' he asked himself. 'The guy may be tougher than he lets on.' he thought as her turned back around. "Yes you are." he called back to Naruto. "I'm done now with wasting my time with a loser." he told him.

Naruto stood to his feet and spat out some more blood before forming a fist and slamming it into his other hand. "I am not a loser!" he shouted. "I'm a member of Team 7 and a student to Ero-Sannin. And today, I'm gonna kick your ass." he said fiercely.

The guy then decided that he was gonna go on the offensive and attack Naruto head on. He then lunged forward and tried to punch Naruto in the face but much to his surprise, Naruto not only did he dodge it, he brought his leg up with speed to quick for the Takeo to counter and took a knee to the stomach. He was taken back by that and stumbled back. Then, before he could react, Naruto punched him across the face and sent him back further. He then tried to attack again only for Naruto to block several strikes and then hit him again. 'The Hell?' he thought, not tasting his own blood.

'My eye's have adjusted to his speed and technique. It's tricky, but I can fight him now.' he thought as he readied himself for another round. 'I can do this.' he said to pump himself up.

The both of them clashed again with Naruto now being able to keep up and match him blow for blow. Takeo wasn't sure how he was able to read his moves and counter attack so quickly now when he couldn't before and his techniques were getting harder and harder for him to read and react. He also couldn't work out how Naruto was able to even get back up after the last assault. He's done severe bodily damage to his enemies before like he did with Naruto and even if the guys didn't just kill over, they certainly didn't just get back up again. But this guy just got right back up and was ready for more and each time he did he was stronger and faster than before. Now it was really starting to piss him off.

Naruto would dodge, spin and slam his fist into the guy's face yet again and this time, knock him off his feet. Naruto stood back up straight, took a deep breath and switched to another fighting stance for another round. "Alright, now give up and come quietly or it's only gonna get even worse for you." he warned.

This time, Takeo got back up on his feet and wiped some blood from his mouth. "Give up? If that's your idea of a joke then it's not very funny." he replied. He then bit onto his thumb and quickly ran through some hand signs before slamming his open hand onto the deck. "Ninja Art Summoning!" he shouted. Three very large grey wolves appeared around him, each of them wearing a red vest. "Now comes the part where you die." he sneered before clicking his fingers. "Sick em!" he ordered.

Naruto dashed back as the three ninja wolves dashed forward to attack him. Naruto wasn't expecting them to move so quickly and after dodging one's attack, he was lashed across the face by another one's claws and yelled in pain as he held his hand over the side of his face where he was scratched. Another wolf jumped onto Naruto and forced him to the ground, biting into his shoulder and tearing through his jacket. Naruto tried to struggle and get out of their jaws but they only bit harder and harder as he struggled. One of them really chomped down hard onto his wrist while another onto his pant legs. He tried to struggle but there was no use. The wolves had Naruto completely pinned down and he knew it.

"You know, I would have let you live if you were just willing to call it quits and go." Takeo said to the leaf ninja now on the floor. "I have nothing against you personally and all I wanted was the loot on board that ship so we could have simply gone our separate ways." he told him.

"Well I never give up!" Naruto shouted back. "My mission was to stop you and your gang of thugs from stealing from the Daimyo of the Land of Sea. You're hurting his people!" he shouted.

"Wow, I knew you were a loser, but now I think you're a complete and total idiot." he retorted. "What reason would you be willing to risk your own neck for somebody else's people? You could have simply let the Daimyo try and solve his own problems." he sneered down at him. That was when he noticed something that looked like it fell out of Naruto's jacket. He reached down and picked up what turned out to be a picture.

"Hey! That's mine! Keep your filthy hands off of it!" he shouted furiously.

The guy laughed as he looked over the picture taken of Naruto with a very lovely young brunette woman. The both of them looked very happy together. This was a picture Naruto had taken of him and Hana shortly after they'd taken their joining. Naruto kept it with him all the time now and looked at it from time to time for motivation and encouragement to keep moving forward. The last thing he wanted was for some filthy criminal to get his hands on it.

"Is this your Squeeze?" he asked him as he looked over the picture. "Because she's certainly a hottie." he mocked.

"That's my Wife and don't talk about Hana-Chan that way! Now give it back!" he shouted.

"Hana." he replied. "So a pretty face and a pretty name too." he commented before thinking of a truly cruel way to get to Naruto. "You know what? Once we're done here, I'm gonna take a little visit to Konoha, find this nice little piece of ass and give her a real sweet evening under the sheets." he told him with a smirk.

"YOU LEAVE HANA-CHAN OUT OF THIS YOU BASTARD!" Naruto shouted with great rage.

He only chuckled at that. "And how are you gonna stop me?" he asked. "You'll be dog food long before I even arrive. Yeah, that's what I'll do. I'm gonna find her and I'm gonna have my way with her like a cheep little whore from the docks." he bragged, unaware of seeing how red Naruto's eyes were getting and how his hair was changing to a more spiky and feral look with his whisker markings becoming more visible. "Hana and I, we're gonna have a hell of a time!" he bragged.

That was what finally sent Naruto over the edge. Takeo and his wolves were blown back by a massive blast of pure Chakra and landed hard on their backs. He got back up to see him now standing with his cuts from earlier healing instantly with the hissing of steam as his cuts closing up right in front of him. His eyes were now crimson red with black slit pupils, his hands had long and sharp claws at the tips of his fingers and thumbs and his hair was wild and feral looking. Naruto looked at him with burning hatred as a dark and terrible chakra surrounded him. Takeo, completely at a loss for words now, looked over to his wolves who've just gotten back up.

"Don't just stand there, kill him!" he shouted.

The wolves all charged forward to attach only for Naruto to react instantly. He swatted away the first and second wolf with ease and the last one, he grabbed by the throat, slammed him down on the deck and then brought his fist down upon his head with full force, sending him straight through the boards and below deck. All three wolves vanished, leaving their master to deal with Naruto on his own.

"How dare you talk about my Wife like that you Bastard?!" Naruto growled as he made his way forward. "Nobody talks about Hana-Chan like that! NOBODY!" he roared.

Sweat was now pouring down Takeo's face as he looked into Naruto's crimson red eyes. 'Uh oh, maybe I went a little too far with the trolling.' he thought to himself. He then got back up to his feet and readied himself for Naruto's next attack. 'But please, the guy's a complete loser. I can take him down, no sweat. I just need to take him more seriously now.' he told himself.

In an instant, Naruto vanished from view completely. Before Takeo could even ask where he went, he felt a fist slam into his abdomen with unbelievable force. Naruto watched as the guys was now gasping for air and fumbled backwards from feeling the wind being knocked completely out of him. For a moment, he just stood there as drool began to leak from his mouth and drip down to the floor beneath him. Naruto let him catch his breath and waited for him to make his next move. The guy lunged forward only for Naruto to vanish again and grab him from behind by his shoulder before spinning him around and slamming his against the mast of the ship. Takaeo cried out in pain when he felt several bones break from making contact with the wooden mast.

He cried out again when Naruto planted another fist into his gut with full force, knocking the wind out of him yet again and forming more cracks in the wooden mast behind him. Naruto then punched him really hard in the face and sent him straight through the mast, breaking it in half and sending the guy rolling across the deck and towards the railing of the ship. Elsewhere, Tenten and her opponent could see and hear what was going on.

"W-What the hell is that?!" Shinobu asked for a moment, stopping her fight with Tenten.

"You'll find Naruto has a very hot temper." she replied.

"No kidding." replied the Kunoichi.

The fight was even noticed by Neji, Lee and Rokuro who paused for a moment when they all felt what was going on. "That Chakra! Who commands such power?!" Rokuro asked.

"That is the power of our friend Naruto Uzumaki." replied Lee.

"And I already feel sorry for whoever is on the receiving end of his fury." Neji commented.

Takeo was now struggling to get back up on his feet because his body was in such agony. Now he was less worried about actually winning the fight and simply trying to figure out how to get out of here alive. Before he could even stand up completely straight, Naruto was standing right before him and grabbed him by his neck, hoisting him up off his feet and lifting him up in the air. The guy looked down and made eye contact with a very angry looking Naruto.

"Please don't kill me." he begged.

"Okay." Naruto replied.

"Really?" he asked hopefully.

"No." Naruto answered before he swung around and threw him high in the air.

Takeo flew helplessly through the air straight up and before he even knew it, Naruto flashed behind him with a fully charged Rasengan which Naruto connected with his chest. "RASENGAN!" Naruto roared as the swirling chakra sent his enemy flying downwards now and spiraling into the sea. Naruto landed back on deck and watched as Takeo's now lifeless body slowly sank beneath the depths of the ocean and disappear completely from view. 'Now to see if I can help everyone else.' he thought as he relaxed and let the Foxes chakra recede.

Naruto arrived just in time to see Tenten win her own fight by slamming the end of her Bo staff against her opponents chest so hard that it broke. Shinobu slammed against the railing of the ship and then fall face down motionless. Both of them then dashed forward together to meet back up with Lee and Neji to offer them aid. Once on the upper deck where they were, Naruto and Tenten saw Lee and Neji holding their ground as they squared off against the rogue Kiri ninja. He saw them arrive and growled in frustration. Clearly, he should have brought along better people for the job. Neji Hyuuga was right when he told him that he and his men were growing careless. Today was such a massive setback and it was gonna be a pain to start all over.

"It's over now Rokuro." said Neji.

"Your crew have lost the fight against the Samurai and our friends have beaten your subordinates." said Lee.

"And now it's four on one. You may as well give up while you still have the chance." Naruto warned as he took another stance and readied himself for battle.

Rokuro didn't look impressed and simply rested his sword on his shoulder. "You really think I'm scared of a group of snot nosed brats?" he asked. "All you've done today is raise my ire. Because you've done so much damage, trashing my ship, disrupting my spy network and killing my subordinates, my conquest of these seas will be all the more cruel. I'm gonna return to the Land of Seas with a whole Armada and lay waist to the people of that nation. And my first step, is killing all of you." he declared.

"That's not gonna happen Rokuro." Naruto snapped back. "In case you haven't noticed, we've been winning the whole time." he boasted.

"Which is what I'll remember when I find better crew members." he replied.

"Be careful Naruto." Neji warned. "Lee and I have been trying to take him down the whole time an we've barely been able to break his defenses." he told him.

"Any idea what Tenetn and I have to look forward to?" he asked him.

"His sword for one." he answered. "Rokuro uses a jutsu to poison his own blood and then spread it on his own blade. Lee and I have been cut a few times and if it wasn't for the anti-poisons that the Hokage made for our squad, we may have both died by now." he told him.

Naruto and Tenten then noticed that Lee and Neji did have cuts on their bodies that although weren't deep and bleeding too badly, it was clear that they were sword wounds and the both of them did look a little winded.

"Also, we've just used up the rest of the meds." Lee told them. "So we can't afford to get cut again from here on out." he added.

"He also knows some water and fire style ninjutsu so be careful." Neji told them.

Rokuro then sneered again and brought his hands up to form a hand sign. "I don't think either of you have the slightest idea of what I can do." he told them. "Ninja Art, Black Mist Jutsu." he said after forming a few hand signs.

That was when out of nowhere, a thick mist rolled in almost instantly and before long, Rokuro vanished from view and the leaf ninjas found themselves caught in a fog that was so thick, they could barely see their own hands in front of their faces. Neither of them were really all that surprised though, given that Rokuro was a formal Mist Ninja.

"Naruto, you've dealt with Zabuza a few years back, so you have more experience than either of us. Any advice?" Tenten asked.

"Truth be told, I didn't actually fight Zabuza face to face. Sasuke and I fought against Haku while Kakashi-Sensei fought against Zabuza." he replied. "All I can advise is that you should watch your backs because Kiri Ninjas are experts in surprise attacks." he warned.

That was when they felt an on coming attack and looked up to see Rokuro leap down ready to slash at them with his crimson red sword. All four of them jumped back once as he landed in the middle of them and then slashed his blade at them, causing the four of them to jump away even further. Then, just as quickly as he appeared, he vanished into the mist again without a trace.

'And so it begins.' Rokuro thought as watched the four of them now lost in his mist. 'Next comes the part where I let them tear each other to pieces before I move in and finish them off.' he sneered.

Naruto was now on his toes. He realized that he was in a very bad position and he fell for it. He and his teammates were supposed to stick together and instead, they were split up and now were isolated from one another in the thick mist that was now all around them. And if that wasn't enough, Rokuro could strike at any given moment. Half of him was worried that he was gonna get it first while the other half was worried he was gonna go after one of his friends. Naruto had to think of something, but what? Naruto's only ever fought against a Mist ninja twice in his lifetime and even then, he barely made it out of that and almost lost a teammate and friend. Now he was trapped in another very similar situation and he didn't have Sasuke by his side.

Naruto took a few steps back and kept his ears open, listening to every sound. His heart was thundering against his rib cage as he looked left and right, waiting for an oncoming attack. He remembered that Neji and Lee warned that Rokuro used a poison sword when he fought. Because of the Kyuubi, Naruto had a stronger resistance to poison than most people but he wasn't immune. A couple of slashes and he could be down for the count. Furthermore, they also said they were out of anything to counter the effects of the poison which means that if either of his friends are slashed with that sword, it's all over. That was when Naruto realized that someone was behind him and felt it's hostility. Naruto turned to swing a fist as well as catch one in his other hand.

Much to his shock, it was Lee who was behind him and Lee looked just as surprised as he was. "Lee?" Naruto asked his friend.

"Naruto, I...I could have sworn I felt the enemy behind me." he replied.

"Same here." he told him. "I felt like that was Rokuro for a moment there." he added.

Elsewhere, Neji and Tenten had a similar experience where both tried to strike and counter attack one another only to be shocked at who was behind them.

"What the, Neji?" asked Tenten, confused that it was Neji and not Rokuro.

"I could have sworn..." he replied.

"We need to find him." she told him. "I think this mist is playing tricks on us." she added.

"I agree." replied Neji who looked away for a moment. "Byakugan!" he shouted. He then cried out in pain as his eyes started hurting. He fell to his knees, holding his hands over his eyes and rubbing them.

"Neji, what's wrong?!" Tenten asked him.

"It's my eyes." he replied. "When I activated my Byakugan, it became so bright that it burned my eyes. It was like staring straight into a light bulb after being in the dark for so long and then turning the lights back on." he told her.

That was when Tenten felt another threatening presence and turned drawing another kunai and readying herself for the fight. When she saw a figure in the distance emerging from the mist, she threw the kunai and heard Naruto cry out. "Naruto?" she asked.

"Tenten?" Naruto called back. "Why did you attack me? I heard Neji cry out and I thought he was hurt so I came to where I heard him and wanted to help. And instead you threw a Kunai into my shoulder." he complained as his blood was leaking into his jacket. 'Man, this jacket was a really nice present from Hana-Chan.' he thought, seeing it now stained with his blood.

"I'm sorry Naruto, it's just that I-" she stopped when she felt that same presence again and turned drawing another kunai only to see Lee. "What?" she asked.

"Tenten easy, it's me." Lee said, trying to reassure her.

"Stay back!" she shouted and putting some distance between herself and him. "How do I know it's really you?" she asked.

"Tenten." Lee replied sounding shocked.

"How do I know this isn't a trick of Rokuro's?" she asked, now also suspicious of Naruto too.

"Tenten, it's us! We swear!" Naruto shouted to her.

Rokuro who was hiding in the mist was chuckling to himself as the four of them were now slowly losing trust in one another. He watched and saw how the blonde and the kid wearing the green suite almost slugged each other and how the girl with the buns did the same with the Hyuuga boy. He also thought it was humorous when he tried using his visual jutsu and nearly blinding himself when tried looking through the mist. And once the girl had resorted to harming one of her own teammates and then doubting another as the real thing, he knew he had the four of them right where he wanted them. First, confusion from sensing an enemy but learning that it's an ally, then hurting someone on your team and then paranoia sets in.

'That's right kids, what are you gonna do now?' Rokuro asked in his mind. 'That's the beautiful secret of my Black Mist Jutsu. Not only do I distort my enemy's abilities to see, but I also merge my own chakra into the mist and then add a little genjutsu to it as well which leads them into thinking that all those around them are their enemies. And once they've finally lost it and can't tell who's friend and who's foe, they turn on one another while I sit back and watch. I'm glad that all four of them decided to come at me at once because now, I can trap all four of them and let them kill each other for my entertainment.' he thought as he saw the rising tensions between Tenten, Lee, Neji and Naruto.

"Just stay back!" shouted Tenten who was sweating as she kept looking back and forth between Naruto and Lee. "Until I know who's who, I don't want either of you taking another step forward." she warned them.

Lee and Naruto were both at a loss as they tried to think of what to do. Tenten thought that both of them were the enemy. Did she think they were henge perhaps? Also, Naruto felt weird now standing next to both Lee and Neji. For some reason, he felt that they were enemies too. Were all of them really henge or a genjutsu while Naruto was simply being tricked? He didn't know what to do. If he wasn't careful, he could really hurt his own friends and not mean to. On the other hand, they could actually be the enemy and as soon as he lets his guard down, they could stab him in the back. Sweat began to pour down the side of Naruto's face as he looked back and forth between Neji, Lee and Tenten. Were they real, or were they a trick by Rokuro?

[Author's Notes] I am so sorry it took so long to update this story everyone. Lately, I've been dealing with the worst case of writers block which can really be a bitch when you wanna update a story for you readers and also, I've been hammered with work so I just haven't had a lot of free time on my hands. But here it is and although it was difficult, you are all worth it. As always, I really hope that you all enjoyed reading this next chapter just as much as I enjoyed putting it together for ya. Please leave me either a Review or a PM since I love getting them and if you have any thoughts or ideas, please lay em on me because I love hearing from my readers.

This is Dragon1990 signing out :-)


	12. Naruto Vs Rokuro

[Land Of Seas]

Naruto and Gai's team were still trapped within this strange hidden mist jutsu that Rokuro unleashed on them not long ago. Neither of them could understand how it was that they sensed their enemies all around them, yet when they turned to look, they saw their friends. What made it even worse was Neji nearly blinded himself trying to see through the mist when he tried using his Byakugan to locate Rokuro. Now, all four friends were squaring off with their guard up and ready for a fight. Each of them didn't know if the person to their left or right was either their friend, or Rokuro in disguise. The tension between the four of them was so thick, you could cut it with a sword. One wrong move, and you could kill a friend as easily as an enemy.

Beads of sweat rolled down the faces of each ninja as they kept a sharp eye on the person to either their left or right. Naruto would look over to Lee on his left and although he was sure that was him and he looked just as confused and intense as he was, he could feel the enemy's chakra coming from him. He also felt the same towards Neji who was to his right and Tenten in front of him. She even threw a kunai into his shoulder not long ago so he was really suspicious of her. Lee wasn't able to really sense chakra like his teammates but he couldn't just blindly trust the people in front of him either. He'd never fought mist ninjas before and had to take into consideration that the people in front may not really be his friends and allies.

Neji, who's eyes have recovered just recently was now wondering the same thing. Did Rokuro switch out one or more of his friends with some kind of doppelganger or clone jutsu? He couldn't tell if they really were his friends and he wouldn't put it past Rokuro to use such a dirty tactic as clones or genjutsu. The thing he couldn't figure out was when did he switch out his friends? The mist was only started not long ago and he didn't see either of them leave the scene. He could sense Rokuro's chakra coming from Naruto, Lee and Tenten but they looked just as confused as he was. If only he was able to use his Byakugan. He could just see if they were his teammates and find their target. But he didn't want to risk going blind from the mist again.

Tenten was the one most freaked out by her current predicament. While she was a skilled fuinjutsu user and a master marksman, she wasn't the absolute best when it came to hand to hand combat. That was her biggest problem of all. Lee, Neji and Naruto were all skilled in fighting up close and personal. If any of them were actually Rokuro and he managed to close the gap between them, she'd be in real serious trouble. At the same time though, she couldn't just blindly attack without hurting one of her friends and teammates. They all looked like they were just as lost as she was. But what if this was another trick? She could feel her enemy's chakra off of them so maybe this was all part of the act. She just stood with a kunai drawn and ready.

Naruto tried to take a single step forward and immediately, Tenten reacted. "Stay back!" she shouted before readying to throw her kunai at him.

"Tenten easy, it's me." Naruto replied with his hands up.

"How do I know that?!" she shouted back. "As far as I know, this is a trick and I'm not going to take the risk." she said with another bead of sweat rolling down one side of her face.

"Tenten, I know you're confused." said Neji before she turned to face off with him as well. "We are too, but I'm sure we can figure this out." he added.

"Just stay back. Let me think." she replied.

'This isn't good.' Naruto thought to himself. 'This mist has got all of us at each other's throats. Even I can't tell who's who. I've gotta figure out how to break this jutsu and fast or we'll all wined up in real serious trouble.' he thought.

Eventually, a voice rang in Naruto's head. A voice that's been quiet for a long while now. ' **You're wasting time Kit.'** he heard in his head. Naruto knew who was trying to contact him so he closed his eyes to think. Within seconds, he entered the deep and hidden depths of his mind where the Kyuubi No Kitsune was imprisoned within him.

[Naruto's Mind]

Naruto stood within a dark and barely lit room that had water up to his ankles. Before him was a massive iron cage with a tag that read _"Seal"_ on it. Behind the bars was none other then the feared Nine Tailed Fox Demon who glared down at him with crimson red eyes and massive razor sharp canines almost sneering at him.

 **"Long time no see Kit."** he remarked, calling Naruto by his nickname he gave him. **"I haven't seen or heard from you since your mission in Suna to save Shukaku's host."** he added.

"What do you want Fox?" Naruto asked.

 **"I noticed that you've been having trouble with that Mist Ninja."** he replied. **"And now it looks like you're about to do battle with your friends while he watches."** he said while readjusting his paws beneath himself, getting comfortable.

"I take it then you have some advice?" he asked with a brow raised.

 **"Well for starters, kill them and find your enemy so you can kill him too."** he replied. **"That's the quickest and easiest solution at least."** he added.

"I'm not going to kill my Friend's Fox." Naruto replied with anger. "So unless you've got some advice to really help me, then stay out of it and let me go back to joining the fight." he told him.

 **"If killing the others is out of the question for you..."** he started.

"Way out of the question." he replied. "I'm gonna figure a way out of this mist and kick Rokuro's ass without hurting my Friends." he added.

 **"Then maybe I can offer another way."** he told him with his eyes narrowing in on the young blonde ninja.

"You really think I'm gonna trust you?" Naruto asked back.

 **"Why not?"** he asked back. **"After all, I'm going to show you how much I trust you."** he told him.

Naruto then heard a bubbling noise and looked over to see where the Fox's chakra was gathering on the floor of the room before a massive black scroll began to rise up out of it.

"Is that...a contract scroll?" Naruto asked walking towards it.

 **"It's not just any contract scroll Kit."** he replied. **"It's mine."** he told him.

Naruto opened it and began to read along the parchment. "The Contract Scroll of the Nine Tailed Fox." he said in amazement.

 **"And once you have signed it, I will make great power readily available to you."** he replied.

Naruto hesitated for a second before turning back to the giant Biju within his head. "Why would you offer this to me?" he asked.

 **"Well for starers, it's not within my best interests if you die."** he told him as if it were obvious. **"You're also the first host I've ever been sealed away within that's never treated me like I'm only a battery of chakra that you can use whenever you want. I have a certain level of respect for someone who's willing to depend on their own strength rather then the strength of others. And lastly, as I've said before, I want to show you that I trust you Kit."** he finished.

Naruto thought it was crazy, but he figured that it was better than the alternative and risk hurting one of his friends. So he laid the scroll down and got ready to sign it.

[Back To The Battle]

The four of them were still squaring off when suddenly, Naruto's body was beginning to light up with glowing red chakra from head to toe. All three members of Gai's team looked to see Naruto's hair become more spiky and feral and his nails grow into claws. His eyes then opened up to reveal a pair of crimson red irises with slit black pupils and his whisker markings became more deeper and defined. Naruto quickly glanced around at his friends to confirm who they were. Naruto saw light blue friendly chakra flowing through their bodies but the faint sight of dark purple chakra surrounding them and within the mist.

'So that's how his jutsu works.' he thought looking around. 'This whole time, it's his chakra added to the mist and covering us so that we'd think he was standing in front of us. He's hoping that we'd fight each other so that he'd finish off who'd survive. Now I just need to locate him.' he thought to himself.

Naruto started sniffing the air and taking in the scent of everyone around him. He smelled Neji and could tell it was him because of the scent of his body wash from the last time he took a bath. It was actually the same kind he used too. He also could tell this was the real Lee because of the distinct scent of his hair gel which is what he applies to his hair each morning so that he looks just like his mentor. And lastly, he could smell Tenten's perfume from where he was. It was cinnamon which was her favorite and was a popular brand of kunoichi perfume. Not strong enough to give away your position when on a mission or in hiding, but subtle enough to make a difference. After all, kunoichi are still women and they want to feel and smell pretty too.

He was able to confirm there and then that they were his friends. The three of them just looked at him with surprise, feeling the fox's incredibly powerful chakra coming from him. They looked so surprised that they forgot that they were supposed to be focused on figuring out friend or foe. Naruto needed to find Rokuro so he closed his eyes and sniffed the air for a less familiar scent. He then caught the scent of blood and alcohol and looked up to see a dark purple figure standing at the top of a mast.

'Got ya.' he sneered before charging into battle.

Rokuro stood on top and was calm at first but then felt a massive surge of chakra coming from the leaf ninja down below. "What is that?!" he shouted with a bead a sweat rolling down his face.

Suddenly, Naruto shot up and slammed his fist into his face and sent him flying back and slamming hard onto the deck of his ship.

"Release the Mist Rokuro!" Naruto shouted when he got back down onto the deck. "This is between you and me now and I won't fall for your trick anymore." he warned.

The rogue ninja got back up on his feet and wiped some blood from his cheek. "What are you kid?" he asked, looking at him rather angry for being slapped around a moment ago.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I'm gonna kick your ass!" he boasted while staring him down with his crimson red eyes.

"That remains to be seen." he replied before drawing his sword again. "I'm gonna stuff and mount your head in my quarters when I'm done here today." he told him, taking another battle stance.

Naruto dashed forward in a zigzag pattern towards Rokuro who raised his blade to strike him down. Once he was sure he would be able to hit him, he dashed forward and thrust his blade towards Naruto's heart. The blade pasted through his chest easily but to his shock, Naruto flashed out of his coat at the very last second, leaving the jacket still on the blade. He then felt the fox boy right behind and him turned just in time for Naruto to slam his fist into his face full force and sending him flying across the deck of his ship and towards the edge. He regained himself halfway and back flipped midair to land on his feat. He then glared back at Naruto who was now just wearing his orange pants and black tee shirt. Naruto took another stance for battle.

"That jacket was a special present from my Wife." he told him angrily.

"It's gonna be the least of your worries once I'm through with you boy." he replied.

Rokuro then dashed forward and started slashing wildly at Naruto, trying to cut him down. Meanwhile up on the upper deck, the mist that Rokuro had used on them had cleared which finally freed Neji, Tenten and Lee. The three of them had to take a moment to be sure that the jutsu had really been lifted but once they no longer could feel the enemy's chakra, they turned to look for Naruto and Rokuro. If Naruto was fighting him by himself, chances were that he was gonna need help. They ran over to the railing to see their friend battling with the deadly rogue mist ninja. From where they were, they could see him actually doing really well. Rokuro was slashing at him left and right while Naruto was just dodging and side stepping out of reach.

"Guys, come on." said Lee about to jump into battle. "We need to help Naruto." he urged.

"Wait Lee." replied Neji, holding a hand out to stop him. "Let's see what happens first." he told him.

"I can't just stand here and do nothing while our friend needs help Neji. Please, let me help him." he begged.

"Lee's right Neji." said Tenten. "It would be wrong for us to simply stand here and do nothing while Naruto fights alone." she told him.

"I want to help him as well." he replied. "But we can't just go charging in like we all did last time. Rokuro may still have other tricks up his sleeve and it wouldn't do any of us any good if we all got caught in it as well. Let's see how the battle goes for Naruto and if things begin to go badly, we'll jump in and aid him." he told them.

Neither of them liked it but Neji had a good point. They were all trapped in Rokuro's jutsu not long ago and they nearly attacked one another in their confusion. It was for the best that Naruto be the one who finish the fight if he could and if he needed help, they would intervene. From where they were however, they could tell that Naruto actually had the fight under control. Rokuro was getting angrier each time Naruto dodged his blade which he'd then follow up by hitting him in the face or in the chest. Naruto was wearing his opponent down so he could land a critical blow on him once he was able to. After one more downward slash, Naruto brought his fist into his face full force and sent him flying through the air and over the edge of the ship.

Once again, Rokuro regained his footing midair and landed on the ocean waters with the water walking technique with Naruto arriving immediately after. The rogue Kiri ninja looked at the blonde Leaf ninja with hatred and blood lust before charging forward again. Naruto dashed towards and drew a kunai knife before clashing blades with Rokuro. Face to face, they locked blades and looked each other in the eyes with the desire to win above all else.

"Do you have any idea who I am boy?" he asked in a low and menacing voice while trying to push forward with his sword.

"You wanna ask me if I even care?" Naruto asked back, pushing Rokuro's sword back a bit with his kunai.

Rokuro then jumped back, quickly slipping his sword into his scabbard before flashing through hand signs rapidly. "Water Style, Electric Eels!" he shouted.

The water beneath his feet began to change and large snake like forms jumped out of the water and attacked. The water eels lunged forward and Naruto made the mistake of bringing his hands up to block. One water eel bit down hard on Naruto's arm and he shouted out in pain when an electric jolt coursed through his body. Rokuro sneered as his enemy's pain.

"How do you like my Electric Eel Jutsu?" he asked. "A combination of both a water and a lightning style jutsu so it packs a very powerful bite. Having fun boy?" he asked.

"Like you wouldn't believe." Naruto replied after regaining himself.

More eels jumped out at Naruto but this time, he would dodge and punch them, causing them to burst into water and melt back into the sea. No matter how many Rokuro made or which direction they came from, Naruto was able to dodge with ease as if he knew where they were coming from and he also knew just where to hit them so they'd disperse.

'This is incredible!' Naruto thought to himself as he killed one water eel after another. 'It's like my senses are all open at once and I can see or hear everything around me so clearly!' he said inwardly in amazement.

 **'I told you that you'd like the power made available once you've signed my Contract.'** replied the Kyuubi in Naruto's mind. **'And this is just a taste of what is to come.'** he added.

Once all the eels were gone, Naruto then dashed towards Rokuro again and he responded quickly by flashing through more hand signs. "Water Style! Water Wall!" he shouted.

A massive wall of water shot out of the ocean and knocked Naruto back when he was just a few feet from the rogue. By the time he got back up, Rokuro charged forward and brought his blade down, cutting through Naruto's cloths and into his chest. The gash ran down one shoulder and continued down to his hip. Naruto coughed up blood and dropped to his knee but still standing on the water.

"NARUTO!" all his friends shouted on deck of the pirate ship.

"It's over boy." Rokuro sneered. "My blade has been poisoned by my own blood and that wound is too deep. You're going to die here now." he told him with absolution.

Naruto only smirked and to his opponent's disbelief, stood to his feet again. "I've taken some pretty bad cuts before pal." he boasted. Rokuro jumped back and watched as the wound was closing itself up right before his eyes. The cut was sealing itself while making a hissing noise as steam came from the cut on Naruto's body. There wasn't even a scar left from where he cut him. "And besides, thanks to the Kyuubi's chakra, I'm actually immune to most poisons so you're gonna need to do way better than that." he told him.

Rokuro saw that the wound healed up completely and now Naruto's exposed chest was good as new. "I'll admit boy, you're different from the other trash I've faced before." he told him. "It would be such a shame to waste talent like yours by killing you. Why not join my crew?" he offered.

"You can't be serious." Naruto replied in annoyance.

"Don't be so quick to toss this offer aside boy." he replied. "You've never known true freedom until you've had a taste of life on the high seas. I'll even extend my invitation to your friends up there." he said, pointing to Neji, Tenten and Lee. "I could use your skills and we could do anything if we worked together as pirates. You'll have no masters at all but yourself and I can promise you anything you want. I offer you glory, riches, wine, women or men, depending on your fancy. And all you have to do is help me kill the rest of those samurai, recover the rest of my crew and help me with raiding more ships in the near future. What do you say?" he asked finally.

"How stupid do you think I am?" Naruto asked back. "First of all, I'm happily married and have a beautiful wife waiting for me back home. I made her a promise that I would come back to her no matter what and that's what I intend to do. And besides, if I was to run away and become a pirate, then I would never be able to return to Konoha and become Hokage. That's my goal in life and my dream and I'm not giving that up for anyone. Not even you Rokuro so you can take your offer and you can cram it." he finished, getting approving smiles from his friends above him.

Rokuro looked only more annoyed by that. "Fine." he replied before lifting his sword again. "But I hope you know that I only ever extend this offer to my enemies once. After that, they die no matter how much they plead or beg for mercy." he told him.

Naruto drew another kunai and charged the rogue ninja again. Neji, Tenten and Lee watched as their friend did battle with Rokuro once more. Each time he tried slashing, stabbing or slicing at Naruto, he would simply dodge, block or parry with ease and it was really beginning to get on the rogue ninja's nerves. He was clearly not used to fighting someone who was this fast or strong. The three of them actually couldn't understand how Naruto got this strong so quickly either. Earlier today, he was struggling with one of Rokuro's co-captains in a one on one and was forced to bring out the fox's chakra just to beat him. Now, he was giving their leader a run for his money and making it look easy. Neither of them could understand it at all.

After a few more times of trading blows, Naruto decided to go on the offensive again and this time, each strike from the sword he'd block with his kunai and he'd bring his fist up and hit Rokuro in either his face or his torso. A few sharp strikes to his face and the guy would look dizzy at first before shaking his head and spit out blood while looking even more angry. Naruto was even beginning to feel ribs break in the guy's torso each time he would punch him in the gut or chest. Yet the guy would simply shake it all off and keep trying to kill him. Naruto had to give him credit where credit was do. He didn't know how to quite and that was something he could relate to. If he wasn't a pirate, Naruto would have a lot more respect for the guy.

Finally, Rokuro was forced to his knee and was breathing heavily to catch his breath. Blood leaked from his lips and sweat was pouring down his face as he glared at Naruto with absolute hatred and rage. He wanted him dead so he could finally get back to raiding and robbing. He decided that he was gonna finish this with one more strike. He was gonna focus as much chakra into this next attack as he could and cut the bastard in half with a single swing.

"It's over Rokuro." Naruto called over to him. "I can feel your chakra from here and it's dropping rapidly. Give up now and you'll receive mercy." he offered.

"Mercy?" he asked before almost laughing at that. "Do you really think that the Daimyo of the Seas would show mercy to me after all his ships I've robbed? After all his men I've killed? I told myself the day he put a bounty on my head that I would never be taken in alive. That I would either escape or die in battle then to face his judgement." he told him. Naruto, Neji, Tenten and Lee then watched in shock as his chakra began to rise to an incredible levels as it swirled around him. "And I also swore to take my enemy out with me if it came to that! You die today boy!" he shouted.

Naruto responded by bringing one hand up and forming a rasengan into the palm. Since he was working closer with the Kyuubi, he had much greater control of his chakra now and could form a rasengan with only one hand. "Then let's finish this!" Naruto shouted back as his chakra levels began to rise too.

The three Leaf ninja on deck watched as Naruto and Rokuro charged forward and then a massive explosion erupted from their clash which caused the ships to rock and sway back and forth on the waves of the sea. There was also a great blinding light that caused all of them to avert their eyes so as not to damage their sight. Once it died down, they saw Rokuro lying face down but floating in the water before Naruto. He was clearly out like a light and was ready to be recovered and brought back to the Daimyo. Naruto dropped to his knee in pain not from reaching the limit of his use of the Kyuubi's chakra but from the sword that was thrust through his body and passing out through the other side. He coughed some blood and gasped in pain from it.

'Damn it.' he thought, feeling his warm blood leaking down the blade which was in his hands. 'I got a little careless there.' he told himself.

"Naruto!" shouted Neji down to him. "Let us help you out!" he called down to him.

Tenten and Neji took hold of Naruto and brought him back up to the deck of the ship while Lee grabbed Rokuro and slung his body over his shoulder. He could hear him breathing and feel his faint heartbeat so he knew he was alive. This was good because the Daimyo was really hoping to deliver justice for his crimes. On deck, Neji and Tenten helped Naruto sit back down.

"We need to stop the bleeding." said Tenten. "Is there any bandages we can use?" she asked them.

"There's no need." Naruto replied. "Just pull the sword out." he told her.

"Are you crazy?" she asked him.

"I heal quickly Tenten." he replied. "Just pull it out already, it hurts." he told her.

Neji walked around and in front of Naruto before grabbing hold of the hilt. "On the count of three, I'm going to yank it out as hard as I can Naruto." he told him.

"Count of three, got it." he replied before bracing himself.

"1..." he started and then much to Naruto's shock, pulled it back out right there and then, getting Naruto to scream. "There you go." he said calmly.

"I THOUGHT YOU SAID ON THREE!" he shouted at the Hyuuga.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but it would have been more painful if you were to wait for three." he replied. "I needed to get it out right there and then when you weren't expecting it." he told him.

"Jerk." Naruto grumbled.

"What about the wound?" asked Tenten. "It looked pretty bad." she commented.

Naruto laid back so that his now ruined shirt would lay open. They all saw the wound heal up before their eyes, not even leaving behind a scar. "I told you, I can heal fast." he told them.

"Well, we have captured Rokuro so we must now bring him back with us to the Daimyo before our mission can be completed." said Neji to his teammates.

On the other ship, the fight was already long over. The pirates working for Rokuro were completely outmatched by the superior training, armor and weapons of the samurai. Any who haven't already been killed had surrendered and were cuffed in irons and placed under guard. Rokuro and his co-captains, Takeo and Shinobu who surprisingly weren't dead, were all placed in cuffs and had special sealing tags placed on their bodies to keep them from accessing their chakra or using jutsus. Their plans to try and escape were highly unlikely and it really wouldn't matter anyway. All three of them were a mess and wouldn't be able to try and leave, even if they had the strength. Their days of piracy and raiding in the Land of Seas was over and the men cheered for victory.

The captain then took the wheel and made course for the capital. He was proud that he would be delivering the pirates and the rogues to his lord so that justice would be done and things would finally be turning around for the Land of seas. Naruto, Tenten, Neji and Lee were all glad that this was gonna be over soon. This was a hard fight and they were all very tired. They couldn't wait to get back onto solid ground and take a good long rest before their journey back to Konoha. Naruto smiled as he looked towards the their destination. He couldn't wait to get back home to his beautiful and loving wife and his three huskies either. He thought that fighting a pirate was certainly gonna make for a fun story to share with his family back home.

[Konoha]

Tsunade was finishing up at her desk and let out a sigh of relief as she finally signed and stamped the last piece of paper before her. For the first time in months now, she actually caught up with all this paperwork and it felt wonderful. She then stood back up and stretched a bit before heading over to where she kept her sake so she could have a few drinks. She knew Shizune wasn't going to like her drinking while she was still in her office but she felt that now that the paperwork was done and the day was beginning to come to an end, she earned it and she wasn't going to waste this opportunity to have a couple of drinks and cut loose. That was when she heard a knocking at the door and began to dread the idea of more paperwork.

"Come in." she called before walking back to her desk with her booze and a cup.

The people who entered were the village elders Homura, Koharu and Danzo. While she was glad that it wasn't more paperwork, she wasn't too happy about them paying her a visit in her office now.

"Tsunade-Sama." said Homura as he and his fellow elders stood before her desk.

"Homura, Koharu, Danzo, nice to see you all." she said just trying to be polite. "What can I do for you?" she asked them.

"For starters, you can explain the Host of the Kyuubi's marriage to the Heiress to the Inuzuka Clan." said Danzo. "A marriage that you authorized." he added.

"What about it?" she asked them. "It may have been a little sudden for my tastes, but they seem good together and Naruto's new family have welcomed him with open arms." she told them.

"Tsunade-Sama, you know that is not the point." replied Koharu. "The point is that Naruto wasn't to be married to any girl of a clan status at all." she told her.

"It was agreed that for the best of keeping the balance among the clans and to ensure the security of both the village and it's people, Naruto Uzumaki wasn't to marry into any of the major clans." said Homura. "And you know this." he told her.

"Don't play your word games with me Homura." replied Tsunade to the older man. "The agreement was made between the three of you and the Third Hokage. I am not the Third, I'm the Fifth and have made no such laws or agreements as to who Naruto can or cannot marry. If Naruto has decided to marry Hana Inuzuka, then that's his decision to make and not ours." she told them.

"Tsunade, you know that we're right." snapped Danzo. "By allowing Naruto to marry into the Inuzuka Clan, you've disrupted the delicate balance among the clans and have caused a shift in political power. If he were to marry any other kind of girl then that would be fine but now the Inuzukas have gained political power and standing that may cause problems in the near future." he told her.

Tsunade really hated politics sometimes and this was certainly one of the reasons as to why. One of the things Naruto never knew was he was actually a lot more popular then he realized. While most commoners were cold and resentful of him, the shinobi clans wanted him for themselves. Even if it meant having him marry one of their daughters, they would do so. Even the mighty and well respected Hyuugas who've always been very selective about who any of their daughters marry would make an exception if it meant having Naruto join their family. What pissed her off though was that they were only doing this because they coveted his power and not because they cared for him as a human being. They just wanted the Kyuubi's power.

To be honest, the elders and the council weren't that much better. When they tried passing regulations as to who Naruto could or couldn't marry, they were only doing it because they wanted to have Naruto to themselves. Since Naruto lived his life as an orphan, he was technically under their protection and custody so they were the ones with the most power and influence over the village. Now that Naruto had married Hana, they lost it and that made them mad. Now they actually had to compete with the Inuzukas for power and influence because they no longer legally owned Naruto. It really got under her skin because Naruto wasn't a slave. He wasn't their property or a weapon they could use whenever the need arose.

Naruto was a human being and now he was someone's loving and devoted husband. He'd been through enough in his life and deserved to be treated better.

"Tsunade-Sama. For the good of the village, we must ask that you annul the marriage between Naruto Uzumaki and Hana Inuzuka." said Koharu.

"No." she replied simply.

"Tsunade-Sama, we must insist." said Homura.

"And once again, I have to say no." she replied. "Naruto and Hana are happy together and it's not hurting anybody at all since I've legalized the marriage." she told them.

"Tsunade, this is a matter of village security." said Danzo, now sounding a bit frustrated.

"Which would leave all of you conveniently in full custody of Naruto once again wouldn't it Danzo?" she asked which earned her a nasty glare from the old war hawk.

"Once again Tsunade-Sama, we must advise that you annul the marriage." said Homura.

"Can't you just accept it and leave it be?" she asked. "Naruto isn't hurting anybody at all, the Inuzukas have welcomed him into their clan and I just want him to be happy." she told them.

"But you should be wanting what's best for the village." replied Koharu. "For the safety and security of Konoha, you must-" she was cut off by an angry Tsunade who stood up from her chair and slammed her hands onto the desk.

"That is enough!" she shouted. "I have already made my decision and it's not up for debate anymore! Naruto and Hana are married and I'm not splitting them up simply because you demand it. And you will remember who is Hokage and you will respect my authority and my decision. Have I made myself clear?" she asked with a hard look.

The three of them were quiet for a moment before Homura was the first to speak. "Very well Tsunade-Sama. I don't agree with your decision but I will respect it." he said with a defeated and disappointed look.

"As will I." replied Koharu who looked just as disappointed as Homura.

Danzo looked least happy of them all but sighed after a moment of irritated silence. "Tsunade, I do this under protest." he told her.

"Good." she replied before sitting back down in her chair. "Now all of you get the hell out." she ordered. She watched as all three of them filed out through her door which closed behind them. She then poured herself a glass of sake and grumbled "Cocksuckers." before bringing it to her lips and downing a shot of the rice wine.

[Author's Notes] Sorry it took a while to update but I've been trying to improve my skills in writing fight scenes and I just wanted to make this one a really good one since it was the conclusion to the Land of Seas story. I got a lot planned out in the chapters ahead so I hope you all are really looking forward to it and I really hoped that you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.

As always, thank you all so much for reading my stories. Please leave me either a Review or a PM sharing your comments because I love getting them and if you have any thoughts or ideas that you'd like to share, please lay em on me because I love hearing from my readers.

This is Dragon1990 signing out :-)


	13. The Scroll Of Wolves

[Land Of Seas Palace]

In a room where the Daimyo sat, he watched as four people were brought in, hauled before him in chains. Three were grown men, each man being either in his mid twenties or mid thirties while the youngest was a young boy who looked to be no older than nine. All four of them looked like they were roughed up, being covered in cuts and bruises. The boy had a swollen black eye which was so bad that he couldn't even open it anymore. The Daimyo was read their names by one of his Samurai and looked over each of them carefully. These were the men who were Rokuro's spies and informants. The boy running messages between the fisherman, the carpenter and much to his surprise, one of his own Samurai who served him.

Once he was ready to begin, he leaned back in his chair and brought out a fan to hold onto.

"I'll start with the boy." he began. "Why would you turn against your Daimyo?" he asked the child.

The boy sobbed and tried to lift his hand to wipe a tear, but his chains were too heavy. "The Pirates paid me to run messages for them." he answered. "Before Rokuro came along, I lived on the streets and had no home. I was always so hungry but they offered me money for chores. I didn't know what was written in those messages, I just didn't want to be hungry anymore." he confessed. "Please, have mercy." he begged.

His lordship didn't answer but turned his attention to the fisherman. "And why would you betray your Lord?" he asked him.

"Rokuro's men reached me early on." he replied mournfully. "My Mother's hospital bills are always so high. I had no way of being able to pay with what I was making as a simple fisherman." he explained.

He then turned his attention to the Carpenter. "And you?" he asked him.

"I know what I did was wrong my Lord." he confessed. "They offered me money and I took it. I have nothing else to say other then I am sorry and I expect no mercy for what I have done." he told him.

The Daimyo then turned to his former Samurai who looked on at him with hatred. "Of all those who would turn against me, I would never have suspected one of my own Samurai. Especially you Tekashi Miyamoto. Why would you break your most sacred vow and bring not only dishonor to yourself, but shame to the Samurai?" he asked him.

"My loyalties were made clear the day you ordered my Father Katsumoto Miyamoto to commit Kara Kiri." he replied with a burning hatred in his eyes. "He served you faithfully for many years and this was how you paid him back? I vowed the day I received my sword I would find some way to get my revenge and Rokuro offered it to me. If I was faced with the same decision and knew that I'd end up here again, I pray to the gods that I'd have the strength to make the right choice." he told him.

"I'm sure you would Tekashi." he replied in a calm and cool tone.

"I fought and I lost. And now I'm ready to die with bravery like my Father." he finished.

"Your Father was an honorable man Tekashi." he replied. "I regretted having to give the order, but he broke one of the most important rules during a meeting with the Lord of the Land of Tea and that is to never draw your Katana in the presence of an honored guest, no matter what. But unlike you, your Father died with his honor in tact. You will die a traitor's death and will be remembered as a Samurai who brought shame and dishonor to his code." he said which only earned him another hateful glare from the former Samurai. "I find all four of you guilty of High Treason and I sentence you to death. May the gods show you the mercy that I cannot." he declared which had all four of them hanging their heads as they knew their fates were sealed.

[Konoha]

Tsunade was in her office going over some paperwork like she was stuck doing everyday as part of the job and had Shizune bringing her some tea. As always. the work was unbelievably dull which had some usual crap about petitions from the various shinobi clans and families as well as proposals for new policies and laws that are cleverly disguised so that it would benefit the one's who asked for it to be passed. She was grateful that Shizune was bringing her some nice tea to drink but she always wanted something stronger. Coffee worked fine but her problem with it is it was too strong for her system. One cup would keep her going all day and it would be hard to get sleep later. And Shizune rarely let her drink alcohol while she was on duty so that was a no go.

It was then she heard a knock at the door. "Come in." she called out, not looking away from the paper before her. In walked Sakura Haruno with a small stack of papers. "Morning Sakura, are those the medical reports I asked for?" she asked the young pinkette.

"Yes Tsunade-Sama." she answered before putting them on her desk. "You'll find all of them and in order as you requested." she told her.

"Thank you." she replied before taking another sip of tea. That was when she got another knock at the door. "Come in." she called again.

In walked a chunin with a few papers in his hand. "Sorry for bothering you if you're busy Hokage-Sama." he said as he entered the room.

"It's quite alright Kichiro. Have you a report from communications?" she asked the young man.

"Yes Ma'am." he replied shuffling through the parchment. "Both Kakashi Hatake and Team Gai have sent us comm signals reporting that they were both successful in their assignments. Kakashi-San says that the new Godaime Mizukage has excepted your generous offer and would like to discuss future relations with you in person. She's inviting you to meet with her in Kirigakure once you've picked a time that works for you." he explained.

Tsunade smiled from behind her desk. 'I had a feeling that Mei Terumi seemed like a reasonable women, despite being a Kiri Ninja.' she thought to herself. "And how about Team Gai? You said they had accomplished what they set out to do?" she asked.

"Yes Ma'am." he continued. "Neji Hyuuga has reported that the Rogue Kiri Ninja Rokuro has been defeated and brought to the Lord of the Seas to face judgement. Everyone on the team is fine with only a few minor injuries, nothing serious and they will be leaving tomorrow morning once they've had their rest." he reported.

"Glad to hear it, thank you Kichiro." she replied before dismissing him. Once Sakura finished her business with Tsunade, she left to finish her shift at the hospital leaving Tsunade alone with Shizune.

"Tsunade-Sama, you seem distracted." she told her mentor.

"Naruto will be coming home in less than a week from now." she replied. "Jiraiya and I have agreed that it's time to reveal to Naruto the truth of his birth." she told her.

"I remember you saying something about that once before. Do you really think it's safe now to expose the truth?" she asked her.

"Naruto's a whole lot stronger now than he was two years ago." she answered. "And it's been long enough. Naruto deserves to know the truth and I feel it's up to Jiraiya and I to tell him." she said as she shifted in her chair. "Now I'm just worried about how he's gonna take it. You know he's the type who gets really excited when he hears something big." she told her.

"I'm sure things will turn out okay." replied the younger woman.

But Tsunade wasn't too sure. She and Jiraiya had kept the secret from him for so long now, she was worried that he may get really angry when he learns the truth. It could even hurt him to hear the truth and how painful a choice it was for the Fourth and his wife to seal the Kyuubi away within their little baby. Was it a good idea to tell him now?

[Inuzuka Compound]

Hana was currently in her living room and going over some scrolls that her mother had dropped off just recently. As she read down the parchment, one of her boys who was sitting on the couch with his brothers barked up at her to get her attention. She took her eyes off the scroll for a moment to reply.

"I'm sorry Boys, but I can't play right now. I have some work I have to do at the moment." she told them, getting three huskies to whine a bit. "Well, I have been sitting here for a few hours now and I do like the idea of stretching my legs. Tell you what, let me finish this scroll right now and we'll take a break and go out for nice long run for a few hours before I get back. Deal?" she asked which got three huskies to smile and pant while all their tails started wagging happily behind them. "I'm glad we can agree on that." she said before she resumed her reading. That was when she heard a scratching at the door and got up to answer. Just outside was a German Shepard who wagged his tail at his pack's heiress. "Oh, hello Kosuke. Have you any news?" she asked.

Kosuke barked once back up at her and she smiled widely at the news. "Well thank you very much for bringing me this news." she told the messenger dog. She then reached into one of her coat pockets and pulled out a treat. "Here, for your trouble." she told him as he happily ate the treat and barked back once more before heading on his way. Hana came back in with a satisfied grin. "Boys, I've just heard that Naruto-Kun was successful in his mission and is on his way home." she said taking a seat and smiling at how excited her hounds looked taking the news. She could tell that they've really grown to love their new master and it made her happy. One of them barked again and she chuckled at what he asked. "I'm sure he's gonna have treats for you all." she told him.

Hana would spend a few more minutes reading before getting back up, stretching and heading to the front door with her boys to take them all on a nice long walk. All the while, she was happy to hear that her husband was safe and coming home. She also started wondering about a special welcome home she could give him next time they were in the bedroom.

[The Land Of Seas]

Naruto was at the hotel he was staying at with team Gai and was currently having lunch. He was glad that they served instant ramen and got some water boiling so he could cook a few cups of his favorite instant lunch. It wasn't the same as Ichiraku Ramen mind you, but it was still very good stuff. While he ate, he would from time to time reach into his pocket and pull out the gift he got for Hana which he would give her once he got home. He smiled as he imagined what her reaction to the gift would be like and he could only wonder if she would really like it. It seemed like a good idea at the time when he got it and it was the kind of gift that would suit a woman of the Inuzuka Clan. He would put it back in his pocket and go back to his lunch.

That was when he saw Neji, Tenten and Lee show up to speak with him.

"What's up guys?" he asked after swallowing another mouthful of the delicious noodles.

"We just wanted to see how you were doing Naruto." replied Neji who took a seat at the table across from him. "Are you doing alright?" he asked him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?" he asked with a brow raised.

"Yesterday was a hard fight for all of us and you did more than either of us." replied Tenten. "While we're sure that the three of us are okay, we weren't too sure if you were doing alright. You did take quite an injury yesterday in your fight against Rokuro." she told him, remembering how he was stabbed with a sword.

"We're just concerned about our friend." said Lee. "It's been a long time since we've had you along on our team for a mission. Are you alright Naruto?" he asked.

Naruto smiled and nodded. "I'm fine guys." he answered. "The wound I got healed up completely and the Kyuubi's chakra had destroyed the poison from the blade. I'm fine, but thanks for asking." he told them.

"That is good to hear." replied Neji. "I would also like you to know that we've been summoned to the Daimyo's palace again. He wants to show his gratitude for getting rid of the pirates and Rokuro by throwing us a grand feast in our honor." he told him.

"Another fancy and awesome dinner? Count me in." he said with another grin.

"We should leave for the palace then in a few hours. It wouldn't be proper if we were late." said the Hyuuga prodigy.

Once they were done with lunch, the four of them would leave the hotel but were stopped dead in their tracks once they existed the facility by the animal sitting and waiting right outside the inn. The creature was a very large and fierce looking wolf who looked to be as big as a horse, was covered in grey fur and whore a blue sleeveless vest like a human. He had sky blue eyes and although he had an intimidating appearance, didn't show to be hostile to either of them. In fact, he almost looked like he was looking for them. Or more accurately, one of them as he got back up, walked right up to Naruto and looked at him face to face. There were other people around who although looked concerned, didn't panic and just watch as it looked at the blonde.

"Uh, hi?" Naruto said as it walked up and sniffed him a few times.

"You're the one that smells like a fox." he replied once he got a whiff of Naruto's scent. "You're the one who defeated Takeo out at sea yesterday." he added.

Naruto was surprised that the large wolf knew that. "How do you know that?" he asked him.

"My name is Kazuma and I am a wolf of the Mangetsu Forest." he answered. "The Rogue Takeo used to summon my Brothers and Sisters into battle against his enemies." he told him.

Naruto had to think for a moment but remembered the wolves that the guy summoned that attacked him. "I remember that. Are you saying that you're one of his wolves?" he asked him.

"Not anymore, thanks to you." he answered. "Now that he has been defeated and by your hand, he is no longer worthy of our services. I can see by the headband upon your brow that you hail from Konoha. Do the Inuzuka Clan still exist?" he asked him.

"Yeah." he replied. "In fact, I'm married to a member right now." he added.

"Then can you do me a favor?" he asked. "Do you know who the current Clan Alpha is? Are you able to speak freely with him or her?" he asked.

"Yeah, she's my Mother in Law." he answered.

"Then you're the perfect person to deliver the scroll." he replied. The wolf put his paw down before Naruto and a burst of smoke appeared and once it cleared, there was a large dark blue scroll on the ground. "Please take this back to the Inuzuka Clan and give it to the Alpha. It is rightfully hers by birth and must be returned." he requested before disappearing in a large boom of smoke.

Naruto got down to open and look at what was inside of the scroll. His eyes widened when he realized what was written therein. "I don't believe it." he said with a wide grin spreading across his face.

Tenten looked over his shoulder at the contents in the scroll. "So it's a contract scroll for Wolves." she said reading a few lines involving a pact made with the ninja wolves.

"Not just any." replied Naruto, closing it up and picking it back up. "This scroll was the scroll that the Inuzukas have been looking for since the first Shinobi World War." he told the, turning to face his friends.

"How do you know this?" asked Neji.

"I first heard about it years ago at the Academy from Kiba." he answered. "Kiba told me over and over how the scroll once belonged to his Mother's Grandfather and how it was stolen during the first Shinobi World War and before Hashirama Senju became the Shodaime Hokage. He told me how it was the life mission of every Inuzuka Alpha and their heirs or heiresses to find the scroll so they could form the compact with the great Wolves of the Mangetsu Forest again. And Kiba told me that his Great Great Grandfather's Journal was the key to finding it. He told me the story so many times that I got fed up and told him Kiba, if you actually manage to find your Granddad's journal, not only will I help you find the scroll too, I'll kiss you right on the mouth." he said to them.

Naruto's eye then twitched a few times after saying that. "You can only imagine our humiliation when he came home from one of his missions after finding the damn thing." he said, briefly remembering how he had to lock lips with the Inuzuka boy.

"I take it then you're gonna return the scroll to Tsume-Sama and your Family?" asked Neji.

"I have every intention of doing so." he said, looking at the scroll again. "And perhaps this will finally patch things up between Kiba and I." he added.

"Did something happen between you and Kiba?" Lee asked him.

Naruto blushed for only a second before thinking quickly on how to answer that. "There was an...incident between Kiba, Hana-Chan and I not long ago." he answered, remembering how Kiba walked in on him and his wife while they made love in the kitchen. "I won't go into details but when the whole thing calmed down, Kiba was pretty mad at me. We haven't talked since. I'm hoping that if I bring back the scroll, this will make things right between us again." he explained, really hoping he could have his friend back.

"I'm sure this will repair the damage." replied Tenten, putting a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Friends get mad at one another all the time, but that doesn't mean that it's where your friendship ends. And I'm positive that you returning his Family's heritage will more than make up for what happened." she told him, getting a smile from the young blonde.

"At any rate, we need to go." said Neji to his team. "The Daimyo is expecting us and it would be very improper to arrive late for the dinner he's prepared for us." he told them.

As the four of them made their way to the palace of the Seas Daimyo, Naruto couldn't help but think about the scroll he had in his possession. 'I can hardly wait to see the looks on Kiba, Mom's and Hana-Chan's faces.' he thought with a grin. 'Kiba's gonna flip out, Mom is gonna be thrilled and I'll bet Hana-Chan will want to give me a special "thank you" for recovering her Family's heritage.' he thought.

That night, Naruto, Neji, Tenten and Lee were treated to a grand and glorious feast in the home of the Daimyo. He promised the four of them he would send a representative to Konoha to express his gratitude to the Hokage and will want to talk about new trade deals between the Land of Fire and the Land of Seas. Things seemed to be turning around for the better for everyone. Once dinner was done, they all went back to their respective hotel to get a good long sleep. Tomorrow, they would be heading home to Konoha and it was gonna take about six days to get there. Naruto would have pleasant dreams of his beautiful wife all night long. By now, he's felt like he's been away from her forever and really wanted to hold her in his arms again.

[The Next Day]

Once everyone had their breakfast, got a long and relaxing hot bath and had all their bags packed, the four of them got on board their ship and were making preparations to sail back to the mainland. It wouldn't take long for them to reach the Land of Tea and from there, it would take less than a week to get back to Konoha. The ship's sails were unfurled and caught the wind and before they knew it, they were on their way north to the Land of Tea. Naruto could hardly believe that just a few days ago, he was battling pirates, signing a new deal with the Kyuubi and now was gonna help to restore the heritage lost to the Inuzuka Clan's Alphas by bringing back the long lost scroll to his mother in law. A lot's been changing in a short time.

But then again, he and Hana got together in less than a week. Even if she was in heat when they first got together, they both fell in love and chose to stay together after just four or five days. Then he would move in with her at her family's compound before they were given their own house to start their new life together. As Naruto watched the Land of Seas slowly disappear into the distance, he thought about getting closer and closer to Hana. He missed her so much and he could hardly wait to see her again. Naruto smiled as he looked over to the other side of the boat to see the direction they were going. He had every faith that he was gonna see her again. It made him so happy to think that for the first time ever, he would have a family to come home to.

[Elsewhere]

At a small trading village on the mainland, Kakashi Hatake had returned from the Land of Seas after his mission to speak with the new Mizukage Mai Terumi. It was the morning and he had just left his hotel to make his way back to Konoha and report to the Hokage. As he walked down the road, he thought he saw something out of the corner of his eye when he passed a store. He looked and his left eye shot wide open in disbelief before he zipped over to the glass window where he saw the many books on display. He looked through the glass for a couple of seconds with his hands pressing against it as well like a little kid standing outside of a candy store and coveting the tasty treats on display. His eye was fully focused of one book on display.

'I don't believe it.' he thought to himself as he looked over the novel. 'The newest issue of _"Icha Icha"_ is already out! And a whole month early!' he thought before flashing in through the front door and with moments, right back out holding the new copy in his hands like a kid who just got a new toy from his parents. 'The Fox And The Hound.' he thought, reading the title on the front cover. 'An interesting choice for a title there Jiraiya.' he said inwardly as he flipped it over to read the back. 'A Rogue Sword for hire named Hiruto, also known as the Red Fox would meet and fall for the beautiful and deadly Warrior Princess of the Hound Clan. Princess Nana.' he read. 'Jiraiya's not the type for Warrior Princesses so this should be interesting.' he thought as he opened it up.

He then started blushing and giggling to himself as his eyes scanned the words of the first chapter. 'Wow, first chapter and things are already getting really steamy.' he thought as he kept reading on the road. As he left the village and made his way back to Konoha, he would continue reading the book and was having a blast with not only a well put together story with plenty of action and political intrigue, but also some hot and steamy love scenes between the male and female heroes. 'This is really good.' he thought, not being able to take his focus off the book. 'But I can't help but feel like the Male and Female Protags seem very familiar. Can't quite put my finger on it.' he thought as he was already several chapters in. He would read this book until he'd reach Konoha.

[Team Hebi]

On the borders of the Land of Fire and entering the Land of Rain, Sasuke Uchiha and his Hebi Team which consisted of Suigetsu, Jugo and Karin, managed to track down another two members of the Akatsuki. The two of them were the immortal and dangerous pair Kakuzu, the rogue ninja from Takigakure and professional bounty hunter/assassin and his partner, the immortal rogue cultist and devout follower of Jashinism, Hidan from Yugakure. The both of them had just finished a surprise attack on Kumogakure and had just captured the Nibi Jinchuuriki known as Yugito Nii. She looked pretty badly beaten up, had several sealing tags placed on her to seal away her chakra and her hands tied behind her back. They were headed for Amegakure.

That is until they were confronted by Sasuke and Team Hebi. Sasuke hadn't gotten any useful information from Deidara and only learned where he could find some other members of the Akatsuki. He was determined to find and kill his brother Itachi and if that meant having to kill other members of the rogue organization along the way, that's what he was gonna do. So after finishing off the former rogue from Iwa, Sasuke took a few days to recover and then began tracking down the team of immortals. After another week, he found them and was ready for battle. He needed to find Itachi and he was gonna get the location to his older brother, one way or another. All he needed now was for one of them to give up his brother's location to him.

Hidan lifted his scythe upwards and let it rest on his shoulder as he looked down on the group of young teens before him. "Just who the fuck are you?" he asked them.

"He looks familiar." Hidan commented as he narrowed in on Sasuke. "I can't help but feel like I've seen him before." he said to his partner.

"Where is Itachi?" Sasuke demanded.

"Why the fuck should we tell you?" asked Hidan in response.

"I've already killed Deidara because he wasn't willing to tell me where he was and don't think for a moment I won't do the same with you." he warned him.

"He's the one who killed Deidara?" asked Hidan. "He may not have been anybody to brag about sure, but he was no fucking pushover either. This guy must be pretty fucking strong." he replied with a sadistic grin.

"Wait Hidan." said the former Taki ninja. "I recognize him now. That is Sasuke Uchiha. Rogue from Konoha, Apprentice to Orochimaru from Otogakure and the last surviving member of the Uchiha Clan next to Itachi. In fact, he's actually Itachi's younger Brother." he told him.

"I've already killed Orochimaru too." Sasuke said to the both of them. "Oto is mine now and I intend to rebuild everything the Uchiha had lost. But first, I need to find and kill Itachi. Now tell me where he is." he demanded again.

"He's an Uchiha?!" Hidan asked with sadistic glee as he lifted his three bladed scythe for battle. "Well then this is just fucking wonderful! Killing an Uchiha will certainly make for a worthy sacrifice to the great Jashin-Sama!" he declared, ready to bath in his god's blessings.

"Hold it Hidan." said Kakuzu to his partner. "Sasuke Uchiha is an A Class Criminal from Konoha." he told him.

"Who gives a fuck?" he snapped back.

"I do." he replied. "He has a pretty substantial bounty on his head being a deserter and a traitor to the Leaf. We're supposed to head to Konoha once we've finished delivering the Nibi to Amegakure. We can catch him and head to Konoha to both catch the Kyuubi and collect the reward for bringing Sasuke back." he explained.

"Why should I give a flying fuck if you wanna just increase the zeroes in your bank account?" he asked back, still staring at Sasuke with a murderous intention in his eyes.

"The Akatsuki is always in need of more funding and any money I make, the organization makes too." he answered.

"Fine, whatever." he replied. "I'll let you recover what's left of him once I've pleased the great Lord Jashin-Sama." he replied. "I'll let you collect his head which I'm sure will be easy to carry anyway." he added.

"No Hidan." he replied. "If Sasuke dies, then the bounty drops thirty percent. The Five Great Villages like to punish their traitors themselves so I'd prefer to take him in alive and collect the full reward." he told him.

"Oh for fucks sake!" he shouted back. "Then who am I to sacrifice to Lord Jashin-Sama?!" he asked back in frustration.

"Kill his teammates." he replied. "You can do as you please with those three but leave Sasuke alive." he told him.

"Ugh, fine." he replied. "The red head doesn't look like much, but the two others may be acceptable." he commented, looking between Suigetsu, Jugo and Karin.

On the the side of the battlefield, Sasuke drew his sword while Suigetsu did the same and Jugo cracked his knuckles. "Looks like the guy with the scythe is gonna want to fight first." he said to his subordinates. "Suigetsu, you to my left and Jugo, my right." he ordered.

"Got it." replied Jugo as his curse mark slowly made it's way over his body.

"You're gonna let us in on the action this time? How generous of you Sasuke." replied Suigetsu with a sneer. "I'm actually happy to join in on this one. My Kubikiribocho has been thirsty for blood for a while now." he said to his leader.

Sasuke then called back to Karin. "Karin, I want you to keep back and keep an eye on the other guy and let us know if he tries anything. And if there's a change in anybody's chakra, I wanna be the first to know about it." he ordered her.

"Got it." she replied. In her mind though, 'Sasuke-Kun is so cool!' she cheered like a love struck school girl.

That was when Hidan charged forward with the intention of slicing them into pieces. Sasuke would charge forward with Suigetsu and Jugo and the four of them would clash in the center of the field which caused a massive blast of chakra that was felt throughout the forest they did battle in.

[The Land Of Seas]

The four prisoners who had their trial a day ago were rudely awakened by the guards and forced out of their shared cell. They all got up into a cart and the horse would draw it to their place of execution where everyone would watch them die for the crime of high treason. As they rode along, readying themselves for their final moments on earth, they looked to see what became of their boss and his pirates. Along the beaches for all to see were all the pirates who worked for Rokuro. They were all crucified onto large heavy wooden crosses and left to hang out on the beaches. Each man was bare and looked like they were flogged before they had large iron nails driven through their wrists and through their feet. Now they would be left as food for the seagulls.

As for their leaders, Rokuro, Takeo and Shinobu were recently beheaded with their disembodied heads all placed on spears and left out for everyone to see. They looked like they were only killed recently because blood was still trailing down the shafts of the spears their heads were placed on. Rokuro's head had a rope hanging from it's mouth with a sign hanging from it written in bloodied red letters **_"Piracy Will Not Be Tolerated"_**. All three of their heads had the eyes rolling back in their eye sockets and a gull even flew in to land on Takeo's head to peck at his flesh. The birds were gonna be eating well for the next couple of days from all the dead pirates that now decorated the beaches. It wouldn't take long for the condemned to reach their destination.

A large crowd of people have gathered to witness justice be delivered on the traitors and the four of them saw the Daimyo and his wife have shown up to see them die as well. Once they got off the cart, the crowd started booing and spitting on them. They expected no less from the people once they got there. As they walked through the crowd by being pushed forward by the Samurai behind them, they saw the stage where they were to be executed. There was behind the stage a large wooden crane, the kind that was used to build or help repair damage to boats and ships. On the stage was a massive cauldron with a roaring fire being kindled at the base. All four of them walked up the stairs and onto the stage for everyone to see. The crowd became silent.

"These four have been charged and found guilty of high treason and collaborating with pirates against our Daimyo!" declared a Samurai so everyone could hear him. The crowd booed again before they silenced and the Samurai began again. "The punishment for treason is death and the decreed punishment chosen is Boiling!" he shouted which got the crowd to cheer again.

As the four of them were brought together for the ropes, the Daimyo's wife leaned in to whisper into her husband's ear. He then stood to his feet and shout "Stop!" loud enough for everyone to hear him. Everyone watched as a single Samurai walked up to listen to what his lord would instruct him before he'd make his way up the stage and cut the young boy free. He then led the boy through the crowd and brought him to the Daimyo. "Are you sorry for what you did child?" he asked him.

Tears streamed down his face as he nodded. "Yes my Lord. I'm very very sorry." he confessed as he hung his head.

"Then I forgive and pardon you for your crimes." he answered. "I will let you live and go free. If you wish to start over, the shipyard is always looking for more laborers. You may ask for a job there." he told him. The boy smiled and nodded his head. "But understand this." he continued, getting the boy's smile to drop. "It is my wife who convinced me to spare your life so it's her you should thank. If you ever betray me again, I will not be so forgiving." he warned.

The boy bowed his head low to the ground before he was given permission to leave. He would run as far as he could before the Daimyo would turn his attention to the other three condemned men. He gave the signal to proceed and the three of them were stripped of their clothing before they were all tied together and then properly secured to the hook on the crane. He watched as they were all hoisted up off the stage by the ropes and then hung over the cauldron on the stage. Then he nodded his approval for the execution to begin. Everyone watched in horror as the three men were slowly lowered in feet first into the cauldron of boiling tar. All three of them screamed in agony as they were inch by inch lowered in until they were full submerged.

The Daimyo had hoped that this harsh punishment would discourage any of his people from ever considering the idea of betraying him again.

[Author's Notes] So as you all can probably tell by the choice forms of execution I displayed at the end of the chapter, I am one sick son of a bitch.

To offer some historical context, I thought I should point out that beheading wasn't the only form of execution used in Medieval Japan. Crucifixion has been a popular form of execution since it was first used by Alexander the Great of Macedonia. It was actually used worldwide and is still used in some parts of the world today. The most recent are actually ISIS who in tragic irony, have used it on many Iraqi and Syrian Christians they've captured. It involves nailing them down onto a heavy wooden cross which they are usually forced to drag themselves to their execution sight which in a lot of cases on a hill for everyone to see. The nails are driven through their wrists as well as their feet and they are lifted up to hang on the cross until they die. This form of execution can take days to die from either dehydration or exposure to the elements. In some merciful cases, the executioner can be ordered to shatter their knees with a large hammer which will then cause them to die of suffocation within minutes. This was the way it is believed by Christians how Christ Jesus died in the Bible.

Throughout the Middle Ages, boiling has been a popular death penalty in both Medieval Europe and Asia. Mostly for the crime of treason. The victims are stripped of their clothing and then lowered with ropes into a cauldron of boiling liquids slowly to prolong the agony. The liquids in the cauldron can be Water, Oil, Acid, Wax, Wine, Tar or Molten Lead. The intense heat will actually cause the flesh to melt right off the victim's body which then results in the veins and arteries being filled with the boiling liquids.

As always, thank you all so much for reading my stories, I hope you all enjoyed reading them as much as I enjoy writing em. Please leave me either a Review or a PM as I love getting them and if you have any thoughts or ideas for the story you'd like to share, please run em by me because I love hearing from my readers.

This is Dragon1990 wishing you all a Happy Thanksgiving! :-)


	14. Welcome Home

[The Land Of Lightning]

Fire blazed where a small farming village once stood. Many houses were burning and there were bodies laying all about from either sword wounds our from arrows. Even the livestock were laid to waste in the carnage that unfolded when the black Samurai attacked. Half of the villagers, even women and children lay dead in pools of their own blood while the other half were all clapped in chains and being led away by the Samurai with the black armor and the silver skull masks that concealed their faces. Many of the villagers still alive were trying to process what had just happened. One minute, they were doing their jobs, harvesting rice and wheat and the next, they were under attack by foreign Samurai and clapped in irons and led off like cattle.

Among the prisoners was a woman and her son who were chained together and forced to move along like everyone else.

"Mom, what's gonna happen to us?" asked the young boy who looked to be no older than eight.

She honestly didn't know how to answer that as she looked around at all the death and destruction around them. "I don't know Hon." she confessed as they marched onward.

On a hill overlooking everything that had happened, two Samurai on horseback spoke.

"Seigan-Sama will be pleased." said one of them to his general.

"I agree." he replied. "Now we need to bring the prisoners back before Kumo becomes any wiser and so Seigan-Sama can make use of them." he said before they both turned their horses and began their march home.

[Konoha Gates]

Team Gai and Naruto arrived at the front gates of the village just before noon as they had planned. All four of them were happy to be back home and were pleased that they were gonna be able to report that they were successful in their mission to end Rokuro's reign of terror on the Land of Seas and that they were able to report that the Seas Daimyo was pleased with them and wanting to negotiate new trade deals with Konoha and the Land of Fire. This would no doubt please the Hokage and the council because it not only added to their village's own reputation in a positive light and encourage more clients to hire Konoha ninja for future missions, but was also gonna work wonders on their economy because of the new trading partners doing business there.

Naruto wasn't as concerned as economics and politics and more interested in getting home to see Hana and the boys again. It took a week since they finished their mission and he was dying to see his family again. All he could think about was walking in through his front door, holding his wife in his arms and feeling her soft lips on his own again in another one of her searing hot kisses like he had so many times before. Just seeing the front gates made him feel even more excited and energetic than he already was.

"Home at last!" Naruto cheered as he walked through the front. "I'll see you guys later, I'm heading home to Hana-Chan." he told them as he was already on his way to his wife's compound.

"Wait a minute Naruto, we need to report to the Hokage first." replied Neji, trying to convince him to stay.

"But I really want to see Hana-Chan."he protested.

"I understand that." he replied. "But it's important that we be professional and finish the assignment by delivering the report together as the team she selected for the mission." he explained.

"Neji is right Naruto. We need to all be present as the chosen team to give her the full report. She may have something important to tell us afterwords and we need to listen if she has anything she wants to tell us." said Tenten.

"Fine." Naruto replied grudgingly, really wanting to just get back home to her.

"Don't worry Naruto, we shouldn't be there too long and then, you can get back home to Hana immediately afterwords." Said Lee with his trademark smile and wink with a thumbs up.

Naruto smiled back, thinking it's only been a few weeks, so a couple more minutes longer wouldn't be so bad. "Yeah, okay. Let's give the report then." he replied.

Neji nodded and led the team straight to the Hokage's office where Tsunade would be waiting for them.

[Hokage's Office]

All four ninja stood in attendance before Tsunade as she read the report that Neji wrote and turned over to her. For the most part, she had on her usually serious but calm face while reading through it. There were a few times where her eyes would narrow in on a certain sentence before she'd continue which meant that there was obviously something that caught her attention which she would want to talk to them about once they were done. After a couple more minutes, she would put the paper down and lace her fingers together under her chin.

"I'm pleased that things turned out as well as they did." she said with a satisfied smile. "I'm very impressed with all of you for being able to handle a rogue Kiri ninja the way you did because Rokuro was a well known and exceptionally dangerous assassin. The fact that you all were able to win the fight without a more experienced jonin like Kakashi, Gai, Asuma or Kurenai means that there's been a lot of growth among you four. I'm proud of all of you." she told them.

"You do us a great honor Hokage-Sama." replied Neji. "However, you should be giving Naruto the most credit. He was the one who defeated Rokuro in a one on one battle and he did so almost too easily." he commented.

"Neji is right." said Tenten. "When we were all trapped in his Mist Jutsu, Naruto was the one to break the jutsu, single him out and then beat him in a duel and he did all of this without Neji, Lee and I." she added.

"Yes, I did read that." she replied. "I must say Naruto, Neji and his team have spoken of you quite highly in this review. I wanna ask you something." said Tsunade.

"Like what?" he asked her.

"Do you think if I were to assign you to more challenging missions, would you be able to complete them?" she asked him.

"Yeah, I'm sure I can take whatever you throw at me." he replied with a confident smile while slamming his fist into his hand.

"Very well Naruto." she replied. "Then as Hokage, I'm promoting you on field to the rank of Chunin. We'll have a proper promotion ceremony later on, but for now, it is official." she told him.

"Congratulations Naruto." said Neji with a smile.

"Congrats Naruto!" cheered Lee.

"We're really happy for you." said Tenten.

Naruto was extremely excited now. Not only was he going to be seeing Hana again real soon, he'll get to share the good news that he was a chunin now which means he'll be getting better missions with a pay raise. This was something he was really hoping for because he wanted to make more money with the hopes of being able to provide for her. While he was happy to live on the Inuzuka compound with her, he was hoping to be the one to provide and take care of his pack mate. He didn't want to be dependent on the Inuzukas for funds, he wanted to be the one to take care of her. This was something that he has been thinking about for a while since he and Hana took their joining. He wanted to be the one she could depend on for all her needs.

"Thanks Baa-San." said Naruto to the Hokage.

"Alright, I would like for all of you to stop by Konoha General tomorrow for physical exams tomorrow." she told them. "I wanna be sure that all of you are still healthy and able bodied for your duties. Any questions?" she asked them. Once she got no response, she nodded. "Then I'll see you all tomorrow morning for your physicals. Dismissed." she said as they all filed out the door.

Once the door had closed, Shizune stepped forward to speak with Tsunade. "You decided still not to tell Naruto about his parents?" she asked her.

"Like I said, I wanna speak with him privately between me, him and Jiraiya." she replied. "If the truth gets out too widely, it could not only endanger Naruto's life but also the security of the village too." she told her.

"Yes, that makes sense." she replied. "I just hope he takes it well. He can get very excited, but I hope that this isn't too shocking a revelation when you reveal to him who his birth parents are." she told her.

"I hope so too." she replied. "I don't tell Naruto this often, but I really do worry about him a lot. More than I really should honestly." she added.

[Inuzuka Compound]

Naruto would arrive at the front entrance to his new family's compound shortly after his talk with Tsunade. He had thought about stopping by the Ichiraku's for a quick bowl of ramen, but he wanted to see Hana more and he felt he was away from her long enough. He thought he'd try inviting her out to the Ichiraku's for a bowl sometime when they'd go on another date together because he really wanted her to meet Teuchi and Ayame. But for now, he just wanted to get home, relax and spend some time with his beautiful and loving wife. Besides, he was certain that she would probably have chosen to make something for dinner and he didn't want to risk spoiling his dinner and ruining the meal. It was funny how being married was making him more responsible.

As soon as he passed through the front gates, he heard someone calling to him from above. "Hey Naruto." he heard and looked to see Kiba on the top of the arch and leaning against it while still looking straight down at him from high above. He looked like he had a very serious look on his face. "I wanna talk." he told him.

Naruto watched as he and Akamaru jumped down from high above and landed on the ground before him. "Kiba." Naruto said in response. "Kiba, I..." he began. "Look, I'm really sorry for-" he was cut off when the Inuzuka boy raised his hand to silence him.

"Do you love her Naruto?" he asked him, plainly but seriously.

Naruto was taken back by that for a moment but then responded with "Yes of course I do." he told him.

"Do you love Hana Naruto?" he asked him with the same face as before.

"Yes, I do." he replied just as seriously.

"I'll ask one last time. Do you love my Sister Naruto?" he asked him.

"I do Kiba. With all my heart I do." he replied.

Hearing that made Kiba soften his look a bit. "And will you promise to do good by her Naruto?" he asked him.

"I'll be as good as gold to her Kiba." he answered. "I promise I will never hurt her, I'll treat her well and love her each and every day." he told him.

That was when he saw him extending his hand so Naruto took it to shake it. "That's all I needed to hear." he said with a smile.

"I'm really sorry for what you saw back at Mom's." he said to him.

"Let's just agree never to speak of it." he replied which Naruto nodded. But before he let him go, he squeezed his hand a little bit and looked him in the eye one more time. "But I want you to remember one thing." he told him. "In the Inuzuka Clan, if you ever let the Clan down, then you have the Pack to answer to. If you ever let my Sister down, you'll have me answer to." he warned him.

"I understand." replied Naruto.

That's when Kiba smiled again. "Then welcome to the Family and Clan." replied Kiba.

Naruto was happy that they could finally put this behind them and that he had his friend back. "Hey, do you know if Hana-Chan is home?" he asked him.

"Actually, she's been hanging around at Mom's since you left. She's been visiting her a lot when you were away." he told him. "In fact, I think she's still there right now." he added.

"Great." he replied before heading there.

"Hey Naruto, what's with the large scroll on your back?" he asked him.

Naruto smirked when Kiba asked him about it and turned around to take it off so he could show him.

[Tsume's House]

Tsume and her daughter were currently in the living room and enjoying a nice hot cup of tea together and talked while they their dogs sat with them and received their mistress' love and affection from being pet gently behind the ears. Tsume was happy that Hana would visit as frequently as she did while Naruto was away on his mission. She didn't feel all alone when her kids would come by to see her. Hana also enjoyed being around her mom and truth told, she really didn't have a whole lot to do once she was done with work at the clinic. Normally, she would prefer to spend more time with Naruto once he was done training by going out to have a nice dinner or maybe check in on some friends of hers. She really did miss him when he was away.

"So, you've received news then that Naruto's finished his mission. That about right?" Tsume asked as she took a quick sip of her tea.

"That's what the messenger hound who came by a week ago told me." replied Hana who took another sip from her own cup. "I can't tell you how happy I was to receive the news that he completed his mission and was on his way home." she told her.

"Were you worried about him?" her mother asked.

"A little." she answered. "I know I shouldn't have been. Naruto-Kun is very strong and quite capable so I shouldn't have had any doubts that he'd make it home safe and sound. But I still went to bed some nights worried that he wasn't gonna make it. I don't know what I'd do if I were to receive one of those awful letters explaining that I was a widow now." she said as she looked down at her tea. "You must think I'm worrying too much, huh?" she asked her.

"Not at all." she replied. "I know exactly what you mean and I've lived it just as you've described." she said sadly.

Hana was worried now that she may have said too much. "Mom, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything." she apologized quickly.

"Don't worry about it Pup, I know you didn't mean anything." she replied with a reassuring smile. "I miss Keiji very much. But I've had a good long time to accept and make peace with it. And I look back on my memories of us fondly." she smiled.

Hana smiled and leaned back in her chair. "I can hardly wait to see what kind of fond memories Naruto-Kun and I will make together." she said happily.

That was when all three of her hounds got up with their ears perked as they listened. Kuromaru looked towards the door as well and that's when all three Haimaru triplets started barking and bolted for the door.

"Naruto's home." said Kuromaru to his mistress.

"Speak of the devil." said Tsume as she turned back to her daughter. As they got up from their seats, Tsume looked to her child with her trademark shit eating grin. "Would you like some privacy with him when you tell him the news?" she asked her.

"Would you please?" Hana asked her, really excited at being able to be the first to tell Naruto about the wonderful surprise she learned while he was away.

"I'll leave you two alone sure. But I wanna eavesdrop to hear how he reacts." she says with a wink.

Both mother and daughter giggled when the front door exploded and Kiba burst in with Akamaru and he had the most astonished look on his face

"Mom! You won't believe what Naruto brought back with him from the Land of Seas!" he shouted.

"Calm down Pup, what is it? And what's with the scroll?" she asked, referring to the large scroll in his arms.

Hana watched and smiled as her husband entered the room right after Kiba and Akamaru who led their mother to the kitchen to talk. Naruto got down on one knee to greet the boys who were smiling and panting while their tails wagged behind them happily.

"How's it going Boys?" he asked as he gave each on them a quick pet. "I hope you've all been good dogs for Hana-Chan while I was gone." he said to them, getting several happy barks. "Yeah, who am I kidding? Of course you have." he said before getting back up, reaching into his coat and pulling out a white paper bag. "As I promised, here're some treats for you." he said, tossing each of them a biscuit which they ate happily.

Naruto then smiled at Hana as he walked over to her. The both of them kissed before holding one another in their arms in a loving embrace. "Naruto-Kun, I missed you." she said softly in his ear as her head rested on his shoulder.

"Yeah, I missed you too and I'm glad to be home." he replied. "By the way, I got you a gift too." he said with a grin.

"Naruto-Kun, you didn't have to do that." she replied with a smile. "You coming home safe and sound to me is the best thing you could have ever gotten me." she told him.

"I know." he replied, reaching into his pocket. "But I saw this and I thought of you." he said before pulling out a little black box and holding it up for her to take.

"Naruto-Kun." she replied, feeling touched by the offer. She gently opened up the box and gasped at what was within. Inside was a white gold locket on a white gold chain. The image on it was a very cleaver design. It had the faces of two huskies with sapphire eyes looking at one another and with their noses touching. The way the heads were placed on the metal made it look like they were forming a heart. Naruto took it out and stepped behind Hana to place it around her neck. "Naruto-Kun, this is beautiful." she told him, looking at the lovely image of the two huskies.

"Open it up, there's an inscription." he told her.

Hana carefully opened it up and on the inside, written in the most beautiful calligraphy she'd ever seen, it read _"Forever Faithful, Forever Yours"_. She then closed it and turned around to look him in the eyes again. "Naruto-Kun, this is a beautiful gift." she told him.

"So you like it?" he asked her.

"I love it." she replied before leaning in to kiss him again. Once they had a moment to share a good long and passionate kiss, they broke and held one another in their arms again.

"So, I hope things didn't get too exciting while I was gone." Naruto said.

That's when Hana figured now was the perfect time to tell him. "Naruto-Kun, I have some wonderful news for you." she told him.

"Really? What is it?" he asked her.

"I'm-" she began before she was cut off.

In the other room, Naruto and Hana heard a crash from what sounded like glass be dropped on the ground and from Tsume gasping. Both of them rushed into the kitchen to see Kiba in the room with his mother who had her hand over her mouth and her eyes wide open in disbelief and shock at what was laid out on the table before her. The crash came from when she dropped her cup of tea and broke it out of shock.

Tsume then turned to Naruto who stood in the room with her and her kids. "Naruto! Where did you find this scroll?!" she asked him.

Naruto smiled and swelled up with pride. "I defeated the rogue ninja who had previously had this scroll in a duel back in the Land of Seas." he answered. "When I had beaten him, a wolf came to me and presented this scroll, saying that I should bring it back to you because it rightfully belonged to the Inuzuka Clan." he told her.

Hana was looking just as shocked at what was laid out on the table as well. She didn't think that Naruto was gonna come home with this of all things.

Tsume stepped forward and was trying not to get some emotional. "Naruto, I promised my Granddad on his deathbed when I was only seven years old that I was gonna recover this scroll or die trying." she told him. "As each year went by and as each search proved useless, I was beginning to lose hope that I was ever gonna recover it." she said turning back to glance at the scroll again. "The Mangetsu Wolf Scroll. I was so sure that it was lost forever. And here it is." she said turning back to him. "I cannot put into words how much it means to me that you've returned this piece of my Clan's history and cultural heritage. This, is the greatest thing you could have ever done for me and my Clan. You truly are worthy of joining the family." she said hugging him.

Hana and Kiba could hardly believe what they were seeing. Kiba had never seen his mom get anywhere near this emotional while Hana had only seen her mother cry only once and that was when she was a little girl and had received word that her father had died on a mission. Yet here she was, on the verge of crying like a little baby in front of her children and her son in law. Naruto hugged her back before they finally let go.

"I'm glad I was able to return what's rightfully the Clan's." he replied.

"Well." she said, drying her eyes. "It seems to me that we now have two reasons to celebrate tonight." she said turning to her children. "Kuromaru, I want you to go and spread the word to the Pack that we're having a Cookout today with everyone. All the Clan members and their Hounds." she ordered.

"Yes Ma'am." he relied before bolting out the doggy door.

"I'm glad that we're having a party and all, but I wasn't gone that long was I?" Naruto asked, thinking that the celebration was all about him.

Tsume only laughed. "Well, before you came home with the Mangetsu Wolf Scroll, we only had one thing that we were gonna celebrate and although we're glad to have you back, that's not what this is about." she told him.

"Oh, well what is this about?" he asked her.

Tsume looked over at Hana with a smirk. "Hana, is there something you wanna tell Naruto?" she asked her.

Hana smiled and turned Naruto to her. "Naruto-Kun, while you were away, I discovered something. Something wonderful." she told him.

"Really? Like what?" he asked with a grin.

Hana replied by taking his hand and gently placing it on her lower tummy. "Naruto-Kun, I'm pregnant." she said with a glowing smile.

Naruto's smile dropped at that and for a moment, he wasn't sure he heard her right. "What?" he asked her.

"I'm pregnant Naruto-Kun!" she said again before flinging herself onto him in a loving embrace. "We're going to have a Baby." she said softly in his ear.

"A...Baby?" he asked, still processing it.

"Yes Naruto-Kun, you're going to be a Father." she said letting go to look at his reaction once the information hit him.

She watched as the biggest smile she had ever seen on his face appear in a matter of seconds when it finally dawned on him. Naruto then reached down to grab hold of her legs and lift her up in the air to which she first gasped, the laughed as he spun her around and cheered so the whole village could hear...

 **"YES! I'M GONNA BE A DAD!"** He then let her down and smiled lovingly at her and she at him.

Tsume was laughing, knowing that Naruto was gonna be thrilled by the news. "Did you hear that Pup?" she called over to Kiba. "I hope you'll get used to being called Uncle Kiba in the future." she said as she smirked back at him.

Kiba just stood there with his eyes as wide as dinner plates and his jaw dropping to the table.

"Kiba?" asked Hana to her little brother.

"Kiba? Are you okay?" Naruto asked him.

Kiba's response was falling backwards and fainting right in front of all of them. Tsume then turned back to Hana and Naruto with another grin. "He'll be fine." she told them. "Now, let's get this party started." she told them, referring to the cookout they were gonna have tonight. Both for Naruto bringing back the long lost Mangetsu Wolf Scroll and the news of Hana's baby that was on it's way.

[Hokage's Office]

It was probably a few hours after Gai's team and Naruto had left when Kakashi Hatake had returned from his mission in Kiri and was now giving his report to the Hokage as well. He stood there just watching as she read his full report on his diplomacy mission to try and convince the new Mizukage, Mei Terumi, to come to Konoha and negotiate an alliance between the Leaf and the Mist. Tsunade was pleased to see that his mission was a complete success and that Mei had accepted the offer and was going to leave Kiri for Konoha once things had settled down and damage had been repaired as well honored dead buried and injured were properly taken care of. She was gonna make of the Land of Fire in about a month to sign the new peace treaty.

Once she had finished reading, she put the paper down and turned her attention to the silver haired Jonin. "I'm glad that your skills as a Diplomat are matched only by your skills in combat Kakashi." she said to him with a smile.

"Thank you Hokage-Sama." replied Kakashi with a smile from behind his mask. "But really, I think Mei should be the one you should be thanking. She was more than eager to accept the invitation once it was offered. Now, she's wouldn't admit it to anyone, but Kiri suffered heavy casualties in their civil war and they're still in a weaker state than before the war. They're in need of allies and she was glad that Konoha was willing to extend this olive branch." he told her.

"I knew that the Kiri civil war was pretty devastating, but I had no idea it was that bad." replied Tsunade.

"Kirigakure has never been shy when it came to war. They've been in every shinobi world war and in several civil wars before this one. But even for a village that has a reputation for training some of the most deadliest assassins, I couldn't believe what I had seen there. The war was over for well over a month and they were still cleaning blood off the streets. I don't even want to think about the civilians who who were caught in the crossfire." he told her.

"I can only imagine." she replied. "Although, it seems a tad suspicious that she would accept so quickly." she told him.

"She was eager for an ally, but I still needed to convince her that we could be trusted." he replied. "After all, Konoha hardly has a reasonable history with them and don't forget that during the Third Ninja World War, we did invade their village with the hopes of destroying them." he explained.

"I remember that." she replied, leaning back in her seat. "That certainly wasn't the best decision that Sensei could have made. Our failed attempt to occupy or destroy Kiri cost us quite a lot of good ninja." she added.

"It's a heavy cost for anybody who tries taking on the Blood Mist Village." Kakashi said, referring to it by it's dark and terrible nickname. "Any village in the past that has tried invading Kiri has never succeeded and has always suffered heavy loses. That's the only reason why they haven't been invaded by another village, like Kumo for instance." he told her.

"But..." she replied.

"But I think more than anything else, Mei truly wants peace and I think that's the reason she was able to become Fifth Mizukage so easily." he replied. "I actually think it has less to do with her skills as a rebel leader and more about her policies. She's tired of war and so is everyone else in her village. They all want peace and I was just able to convince her that an alliance with Konoha is their best chance for lasting peace from here on out." he finished.

"Than it looks to me like we have a much brighter future for Konoha." she replied. "With Suna and soon enough, Kiri as our allies, that just means we'll have to worry about Iwa and Kumo from here on out." she told him.

"I can only wonder how Onoki and A will react to the news." said Kakashi.

"No doubt, it'll cause some stirring among the Stone and Cloud." she replied. "But lets not worry on that right now. I have something else I wanna talk to you about Kakashi." she told him.

"What is it Hokage-Sama?" he asked in his usually lazy tone.

"Tomorrow, I'm gonna tell Naruto the truth once I finish with giving him a check up." she told him.

"The truth about what?" he asked her. She didn't answer, but his eye grew wide for a moment before he became more serious. "Oh, that truth." he replied.

"Naruto has gone on long enough without knowing who his parents are and what his heritage is. I'm gonna tell him everything." she told him.

"I'm not against that at all Hokage-Sama, but why now if you don't mind my asking?" he asked her.

"A lot has happened since the last time you were here Kakashi." she said with a smirk. "Naruto's a married man now so I believe the time has come." she told him.

This really shocked Kakashi. "Naruto's gotten married while I was gone?" he asked to which she nodded. He then chuckled and smiled from behind his mask. "Well then I guess I should congratulate him then next time I see him." he told her.

"Well, you're gonna get your chance soon enough. I want both you and Jiraiya present for when I tell him." she explained.

"Than I'll be there tomorrow when it's time." he told her to which she nodded. "So, who's the lucky girl?" he asked. "No wait, don't tell me. Has Sakura finally realized her true feelings for him? Has Hinata finally confessed or has Ino decided to move on from Sasuke and pick someone much better?" he asked her.

"You're wrong on all three guesses." she smiled.

"Oh? Then who?" he asked her.

"Hana Inuzuka." she answered.

This shocked Kakashi even more than the news that Naruto was married. "Tsume's Daughter and Heiress?" he asked with a wide eye.

"The one and only." she said with a smirk while seeing the shock on his face. "Yeah, I know. I couldn't really believe it either." she told him.

[Inuzuka Compound]

That night, there was a massive bonfire on the compound with grills fired up and everyone in all the clan present. There were so many different kinds of meat being cooked that if Choji were invited, Naruto was certain he'd crap his pants. Tsume made a big announcement that not only had Naruto returned what was stolen from them so long ago, but that Hana was now with child and that the clan was soon gonna be blessed with another heir or heiress. When she finished her speech, the crowed went wild and everyone ran up to thank Naruto for returning the Mangetsu scroll and to congratulate the young couple for the wonderful news of their child who was on it's way. Naruto thought that the party was awesome in every way imaginable.

He hung around one table with other members of the Inuzukas who were treating him like he was their own kin and they were bringing him drinks left and right. Now, Naruto wasn't a heavy drinker at all and he didn't really get drunk because of his healing factor. At the very best, he'd get a buzz and would gag from the awful taste of booze. But he wanted to be polite and would just down one glass of sake poured for him after another and much to his surprise, he actually was getting drunk. He certainly wasn't looking forward to having his first hangover tomorrow morning and it was gonna be a pain in the ass once he'd head back out to the fields for training, but he wasn't gonna focus on that and just wanted to live in the moment.

Hana was also having a great time at the party. Now since she was pregnant, she obviously wasn't gonna drink because the alcohol would do harm to the baby. But she did enjoy the great food and company and many other Inuzuka women of all ages came forward to offer their congrats and their blessings for her and her child, telling her how happy they were for her. What really got on her nerves however was these very same girls would later seek out Naruto and shamelessly flirt with him, right in front of her too no less and she'd be forced to chase them off. Naruto was her pack mate and nobody else's and that was how it was gonna be. The marks on their skin were proof that they belonged to one another and only to one another.

When the party was over, Tsume, Kiba and the rest of the clan offered to handle the cleaning so they could just go home and enjoy themselves. Naruto was glad because he was very tired. He had a really long day and wanted to get some rest so he would walk with his wife arms looped and their huskies walking by their side. The young couple would head back upstairs to their bedroom while the Haimaru triplets would jump up into their new favorite sofa mattress that Naruto got them and they'd doze off within minutes. Naruto and Hana would take turns showering before changing into their nighttime cloths. Naruto was drssed simply in a white tee shirt and pajama pants while he lay in his shared bed with Hana while he waited for her tome join him.

Hana would exit the bathroom wearing a white nightgown and would smile before climbing into bed and under the sheets with her husband. They then lay together, with Hana's back against his chest as they waited to fall asleep. It wouldn't be long at all before Naruto would be the first to drift off and she smiled when she felt his hand over her lower belly where their child grew. Hana was so happy that Naruto took the news so well. And she knew that boy or girl, Naruto was going to love their baby with all his heart. She knew he had a very rotten childhood because of a cruel and cold village that wouldn't understand so he was gonna be the best father their child could ever ask for. She smiled and would fall asleep, her last thoughts on what the future held for them.

Little did either of them know what shocking revelations were in store for them tomorrow or what events were going to transpire later on down the road.

[Author's Notes] Boy am I glad to finally be done with this chapter.

As always, thank you all so much for reading my stories. I hope you all enjoy reading these chapters as much as I enjoy writing them. Please leave me either a Review or a PM as I love getting them and if you have any ideas you wanna share to make the story better, please lay em on me as I love hearing what my readers wanna say.

This is Dragon1990 wishing you all a very Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays and a very Happy New Year! :-)


	15. Painful Revelations

[Naruto And Hana's House]

An alarm clock went off and Hana was the first to respond to it. She leaned over to turn it off and yawned once before turning over to see her husband still fast asleep. She gently kissed him on the cheek which made him smile and open his eyes to see her smiling at him.

"I love you." he greeted his lovely wife.

"Good morning Naruto-Kun. I love you too." she replied happily "Now come on, we need to get up because we have a lot to do today." she told him a she sat up in bed.

"I take it that we have plans today?" he asked her.

"We're going to Konoha General for our checkups." she answered while she started getting undressed. "I need an appointment to see how healthy the baby and I are while you're supposed get a checkup from the Hokage now that you've come home from your mission." she told him.

"Yeah, I remember that." he replied, recalling how the Hokage has made it mandatory for shinobi returning from their missions to have regular checkups to ensure that they're still healthy for active duty. "But once we're done with that?" he asked her.

"We're coming back to the house to pack up." she answered. "We're gonna go on our Honeymoon." she said with a smile.

"We get a Honeymoon?" he asked with his lips curling into a smile.

"I've talked with the Hokage while you were gone and she's agreed to give us a two week vacation together to celebrate our union together." she told him. "Mom told me about a great vacation village not far from Konoha that's very popular for couples on their honeymoons. It's full of tourist attractions, five star restaurants and casinos where you can play some great games and just have a great time. I was thinking we could rent a room at one of their hotels and spend the next two weeks eating at some nice eateries, go swimming at their many pools and just make some wonderful memories together." she explained.

"I'm game for that." he replied getting up and out of bed.

"I'm glad you agree." she smiled as she finished getting undressed, dropping her nightgown on the floor and fully revealing herself to her pack mate. "Now, I'm gonna take a shower. Don't miss me too much." she said as she walked to the bathroom while purposely swaying her hips which of course drew Naruto's sight to her rear end which was what she was wanting.

Naruto smiled when he saw that she left the bathroom door slightly opened as he heard the shower turn on and her step in to begin washing. 'She didn't lock the door.' he thought with a foxy grin. 'I love it when she plays this game.' he thought as he quietly sneaked into the bathroom while getting undressed.

Hana stood under the shower head and let the hot water run down her face and body which felt really nice. She smiled when she felt Naruto's hands on his shoulders when he began massaging her.

"I'm glad you're here." she said turning to his smiling face.

"I missed you while I was gone." he replied while looking into her beautiful eyes.

"I love you so much Naruto-Kun." she told him.

"I love you too." he replied before they leaned in to kiss.

While they kissed, Naruto's hand snaked down to her lower tummy and rubbed her gently while thinking about their baby who was growing within her womb. Naruto was the happiest man in the world knowing that very soon, he was gonna have a child of his own who he could love on and care for in the same way he's always wanted. And the baby would be a constant reminder of his love and connection to the woman who he loved more than anything else in the world. While he was still a little nervous and worried about what the future would hold as a parent, he was more excited than anything else and was happy to have Hana by his side. Naruto knew that he could rely on Hana to be with him for the rest of their natural lives together.

[Later]

Naruto had just finished pouring the dog food bowls for the Haimaru triplets while Hana set the table for them have breakfast together. Naruto took his seat at the table while Hana poured him a cup of coffee before taking her own seat at the table next to him. She made him a classic breakfast of french toast with some sausage links and some bacon too. Both of them ate and enjoyed their meals together while the dogs ate their food off to the side. It didn't take long at all though for the boys to finish what Naruto poured into their food bowls and for the three of them to come over to their master and mistress' sides to beg. Hana smiled and happily shared some sausages with two of her boys and Naruto did the same by sharing some bacon.

While they ate, Naruto noticed that Hana was smiling and gently rubbing her lower abdomen where her baby was growing. "Still excited are ya?" he asked with a grin.

"There are times I can barely even believe it." she answered sweetly. "But it's a dream come true for me. Very soon, we'll have our own beautiful little baby to call our own." she told him.

"How far along are you now?" he asked her.

"Just about a month in, give or take." she answered. "I'm due in December." she added.

"That's awesome." he replied, thinking of what it'll be like to hold his new son or daughter in his arms.

"Of course, this is gonna be a very big change for us Naruto-Kun." she continued. "More so than when we were first joined. We're gonna have a lot more to plan once we get home from our Honeymoon." she explained to him.

"Like what?" he asked.

"For starters, we're gonna need to work on the house to make ready for the baby." she answered. "We have a spare room across from our own so I was thinking that we could convert it into a nursery where we can clean and dress the baby. And then there's gonna be our budget." she listed. "Now that I'm pregnant, I have been taken off the active roster for missions as is the law in Konoha. I can still work at the clinic sure, but I won't be able to make as much money doing work on animals like I can on missions. We're going to need to talk about you working more missions and making more money to support our growing family." she told him.

"I guess that I didn't really think about that part." he replied. "But I think it won't be too much trouble." he said with a smile. "I've been promoted recently to Chunin so now I'll get much better missions with way higher pay." he told her.

"Naruto-Kun! When did this happen?" he asked really excitedly.

"Yesterday when I came home from my mission." he answered. "Baa-San was really impressed with how well I did in the mission to the Land of Seas according to Neji's report so I was promoted right there and then. I'm sorry for not telling you sooner, but I was so excited about the baby that I forgot to tell you when I got back." he finished explaining.

Hana was so happy then she got up from her chair and came over to embrace him. "Naruto-Kun that's wonderful news." she said hugging him closely to her. "I'm so proud of you. You're one step closer to living your dream." she told him.

Naruto smiled as he felt another amazing sensation wash over him. Hana was proud of him and this was something nobody has ever told him before. He remembered during his years in the academy how he worked really hard on his studies, just as if not more so than all the other students and although he struggled due to nobody helping him when he needed it, he still managed to come out pretty strong before he graduated. But it always made him sad how all the other kids had parents who told them over and over how proud they were of their kids and their achievements. But Naruto would only watch from the sidelines and wish he had someone to tell him how proud they were of him for all his hard work and accomplishments.

And now here he was holding his wife in his arms and she in hers while telling him how proud she was of him for getting to where he was now and encouraging him to keep going and to follow his dream. Looking back now, Hana sneaking into his room that night and scaring the shit out of him before they proceeded to have sexual intercourse was the beginning of what was now they happiest days of his life. And Hana's pride in him only swelled his desire to work even harder. Naruto wanted to get back to work once they came home from their honeymoon and knock out as many missions as humanly possible to provide for her and their family. So long as she was his wife, his pack mate, she would want for nothing with him.

Once the both of them had finished walking the boys and letting them piddle, they left the grounds of the Inuzuka compound and headed to the general hospital for their checkups. All the while, the loving couple held hands and leaned into one another with their dogs walking on their left and right. Once they made their way through the market district, they came across Asuma who smiled when he saw the young blonde Jinchuuriki and his wife.

"Well hello you two." said Asuma who stopped to talk with them. "I heard that your latest mission to the Land of Seas was a huge success. Good job Naruto." he told him.

"Thanks Asuma Sensei." replied Naruto.

"And as I also understand it, congratulations are in order. I heard news that you two were having a baby." he added which got Hana absolutely glowing.

"Thank you so very much Asuma." replied Hana as she leaned into Naruto. "The both of us couldn't be happier." she told him.

The jonin then reached into his flak jacket and pulled out a cigar before offering it to Naruto. "Here kid, have one on me." he told him, handing him the long brown rolled up tobacco cigar.

"Hey thanks." he replied taking the gift that was offered. Naruto wasn't really a smoker, but it was a nice gift none the less and he was happy to receive it.

"So where are you two kids headed?" he asked placing his hands in both his pockets.

"We're headed to Honoka General for our checkups." replied Hana.

"We just wanna make sure she and the baby are healthy." Naruto added.

"Makes sense." he replied. "Never hurts to drop by and have a word with a professional." he said as he made his way around them. "Anyhow, I hate to cut this short but I gotta get to our team's training field. Again, congrats you two on the new baby." he said as he waved em off.

"By Asuma Sensei." replied Naruto as he and his wife waved him off.

They then made their way to the hospital from there in the best of moods.

[Konoha General]

Naruto sat in the waiting room both for his turn to get a checkup as well as to see how Hana's has gone once she gets back out. Tsunade was working here this morning and has offered to personally give them both checkups. Naruto was glad that the old woman had warmed up to the idea of him and Hana being together now. He remembered how when Hana was asked to come before the Hokage after the news of them getting together and their fight which followed afterwards and how Tsunade was a bit hesitant in agreeing to giving them a marriage certificate once they had their joining, but now it seems like she's fully accepted them both and was actually happy to hear the news that he and Hana were gonna have a baby.

He didn't have to wait long because he heard the door open and Tsunade walked out with Hana who looks like they just finished talking. Hana smiled and walked up to Naruto who stood up to speak with her.

"So, how'd it go?" he asked her.

"It went great." she replied. "Tsunade-Sama says that the baby and I are perfectly healthy so we're on the right track." she told him.

"I want to be sure that you're taking it easy Hana." said Tsunade, getting the young Inuzuka woman's attention. "I don't mind if you keep working at the clinic Hana, but I want you to take longer breaks and more days off with as much rest and relaxation as you can get." she told her.

"Yes Ma'am." replied Hana.

"Alright Naruto, are you ready for your turn?" she asked him.

"Sure, let's get this over with because Hana and I are going out for Ramen later." he told her.

Hana smiled and watched as Naruto followed the Hokage into the other room where she just had her checkup. She was about to take a seat and wait for him but she heard her name called by her brother.

"Hey Hana." said Kiba who walked up to speak with his older sibling.

"Oh hey Kiba." she replied happily. "I wasn't expecting to see you here today." she told him.

"I've got an appointment today." he explained. "So, have you had your checkup yet? What's the news?" he asked her.

"I've just finished with Tsunade-Sama. She told me that everything is good and that the baby and I are in picture perfect health." she answered.

"I'm happy to hear that." he replied.

"So, what's your appointment about?" she asked him.

"I've been having some...issues." he replied, trying not to tell her too much.

"Issues? I hope it's not anything to ser-" she cut herself off when it dawned on her. "You've been eating too much fast food again, haven't you?" she asked while crossing her arms.

"No." he replied sharply which caused her to raise one of her brows in response. "Okay, yeah." he admitted.

"Kiba, I know you enjoy those burgers and believe me, I like them from time to time too." she replied. "But having one or two a day is very unhealthy and will slow your progress as a ninja. How many times have I told you to watch your diet?" she asked him.

"Plenty of times." he answered. "And how many times do I have to tell you that you are not our Mom?" he asked back.

"Plenty of times." she answered. "And how many times has Mom told you the same damn thing I'm telling you now?" she asked back.

Kiba was about to retort but realized that she beat him. "Lots and lots of times." he grumbled.

"Then I would like to recommend eating less fast food, more home cooked meals and with more vegetables. You do that and I'll bet you'll have more pleasant bowel movements in the future." she told him.

"Say that louder, I don't think anybody can hear you." he said with a slight blush as he walked away.

Hana watched as he made his way to the room where he was gonna speak with his doctor. 'I'll bet he's constipated again.' she thought with a smirk.

She took a seat and after a short while, she was visited by someone else. "Well look who we have here." said the old Toad Sage Jiraiya.

"Well hello Jiraiya-Sama, what brings you here?" she asked with a warm smile.

"I'm here looking for Naruto. I understand that he's getting a checkup today." he replied.

"Tsunade-Sama is giving him one right now in the other room." she told him.

"I see." he replied. "And what about you? Are you getting one as well?" he asked her.

"I just finished mine." she answered. "Tsunade-Sama told me that the baby and I are in good health." she told him.

"I didn't hear this, you're pregnant?" he asked with a big grin while smiled and nodded. "Well congrats to you both, that's wonderful news." he told her.

"Thank you very much Jiraiya-Sama." she replied happily. She honestly didn't think that anything could ruin this moment now.

[With Naruto And Tsunade]

Naruto sat on the examination table and was putting his shirt back on while Tsunade looked over the papers regarding his medical checkup.

"So, what's the verdict?" he asked her.

"Your blood pressure is a little higher than normal and your white blood cell count is a little low." she replied taking her eyes off her chart. "Have you been feeling well since your return to Konoha?" she asked him.

"Well, I guess that I'm still getting over my battle with Rokuro." he answered.

"Then it must be stress." she concluded. "Naruto, I would like you to take it a little easier in the next few days. Rest a little more and train a little less so that your blood pressure and white blood cell counts return to normal." she explained.

"I think I can do that, sure." he replied.

It was then they heard a knock at the door. "It's open." she called, followed by Jiraiya entering the room. "Right on time." she said as her old teammate entered the room.

"Hey Ero Sennin." Naruto greeted which got on Jiraiya's nerves.

"Kid, I really wish you wouldn't call me that." he grumbled.

'Interesting that he didn't argue against that though.' Tsunade thought to herself. "By the way Jiraiya, where's Kakashi? I told you to go find him." she told him.

"I wasn't able to find him." he answered. "I tried looking for him but you know he has a way of not being found when he doesn't want to be." he told her.

'No doubt reading another one of his filthy novels.' she thought in annoyance. "Then I guess we're gonna have to do this without him." she decided.

"Hey, if we're done here, can I go now?" Naruto asked. "Hana-Chan and I are getting some ramen today for lunch." he told them.

"Soon enough Naruto, but we need to talk." she replied. "But I need to speak with you about something very important." she told him.

"Is this about the mission reports?" he asked her. "Because we made them as accurate as we made them and I'm sorry if we left anything out." he explained.

"No, this isn't about your most recent mission reports and they were fine anyway." she replied. "And don't worry Naruto, you're not in trouble." she added.

"Then what is this about?" he asked her.

"This is a very important secret that's been kept from you for a very long time Naruto." said Jiraiya. "It's an even more important secret than your status as the Nine Tails Jinchuuriki." he explained.

"Really?" he asked in disbelief. "What can be bigger than that?" he asked them both.

"It's about your heritage." replied Tsunade. "It's time that Jiraiya and I tell you the truth." she told him.

"What truth? What are you guys talking about?" he asked, not getting where they're going with this.

"Naruto, do you know who the Yondaime Hokage was?" she asked him.

"Yeah, he was a hero and the one who sealed the fox inside me in the first place." he admitted which made him remember some of the hate he had to endure growing up. "Why's he important?" he asked until a thought came to his mind. "Wait, you're not about to tell me that I'm related to him, are you?" he asked.

"Naruto, the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze was your Father." said Jiraiya in response to his question.

Naruto stood there in absolute disbelief as the two Sannin waited for his reaction. "Y-You're kidding me." he said finally.

"No Naruto, we're not. Minato was your Father." replied Tsunade.

"I..." he began as he stumbled back a bit. "I don't understand, why are you guys telling me this now?" he asked as he brought a hand up and placed it against his head.

"I know this must be very shocking for you, but it was decided that the truth was to withheld for as long as possible until you were believed ready to receive it." said Jiraiya.

"I'm...his Son?" he asked himself as his mind was being flooded with all the memories of all the cruel villagers who treated him so coldly and so awfully. "No...that can't be. Why would he seal the Fox inside his own Son?" he asked as he remembered how sad and lonely his upbringing was.

"I know that this is a lot to take in all at once Naruto." said Tsunade who came forward to try and ease the tension. "But we need you to understand-" she began reaching forward to place a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" he shouted as he struck her hand away.

"Naruto, please calm down." said Jiraiya when he saw the anger rising in Naruto's eyes.

"Calm down?!" he asked with growing levels of rage building up. "How long did you two know about this?!" he asked looking at both Sannin and actually staring them down.

"We..." Tsunade began before realizing that she was having a difficult time putting the right words together.

"We've known now for a very long time Naruto." said Jiraiya plainly. "But we need you to understand that-" he began before Naruto cut him off too.

"Need me to understand?!" he snapped. "Why would I have such a hard time understanding who my Father is?! Is it because I'm an idiot?! You both make remarks about how dumb I am all the time so that must be it!" he shouted.

"That's not what we meant at all Naruto, please let us explain!" replied Tsunade, trying to calm the angry teen down.

[With Hana]

Hana turned to the doors where she heard Naruto talking with Tsunade and Jiraiya. She was growing concerned because he sounded very distraught in there. Suddenly, the doors burst open with Naruto storming out and both Sannin following him. She rose up from her seat when she saw how angry he looked.

"Naruto! Please let us explain!" said Jiraiya trying to reach out to him.

"I don't wanna talk to any of you right now!" he growled back in anger.

Hana ran up to see why her husband was so upset. "Naruto-Kun, what is it? What's wrong?" she asked frantically.

"Not now Hana-Chan!" he snapped moving her out of the way.

"Naruto-Kun, please tell me, what's wrong." she urged as she tried to reach out to him while he kept pushing her away from him.

"Not now Hana-Chan, I just really need to go out and punch something right now and be left alone!" he shouted back while still marching ahead.

"Naruto-Kun, please if something is wrong tell me. I can help you, I want to be there for you." she said getting more and more worried as he kept fighting her.

"Naruto, please let's just take a moment to calm down and talk about this." said Jiraiya who was beginning to think that they should have approached this in a better way.

"Naruto, we want to help you, please let us." Tsunade urged, worried that she may have really hurt him.

Naruto's emotions swirling around within him with everyone talking at once finally sent him over the edge so he turned back to both Hana, Jiraiya and Tsunade before he exploded. "EVERYBODY JUST SHUT UP!" he screamed which shocked all of them.

"Naruto-Kun..." Hana reacted in such disbelief. Naruto had never yelled at her like that or told her to shut up. She saw as his angry face looked down and then tears began rolling down his cheeks as he sobbed. "Naruto-Kun." she said, seeing not only anger but such pain in his eyes and heart. He then turned to see that a window was open so he just jumped out and dashed away as fast as his legs could carry him. "NARUTO-KUN!" she called out after him, hoping he would come back. But he was already out of had so many thoughts rushing through her mind at that moment that she didn't even know where to begin. She then quickly turned to Jiraiya and the Hokage to figure out what the hell was going on. "What happened?!" she demanded.

"Hana." replied Tsunade.

"Why was Naruto-Kun so upset? What happened in that room?" she asked them.

"We had to tell Naruto something that wasn't easy to tell." replied the Hokage.

"What could you have told him that would have caused him to lash out at me?" she asked before a thought downed on her. "Naruto-Kun's not sick is he? Is he dying?! Please, what's wrong with my Husband?!" she asked as tears were beginning to well up in her eyes.

"No Hana, he's not sick or dying." replied Jiraiya who placed his hands gently on her shoulders. "But what we had to tell him was a secret that's been kept from him for a very very long time." he admitted.

"Well what was it?" she asked them.

"I'm sorry Hana. But I'm afraid it's for Village Security that I can't tell you what it is." replied Tsunade. "But rest assured, he's not ill or dying." she explained to her.

"Then why did he react the way he did?" she asked.

"Because what we had to tell him was a lot for him to take in all at once." she answered. "Right now, he's very angry and very hurt. The best we can do now is let him accept the truth and blow off some steam." she told her.

"Once he's had a chance to cool down, you can speak with him yourself and then I'm sure he'll tell you the truth." Jiraiya told her.

Hana didn't respond, but she did look out the window again from where Naruto had taken off and think about how angry and hurt he looked. 'Naruto-Kun.' she thought to herself, wishing there was something she could do or say to make things right.

[With Naruto]

Naruto walked the streets with the people all around him just going on about there day. There were a few who stared at him but they would just put some distance between them and then move on. All the while, Naruto has some thoughts going through his mind.

'How could he do this to me?' he asked himself as he kept walking. 'How could he be so cruel as to seal the Fox Demon away inside his own Son and then leave him behind to suffer at the hands of such a cold and unforgiving village as Konoha? What kind of fathers do that to there children?' he asked himself as he kept walking past people to nowhere really. 'And how could everyone else who knew keep this secret from me for so long? Tsunade, Jiraiya, how long have they known and never once thought of telling me until now? Didn't they ever think that I've wanted my whole life to know who my Father was?' he asked as he kept on walking. He then stopped himself dead in his tracks as another thought dawned on him.

'Wait, did Kakashi Sensei know the truth?' he asked himself. 'He was the Fourth Hokage's student and his best friend so he must have known.' he said which only served to make him even angrier. 'Then that means after all the time we've spent together, after all the times I've asked him to tell me about the Forth Hokage and to teach me his jutsus, he was keeping it a secret from me the whole time that he was my Father.' he realized. Naruto then dashed off from the streets to the rooftops. 'Time to get some answers from him and then kick his ass.' he thought as his eyes changed from blue to red.

Kakashi was resting on the rooftop of some building and enjoying the latest _"Icha Icha"_ while laying back with one arm behind his head and the sun keeping him nice and warm. He was enjoying some much needed time to himself after coming home from his mission in Kiri and then training with Sakura, Sai and Yamato and now he finally able to relax. And today really was a nice day to top it all off. The weather wasn't too hot or cold and there was a gentle breeze which was nice and he was also having his lunch while reading his book. Wasn't anything fancy, just a bento box with some assorted meats and vegetables with some rice on the side but it was prepared very well so that made his day off all the better and more enjoyable.

But that was when he felt in coming danger. "Hm?" was his response before he quickly in as fluent as a single movement, got to his feet. closed his book while keeping his place and putting it away into his satchel before bringing his other hand up just in time to catch Naruto's fist coming straight at him. The amount of power behind his strike pushed him back just a bit with his feet first skidding across the roof tiles and then they started cracking beneath him.

"Very good Naruto." Kakashi compliment as he stared down his student. "I can tell that Jiraiya's training sessions have been a huge improvement because you're faster and more stealthy so I had only a fraction of a second to react to your attack. And you're a whole lot stronger too which is good. Any normal person blocking that attack probably would have broken their whole arm." he added before he saw just how mad he was. "But I can tell from how hard you were trying to hit me and from your expression that you're not here for a simple training session with me, are you?" he asked him.

"How long have you known?!" Naruto growled at him.

"How long have I known what Naruto?" he asked back in a ready for battle tone.

"How long have you known that the Fourth Hokage was my Father?!" he yelled at him.

Kakashi was beginning to understand why Naruto was pissed. "I take it that the Hokage and Jiraiya have told you the truth, didn't they?" he asked him.

"So you did know!" he snapped back at him. "How long have you known the truth?!" he asked again even louder.

Kakashi was quiet for a moment and then let out a long sigh. "I've known for a very long time Naruto." he confessed. "I was there fifteen years ago when the Kyuubi attacked the village. I was ordered to stay out of the fight and let the Hokage and all the others handle it. I watched from afar off as my Sensei and my best friend die protecting you and his village. I was one of the few who was trsued to guard the secret that you were Minato's only living Son. I would have told you sooner Naruto, but I-" he tried explaining before Naruto cut him off.

"Then why Sensei?!" he screamed only with less anger and more heartbreak. Kakashi watched as tears were beginning to well up in his eyes again which have changed back from crimson red to their natural blue again. "All my life I've wondered who my parents were. All my life I used to see all the other kids who had mothers and fathers who loved them and I would have given anything to have that." told him as the tears began to flow now. "And now, not only do I finally learn the truth, that my Dad was the greatest ninja this village has ever seen, but the friends who were closest to me knew too and kept it from me for so long." he sobbed. "Why couldn't you have told me sooner Sensei? Don't you think I would like to have known?" he asked him.

"Naruto...It's complicated." he told him. "Please try to understand, your Father, my Sensei as well as your Mother both made many very powerful and extremely dangerous enemies throughout their lives and careers as ninjas. I knew some of them. They were very ruthless people who wouldn't have been above going after you if it meant having revenge on your Parents. Also, you can't forget that you're the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi No Kitsune. There are many both within and outside of Konoha who covet that power. They would have exploited any weakness to get that power no matter who they were going to hurt to get it." he told him as Naruto finally relaxed his arm and let it drop to his side. Kakashi was able to relax himself then as well.

"I know you don't think it right now, but you were being protected." he continued. "Every measure had to be taken to ensure that you and the village would be safe. That's why the Third Hokage gave you your Mother's maiden name. We had to keep as much a secret as we can to keep you safe from the greatest threats to your safety." he told him before placing a hand on his shoulder. "But for what it's worth, I would have told you much sooner." he finished.

"How soon would you have told me if you had your way?" he asked him.

"If it were up to me, I would have told you the day I was assigned as your team leader." he answered. "But the orders to keep it a secret came from the Third Hokage and the Village Council. It was to remain a secret under penalty of death until it was deemed by the Hokage to be safe enough to tell you." he explained.

"Okay." Naruto said after taking a deep breath.

"And to be honest Naruto, being mad about it won't change anything either. So maybe it's good that you finally know." he added.

"I guess your right." Naruto admitted. "I just wish that I wasn't so angry right now. I feel like I really want to hit something and hit it hard." he told him before slamming his fist into his other hand.

"Well that won't do you any good." he replied. "You shouldn't be bottling up anything, especially if it's pent up anger." he said with a smile behind his mask. "Come on, let's go to the training fields for a private session." he told him.

"Private. You mean just me and you?" he asked him.

"Just you and me." he replied. "It's been awhile since I had a good sparing match with my teammate, student and friend and I wanna see just how strong Jiraiya has made you in these last few years." he told him.

Naruto then smiled back softly, thinking it was nice to hear that. "Yeah, okay." he said as they both dashed off from rooftop to rooftop.

"I want you to know Naruto, I don't want you holding back." Kakashi called back to him. "I wanna see your full strength." he added.

"Be careful what you ask for Sensei." Naruto retorted.

While Naruto was still really sore about the people he holds precious to him keeping such an important secret from him for such a long time, he was glad that he could properly blow some steam off and more importantly, spend some time with his sensei. This would be a great chance for him to show off just how strong he really was and impress Kakashi.

[Author's Note] So, I just want you all to know that I got a new job recently and it's a pain in the ass. I work third shift which means that I'm working nighttime hours, sleep mostly during the daytime and I don't get as many days off either. So unfortunately, I won't get to update my stories as quickly as I'd like to and I hope you'll all forgive me for keeping you waiting for so long. But bear in mind that I have no intentions of giving up on this story and I will see it through to the end. That's a personal promise from me to you.

As always, thank you all so much for reading my stories. Please leave me either a Review or a PM as I love getting them and if you have any thoughts or ideas that you think would make the story better or more interesting, please lay it on me as I love hearing from my readers and if I like it, I'll use it and I'll even give a shout out to the readers who thought it up.

This is Dragon1990 signing out :-)


	16. Acceptance And Moving Forward

[The Land Of Rain]

It was the late afternoon now and Team Hebi was relaxing at a local inn. Jugo was having something to eat while Suigetsu was going over his sword skills with his Kubikiribocho and Karin was reading. It had actually been over a week now since they had a fierce battle with Kakuzu and Hidan of the Akatsuki and they needed quite some time to fully recover because that was a really close fight. Kakuzu's fire and lightning attacks nearly boiled Suigetsu alive while Jugo and Sasuke suffered some pretty deep wounds from Hidan's scythe. In the end though, both the immortals proved that they weren't unbeatable as Sasuke destroyed all of Kakuzu's hearts and Hidan, although loud and foul mouthed wasn't much of a threat anymore once they've cut off his head. It was a close call though.

After that, Karin spent the whole day tending to Sasuke, Suigetsu and Jugo's wounds (But mostly Sasuke's) before they were fit enough to start moving again. Now they were staying at a local inn to rest and recover before they reached full strength so they could continue their hunt for Itachi. That was when Sasuke reentered the room where the rest of his team was.

"Sasuke-Kun." said Karin as she saw the boy she liked enter wearing only a pair of pants and blushing at the sight of his bare chest.

"Look who decided to rejoin the world of the living." remarked Suigetsu who stopped himself mid swing.

"Are you feeling much better Sasuke? You took the worst of all of us." said Jugo.

"Much better. Thanks to Karin's treatments I'm almost at full strength again." he told them which got her glowing from the compliment.

"So what do we do now Sasuke?" asked Suigetsu who took a seat with his teammates. "Kakuzu and Hidan didn't reveal where Itachi was either." he added.

"Just like with Deidara. And now that we've fully recovered from the fighting, we're back to square one." said Karin.

"Which is why I think it's time for a change in strategy." said Sasuke. "Rather then going to Itachi, I'm gonna have Itachi come to me." he added.

"How are we gonna do that?" asked Suigetsu.

"With the Kyuubi's Jinchuriki." he answered. "The Akatsuki are after the nine Jinchuuriki and I know which one my Brother is after. He and his partner are after the Host of the Kyuubi No Kitsune." he explained.

"How do you know this?" asked Jugo.

"Because I met my Brother once before while he was after him." he answered. "It was the first time he and I had seen each other in many years and he was tasked with bringing in the Host of the Kyuubi." he told him.

"Do you even know who he is?" asked Karin.

"His name is Naruto Uzumaki." he answered.

"You're old teammate from Squad Seven?" she asked.

"The same." he answered.

"Then that means we're going to Konoha next huh?" asked Suigetsu.

"Not just yet." he replied. "If we tried going straight to the Leaf, it would be us against all of Konoha. Naruto isn't very popular or well liked but he is Konoha's only Jinchuuriki and they wouldn't allow us to just move in and take him. It's not gonna be a simple drop by and pick up our package. I do however have a plan." he told them.

"Such as?' asked Karin.

"I've been going through Kakuzu's belongings and discovered where he gets so much money." he replied. "Kakuzu has organized a massive crime syndicate with many very powerful and wealthy crime lords who pay him a lot of money. I think it's time we let them know that Kakuzu is dead." he explained.

"So what are we gonna do?" asked Jugo.

"Kakuzu would meet with his syndicate once a year but the heads of each family were granted permission to call a meeting if they needed his help with settling a dispute. This will be our first step." he answered. He then looked over to Karin. "I have an important job for you Karin." he told her.

"What do you want me to do?" she asked. 'Sasuke is asking me to do a special job for him! This is my chance to really impress him!' she squealed to herself.

[Team Kakashi Training Field]

Naruto and Kakashi were tearing it up all over the training ground as they dashed from one spot to another before clashing head on meeting one another's kunai knives with each time they made contact. There were patches of dirt left from where grass used to be and even some cracks in the dry soil from where the chakra pressure was too much for the soil to take. There were also scorch marks from where people were using fire and lighting style attacks and the ground was littered with kunai knives and shuriken that was being thrown and missed their intended targets. Finally, Naruto and Kakashi broke off from one another after one more clash before landing about twenty feet away from their opponent. Both of them were pretty winded and covered in dirt from head to toe as they breathed heavily.

"I must say Naruto, I'm really impressed." said Kakashi who met Naruto's gaze with both his eyes. "Your training sessions with Jiraiya really paid off. If I haven't been using my Sharingan this whole time, I'm pretty sure this fight would be a whole lot harder." he said while panting.

"Yeah well, you're not so easy to keep up with either." Naruto admitted. "Clearly you've only made everyone think you're some slacker. But you've obviously been getting a lot stronger too." he said while breathing hard.

Kakashi then stood up straight and covered his right eye, deactivating his Sharingan again. "I think that's enough for today." he said. "I'm glad we had this private lesson together. The Hokage's decision to promote you to the rank of Chunin was the right one." he complimented.

"You heard about that?" he asked smiling.

"Of course." he answered smiling behind his mask. "I'm sorry I couldn't be there when she promoted you but I want you to know that I'm very proud Naruto." he told him.

"Thanks Kakashi Sensei." he replied with a touched smile.

The both of them started walking back together when Kakashi looked over to his student again. "Are you feeling any better now?" he asked him.

"Yeah a little bit." he replied. "Part of me still trying to fully grasp it while another part of me wishes that I knew sooner. Now that I know who my Dad was, I have more questions than ever." he told him.

"I'd be happy to answer any questions you have Naruto." he replied. Suddenly, there was a loud growling noise coming from Naruto's stomach and Naruto started laughing while rubbing the back of his head. "Perhaps over a bowl of ramen then." he offered.

"That would be great Sensei!" Naruto replied with real excitement. He was really looking forward to learning more about his father and having a nice hot bowl of Ichiraku ramen.

[Hokage Tower]

Tsunade was sitting in her office at the very moment and going over some paperwork. She wasn't really paying too much attention as she signed and stamped papers and as Shizune brought her some tea, she noticed this too. The younger woman saw how her sensei's eyes quickly ran over the documents she was reading and not really fully reading them either before she would leave her name at the bottom on the dotted line before she'd stamp it with her Hokage seal of approval.

"Tsunade-Sama? Are you okay?" she asked her.

"Hm?" she replied as if she was snapped out of some sort of trance.

"You look like you've got a lot on your mind Tsunade-Sama." said Shizune. "Are you still thinking about your recent talk with Naruto?" she asked her.

Tsunade gave a weak smile before responding. "I can't help running everything that happened over and over again through my head." she told her. "Naruto reacted so badly to what we told him and the way he stormed out, I think I really hurt him." she confessed with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"You really care about him don't you?" she asked her.

"I do." she answered. "I can't help it really. Naruto has gone through his whole life with very few people to care about him and I've always felt like I had some sort of desire to let him know that there are people who think about him and his well being." she explained.

She smiled a bit when she heard that. "I'm glad that he has someone who cares." she remarked. "But what are you gonna do now?" she asked her.

It was then the door knocked so she looked up to answer. That was when her old teammate entered the room. "Tsunade." said Jiraiya as he walked up to her desk.

"Jiraiya." she replied before sitting back in her chair. "Have you had a chance to check up on him?" she asked.

Jiraiya gave a small smile in return. "Kakashi has it all under control." he replied. "The both of them took it out to their team's training field and have been sparing for several hours now. I think Kakashi's really helped him calm down." he told her.

"Well that's good to hear." she replied. "Maybe now we can make it up to him." she told him.

"You have some thoughts on that point Tsunade?" he asked.

"I'm thinking that we'll give him some time alone with his Wife first." she answered. "Hana will wanna comfort him once he goes home to the Inuzuka Compound and I'm sure she'll want him to tell her the truth. After the both of them have some time to sort things out, I'd like to see if he's willing to talk to us again." she explained.

"That's not a bad idea, but I have some thoughts on that as well." he replied.

"What did you have in mind?" she asked him.

"I'm thinking that maybe we should bring Naruto to his Family's house." he answered. "I'm sure he'll appreciate being given a chance to see where he comes from. His Parents house is still the way Minato and Kushina left it since they last used it. Maybe we can bring him there and let him look around." he suggested.

"That's not a bad idea at all." she replied. "I'm sure it will really help if he has a chance to see where comes from." she added.

"Then when should we bring him to his Parents Compound?" he asked.

"Naruto and Hana will be leaving for their honeymoon in a few days." she replied. "I think we'll wait till they both get back and then we'll bring him to his Parents house." she explained.

[Ichiraku's]

Naruto and Kakashi were sitting together at the Ichiraku Ramen together and enjoying a late lunch. Kakashi offered to pay for him to which Naruto was quite grateful. He figured it was the least he could do after everything Naruto had gone through plus he made a decent amount of money this week thanks to his most recent mission so he was sure he could afford. For the first thirty minutes, the both of them just sat and ate together either in silence or chatting with the Ichirakus. Naruto was probably on his fourth bowl of ramen and was very satisfied with how it came out today. He didn't know why, but today's ramen was especially good. While Naruto loved ramen any day of the week, there were days when he'd eat and it was just so much better. The flavor and warmth was just right today.

"Clearly you were a whole lot hungrier than you sounded Naruto and you sounded hungry to start with." Kakashi complimented.

"Yeah, I guess our most recent training session together must have really made me burn through the remaining calories I had from my last meal so I guess I was pretty hungry." he replied before bringing some more noodles to his lips and slurping them down. Once he swallowed, he felt now was a good time to ask him. "Kakashi-Sensei, will you tell me about my parents now?" he asked him.

Kakashi looked over to Naruto and replied. "Well for starters, you're the spitting image of your Father Naruto. I swear you look just like him." he said which got him to grin. "Your Dad was also very smart and very brave. Before he became Hokage, he was very devoted and loyal to Konoha above everything else. He was usually the first to volunteer himself and our team to a new mission and he was always able to finish it in record timing. He also knew how to adapt to a new situation very quickly, was very good at planning and switching to new strategies during battle and knew how to turn any situation to his advantage." he said before smiling from behind his mask. "And I'm sure he would be very happy to know all of his best traits were past on to his Son." he said which really touched Naruto.

"I had heard stories about the Fourth Hokage all the time, but you make him sound like he was some kind of super hero." he replied.

"You should know that your Father was a living legend." he told him. "Did you know in one battle during the Third World War that he once killed one thousand Iwa Ninja in under a minute?' he asked him.

A noodle dropped from Naruto's lips when he heard that. "I thought people were just exaggerating when they told that story. Is that true?" he asked in disbelief.

"There's a reason he's called the Yellow Flash Naruto." he answered. "Your Dad graduated and became a Chunin in the same year at the age of ten. He really was a Shinobi Prodigy." he told him.

Naruto was becoming more and more impressed as Kakashi went on. That's when another thought came to his mind. "What about my Mom? What was she like?" he asked him.

"Well Naruto, you inherited a lot from your Father, but your personality comes from your Mother." he told him.

"Wait, you're saying I'm more like my Mom in that way?" he asked.

"Without a doubt." he replied. "You see, Kushina didn't like people thinking of her or treating her like a girl, even when she was a ninja. So when she graduated from the academy, she started acting a lot more like a boy. I'm not gonna lie Naruto, she was a real tomboy in her early years." he explained.

"What else can you tell me about her?" he asked him.

"She bragged constantly about how one day she was gonna be Konoha's next Hokage." he told him.

"You mean...She and I had the same dream?" he asked, thinking it was incredible that they both had that in common.

"Oh yes." he replied. "She talked big, had a grin that glowed with confidence and she had a rare talent for making friends. Did you know that she was best friends with Sasuke and Kiba's moms when they were growing up?" he asked him.

"Get out!" he said in disbelief.

"It's true. Whenever they were finished training, your Mom would come here all the time and they'd chat for hours over a bowl of ramen together." he explained.

Naruto was even more surprised by that. "My Mom ate here at Ichiraku's?" he asked.

"Ramen was her favorite dish." he answered. "you should also know that she was a master at pulling some of the craziest pranks on people." he added.

"You're kidding me." he said with a bright grin.

"It's true." he replied. "More than half the times she was sent to the Hokage's office, whether it was during her academy years or as a ninja, she was being punished by the Hokage." he told him. "However, I didn't actually meet her until after I was assigned to Team Minato." he continued. "By then she was already married and had changed some. She matured a bit more and became more feminine again. But she was very kindhearted, compassionate and gentle. Whenever she came to the training grounds to check up on us, you could see the love between her and your Dad. It was truly something to admire." he finished.

Naruto let out a gentle sigh after hearing that. "You make them sound wonderful. I really wish that I had a chance to meet them." he replied. That was when he felt his sensei's hand on his shoulder.

"Naruto, you should know that they wanted you more than anything else. Even before you were finally born, your Parents loved you so much." he told him.

"Do...Do you think they'd be proud of me if they were with us now?" he asked hopefully.

"I haven't a shadow of a doubt that they are.' he answered with a smile from behind his mask.

[Later That Day]

Hana was with her mother at a local cafe at the very moment. Not long ago she met up with Tsume and they were talking about what happened earlier today over a cup of coffee. Hana explained how they went for their checkups at the hospital and how everything was going great. Hana had hers first and the Hokage told her that she and the baby were in picture perfect health. Then it was Naruto's turn to go in and after several minutes in, he burst from the room and looked both angry and saddened by what the Hokage told him. She tried to calm him down but he wouldn't listen to her at all and she saw how before he dashed off, tears were strolling down his cheeks. She also explained how she tried getting answers from Tsunade but she wouldn't tell her. Only that Naruto's life wasn't in danger.

She thought it was cruel how Tsunade wouldn't give her a straightforward answer as to why Naruto acted the way that he did. That he only heard some news that was difficult for him to accept all at once.

"Sounds like you two had a hell of a morning." said Tsume as she leaned back in her seat. "Have you heard from him at all yet?" she asked her.

"No I haven't." Hana replied. "I know Tsunade-Sama told me that he wasn't sick or dying and I do believe her, but I can't stop thinking about how angry and hurt he looked. I wanna be there to help and comfort him and I can't even find him. I hate feeling so helpless. What could Tsunade-Sama have told him that got him to react like that?" she asked her.

That's when Tsumae saw someone coming up behind her. "Looks like you have a chance to ask him yourself." she responded.

Hana turned to see Naruto walking up to speak with her. "Naruto-Kun." she said with relief as she got up from her seat to embrace her husband.

Naruto hugged her back and for a moment, they just stood there holding one another in each other's arms. "Hey Hana-Chan." he said finally.

Hana then let him go to meet his eyes. "Naruto-Kun, what happened back at the hospital? You looked so angry and hurt and you had me so worried." she told him.

Naruto took a second to think and then responded. "I'm sorry I had you worrying Hana-Chan." he said to her. "I know you want an explanation and I don't want you to feel like I'm keeping anything from you, but can we wait till we get back home so we can talk in private?" he asked her. "I promise that once we get back I'll answer any questions you have." he assured her.

Hana smiled back at him after a second of silence and hugged him again. "Okay, I'll wait a little while longer." she told him. "But are you sure you're alright? You seemed so upset by what Tsunade-Sama told you." she told him.

"I know it's...it was just a lot for me to take in all at once." he replied. "Like I said, I'll tell you everything tonight once we're home." he promised. That was when he looked to see his mother in law. "Hey Mom." he greeted with a grin.

"Hey Pup." she greeted back. "Hana and I were worried about you y'know?" she asked.

"I'm sorry for making you worry." he replied while rubbing the back of his neck. "Don't worry, once I tell Hana-Chan the truth, we'll talk to you about it too." he told her.

"Sounds good." she replied. "Would you like to join us? Hana and I are just relaxing over a hot cup of coffee." she offered.

"Sure, I could use a cup." he replied while taking a seat with his wife.

The three of them would sit and drink the warm after lunch beverages before Tsume would change the subject. "So Pup, Hana told me that you've been recently promoted. That true?" she asked him.

Naruto glowed with a sense of pride. "Baa-San said she was impressed with my performance and decide to promote me while I was at her office. There's gonna be a formal ceremony sometime where I'll be officially recognized but as of now, I'm officially a Chunin." he told her.

"That's great news." she smiled back. That was when she saw someone enter and look at her from across the room. She knew he wanted to talk to her. "Hey Pups, I hate to cut this short but I have someone I need to meet with." she said with a calm but firm look.

Both Naruto and Hana looked back to see one of the elders. The old War Hawk Danzo. He did gaze at them both for a fraction of a moment but focused on Tsume. "Let's go Naruto-Kun." she told him.

Naruto and Hana both got up and walked around to pay for their drinks before leaving. Tsume remained seated and watched as Danzo walked in and took a seat across from her where Naruto and Hana sat only moments ago.

"Danzo-San." said Tsume who looked the old man in the eye and he back at her.

"I'm pleased I have this moment to speak with you Tsume-San." replied the cold elderly man.

"I'd offer to buy you a cup, but you and I both know that you're not the social or formal type Danzo-San. You wouldn't be coming to see me unless you wanted to talk and only if it was something important." she said to him.

"I'm pleased that we can move straight to the point Tsuma-San. I promise that I'll keep this brief." he replied. "As I understand, your Daughter and Heiress is now expecting her firstborn. Is that true?' he asked her.

Outside the cafe, Naruto and Hana called the boys over who were waiting for them outside the house and they were off with two of the boys walking with Hana and one with Naruto. While they walked, Hana felt something strange and looked behind her, stopping everyone in their tracks. She looked for a second and stared in the direction where she felt that strange sensation.

"Hana-Chan? What is it?" Naruto asked her.

Hana was quiet for a moment and only kept her eyes focused in the direction where she could have sworn that someone was watching her. "Everything's fine Naruto-Kun." she replied finally when she was sure that she was just being paranoid.

While she and Naruto walked, they didn't notice a young lady with dark hair and lavender colored eyes hiding out of sight and watching the young couple with intense eyes. She watched as they made their way back to the Inuzuka Compound and when she saw how Naruto took Hana's hand in his and squeeze it affectionately the sight of this caused a flurry of sadness, jealously, heartache and hatred. She focused her eyes closely on the young Inuzuka woman and she was staring at her so intensely and with with such hatred that she didn't even realize that her hands were bleeding from how hard she was clenching her hands. In nearly a month since she came home and learned that Hana had married Naruto, she came to hate her more than anything else on earth. She couldn't forgive her.

[That Night]

Naruto and Hana spent the day first walking the boys and then going home to pack up for their honeymoon before having dinner. Now they were in their bedroom together and getting ready for bed. Naruto was getting dressed into a pair of pajama pants and a tee shirt while Hana was already in her night gown and was now sitting at her vanity and brushing her hair. Once she was done brushing, she figured that this would be a good time to ask Naruto about what happened earlier today.

"Naruto-Kun, will you please tell me what was it that Tsunade-Sama told you that upset you so much?" she asked him.

"Oh yeah, I forgot that I was going to give you the whole story." he replied. He then let out a sigh before turning to his wife. "Hana-Chan, Baa-San told me something that I've been wanting to know for such a long time." he told her.

"What did she say?' she asked getting up and walking over to take a seat next to him on the bed.

"Hana-Chan...Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage, was my Father." he said while looking down at the floor.

There was a long silence between them as Hana stared at him in absolute disbelief. After what felt like the longest minute ever, she smiled in both amazement and excitement. "Naruto-Kun, that amazing!" she said with a big grin.

"Yeah, I guess it is." he replied with a small half smile.

"But I don't understand, why would this be something that would make you so upset?" she asked while gently taking his hand in hers.

"Hana-Chan, I know that a lot of people would be happy that their dad is the Hokage, but..." he stopped, trying to think about how he was going to explain it.

"You wish that you knew sooner, don't you?" she asked.

"Yeah, but there's more to it than that." he replied. "Hana-Chan, for so long I've lived a really rotten childhood. I've grown up with people all around me who hated me simply because I existed. And at the same time, I used to watch other kids play and interact with their parents and I remember thinking how badly I wished that I could have what they had. I would have given anything to feel the love and warmth of a Mom and Dad like they felt. And this raised lots of questions that I asked myself over and over again as I grew up over the years. Who were my parents? Where did I come from? Why didn't I get to have a Mom and Dad who loved me? I simply wanted to have the same thing everyone else had and that was a family that was there for me. A place where I belonged." he told her.

She then noticed a trembling as he continued. "And not only did it hurt to know that I had friends and people I cared about who actually knew the whole time who my parents were, but I even learned that my Dad was the greatest hero this village ever had." he said as his voice grew shaky. "And that made it feel even worse. I thought I let go of all the pain and moved on years ago, but once I heard that the Fourth Hokage was my Dad, it just brought it all back. I just didn't think it was fair. Why would everyone be so cold and cruel to me when my Dad was a hero who saved everyone? I would have thought that since he was the Hokage and a hero, they would have at least been nice to me. But instead, they treated me like I was a curse on their village each and every day." he said as tears welled in his eyes.

"It's like they hated me so much, that it never mattered at all who my Dad was. They were gonna be cruel and abusive towards me and not show me any kindness or compassion, not even out of respect for him." he said as the tears began to roll down his cheeks.

That was when he felt his wife's loving embrace, Hana gently holding him in a hug and in almost an instant the pain was being washed away. "Naruto-Kun, I'm so sorry." she said softly as she felt him hug her back. "I had no idea that's how you felt." she told him as she leaned back and brought a hand up to wipe the tears from his eyes. "But Naruto-Kun, please don't feel angry or sad about it. I'm not saying how you grew up was fair or right, but it's not as simple as you may think. Remember, your name is Uzumaki, not Namikaze. Without your Father's name nobody would have known you were anybody but the keeper of the Kyuubi. And please remember that the world of the Shinobi is very different from the life of an average civilian. People fear what they don't understand." she explained.

"I'm not saying what they did was right, but please don't judge them too harshly." she continued. "They weren't acting the way they did out of hatred or disrespect, they did so because they didn't know and because they didn't understand." she said before smiling. "But things are different now Naruto-Kun. You have been blessed with many friends who admire and respect you. You have a home here and a Family and Clan who've welcomed you with open arms. And you have a Wife and Pack Mate who loves you very much." she said sweetly before taking his hand and directing it to her lower abdomen where their baby was growing within her. "And very soon, you'll have a Family of your own. A child who'll love you just like I do." she told him. "And all of these you got on your own." she said with a smile.

"You didn't inherit any of these from your Father and you weren't given them because of who he was, you got all these things on your own merits and your hard work. That has to be more satisfying isn't it?" she asked him.

Naruto smiled and actually felt a whole lot better now. "I guess you're right." he admitted. "There is a very satisfying feeling about having all these things after earning them." he told her.

"And besides, you know who your Father is now." she continued. "Maybe you should have been told sooner, but it's better than never knowing at all and at least you know who your Parents are now. And it's something to be proud of." she finished.

Naruto leaned in and hugged her again. "Thanks Hana-Chan, I really needed this." he told her.

"Anytime you need me." she said before giving him a kiss on the lips.

The both of them kissed passionately for a few moments before they decided to call it a night. Once they climbed into bed, Naruto turned onto his side with Hana's back to him and she lay with his arm around her waist which was their most comfortable position. Whenever she slept with Naruto beside her, she always felt safe. Safe, warm loved and cared for when she was in his arms. She smiled when Naruto ran his hand up and down her lower tummy and knew he was thinking about their baby.

"So, how's the Baby doing?' he asked her as he smiled behind her.

"Thet Baby's doing just fine." she replied. "Tsunade-Sama told me that the Baby is in good health and right now it's sleeping peacefully inside of me." she told him.

"We're gonna have to think of a name." he told her.

Hana giggled at that. "Naruto-Kun, I'm hardly even a month in. It's gonna be a while before we even know if it's gonna be a boy or a girl." she told him.

"I know, but I'm so excited." he replied. "To think, very soon we're gonna have our own little Naruto or Hana." he said with a big grin.

Hana smiled back at him again. "I love you Naruto Uzumaki. I love you so much." she told him.

"I love you too Hana-Chan." he said before leaning over and sharing one last kiss before he reached over to turn off the lights.

[Meanwhile]

Just a mile outside Konoha, there was a camp of ninja clad in black and with silver skull masks concealing their faces. One of them was standing off to the side and keeping watch when another walked up behind him.

"Captain." he said from behind his skull mask.

"Report." he replied.

"We've just received word that our target has returned to Konoha." he told him. "We also have his location and some more information on him." he added.

"Like what?" he asked.

"He's married and living with his Wife's Clan among the Inuzukas. And going through some medical records, we've found that she's been taken off the active roster for medical leave. She's currently with child." he reported.

The captain was quiet for a moment, thinking it through before calling the rest of the team over. There were over a dozen of them, split into three teams in all. "We've received word that Naruto Uzumaki has returned to Konohagakure. So now's our chance to complete our mission for Seigan-Sama." he told them. "Here's the plan. I'll lead Team one to the Inuzuka Compound where the target is. The Jinchuuriki is strong from what we've learned, but he has a Wife which is a weakness that can be exploited. We'll strike in the morning and extract the chakra samples from him then. Team two, you're to go to the Konoha General Hospital and gather the blood samples we've been tasked with recovering while Team three goes to the Cemetery to collect the remains." he listed off.

"Remember, once we make our move it'll set off the alarms." he continued. "We'll have to move quickly if we're to gather what Seigan-Sama wants. There's no room for mistakes and failure will not be accepted. No matter what happens, get what we came here for and then use the reverse summoning scrolls to escape." he said which was met with a series of nods from his comrades. "And one last thing, I said failure isn't an option. Timing must be perfect and all of the samples must be recovered no matter the cost. As your Captain, I will sacrifice anything to achieve success in this mission. So if you fall behind, you're left behind." he said before handing them all a cyanide tablet. "And I'm sure you know that nothing must be linked back to Seigan-Sama." he finished with a cold tone in his voice.

[Author's Notes] So I wanna apologize for making you all wait so long for this chapter. But I'm dealing with a big problem. My PC is actually broken. The damn thing crashed on me so I've been reduced to borrowing a laptop from my friend. He's a cool guy and is more than happy to share, but I can only borrow it for a few hours because he needs it too for school and work. I can't borrow it for too long because that just wouldn't be fair. With that in mind, I have every intention of updating this story and all other favorites so I hope nobody feels like I've abandoned anybody. But until I get a new Laptop which is gonna cost me an arm and a leg, my progress in updating my stories will be slowed to a crawl.

Anyhow, thank you all so much for reading my stories. Please leave me either a Review or a PM as I love hearing from my readers and if you have any thoughts or ideas on what you think might make the story better, lay em on me because I love hearing what y'all have to say.

This is Dragon1990 signing out :-)


	17. Home Invasion

[Konoha Forest]

Naruto was dashing through the woods just outside the walls of the village with the Haimaru Triplets. The boys were jumping along tree branches just like their mistress' husband was and marking the trees they usually did whenever they went on their morning walks. When they woke up Naruto offered to walk the boys for Hana because she wasn't feeling at a hundred percent. Nothing bad at all but the baby made her feel extremely tired and sluggish when she woke up followed by light queasiness from morning sickness. She was happy that he was willing to walk the dogs for her because she just wasn't feeling up to running through the woods this early. She would get her shower and start her morning while Naruto took the boys out to piddle and get a chance to exercise.

After about thirty minutes, (Naruto thought he'd have some fun with his dogs and so they played a bit while they went on their walk) they headed home with Naruto opening the door and letting the boys in before he reentered the house. Hana was in the kitchen and busy making breakfast but smiled when she heard Naruto enter the room. She shivered a little when he snuck up behind her and gently kissed her on the back of her shoulder. The same spot where he left his mark during their joining where he claimed her as his own.

"Good morning Hana-Chan." he greeted happily.

"Morning Naruto-Kun." she greeted back. "Thank you for walking the Boys for me. The Baby is just taking a lot out of me right now." she told him.

"Anytime you need me." he replied before heading over to the area where they kept the dog food. "Alright Boys, who's hungry?" he asked which earned him a series of happy barking.

Naruto took care of feeding the dogs while Hana finished breakfast. She was happy when he helped to set the table and soon both of them were sitting together and enjoying a hot and delicious morning meal. While they ate, Naruto thought now was a good time to ask about their honeymoon destination.

"So I've been meaning to ask about the place we'll be going for the next few weeks." he started,

"Well what would you like to know?" she asked.

"Where is it and what is it exactly?" he asked her.

Hana smiled. "It's a vacation resort." she answered. "Mom recommended it because it was the same place she went to with my Dad on their honeymoon. I've already booked us a room at a very nice hotel that's one of the finest. They offer full service, they have an amazing selection of food for breakfast and dinner, they have swimming pools and jacuzzis, there's many fun things we can do there such as casinos and movies, there's even a large selection of restaurants and shops for us to visit. I'm sure that the next few weeks will be a lot of fun." she explained with a warm smile.

Naruto was grinning the whole time she listed off all the things they could do. "Yeah that sounds great. I can hardly wait to get there now." he said excitedly.

She reached forward and gently took his hand in her own. "And of course, we'll have lots of time just alone. You and me making wonderful memories." she told him lovingly.

Naruto smiled and lightly squeezed her hand back. "Hana-Chan when I'm with you every day will be a wonderful memory." he replied.

It was then one of the boys barked up to get their attention. Naruto and Hana looked over to see all three boys standing with their tails wagging behind them. "Oh I'm sorry Boys. But I'm afraid that Naruto-Kun and I are going alone." she replied. "And I'm afraid that many of the places don't allow dogs. But don't worry, Mom and Kiba are going to watch you while you're gone and they'll be sure to take you on all your walks and you'll get to play with Akamaru and Kuromaru." she told them.

The boys still whined a little at that. All three of them loved their mistress and their new master and they were really hoping to come along. "Hey don't worry Boys." Naruto said grinning. "Hana-Chan and I will be back before you know it. If you three are real good while we're gone I'll bring back some treats." he promised which earned him some happy barks and some smiles while they panted and wagged their tails.

Not long after they finished breakfast Hana went upstairs with Naruto to finish the packing. While they loaded clothes and other important items into the bag, she noticed him looking at her with a big grin.

"What?" she asked smiling.

"I've been thinking." he told her.

She stopped what she was doing to face him. "Wanna tell me about it?" she asked him.

"I was just thinking how awesome my life has become since you and I have gotten together." he told her happily. He reached forward and took her by the hands. "Before we first spent the night together I was living alone. I had lots of friends sure but it was very lonely most days." he said with a hint of sadness in his voice. But then his smile grew wider. "But now I have so much to be thankful for. I have a beautiful wife who loves me, I feel at home with her family and clan, I have a mother in law and brother in law who've accepted me as one of their own, I have three great huskies." he listed before he reached down to gently rub her lower abdomen. "And now I have a kid on the way. For the first time ever I feel like I have a chance at being happy." he told her.

Hana smiled at that and leaned in to hug him. "I'm so glad that you feel that way." she replied. "Because I feel the same. Ever since we went through our joining and we've welcomed you into our clan, I don't think I've ever been happier. And I can hardly wait to hold our child within our arms Naruto-Kun. I don't think that the future has ever looked brighter for us." she told him.

"I love you Hana-Chan." he said while gazing into her eyes.

"I love you too." she said looking into his.

The moment was interrupted when they both heard the boys barking downstairs. Naruto had a bad feeling about this. "The Boys sound like they're angry." he said.

Hana's eyes widened. "The Compound has been infiltrated!" she shouted.

Just then, someone bashed in through the window of their bedroom. Naruto immediately put himself between Hana and the invader as he readied himself for battle. The guy was wearing black robes and his face was concealed behind a skull mask with a hood covering the top of his head. He stood up and faced the couple with a pair of kunai, one in each hand.

"Who the hell are you?!" Naruto demanded as his eyes changed to crimson red as the fox's chakra flowed through him.

"Who I am doesn't matter. What matters is who I'm looking for." he replied.

"I don't care at all who you're looking for now get the hell out of our house or I'll make you!" he shouted back angrily.

The intruder charged forward and Naruto reacted by engaging him as well and making sure that he was still between him and Hana. Hana watched how Naruto who was still unarmed traded blows with the cloaked invader and expertly blocking each attack while avoiding the assassin's kunai knives. The assassin then tries to swift slashes which he dodges easily before Naruto returns with a right hook hitting him across the face and then jump up to deliver a well placed spinning kick and sending the guy flying back and dropping the knives. He slammed against the wall of their bedroom hard and before he could get back on his feet Naruto charged forward and hit him with first a left, then and right, followed by another left and then he brought his knee straight up into his face knocking him out cold.

They both then heard the cries of the boys downstairs which shocked the couple. "The Boys are hurt!" cried Hana.

Naruto looked down at the guy for a second who was still out cold and slumped up against the wall. "Hana-Chan tie him up, I'll head downstairs and deal with it!" he told her as he exited the bedroom and headed downstairs to where he heard the boys.

He ran down as fast as he could to see all three boys laying on their sides. Each of them were whimpering and hurting but they were still alive which was a relief. But there were two other figures cloaked in black just like the first intruder. One of them had a really large black scroll hanging from his back by a strap. Naruto made a mental note to be extra careful of that guy. Whatever he brought with him in that scroll couldn't be good.

"Boys!" Naruto shouted seeing his wife's injured dogs. "You bastards better not have seriously injured them or I'm gonna kick you asses!" he threatened.

The one with the scroll on his back looked straight at him intensely through the eye holes of his skull mask. "Naruto Uzumaki. We were hoping to find you." he replied calmly.

"Oh yeah? Well in a minute I'm gonna make you wish that you didn't find me. Now for the final time all of you get the hell out of our house!" he shouted angrily.

Both cloaked men with skull masks dashed forward and attempted to deliver powerful punches and kicks. But with the Kyuubi's chakra Naruto's senses were heightened and he was able to dodge, block and counterattack very easily. Twice in a row he would let them come in and attack and each time he would dodge the first strike, block and then counter with a followup punch or kick to either their faces or their torsos. Naruto was so overconfident in how well the fight was going that he didn't notice yet a fourth cloaked figure waiting just out of sight in the kitchen. Once both cloaked men were thrown back again Naruto heard his wife scream and turned to see Hana being held in an arm lock by the fourth cloaked figure who was now holding a kunai to her neck.

"Hana-Chan!" Naruto shouted in shock and worry for her safety.

"Naruto-Kun!" she shouted back struggling against her kidnapper's strong grip. The lock she was in meant that she couldn't easily get free without the risk of breaking her arm or having her throat cut.

"Stand down Naruto Uzumaki." said the fourth figure holding Hana. Naruto could tell that this one was a woman behind the mask by the sound of her voice.

"Let her go!" Naruto yelled.

"You take one more step and I'll cut her pretty little throat." she told him.

Hana let out a slight yelp when she used the blade to lightly cut her neck which caused some blood to trickle down. "Wait! Please!" Naruto pleaded with his eyes going back from crimson to blue. "Don't hurt her she's pregnant!" he said with less anger and more desperation.

"Awww really?" she asked mocking him. "Then it would be a real shame for your child to die without ever having a chance to live wouldn't it?" she asked him.

"Don't please! I'll cooperate!" he pleaded.

Just then Naruto was hit very hard upside the head and fell down face first completely out cold. Behind him was one of the cloaked men he was fighting. "Then lay down and shut up." he said angrily from behind his mask.

"Naruto-Kun!" shouted Hana watching helplessly as the two other intruders flipped him over onto his back.

"You move a single muscle, or try to interrupt the jutsu at all and I'll cut the little bastard out of your belly and squish it to paste beneath my feet." her kidnapper threatened.

"You monsters!" Hana replied angrily.

The leader of the group, the one with the scroll stood over Naruto and reached into his robes. "Enough talk, let's begin the extraction of the chakra." he said before pulling out what looked like a crystal as clear as glass. He held it over Naruto while his accomplice ran a couple of hand signs. Hana watched as Naruto's mouth opened on it's own and red chakra began to leak out like smoke and flow towards the crystal. The leader concentrated his chakra so that the red chakra would soak into the crystal like a sponge. As it did the crystal began to change from clear like glass to pink and then scarlet red. 'It's working.' he thought to himself. 'Very soon we'll have the chakra of the Kyuubi No Kitsune.' he said inwardly to himself.

"Naruto-Kun!" Hana cried as his body started twitching. Her outburst got a reaction from the woman holding her.

"Don't." she hissed.

"Why are you doing this?" Hana asked back.

Before she could answer though, a kunai knife flew out of nowhere and sank deep into her left eye. The other two were started by that and stopped to look as Hana took advantage of this moment to free herself and palmed the rest of the kunai straight up into her brain. The cloaked figure who was extracting the chakra from Naruto suddenly went stiff and the one with the scroll on his back and the now crimson crystal in his hands watched as he fell forward with a shuriken sticking out of the back of his head. Just then the window behind him smashed as Kuromaru jumped in. Tsume emerged out from the shadows where she was hiding once she saw that Hana's life was no longer threatened. The cloaked man was now staring at two very angry Inuzukas and a wolfhound who snarled.

"How dare you?" Tsume growled with her eyes burning with rage. "HOW DARE YOU INVADE MY FAMILY'S COMPOUND AND THREATEN THE LIVES OF MY DAUGHTER, MY SON IN LAW AND MY UNBORN GRAND BABY!" she screamed to the top of her lungs. "Find peace with whatever gods you're worshiping because you're about to meet them." she snarled.

'Damn it!' the claoked man cursed inwardly. 'I haven't extracted nearly enough of the Fox's chakra!' he thought to himself.

She threw several more kunai at him but he deflected them before dashing back and out another window, breaking it. "You're not getting away you bastard!" Tsume shouted. "Kuromaru! Let's tear him to shreds!" she ordered.

"Yes Ma'am!" he growled back as they both dashed out after him.

"Naruto-Kun! Boys!" Hana cried as she ran over to check them.

Outside the house, the guy was dashing from rooftop to rooftop dodging kunai and shuriken being hurled at him by the enraged Inuzuka Matriarch. He looked back just once to see that she was quickly gaining but as he looked up ahead a foot planted itself into his face and sent him hurdling back and skidding across the roof tiles. He managed to stay on his feet but looked up to see another Inuzuka with his own Ninken.

"Leaving already? But you just got here." Said Kiba with his arms crossed and Akamaru growling at him. The guy was about to run but Tsume caught up and now he had both mother and son with their hounds to his left and right. "I don't think you have any idea how much shit your in asshole. Mom really doesn't like intruders but you went as far as to threaten her family. We're gonna make you regret hurting Naruto and my Sister." he growled.

The guy waited until they dashed in first but he jumped when he saw a gap and they barely missed him. Both Kuromaru and Akamaru dashed in to and tried biting at him but each time he dodged them at the last second. Both of them noticed he had two of his fingers up which meant that he was charging his chakra.

"Kiba! Whatever it is he's about to do can't be good! Don't let him activate any jutsu!" she shouted at him.

"You don't have to tell me twice!" he shouted back.

Tsume and Kiba kept throwing kunai and their ninken kept trying to bite but he just kept dodging. What was worse was his chakra levels were rising. 'Damn it! We can't pin the bastard down! He's a slippery little eel that's for damn sure.' Tsume thought as she kept trying to land a blow. As he dashed back he was just about ready and once he was at the top of the roof, he pulled out his giant scroll and opened it up. He slammed his hand down into it and both Tsume and Kiba watched as he vanished in a massive poof of smoke. In his place was a large wooden barrel which was covered in explosive tags with several of their fuses ignited. "KIBA GET BACK!" she screamed and just as the both of them dashed back with their hounds the barrel exploded.

The shock wave sent mother, son and their dogs flying back and off the rooftops before landing on the hard ground. They both looked up to see what looked like liquid fire rolling down the roof of the building they were on setting everything it came into contact with ablaze. Clouds of black smoke rose high into the air as the flames roared loudly.

Tsume got up quickly as other members of her clan came rushing in. "Tsume-Sama!" shouted one of her kinsmen.

"Get a flood on that fire!" she barked. "Don't let the flames spread to the rest of the houses!" she added.

"Yes Ma'am!" he replied. "You heard her! Don't let the fire spread throughout the compound! Put it out!" he shouted back at everyone.

Tsume looked to see Kiba was still lying on the ground and got down to see him. "Kiba!" she said checking him.

"Mom." he grunted. "I think I broke something." he winced.

"Where?" she asked him.

"My chest." he answered.

She ran her hand and started pressing down before he cried out at one point. 'He's broken several ribs in the fall.' she thought before letting out a sigh. "Alright Pup, let's head to your Sister's." she told him. She looked over to see that both Kuromaru and Akamaru seemed just fine. "You two, go and find a medic ninja who isn't already tending to anyone who's injured and tell them to come and find me at my Daughters house." she told them as she helped her son up to his feet.

"Yes Ma'am." barked Kuromaru who took off with Akamaru to find one of the medics of the compound.

She then had her son's left arm over her shoulder while he held onto his right side where his ribs were broken. "Come on Pup, let's go check up on Hana and Naruto while we wait for your medic." she told him.

"Are they both okay?" he asked, worried because he didn't know that his sister and brother in law were attacked.

"Hana wasn't harmed physically and managed to get herself out of a bind when I provided the distraction." she replied. "But Naruto and the Haimaru Triplets were out cold." she explained.

"I see." he replied feeling angry at the attack on his home and siblings. "Who the hell were those guys and what did they want?" he asked her.

"I have no idea who they are but I'm pretty sure Naruto was their prime target." she answered. "I'm only guessing here but I think they were after the Kyuubi. Before I intercepted them they seemed to be extracted the Fox's chakra into some strange looking crystal." she told him.

"Well that just raises more questions than answers. How did they know Naruto was the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki? How did they have the jutsu skills needed to remove the chakra and how in the hell did they manage to get past our security in the first place?" he asked his mom as they were nearing Hana and Naruto's house.

"I'm afraid that I don't have the answers to those questions." she admitted. "But I do know this. They've made an enemy of the Inuzuka Clan and there's no place in heaven or hell that'll save them from my wrath. Nobody threatens my Clan, my Home or my Family." she hissed with a look of rage on her face as she reached to open the door to the house.

'I've seen Mom that angry only a few times before.' he thought while sweating bullets. 'I actually almost feel sorry for the poor miserable bastards now.' he said inwardly.

The both of them let themselves in to see Hana in her living room and she looks like she's been busy. Naruto was laying on the couch and his wife was bandaging his head as best as she could while the boys were all laying on a bunch of towels that were fashioned into makeshift beds so they could be comfortable while she tended to them too. Hana turned as soon as she heard the door open and looked to see her mother and brother.

"Mom, Kiba, are you both okay? What happened? I heard an explosion while I was tending to Naruto and the Boys.." she asked worrying about them and not knowing what happened after her mother took off after the final intruder.

"The bastard got away." Tsume said in an angry but calm tone while she sat Kiba down on the love seat. He sat back with his hand over his ribs and sighed in relief once he was comfortable. "That scroll one his back that he was carrying was some sort of transportation and reverse summoning jutsu. He was able to flash away at the last second while summoning a large barrel which I can only guess is some sort of flammable and covered in explosive tags. He ignited them as soon as he was gone and set fire to one of main buildings of the compound." she explained while sitting in the last chair. "Kiba and I barely managed to get clear before the damn thing blew up in our faces." she finished.

"Are you both okay?" she asked her.

"That blast gave me a couple cuts and bruises but nothing to get my panties in a wad over." she answered.

"I'm not quite so lucky." said Kiba. "I broke a couple of ribs, cracked a few more and my back is killing me." Kiba told his sister.

"I sent Kuromaru and Akamaru to find a medic and bring them here. They'll be able to help with Kiba and Naruto." said Tsume. "Speaking of which, how are Naruto and the Boys?" she asked her daughter.

Hana looked over at the sleeping dogs. "Their injuries only really looked bad but they're going to be just fine. Give em a week and they'll be good as new." she said before looking down at her husband who was still out cold. "Naruto-Kun however took a really strong blow to the back of his head. And to make matters worse, those intruders did something to him." she said before looking back to her mother and little brother. "I think they were after the Kyuubi." she told them.

"Yeah, Mom thought so too. Said something about them trying to steal the Fox's chakra with some sort of strange jutsu and crystal." replied Kiba.

"I'm very worried." Hana said before looking back down at Naruto again. "I'm not trained as a battlefield medic, but as a vet. Despite this I've done my best and I've managed to stop the swelling. But Naruto-Kun hasn't reawakened yet. I think they really seriously hurt him." she said looking down very sad.

That was when they heard a knocking at the door. "That must be the medic ninja I told Kuromaru and Akamaru to get." she said getting back up and going to answer the door.

"You sent for me Tsume-Sama." said the young Inuzuka woman who was outside with Kuromaru, Akamaru and her own ninken who looked like a German Shepherd.

"Misa, I need you to come in and work on Kiba and Naruto for me. Both of them were hurt." she told her.

"Yes Ma'am." she replied as she entered the house.

She was about to work on Kiba but he insisted that she work on Naruto's injuries first because while his ribs were broken Naruto had a serious head injury. She crouched next to the couch where Naruto was laying and began using healing chakra on him.

"How bad is it? I couldn't tell because I'm not a medic." Hana asked her.

"The injury to his head only looks serious but it's nothing to worry about." she replied. "Now some of his chakra reserve has been taken...does he have two chakra?" she asked.

"Naruto is the the Host of the Kyuubi." said Tsume who was sitting back down.

"...I see." replied Misa who looked back down while working on him.

"Misa." said Hana who got her to look up at the Inuzuka heiress. "Naruto-Kun is very kindhearted and a good person. I promise that you don't have to be afraid and you can trust him." she told her.

"Yeah, okay." she replied before she resumed her healing.

That was when another knock came at the door. "I got it." said Tsume who got up from her seat again to answer. There was another Inuzuka member. A man this time with a Rottweiler ninken. "Ryozou." she said when she saw him.

"Ma'am, I'm here to report the situation." he replied standing at attention.

"What's the status of the fire?" she asked him.

"The fire that was set off by the intruder damaged the roof of the meeting hall. We were successful in preventing the flames from spreading and damaging any other buildings." he answered.

"Well that's definitely some good news. And how's the damage?" she asked.

"Better than we had feared, worse than we had hoped." he answered.

"Very good." she replied. "Pass the word that the Clan's having another meeting tonight outside my house. I'm also having the Hokage come by so we can go over what happened and once everyone's up to speed we'll decide where to go from there." she ordered.

"Yes Ma'am." he replied before he was dismissed.

Tsume would close the door and head back to the living room. "Mom! Naruto-Kun's waking back up." Hana said with a mixture of excitement and relief. The blonde ninja would sit back up while rubbing the back of his head. "Naruto-Kun, are you okay?" she asked worried for him.

"I feel like Bushy Brow kicked me behind the head with his Leaf Whirlwind." he grunted. That was when he went into panic mode. "Hana-Chan! Are you okay?!" he asked getting up from his seat and taking her by the hands.

"Yes Naruto-Kun, I'm fine. I wasn't inured in the home invasion or anything." she said with a reassuring smile.

"And the Baby? Is the Baby alright?" he asked worried about his future child.

"Yes Naruto-Kun, the Baby wasn't harmed either." she said gently placing his hand over her lower abdomen.

"And what about the Boys?" he asked. He got his answer when he heard them bark and looked over to see all three of them sitting up panting with smiles on their faces and their tails wagging happily behind them.

"Everything is going to be okay Naruto-Kun. You can relax now." she answered with a warm smile.

Naruto let out a sigh in relief and sat back down with his wife taking a seat with him. "That's good to hear." he said closing his eyes and trying to relax.

Misa then turned her attention to Kiba. "Alright Kiba-Kun, Tsume-Sama said that you've broken some ribs. When you're ready I can begin work on them." she offered.

"That would be great thanks." he grunted as he shifted in his chair so that he'd be laying down and allow her to go to work.

Misa walked up and watched as he undid his jacket so she could see the damage more clearly. This was the very first time she'd ever seen his chest and she couldn't help but feel flustered. She was secretly praying that she wasn't blushing because she didn't want him to know that she's had a crush on him for a while now. Kiba didn't seem to notice at all but Tsume was able to read her body language as she began working on his injuries.

'Misa, well well well.' she thought with a smirk. She then turned her attention back to her daughter and son in law. "Hana, Naruto, what happened?" she asked them.

The young couple looked over to one another and then Naruto looked back to the Inuzuka matriarch. "This morning Hana-Chan and I were finishing up on packing for our honeymoon when we heard the Boys barking quite angrily." he began. "Hana-Chan knew instantly then that their were intruders." he added.

"That was when someone burst in through our bedroom window." said Hana which got her mother's attention. "He didn't say who he was or why he was here but he attacked us. Naruto-Kun dealt with him quickly though." she explained.

"And that was when we both heard the Boys whimpering downstairs here in the living room." Naruto continued. "Both of us ran downstairs to find two more of them standing here in the middle of the room with the Boys laying on the floor. Both of us were worried that they were seriously injured. I took both of those bastards on but there was a third one who was hiding who took Hana-Chan hostage." he explained while looking angry. "I didn't want either of them harming Hana-Chan or the Baby so I didn't resist. After that everything went dark." he added.

"A tough call but you had to think of Hana and the Baby in this situation. I understand." replied Tsume who was sitting forward in her chair leaning with her elbows in her lap and her fingers laced. "What happened next?" she asked.

"Well before you intervened the leader of the group pulled out some strange looking crystal and was using it with some jutsu to steal Naruto-Kun's chakra." Hana answered. "Do you think it's the Kyuubi they were after?" she asked her.

"It's highly possible." she replied. "Jinchuuriki and the Bijuu that they host are considered extremely valuable with many people coveting the power they have." she said which made Naruto look down in a depressed manner.

He really hated the fact that while most of the villagers always looked at him like he was some kind of a monster or demon others, even the village elders and even the Third Hokage sometimes thought of him as nothing more than a weapon that they could use or exploit. He then felt Hana squeeze his hand a little and turned to see her warm and loving smile. This made him feel better and he smiled back before gently squeezing her hand. It reminded him that he didn't have to care anymore about how the village looked at him. He had a wife who loved him for who he was and that was the only thing that mattered to him now. Everyone in the room jumped when they heard another explosion. Tsume was the first one to get up from her seat and rushed outside with Naruto and Hana behind her.

They came out to see smoke rising in the distance and people in a panic. "That came from the same direction as Konoha Hospital!" shouted Tsume.

Just then two more explosions went off as well in two other locations in the village. Naruto clenched his fists and turned to his wife. "Hana-Chan, I don't want to, but I've gotta go. Someone could be hurt and I need to do what I can for the village." he told her.

"Yes, I understand." she said looking down sadly as Naruto dashed off in the direction of the nearest explosion.

"Hana?" Tsume asked.

"Naruto-Kun and I were supposed to go on out honeymoon today Mom." she said turning to her mother. "And instead someone invades our home, hurts my Husband and my Boys, bombs my family's compound and now my village. All I wanted was to celebrate my joining with Naruto-Kun. We wanted to make so many happy memories together." she told her.

"I know Pup and I'm so sorry." she replied. "I promise, we'll talk with the Hokage and we'll make sure that both of you will have a real honeymoon without the unpleasant interruptions." she promised her.

She was about to take off when Hana grabbed her by the hand. "Wait, before you go you should deal with the prisoner that Naruto-Kun and I had captured." she told her.

"What do you mean? What prisoner?" she asked turning back to her daughter.

"The one who broke into our bedroom." she answered. "You and I may have killed two of the intruders who assaulted us in our living room but the one upstairs is still alive. He's out cold, tied up and not going anywhere but he'll probably be waking back up very soon. You could probably gain some information if you interrogate him." she suggested.

Tsume's lips curled into a cruel smile. "I'm glad that you brought that up Pup." she replied before calling two of her kinsmen. "Jairo! Hisagi!" she shouted.

Two Inuzuka men and their hounds flashed in kneeling before her. "Yes Ma'am!" they responded in unison.

"We have a prisoner." she told them. "One of the intruders who threatened my family and attacked our compound and now the village. Go get him and take him to the compound cell blocks so nobody will hear the screams." she ordered.

"Yes Ma'am!" the responded and were off in a flash.

"Will you get him to talk?" Hana asked her mother.

"Oh I'll get him to sing." she said making her way to where she was gonna question him. 'Nobody threatens my home and family.' she thought with an angry look plastered on her face.

[Hokage's Office]

Tsunade was at her desk with dozens of other people in the room including the elders and Jiraiya. Most of the men and women gathered where in charge of the villages security and right now they were sweating bullets. In the last hour several teams of foreign ninja have infiltrated the village, raided the hospital, the cemetery, the house of a very wealthy and powerful merchant and one of the clan compounds before bombing them. Dozens of people were seriously hurt with half a dozen dead and right now the Hokage was furious.

"Would someone like to tell me who dropped the ball with handling our village's security?" she asked practically hissing. "I would have thought that after Orochimaru's attack on the village three years ago we would have learned from our mistakes and have taken steps to prevent another attack on the village. Now there have been several bombings and we have dead civilians. Can anybody please explain to me how this happened?" she asked.

"I've got several teams of Anbu Black Ops already investigating what had happened Tsunade." said Danzo getting the the blonde Hokage's attention. "I'm confident we'll have some answers as to what has happened and who is behind this very soon." he explained.

"There damn well better." she replied before she heard another knock. "What now?!" she growled.

A member of the Inuzuka Clan entered just then. "Hokage-Sama, I come with a message from Tsume-Sama." he told her.

"I had heard that her clan's compound was one of the locations that suffered a bombing. What else could she add to this?" she asked him.

"She told me to tell you that she has one of the invaders in her custody and is preparing to interrogate him. She asked that you come so she could talk and she knew you'd want to hear what the prisoner had to say." he answered.

She actually smirked at that. "Some luck." she replied walking around and heading towards the door. Before she left she turned to everyone one last time. "I'm heading to the Inuzuka's right now to get some answers. I'm leaving all of you to get things under control and to clean up this mess." she said loudly and sternly.

Everyone replied loudly with a "Yes Ma'am!" before she slammed the door behind her.

[Author's Notes] So I know I've made you all wait a hell of a long time for an update and I'm sorry for that but I had several other stories I had to do first and if I didn't get around to updating them I would never have done so.

I would like to take a moment and thank you all once again very much for reading my stories, leaving reviews and constructive criticism of my stories and just being awesome. Because of you all this story has now surpassed 100,000 words and the only reason it's made it this far is because I can count on my readers for the inspiration and motivation to keep this story and all my other stories going. As a fan fiction author and an inspiring full time author, I know that both I and my stories would be nothing without any of you and I'm well aware of that. Thank you all, you're the best.

I hope you all had a wonderful Thanksgiving, this is Dragon1990 signing out :-)


End file.
